La championne de Beauxbâtons
by Shebang
Summary: Le Tournoi des Trois sorciers comptait quatre concurrents cette année-là. Nous aurions du savoir, en quittant la France pour présenter notre candidature, que nous confronter à l'école britannique de Magie, Poudlard, changerait notre vie.
1. Prologue

**Commentaire de l'auteur :**

Hello ! Et oui, Harry Potter, j'ai craqué, semble-t-il ! Après Le Feu et la Glace, j'avais envie d'un truc plus simple à écrire en attendant de trouver le futur sujet de mon prochain fic-roman-fleuve – déjà commencé, soit dit en passant... mais j'attends de mieux voir la direction que l'histoire prendra avant de m'engager en la mettant en ligne...

Nouvelle petite histoire sans prétention, ce « prologue » situe juste temporellement l'action. Il s'agit de raconter l'histoire du coté de Beaubâtons. Ça ne restera pas selon ce point de vue, pour vraiment rentrer dans l'histoire, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. Plus de précisions dans la suite, donc !

**Prologue**

- Je _parie_ que Fudge le fait exprès, grommelait Alcide Renflevent. Et que fabrique-t-il donc, nom d'un chien ?

Emporté par son extrême irritation, le Premier ministre français de la magie grimpait d'un pas énergique les escaliers sinueux tapissés de pourpre qui menaient à la loge officielle. Celle-ci, perchée tout en haut des immenses gradins entourant le terrain de Quidditch semblait ne jamais vouloir se montrer, mais Alcide n'en avait cure. Bien des sorciers plus jeunes, essoufflés et la main agrippée à la rambarde de bois le regardaient les dépasser l'air de ne pas remarquer qu'il avait déjà dû grimper des centaines de marches pour arriver jusque là. Le sorcier, pourtant assez âgé et légèrement ventripotent semblait filer, comme si la colère lui donnait des ailes. Il était suivi d'un pas non moins vif mais plus posé par un sorcier vêtu d'un costume moldu impeccable qui détonnait au milieu des déguisements chamarrés de la foule des spectateurs. Henri Malmény, représentant français du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, était plus jeune de quelques années qu'Alcide. Grand et élancé, il suivait aisément le rythme, réprimant un sourire amusé.

- J'ai mieux à faire que de lui courir après, ronchonnait Alcide. S'il croit que ça m'amuse. Nous n'avions aucun besoin d'assister à _ça_. C'est uniquement pour nous narguer, s'il nous a demandé de venir, tu peux me croire.

Techniquement, des deux sorciers, seul le Premier ministre français avait été convié. Mais les qualités de diplomate d'Anthony comme celles d'Albus Dumbledore ne seraient pas de trop pour apaiser d'une part Alcide, dont le tempérament bonhomme avait été mis à mal par la défaite de l'équipe nationale, et de l'autre Cornélius Fudge, qui se montrait particulièrement contraignant dans ses exigences. Puisqu'il faisait partie du ministère et que son département était concerné par l'objet de la réunion, Anthony avait par ailleurs sa place dans l'assemblée, même si Ludo Verpey était le réel interlocuteur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques.

Alcide filaient toujours à travers les étages. « Je tiens absolument à vous voir », avait dit Fudge. « Une question très importante à traiter », qu'il avait dit. Et où était-il lui-même, le fourbe ?

Les deux sorciers avaient atteint la loge, où une vingtaine de sièges pourpres et or s'alignaient en deux rangées. Seuls quelques-uns étaient déjà occupés. Un collègue qu'ils avaient déjà croisé dans les couloirs du Ministère britannique de la magie, Arthur Weasley, était entouré de plusieurs jeunes gens dont la plupart, à en juger par leur chevelure rousse si semblable à la sienne, devaient être ses enfants. Un sorcier fort sympathique par ailleurs, qu'Alcide serait volontiers allé saluer si son irritation ne l'avait rendu oublieux de tout le reste. Il se laissa tomber sur le premier siège qu'il atteignit, également indifférent à l'allégresse générale qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et au fait que son ami s'était momentanément éclipsé pour aller donner le bonjour aux spectateurs présents dans leur loge.

Partout dans les gradins, les spectateurs surexcités prenaient bruyamment place, brandissant les couleurs de leur équipe favorite. En temps normal, la nature joviale d'Alcide n'aurait manqué d'admirer le travail impressionnant qu'avait fourni le ministère pour se montrer à la hauteur de l'évènement. Le terrain était tout simplement magnifique, immense, avec sa pelouse d'un beau vert, de chaque côté de laquelle les cercles en or haut perchés matérialisaient les buts.

- C'est les couleurs des Faucons blancs qu'on aurait dû voir flotter là, grommelait toujours Alcide lorsque son ami était revenu s'asseoir tranquillement à côté de lui. Lifier n'est qu'un incapable, dit-il comme saisi d'une pensée soudaine. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, je le vire ?

- Lifier est un très bon entraineur, tempéra Anthony. L'équipe est jeune. C'est déjà une très bonne chose qu'ils soient arrivés en 16e de finale. Laisse-leur un peu de temps. Profite du spectacle, Alcide. C'est un honneur d'avoir été conviés à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, dans la loge officielle, qui plus est. Et le match promet d'être exceptionnel, dit-il en sortant le programme.

- C'est avec notre équipe qu'il aurait été exceptionnel, rétorqua le ministre avec une absolue mauvaise foi. Et où diable se cache encore Cornélius ?

- Il a des obligations. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder, c'est bientôt l'heure de l'ouverture du match. Un peu de patience.

Malgré sa cinquantaine bien avancée et son front dégarni, le Premier Ministre français ressemblait sur le moment à un petit garçon boudeur.

- Et d'ailleurs, où sont tes enfants ? S'étonna soudain Alcide.

- Toujours avec leur ami dans les vestiaires, ils ne tarderont plus non plus à nous rejoindre je pense.

- Leur _ami_, se renfrogna immédiatement le sorcier. Si tu veux mon avis, Laurène et Vincent manquent singulièrement de patriotisme.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de les traduire en justice pour intelligence avec l'ennemi, sourit Anthony. Ils encouragent seulement l'équipe de leur ami, Alcide.

Celui-ci se reprit aussitôt, penaud. Il considérait les enfants de son ami comme ses neveu et nièce.

- Excuse-moi, soupira-t-il. Je suis ridicule.

- Ce n'est rien. Tant que tu arrives à laisser les enfants profiter de leur match.

- C'est ce satané Tournoi qui me tape sur les nerfs. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Fudge tient tellement à ce qu'il reprenne. Stupide. Stupide et dangereux. Et je croyais Dumbledore beaucoup plus intelligent que ça. Un peu fou, mais pas assez irresponsable pour mettre les élèves en danger inutilement. D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? Fudge parle comme si c'était son idée, mais j'ai idée que Dumbledore n'est pas étranger à ça. Il a une façon de faire... Il n'en dit pas autant que ce qu'il pourrait, m'est avis. Il aurait réussi à tourner la tête à Fudge pour lui faire croire que c'était lui qui avait pensé à remettre en place le Tournoi que ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Mais que je sois changé en goule si je sais pourquoi. Évidemment Oblonsky, a été assez bête pour accepter et Karkaroff ne demandait pas mieux que d'essayer de prouver sa supériorité. J'aurais espéré qu'Olympe se montrerait raisonnable, au moins, mais elle est la pire de tous. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Pour une stupide compétition entre élèves.

- Il s'agit de plus que ça, tu le sais bien. Le but est de se faire rencontrer les écoles et de nouer des liens. Ce que tu dis de l'implication de Dumbledore n'est peut-être pas fausse, mais je suis d'accord avec lui : ces rapprochements sont plus qu'indispensables par les temps qui courent. Et puis, les enfants seront ravis, c'est un tournoi très prisé.

- Prisé par ceux qui n'en ont pas la responsabilité, grogna l'autre sorcier. Je me demande s'ils sont bien conscients de ce qui va nous tomber dessus si quoi que ce soit va de travers. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Tournoi n'a plus lieu depuis des siècles. Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas contentés d'organiser un pique-nique, nom d'un chien ? Ou un tournoi d'échecs, s'ils tenaient tant que ça à se mesurer les uns aux autres. Les suggestions d'épreuves de Karkaroff sont tout bonnement sadiques, moi je te le dis.

- C'est pour ça que nous nous réunissons. Afin de faire en sorte que les élèves soient confrontés au moins de danger possible.

- Des _trolls des neiges_ ? Siffla Alcide. Des _dragons _? Des fosses enflammées ?

- Ce ne sera probablement pas retenu, l'apaisa Anthony.

- Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que ça ne le soit pas, en effet ! A-t-il perdu l'esprit ?

- Cependant, le principe du Tournoi est de permettre aux élèves de se dépasser face à la difficulté, de le mettre en situation de danger.

- C'est bien ce que je lui reproche !

- A nous de nous assurer que cela se fasse dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Que les élèves qui y seront confrontés seront les mieux armés, les plus prudents, les plus intelligents.

- S'ils étaient un minimum intelligents ils ne se lanceraient pas dedans au départ, grogna le Premier ministre. Et je te prie de ne pas encourager Laurène à participer à cette folie.

- Je ne l'y encouragerai pas, mais si elle tient à concourir je ne m'y opposerai pas.

- Anthony ! S'indigna Alcide.

- Penses-tu que ma fille ne serait pas à la hauteur ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que... rougit le sorcier.

- Je pense aussi qu'elle s'en sortirait haut la main, sourit Anthony pour clore le sujet. Bien sûr, rien ne dit qu'elle sera intéressée. Mais c'est une magnifique opportunité, n'importe quel sorcier participerait s'il le pouvait, toi le premier, reconnais-le. Cesse donc de te faire du souci. Après tout, ça ne peut que nous motiver à sécuriser le Tournoi autant que faire se peut.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle aura un peu plus de bon sens que vous... grommela Alcide. Vous avez tous perdu la tête, ma parole. Heureusement, Vincent n'est plus à Beauxbâtons cette année. Un souci en moins.


	2. ch1 : La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch

Disclaimer : Puisqu'il faut le dire malgré l'évidence... Non, je ne touche pas d'argent pour ma fic ! Passons aux choses sérieuses :

*

**CHAPITRE I**

**LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH**

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, dans les vestiaires qui se trouvaient au pied des gradins immenses du stade, le « _souci_ _en moins »_ d'Alcide et moi – souci en devenir – avions l'honneur de rencontrer la célèbre équipe d'Irlande.

Vincent et moi avons toujours régulièrement passé nos vacances en Irlande où, enfants, nous avons fait la connaissance et sommes devenus amis avec Alexis Troy qui deviendrait poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de son pays quelques années plus tard. Il nous avait invité à rencontrer le reste de l'équipe, qui ne demandait rien de mieux qu'un peu de distraction pour oublier le stress d'avant match. Ils nous avaient immédiatement mis à l'aise et nous discutions tous comme si nous nous connaissions depuis bien plus de quelques minutes.

Je n'aurais su dire qui de Julia Morane, l'unique fille de l'équipe, ou des garçons étaient les plus ravis de ma présence, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous âgés de la vingtaine alors que je n'allais entrer en dernière année à Beauxbâtons qu'à la rentrée prochaine. Certes, j'étais la seule fille dans la pièce hormis Julia, qui était à peine considérée comme telle, en tant que joueuse. Et à dix-sept ans, même trop jeune pour eux, je ne l'étais pas assez pour échapper aux blagues de plus ou moins bon goût des joueurs, même si Vincent et Alexis veillaient au grain.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Julia m'avait aussitôt arrachée à eux. S'extasiant sur mes longs cheveux châtain clair que j'avais eu la mauvaise idée de laisser libres, elle avait entrepris de me les tresser pour se détendre ; pendant ce temps, les garçons discutaient, assis autour de nous et j'essayais de suivre leur conversation. Ils faisaient tous de leur mieux pour oublier les cris et les rires des spectateurs qui nous parvenaient à travers les cloisons tapissées de grandes tentures vertes des vestiaires. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à leur place, même si je savais que leur trac disparaitrait une fois sur leur balai. Sans être aussi experte en sport que mon frère, capable de sortir ses analyses de matchs et les noms des joueurs de chaque équipe nationale de Quidditch des dix dernières années, je m'y connaissais assez pour comprendre leur état d'esprit ; et puis, je les avais déjà vu voler, ils n'avaient clairement aucun souci à se faire.

- Alors, les pronostics ? demanda le batteur Dave Connolly en déposant son balai, qu'il avait déjà inspecté une bonne centaine de fois depuis que nous étions arrivés.

- Victoire des Irlandais, bien sûr, rit Vincent, assis entre lui et Alexis. Enfin, il y des tas de paris un peu dingues, mais de manière générale, vous êtes donnés favoris.

« Dingues » était l'euphémisme du siècle. Lorsque nous l'avions croisé, Ludo Verpey nous avait parlé d'une sorcière qui avait parié toutes ses économies que le match durerait une semaine. Un autre que cinq joueurs finiraient à Ste Mangouste. Un autre qu'il y aurait des morts. J'espérais bien que ça n'irait pas jusque là.

- Oui, mais n'empêche que Krum... marmonna Dave, verbalisant la crainte qui devait courir dans toutes les têtes.

- Krum est très bon, mais le reste de l'équipe est plutôt moyen. Alors que toute votre équipe est excellente, trancha Vincent. Il paraît qu'il y a même eu un pari comme quoi vous remporteriez la Coupe, même si Krum attrapait le Vif d'Or.

- Désolé pour le type à qui je ferai perdre le pari, rit Aidan Lynch, l'Attrapeur. Mais le Vif, je m'en charge.

- Ils sont cinglés. Enfin, du moment qu'on est donnés gagnants... rigola Bobby Mullet, qui était allongé sur le banc en face de Julia et moi, les bras croisés sous sa tête.

- Qu'on soit donnés gagnants ou pas, c'est pas encore fait, alors ne dormez pas sur vos lauriers, intervint le capitaine de l'équipe, Lance Ryan. On est en _finale, _et l'équipe adverse est très douée. Ce ne sera pas si facile.

De manière générale, il était celui qui restait le plus tendu. Il n'y avait pas moyen de le dérider, alors qu'à mon sens, son rôle aurait justement dû être de donner confiance à l'équipe. Cela dit, vu l'enjeu, on pouvait difficilement le critiquer à ce sujet, c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

- Ça fait quand même pas de mal de se dire qu'on a toutes nos chances, dit Julia. Très joli, déclara-t-elle en achevant ma coiffure.

Me prenant par les épaules, elle me tourna d'autorité sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, les gars ?

Gênée, je vis les regards converger vers moi. Même si j'avais su quelle tête je pouvais avoir, j'aurais détesté ça. Et le sourire en coin de mon grand frère n'était pas pour me rassurer.

- Génial, soupira le capitaine, sans même me jeter un œil, peu intéressé par des futilités pareilles.

- Une vraie princesse ! sourit Alexis, me regardant d'un air moqueur.

- Euh, merci, répondis-je, peu certaine de savoir si je devais prendre les compliments au sens premier.

- Heureusement que t'es plus douée avec un Souafle, Julia, ricana carrément Tod Quigley.

Ok, ça devait être encore pire que ce que j'imaginais si même quelqu'un que je ne connaissais que depuis une demi heure se fichait ainsi de moi.

- Tu n'y connais rien du tout, rétorqua sèchement Julia. C'est très réussi.

- Alors c'était prévu que ce soit moche ?

Rouge brique, je regardais l'équipe entière se payer la tête de Julia et la mienne par la même occasion.

- La ferme, Tod ! Ne l'écoute pas, Laurène, c'est très joli.

- Merci, marmonnai-je en me promettant de redétacher mes cheveux sitôt hors du champ de vision de ma coiffeuse.

- On devrait peut-être vous laisser, maintenant, dit Vincent en se levant. On va rejoindre la loge avant que le match ne commence.

Je bondis presque du banc, espérant que Julia ne remarquerait pas mon empressement.

- Merci d'être venus, en tout cas, dit Alexis en serrant la main de mon frère avant de planter un baiser sonore sur ma joue, déclenchant les sifflements de l'équipe. On se revoit après le match.

- Pour fêter la victoire, souris-je.

- Évidemment ! Brailla Aidan.

- Hé, on aura droit à un bisou aussi ? Demanda Dave.

Je trainai presque Vincent vers la sortie, sous les rires bruyants des joueurs. Ils rigoleraient moins dans quelques minutes, songeai-je avec un ricanement intérieur. Sur le chemin je détachai mes cheveux d'un coup de baguette après avoir arraché à Vincent un avis honnête sur ma coiffure :

- Franchement, je ne suis pas regardant, tu me connais, et j'aime beaucoup Julia, mais si tu gardes ça, je préfères que tu marches à quelques mètres derrière moi, avait-il raillé.

Nous avons présenté nos tickets à la petite sorcière qui gardait l'entrée de l'escalier. Elle nous avait d'abord jeté un regard soupçonneux en voyant que nous demandions la loge officielle - rien que ça - mais nous laissa passer. Nous avons grimpé les escaliers interminables en hâte, de peur de rater l'ouverture du match. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, la plupart des sièges étaient pris, en dehors des sièges au centre de la loge et de ceux qui nous avaient été réservés.

- Alors, comment se porte l'équipe ? Demanda mon père alors que je me laissai tomber près de lui, hors d'haleine après notre escalade.

- Stressée, répondit Vincent en prenant le siège derrière moi. Mais les joueurs ont le moral.

À ce moment-là, un mouvement à l'autre entrée de la loge déclencha un grognement irrité d'Alcide. Surprise par sa réaction, je me retournai également. Deux personnes venaient d'entrer et saluaient bruyamment un groupe de sorcier que je ne voyais pas bien. Je jetai un regard interrogateur à mon père.

- Cornélius Fudge, le Premier ministre britannique de la Magie, me souffla-t-il. Et le ministre bulgare de la Magie, j'imagine.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, râla Alcide. Évidemment, il fait comme s'il ne nous voyait pas.

Cela me parut être d'extrême mauvaise foi, parce qu'en ce qui me concernait, il me semblait que le sorcier ne pouvait _effectivement_ pas nous avoir vus de là où il était. De plus, il était à présent en grande discussion avec un garçon brun, ce qui l'occupait.

- Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien avoir de si important à leur dire. Ce ne sont que des jeunes, par Merlin ! S'agaça Alcide.

J'étais aussi un peu étonnée de voir le Premier ministre prendre la peine de s'entretenir avec un garçon qui ne semblait pas plus vieux que moi, mais je ne saisissais pas pour autant ce qui pouvait tellement embêter Alcide. D'ailleurs, l'irritation constante dont il faisait preuve depuis quelques temps était également un mystère. Vincent et moi nous nous étions interrogés à ce sujet, sans oser poser de question devant son air inhabituellement revêche. Cela coïncidait avec la défaite de l'équipe de France, ce qui était étonnant car il n'était même pas fan de Quidditch. Selon moi, son agacement tenait moins à l'esprit sportif qu'au chauvinisme forcené. Ce qui expliquait sûrement son irritation au sujet de la nécessité de sa présence à la Finale - mais n'expliquait pas sa présence. Pourquoi était-il venu, si cela l'embêtait tellement ? Globalement, Vincent et moi avions l'impression que pas mal de choses nous échappaient depuis quelques semaines, et que cela concernait autant mon père qu'Alcide, même si le premier parvenait mieux à le cacher, et qu'à l'observer, cela n'avait l'air d'être rien de si terrible.

Je vis mon père se pencher rapidement vers son ami et lui chuchoter quelque chose qui m'échappa. L'expression de ce dernier changea.

- Oh ! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer. Ce garçon, tu dis ? Oui, bon... je vois. Mais tout de même...

Fronçant les sourcils, je me tournai vers mon frère. Qu'avait bien pu lui apprendre mon père qui réussisse à le calmer ? Vincent haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait pas plus que moi, évidemment.

Les arrivants suivants provoquèrent les grincements de dents de mon père, cette fois, ce qui m'étonna encore plus. J'observai le couple et le jeune garçon qui venaient d'entrer. Tous trois très blonds, grands et gracieux, ils auraient pu être beaux s'ils n'arboraient pas cet air si suffisant, voire méprisant qui gâtaient leurs traits. Même de loin je pouvais voir ce qui semblait rendre mon père réticent. Les sourires qu'ils affichaient ne semblaient pas naturels, contredits par la froideur de leur regards et de leur allure. Et, de fait, leur présence semblait avoir gelé l'enthousiasme du petit groupe avec lequel Cornélius Fudge s'entretenait avant leur arrivée.

Voir ce dernier s'adresser à la petite famille renforça la mauvaise humeur d'Alcide. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand Fudge et son homologue bulgare prirent place sans avoir jeté un œil de notre côté. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'envisager de les rejoindre, car quelques instants plus tard, Ludo Verpey arriva. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Si le public était déchainé jusque là, ce n'était rien comparé à leur réaction lorsque Verpey lança l'ouverture du match. Les applaudissements envahirent le stade comme un roulement de tonnerre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'appuyer sur la balustrade pour observer le spectacle incroyable qu'offraient les supporters eux-mêmes. Des milliers de drapeaux rouges et verts s'agitaient face à nous, paraissant minuscules à cause de la distance des gradins d'en face. J'aurais voulu avoir moi aussi un drapeau à brandir, ou ne serait-ce qu'une rosette, n'importe quoi pour montrer mon soutien, mais Alcide nous avait jeté un tel regard lorsque nous étions passé devant le stand Irlandais que nous n'avions pas osé nous arrêter.

Face à nous, le tableau d'affichage des scores apparut, annonçant le nom des équipes et les scores actuels, zéro à zéro. À présent, chaque regard était tourné vers notre loge, plus particulièrement vers Ludo Verpey qui se trouvait tout devant, sa baguette pointée sur son cou. Sa voix résonnait dans tout le stade lorsqu'il poursuivit :

- Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter... Les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare !

Cette fois, seule une partie des gradins s'anima. Les hurlements fusèrent du côté bulgare et les bras s'agitèrent, brandissant leurs drapeaux rouges.

Je me penchai en avant, curieuse, pour observer les créatures qui apparaissaient sur le terrain.

- Des Vélanes... souffla Vincent.

Je retins un gémissement en voyant effectivement une centaine d'entre elles parcourir la pelouse. Ce n'était déjà pas suffisant de côtoyer Fleur Delacour à longueur d'année, que notre campement se soit par une malchance inouïe trouvé être près du sien car Mme Maxime avait décidé d'emmener des élèves assister à l'évènement - il fallait que je sois poursuivie jusqu'ici par des Vélanes, par dessus le marché ? Je les observai néanmoins.

Elles avaient quelque chose de différent de Fleur. Il était vrai que cette dernière n'était qu'à demi Vélane. Si elle avait les mêmes longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ceux des Vélanes retombaient de façon moins naturelle ; ils semblaient flotter autour d'elles, alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent. Leur peau scintillait, captant la lumière du soleil et la renvoyant comme des diamants. Lumineuses, c'était ce qui définissait le mieux les Vélanes. Fleur avait indéniablement pris les meilleures caractéristiques de ses côtés sorcier et Vélane. Je me tassai dans mon siège, tentant de refouler mon amertume quand elles se mirent à danser au son d'une musique forte et entrainante qui avait envahi le terrain. L'Irlande avait intérêt à écraser la Bulgarie.

Je rattrapai machinalement mon frère par sa veste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter par dessus la balustrade, l'idiot. Si j'avais su, j'aurais emmené le talisman contre les influences mentales magiques qui nous avait été distribué pendant notre première année à Beauxbâtons. Généralement, il ne servait pas en dehors de l'école, c'était une précaution que Mme Maxime avait prise afin d'éviter d'avoir droit à des émeutes et des meurtres lorsque des gens comme Fleur se promenaient dans les couloirs. Mon seul talisman n'aurait pas évité aux gradins entiers de baver devant les créatures magiques qui dansaient en bas, mais il aurait au moins empêché mon frère de se ridiculiser.

Un coup d'œil à mon père et à Alcide me rassura : ils étaient suffisamment préoccupés pour que le spectacle les laisse indifférents. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Au moment où la musique cessa, le garçon brun avec qui Cornélius Fudge avait parlé était à cheval sur la balustrade de la loge, et un grand roux semblait figé juste à côté dans la posture de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à sauter d'un plongeoir. Tous deux étaient retenus par leur veste par une jeune fille brune qui affichait un air qui devait être à peu près aussi blasé que le mien. Quelque part entre leurs sièges et le mien, j'aperçus le garçon blond debout, un pied sur son siège, les pans de sa chemise blanche dans ses mains, comme s'il venait de l'arracher. J'étouffai un rire en voyant ses yeux reprendre soudain vie et réaliser dans quelle posture ridicule il se trouvait. Son père le fit se rasseoir d'un ordre sec et il se recroquevilla, écarlate, ses doigts s'affairant à reboutonner son vêtement.

Le silence étrange qui avait envahi le stade sous le choc ne dura pas. Dès que les Vélanes s'arrêtèrent pour aller s'asseoir sur la ligne de touche, des cris de protestation s'élevèrent, du côté des supporters bulgares comme de celui des irlandais. Ludo Verpey s'empressa de poursuivre :

- Et maintenant, veuillez s'il vous plait lever vos baguettes... pour accueillir les mascottes de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande !

Je recouvrai aussitôt tout mon enthousiasme. J'étais suffisamment familière avec l'Irlande pour savoir quelle en était la mascotte, mais j'étais curieuse de voir quelle forme prendrait le spectacle. Les farfadets étaient minuscules, il en faudrait bien plus d'une centaine pour les rendre visibles. Je ne fus pas déçue.

Dans un grand éclat lumineux, une énorme boule vert et or traversa le terrain comme un boulet de canon. Il devait y avoir des milliers de farfadets. J'étais ébahie par leur synchronisation exceptionnelle. La formation bourdonnante des farfadets fit un tour complet avant de se séparer en deux cercles égaux pour se diriger à chaque extrémité du terrain. Arrivés aux buts, ils s'étirèrent vers le centre du terrain, formant un gigantesque arc en ciel scintillant qui déclencha les murmures admiratifs dans tous les gradins. Soudain, l'arc en ciel disparut. Les deux boules lumineuses se reformèrent, et traversèrent le terrain, telles des comètes. Elles se rejoignirent à nouveau dans un grand flash. Le cercle se reforma, changea, puis on put reconnaître un immense trèfle qui se mit à flotter au-dessus des gradins, répandant une pluie brillante. Je tendis les mains en souriant lorsque le trèfle passa au dessus de notre loge, plus pour sentir la pluie dorée des pièces que pour réellement tenter de les retenir. De l'or de farfadet. Partout dans les gradins, les sorciers s'affairaient à ramasser les pièces, remplissant leurs chapeaux à ras-bord. Ils devaient pourtant bien savoir que l'or disparaîtrait, non ?

Lorsqu'il eut fait le tour complet des gradins, le trèfle se dématérialisa, et les farfadets se posèrent avec légèreté sur le terrain, à l'opposé des Vélanes. L'or avait fait son effet, et les discussions enthousiastes résonnaient dans tout le stade.

La déception risquait d'être rude pour ceux qui ignoraient ce qui adviendrait de leur trouvaille, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en inquiéter car Ludo Verpey, qui s'était à nouveau levé, enchaîna par la présentation des équipes.

La Bulgarie fit d'abord son entrée, déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissements, y compris chez les irlandais, à l'arrivée de Viktor Krum, le fameux Attrapeur. J'avais du mal à réaliser que ce garçon à la réputation mondiale n'avait en réalité qu'un an de plus que moi – l'âge de Vincent. Il allait même encore à l'école ! Mais on voyait rien qu'à sa façon de voler que sa réputation n'était pas imméritée. Il avançait avec une aisance et une légèreté stupéfiante ; le balai disparaissait presque sous lui, comme s'il se contentait flotter dans les airs, à une vitesse telle qu'on pouvait difficilement distinguer ses traits. Il se confondait presque en une ligne rouge alors qu'il faisait le tour du terrain pour saluer ses supporters.

La suite m'intéressait davantage. Alors que l'équipe bulgare prenait place, Ludo Verpey annonça enfin ceux que nous attendions. Vincent se leva en même temps que moi et me rejoignit derrière la balustrade. Dave ouvrait la marche pendant que Verpey beuglait les noms des joueurs. Suivait Lance, le capitaine et autre batteur. Je m'étonnai vaguement que le capitaine ne soit pas entré en premier. Mais après tout, de ce que j'avais pu voir, il n'était pas du genre à tenir à se mettre en première ligne. Je pouvais voir son air concentré jusqu'ici. Mes cris rejoignirent ceux des supporters lorsque Alexis fut nommé. Celui-ci fila comme une flèche sur son Éclair de feu. J'avais beau l'avoir vu des milliers de fois sur un balai, avoir même joué au Quidditch avec lui, j'étais toujours impressionnée par la légèreté qu'il dégageait. Bobby et Julia, les deux autres Poursuiveurs le suivirent, et puis Tod, le Gardien, et finalement Aidan. Je pris à peine attention à la présentation de l'arbitre, occupée à saluer les joueurs qui faisaient un tour d'honneur avant d'aller prendre leur place.

Puis ce fut le coup d'envoi.

C'était tout simplement stupéfiant. Le match allait à un rythme tel qu'il devenait difficile de suivre la trajectoire du Souafle. Il passait de main en main sans le moindre temps mort, changeant de direction lorsque l'une ou l'autre des équipes parvenait à l'intercepter. J'eus soudain honte des quelques fois où je m'étais autorisée à jouer avec Alexis. Je n'avais jamais assisté à une séance d'entrainement telle qu'il en suivait tous les jours, et c'était la première fois que je voyais un match de ce niveau. Je savais que je n'étais pas exceptionnellement douée, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je devais être tout bonnement minable. J'ignorais qu'il était aussi doué, il s'était bien gardé de me faire remarquer mon niveau consternant. À côté de moi, Vincent, premier compagnon de Quidditch de notre ami, était tout aussi effaré.

- Ne plus jamais jouer avec des joueurs professionnels, à moins de tenir absolument à une humiliation totale... je marmonnai en tendant la main à mon frère.

- Deal, souffla-t-il, sous le choc, en attrapant mon petit doigt avec le sien pour sceller l'accord.

Je voyais Julia intercepter le Souafle avec une facilité déconcertante alors que les échanges entre les bulgares, deux fois plus larges qu'elle, me paraissaient bien trop vigoureux. Malgré toutes les critiques élogieuses, j'avais encore réussi, et je ne comprenais pas comment, à sous-estimer le niveau de l'équipe. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Les Attrapeurs volaient de-ci de-là, scrutant les airs avec attention. Sans succès, visiblement, et ce n'étais pas moi, là où je me trouvais, qui apercevrais quoi que ce soit ; je les ignorai donc pour le moment.

Dave et Lance, leur batte à la main, défendaient de leur mieux leurs coéquipiers, envoyant avec force les Cognards voler vers leurs adversaires. Julia passa le Souafle à Alexis, que Bobby vint encadrer de l'autre côté. Tous trois se dirigeaient côte à côte vers les but ennemis, suivis par les poursuiveurs bulgares. Soudain, Alexis monta en chandelle. Une poursuiveuse bulgare le suivait. Je me demandai ce qu'il allait faire lorsque je compris. La Feinte de Porskoff. Il séparait les poursuiveurs en les leurrant sur sa trajectoire, puis laissait tout simplement tomber le Souafle pour qu'un coéquipier l'attrape plus bas. C'était le rôle de Julia, qui accéléra ensuite en direction des buts. Je retins en cri en voyant un Cognard expédié par un batteur adverse la frôler, mais elle parvint à l'esquiver. Seulement, le Souafle lui échappa. Un poursuiveur bulgare dont j'avais totalement zappé le nom l'attrapa en volant sous elle, et se rua en sens inverse. Bobby surgit soudain, se glissant entre lui et le poursuiveur auquel il faisait une passe. Il attrapa le Souafle d'une main et s'empressa de l'envoyer à Julia, qui le transmit aussitôt à Alexis. Qui marqua. Cinq minutes ne s'étaient même pas écoulées depuis le début du match. Oubliant instantanément mon dépit dû à la présentation des mascottes, je ne pus m'empêcher de bondir sur mes pieds en hurlant à l'instar de tout le reste des supporters. Face à nous, le tableau des scores changea pour afficher en lettres d'or « Bulgarie : zéro, Irlande : dix ».

Tout sourire, Alexis fit un tour d'honneur. Je crus distinguer un clin d'œil lorsqu'il passa devant la loge, mais à la vitesse à laquelle il allait je ne pouvais pas en être sûre. Les farfadets étaient déchainés et avaient reformé le trèfle au dessus du terrain.

Le match reprit très vite. C'était aux Bulgares de relancer le jeu. Lance parvint à déséquilibrer leur poursuiveur qui lâcha le Souafle, ce qui permit Julia de le récupérer. Elle volait à une rapidité époustouflante, vive et précise dans chacun de ses gestes. D'ailleurs, toute l'équipe maîtrisait le moindre de ses mouvements à la perfection. Ils volaient côte à côte, se croisaient, échangeaient et interagissaient comme s'ils partageaient un seul esprit. Je les observais, fascinée.

L'un des Bulgares réussit à récupérer le Souafle alors que Julia le lançait à Bobby. Nous eûmes un moment de frayeur lorsqu'il atteignit les buts, mais Tod parvint à l'arrêter et à relancer le Souafle à Alexis. Passe à Julia. But irlandais. Drapeaux s'agitant dans tous les sens, et ambiance de folie dans les gradins du côté vert.

Nouvelle reprise de jeu. Les irlandais continuaient à prendre de l'avance, en marquant à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, malgré les Cognards vigoureusement lancés par les batteurs bulgares, déterminés à déstabiliser les poursuiveurs. Lance et Dave avaient fort à faire pour les protéger ; ils se démenaient pour être partout à la fois, le premier beuglant ses indications aux autres joueurs. Le capitaine commençait à stresser, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, me semblait-il. Et pourtant je me trompais, visiblement, parce que les bulgares finirent par marquer leur premier but. Ce n'était pas encore très dangereux pour nous, mais cela suffit à faire se déchainer de joie les Vélanes. Cette fois, mon frère eut le réflexe de s'éloigner de la balustrade afin de ne plus pouvoir les voir. Les mascottes furent heureusement vite reléguées sur la ligne de touche et le match put continuer.

Le Souafle repartit à toute vitesse, lancé par Alexis. Aucun des joueurs ne perdait sa concentration. Je regardai Aidan. Il continuait de déambuler dans les airs, scrutant les environs, tout en gardant un œil sur Krum qui volait en effectuant des mouvements plus amples. Les joueurs bulgares repassèrent dans mon champ de vision, le Souafle à la main. Je vis Alexis et Julia accélérer, penchés sur leur balai, pour les encadrer, quand une exclamation de Ludo Verpey attira mon attention. Du coin de l'œil je m'aperçus de la raison de sa réaction. Krum plongeait en piqué. Il avait repéré le Vif d'or. Le cœur battant à tout rompre je m'agrippai à la balustrade. Aidan s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Son Éclair de feu lui permit de rattraper le Bulgare, et tous deux approchaient dangereusement du sol, allumant une sonnerie d'alerte dans ma tête.

- Remonte, grinça Vincent. Remonte... Nom d'un chien, ils vont s'écraser !

Soudain, Krum redressa son balai pour remonter vers les autres joueurs. Mais Aidan, lui, était lancé à une trop grande vitesse pour changer sa trajectoire en comprenant la tactique de Krum. Un hurlement m'échappa en le voyant s'écraser contre la pelouse.

- Temps mort ! Vociféra Vincent en même temps que tous les supporters du gradin côté irlandais.

- Temps mort ! Réclama Ludo Verpey.

En contrebas, nous vîmes des Médicomages se précipiter en courant vers Aidan. Pendant une minute interminable, je les observai s'affairer autour de l'Attrapeur, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se relève et attrape son balai.

- Il ne va quand même pas continuer à jouer ? Je demandai, incrédule.

- Ce n'était pas si grave, ne t'en fais pas, dit mon père pour m'apaiser. Les Médicomages se sont occupés de lui.

- Il tient à peine debout !

- Pas besoin, il sera sur un balai, déclara mon frère. Oh, ne t'énerve pas, je rigole.

Au dessus d'eux, le reste de l'équipe irlandaise s'était approché pour voir comment allait leur coéquipier. Ils repartirent rapidement rejoindre leur position, ce qui me rassura un peu. Ça ne devait vraiment pas être si grave.

- Ce type est un malade, soufflai-je en foudroyant du regard Krum qui profitait de ce temps pour continuer à chercher le Vif d'or.

- C'est une feinte comme une autre. Ça aurait pu être dangereux pour lui aussi, mais il s'est très bien débrouillé. Aidan s'est fait avoir, c'est tout.

- Peut-être, mais tout de même, grommelai-je en voyant ce dernier enfourcher son balai et décoller d'une pression du talon sous les acclamations de la foule.

Anxieuse, je le regardai évoluer dans les airs. Son vol était moins souple, on voyait Aidan faire des efforts pour garder l'équilibre alors qu'avant rien n'avait semblé plus naturel ; il s'accrochait trop à son balai. J'espérai que ça irait tout de même.

L'arbitre sonna la reprise du match et tous s'élancèrent. Désormais il y avait quelque chose de féroce dans le jeu, y compris du côté des Irlandais. Ils n'avaient pas apprécié la manœuvre de Krum et déployaient des trésors d'habileté pour faire monter le score. Je comprenais qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire en sorte, que remporter le Vif d'or soit la seule façon de remporter le match, avec l'état dans lequel était Aidan. Krum était très doué et dans de meilleures conditions physiques, plus à même de faire une recherche efficace qu'Aidan qui devait toujours voir trente-six chandelles. Ce dernier continuait pourtant à déambuler au dessus du terrain, les yeux plissés, pendant qu'au dessus volaient les poursuiveurs déchainés. Dans l'heure qui suivit, Julia, Alexis et Bobby marquèrent dix buts, déclenchant la joie des supporters et des farfadets qui paradaient au dessus du terrain, et le mécontentement des supporters bulgares. Cela ne tarda pas à se répercuter sur les joueurs eux-mêmes. Bientôt, l'arbitre siffla une faute bulgare.

- Est-ce que les Bulgares comptent démolir tous nos joueurs ? Demandai-je, furieuse.

- _Nos _joueurs, répéta Alcide d'un ton aigre.

Je ne relevai pas. Au dessus de nous, les farfadets, à l'annonce du pénalty en notre faveur avaient formé en grandes lettres des « Ha ! Ha! » moqueurs. Je m'apprêtais à rire lorsque je m'aperçus qu'en bas, les Vélanes faisaient encore de leur mieux pour attirer l'attention. Stupéfaite, je réalisai que l'arbitre, qui s'était approché de trop près, avait dû se laisser attraper par leur pouvoir. Il s'était posé à leur côté et tentait de les approcher.

Comme une impression de déjà vu...

Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis vérifiai que mon frère n'avait pas lui aussi besoin d'une bonne gifle au moment où Ludo Verpey réclamait cette fois de l'aide pour l'arbitre.

Mais les choses ne se calmaient pas sur le terrain. Une fois l'arbitre réveillé et les Vélanes remises à leur place, il dut faire face aux plaintes des joueurs bulgares qui visiblement supportaient mal les moqueries des farfadets quand leurs propres mascottes étaient mises de côté. C'était compréhensible, mais j'avais du mal à les plaindre. Les deux protestataires qui avaient rejoint l'arbitre pour exprimer leur mécontentement se prirent un pénalty chacun à cause de leur refus de reprendre le match. Je crus un moment que l'arbitre allait les exclure, mais ils finirent par obtempérer.

Le jeu devenait difficile à apprécier. Il semblait que c'était à bien autre chose qu'un match de Quidditch que nous assistions, quand bien même il s'agissait d'un niveau tel que celui d'une finale de Coupe du monde. Le jeu était devenu bien trop agressif à mon goût, les bulgares enchainaient faute sur faute. J'étais révoltée par tant de violence. Les batteurs bulgares semblaient ne plus prendre garde à la cible de leur batte : Cognards, joueurs... Je trépignais, enrageant d'un tel manque d'esprit sportif. Dans les buts, Lance était en mauvaise posture, face au tirs de plus en plus violents des poursuiveurs, et il dut éviter de nombreux Cognards. J'admirai sa rapidité et son sang froid. À la longue, les Bulgares parvinrent cependant à marquer à deux reprises. Tous les coups semblaient permis, soudain. Leurs poursuiveurs montaient carrément de véritables embuscades pour coincer les irlandais, et l'un d'eux avait failli jeter Julia à bas de son balai.

- Faute ! Hurlait Vincent. Faute ! faute ! faute !

En même temps, les farfadets s'étaient formés en une main gigantesque qui envoyait un message que je n'aurais jamais approuvé en d'autres circonstances mais qui me semblait on ne pouvait plus approprié sur le moment. Les mascottes se séparèrent ensuite et rejoignirent le terrain. En les suivant du regard, je m'aperçus que les Vélanes étaient à nouveau sorties de leur coin ; ma mâchoire tomba lorsque je posai les yeux sur elles. Elles étaient transfigurées par la colères, réellement effrayantes. Leurs yeux qui lançaient des éclairs s'écarquillaient, leur bouche semblait s'être transformé en un bec crochu... On ne reconnaissait rien des superbes créatures qui avaient été là un peu plus tôt... D'accord, Fleur ne tenait peut-être pas tant d'elles que cela, finalement. Ou peut-être ne l'avais-je jamais vu assez en colère pour déclencher cette transformation. Et en voyant leur visage s'allonger comme ceux de rapaces et des ailes couvertes d'écailles se déployer, je songeai que je n'étais pas près de tenter le sort.

Atterrée par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, je relevai les yeux vers le match. Les commentaires de Ludo Verpey étaient à peine audibles au milieu des cris stridents des mascottes, mais je me rendis compte qu'entre temps, l'Irlande avait de nouveau marqué. Vu les manœuvres violentes des Bulgares, ça ne parvenait même pas à me rassurer. Même les Irlandais commençaient à craquer. Leurs mouvements se faisaient nerveux, presque hachés. Je voyais les garçons passer devant nous, les mâchoires contractées, et les mains trop crispées sur le manche de leur balai. Le match ne m'amusait plus, j'avais hâte qu'il finisse. Je regardais Aidan avec espoir, mais il continuait de chercher le Vif. À contrecœur, je regardai du côté de Krum. Je sursautai en le voyant soudain se prendre un Cognard en pleine face. Je guettai le sifflet de l'arbitre, m'étonnant de ne pas l'entendre résonner. Vincent me donna un coup de coude et me désigna l'arbitre qui se trouvait en difficulté.

- Comment est-ce qu'il s'est débrouillé pour mettre le feu à son balai ? Demandai-je, stupéfaite, en comprenant comment il avait pu louper la faute.

- C'est une des Vélanes.

Je retins un soupir blasé. Une Vélane. Ça ne m'étonnait même pas. Je n'étais pas certaine d'être tout à fait objective, ok, mais la tension du match commençait à me porter sur les nerfs.

Soudain, je sentis Vincent se tendre à mes côtés. Je suivis son regard. Au loin, Aidan descendait en piqué, un air déterminé sur le visage.

- Une feinte ? Demandai-je dans un souffle, en repensant à la celle de Krum, un peu plus tôt.

Ce ne serait que justice si Aidan parvenait à faire manger le gazon son homologue de la même façon, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir à ce sujet.

- Non, s'écria Vincent en se penchant en avant. Il a vu le Vif ! Il l'a vu !

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je m'agrippai à la balustrade. J'avais du mal à m'empêcher de sautiller sur place tellement j'étais fébrile. Je savais que l'intensité de mon regard n'avait pas la moindre chance d'accélérer le vol de l'Attrapeur, mais je trépignais d'impatience. Aidan fonçait, penché sur son balai, fixant un point que nous ne pouvions voir d'ici. Mais Krum le suivait de près, très concentré. Il était difficile de ne pas admirer son courage - il continuait de voler malgré son nez en sang, puisque l'arbitre avait été le seul à ne pas remarquer son état - et l'élégance de son vol, chose sans doute encore plus surprenante. Même en comparaison de celle des autres joueurs d'Irlande pourtant si doués, il y avait dans sa façon de voler quelque chose de différent, de presque beau. Même dans son état. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser davantage car je me rendis compte qu'à nouveau, les deux joueurs approchaient bien trop du sol. Ils le faisaient exprès, ou quoi ?

J'agrippai le bras de Vincent, terrifiée, et retins mon souffle en priant pour qu'Aidan redresse son balai. Qu'il laisse tomber ce fichu Vif d'or, mais qu'il s'arrête ! Dans quel état se retrouverait-il encore s'il atterrissait à une telle vitesse ? Nous ne tarderions pas à la savoir car, une nouvelle fois, Aidan s'écrasa au sol. Malgré l'anticipation je ne pus retenir un hoquet d'horreur, et je me penchai aussitôt sur la balustrade. Maudites Vélanes !

- Elles sont en train de le piétiner ! Faites quelque chose ! brailla Vincent, comme si l'arbitre pouvait l'entendre alors que des milliers de supporters furieux vociféraient de même.

Le vacarme dans les gradins était assourdissant. Indifférente au mécontentement général, l'équipe se précipitait vers Aidan, déjà entouré de Médicomages.

- C'est bon, ils s'occupent de lui, dit mon père en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Peu convaincue, je continuais de scruter le scène. Les Médicomages emportaient Aidan sur une civière quand la voix de Ludo Verpey résonna, couvrant les cris :

- L'Irlande à gagné ! Krum a attrapé le Vif d'or, mais c'est l'Irlande qui a gagné ! Seigneur, qui donc pouvait s'attendre à ça ?

Je relevai aussitôt la tête, incrédule. Un silence qui semblait étrange pour une telle foule régnait soudain, le temps que les mots fassent leur chemin. C'était pourtant vrai. Face à notre loge, le tableau des scores affichait « Bulgarie : cent soixante, Irlande : cent soixante-dix ». C'était passé près.

Et pourtant j'avais du mal à me sentir joyeuse, vu le match désastreux auquel nous avions assisté. Krum volait toujours malgré son nez sanguinolent, brandissant le Vif d'or à la foule déchaînée. Les cris victorieux des supporters irlandais se mêlaient à ceux plein de fierté des bulgares qui acclamaient leur Attrapeur.

Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise, aussi épuisée que si j'avais disputé le match moi-même. Regardant Krum atterrir au milieu des combats entre farfadets et Vélanes, je ne pus empêcher un élan de gratitude à son égard pour avoir mis fin à ce match. De plus, ainsi, l'honneur des deux équipes était en quelque sorte préservé : chacune gagnait un peu. Peut-être que cela calmerait le jeu. Au dessus des gradins, les farfadets répandaient à nouveau de l'or avec enthousiasme. L'équipe irlandaise se congratulait dans un véritable ballet aérien. Les voir aussi heureux me réchauffa un peu le cœur. Je pus même sourire lorsque l'hymne irlandais s'éleva dans le stade.

Soudain notre loge s'illumina. Au centre, Cornélius Fudge et le ministre bulgare se levèrent. Le premier transforma leurs chaises en un podium. Des sorciers arrivèrent, apportant l'immense coupe d'or qui devait récompenser les champions du monde. De là où nous nous tenions, Cornélius Fudge avait l'air étrangement mécontent pour quelqu'un dont l'équipe venait de remporter une telle victoire. Il s'empara de la coupe d'or puis ordonna qu'on fasse entrer l'équipe vaincue. Ceux-ci franchirent la porte qui se trouvait de notre côté. Ils défilèrent derrière nos sièges pour se diriger vers les ministres.

À mon avis, l'honneur qui leur était fait dépassait de loin le fair play dont ils avaient fait preuve pendant le jeu, et n'était guère mérité. J'eus cependant un élan de sympathie pour Viktor Krum en le voyant aussi amoché. Le Cognard ne l'avait vraiment pas loupé. Son nez en sang n'avait toujours pas été soigné, apparemment, et il avait deux gigantesques yeux au beurre noir. Du moins avait-il pris les mêmes risques que ceux que son équipe avait infligés aux Irlandais. De plus, il fallait admettre que son mérite était réel, ce que le stade entier s'accorda à accepter, aussi bien Bulgares qu'Irlandais, en lui réservant une ovation à l'annonce de son nom.

Et pourtant ce ne fut rien comparé à celle qui eut lieu à l'entrée des l'équipe victorieuse. Les gradins vacillèrent carrément lorsque Julia et Dave arrivèrent, soutenant Aidan. Il avait l'air complètement sonné, mais il sembla retrouver ses esprits en apercevant la coupe. Les autres joueurs suivaient, exténués mais heureux. Même Lance affichait un large sourire. Lorsqu'il passa derrière nos sièges, je vis Alexis faire voler un morceau de papier en direction de Vincent, puis continuer à avancer, non sans nous avoir lancé un regard radieux. Lui et Tod acceptèrent la coupe après avoir salué les deux ministres. Rayonnants, ils la brandirent ensemble debout sur le podium et entourés du reste de l'équipe face à la foule en délire. Vincent et moi applaudissions à tout rompre, heureux pour notre ami. Le sol tremblait sous nos pieds quand Vincent me montra le mot de notre ami : il nous demandait de le rejoindre lui et l'équipe après la fin de la cérémonie, aux vestiaires, comme prévu.

Plusieurs joueurs avaient apporté leur balai avec eux, et ils décolèrent de notre loge pour se payer le luxe d'un tour d'honneur. Ils furent longuement acclamés, y compris Aidan qui chevauchait avec Dave, le seul assez costaud pour pouvoir le retenir en cas de problème.

*

**Commentaire de l'auteur :**

J'ai décidé de conserver le découpage du livre, tant qu'à faire. Les personnages sont précisés, vous savez maintenant quel en sera le héros – l'héroïne pour être plus précise. J'ai essayé d'apporter un point de vue différent de celui de Harry, tout en trouvant un moyen de le faire apparaître, lui et les autres, comme un clin d'oeil. La vision de Laurène apporte des précisions différentes, qui complètent ce qui est perçu par Harry.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. ch2 : La Marque des Ténèbres

**CHAPITRE II**

**LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES**

Le match avait été tellement intense que nous n'avions pas réalisé qu'il était si tard. Lorsque nous avons quitté la loge, au milieu des chants joyeux des spectateurs, il faisait nuit depuis un moment, mais des millions de lampions répartis dans les gradins éclairaient le stade comme en plein jour. J'aurais voulu être un farfadet, pour pouvoir l'observer depuis les airs ainsi illuminé. Les farfadets, eux, voletaient autour de nous en sifflant, leur lanterne apportant de jolies petites lueurs dorées. Nous nous mêlions à la foule qui sortait progressivement des gradins, tellement dense que des bouchons ne tardèrent pas à se former vers le milieu des escaliers. Rejoindre les vestiaires - et le faire discrètement - n'allait pas être facile.

- Amusez vous bien ! nous dit notre père en nous laissant une fois que nous avons atteint le pied de l'escalier.

- Ne tardez pas trop, ajouta Alcide.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, je suppose, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être plus « père poule » que notre père. Nous le rassurâmes, sans avoir la moindre intention de tenir compte de sa recommandation. La fête qui nous attendait avait peu de chances de se terminer avant longtemps et nous n'avions pas l'intention d'en rater une minute. De toute façon, nous étions majeurs, et il n'était pas notre père, alors il n'y pouvait rien.

Pour éviter de me perdre en se dirigeant dans la foule, Vincent attrapa ma main et me traina à sa suite. Même sans être spécialement petite, j'étais bien trop maigrichonne pour survivre deux minutes seule au milieu des fêtards qui avaient mieux à faire que de s'assurer qu'ils ne piétinaient personne d'assez bête pour marcher seul en sens inverse. Il réussit à trouver un chemin moins fréquenté qui nous obligea à faire un léger détour, mais nous arrivâmes assez vite. Lorsque nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur des vestiaires, la salle était bondée et la fête avait déjà bien commencé. Les joueurs chantaient à tue-tête par dessus la musique, bras dessus-dessous, certains debout sur les bancs ; d'autres sautaient dans tous les sens au milieu de la salle. Je voyais émerger la coupe d'or quelque part au fond, elle devait passer de mains en mains.

À peine avais-je fait deux pas que je me sentis alpaguée loin de mon frère. Figée, je supportai une minute d'étreinte étouffante avant de reconnaître le rire de Julia une fois qu'elle daigna me relâcher.

- On a gagné ! On a gagné ! répétait-elle d'une voix rendue suraigüe par l'excitation. On l'a fait !

- Félicitations ! Criai-je pour couvrir le brouhaha.

Radieuse, elle m'entraina par le bras vers le centre de la pièce où les autres joueurs chantaient à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Qu'il leur reste autant d'énergie après un match aussi physique m'impressionnait.

Parmi les chahuteurs je repérai les différents membres de l'équipe mais également des sorciers et des sorcières que je ne me rappelais pas avoir vus. D'autres amis des joueurs comme Vincent et moi, sans doute. Aussitôt je sentis un bras se poser sur mes épaules et un autre autour de ma taille qui m'entrainaient dans un cercle. J'étais alors littéralement compressée entre des épaules musclées, au milieu de gens trop serrés les uns contre les autres. Réussissant à lever la tête je reconnus Tod à ma droite et Bobby de l'autre côté, leur visage fendu d'un immense sourire que je leur rendis.

- Hé, Laurène ! brailla Dave, face à moi. On a gagné !

- Je sais, félicitations ! ris-je.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en tendant l'oreille.

- BRA-VO ! fis-je, pour faire simple et court.

Vu son sourire il m'avait entendue cette fois. Allais-je devoir hurler mes félicitations à chaque joueur un à un ? Mais il n'avait pas fini :

- Hé, Laurène ! Me rappela Dave. Et notre bisou alors ?

- Je serai toi, je le ferai, ricana Tod. Parce que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il a bien joué !

Un gobelet de Bièraubeurre fusa dans sa direction mais il esquiva en rigolant.

- Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Scanda l'assemblée.

- On a tous gagné ! Un bisou pour tout le monde ! Hurla quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de rougir sous les rires homériques de l'assemblée ; un bras secourable me libéra et m'attira hors du cercle des chahuteurs.

- Merci, souris-je en reconnaissant Alexis.

- Désolé, ils sont terribles, s'excusa-t-il en me tendant une Bièraubeurre que j'acceptai.

- Il y a de quoi, reconnus-je. Félicitation pour votre victoire.

Un air ravi au visage, il me dirigea dans un coin un peu plus calme de la salle où nous rejoignîmes mon frère qui discutait avec quelques sorciers, dont Lance. La victoire avait transfiguré ce dernier, il rayonnait. A moins que ce ne soit la présence de celle que je supposai être sa petite amie à ses côtés. En tout cas, libéré du stress du match, son visage était devenu très chaleureux. Il me sourit même lorsque nous nous approchâmes.

- Ah tu es là ! s'exclama Vincent en se poussant pour me faire une place. Tu as disparu d'un coup, je me demandais où tu étais passée.

- Je viens de sauver ta sœur mais je ne garantis pas qu'elle soit en sécurité pour le reste de la soirée, rit Alexis en prenant place également.

- Ce n'était rien du tout, marmonnai-je sous leurs regards surpris. Comment va Aidan, au fait ?

- Les Médicomages sont encore en train de le rafistoler. Mais ça va pas si mal... si on considère les deux crashs qu'il s'est mangés. Il nous rejoindra, il faudra qu'il évite de faire le fou, évidemment.

Je pensais que la moindre des choses aurait été de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste, mais les joueurs avaient peut-être le crane plus dur que ce que je croyais si les Médicomages estimaient qu'il n'y avait pas plus de danger que ça.

- Quand on parle du loup, s'exclama la petite amie de Lance en fixant la porte.

En effet, Aidan arrivait, soutenu par l'entraineur. Il était un peu pâle, mais souriant et il avait l'air un peu plus lucide que tout à l'heure. C'était comme si chaque personne qui entrait dans ces vestiaires était frappée d'un sort de Sourire Béat.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent pour l'ovationner. Personne n'était assez mesquin pour lui en vouloir de s'être planté, ce dont j'étais heureuse car il s'était tout de même beaucoup donné. Je me demandais cependant si l'accueil aurait été le même si l'équipe n'avait pas su compenser.

L'entraineur dirigea l'Attrapeur vers nous, puisque c'était le coin le plus calme, et le seul où le blessé ne risquait pas de se faire piétiner s'il s'allongeait. Lance sortit sa baguette pour déplacer les bancs afin que son coéquipier soit le plus à l'aise possible. Je proposai d'aller lui chercher à boire, et mon frère se dévoua pour m'aider à rapporter des boissons pour le reste de notre groupe également. Je le soupçonnai de surtout chercher à me garder à portée de vue, mais je ne me plaignais pas : je n'étais effectivement pas certaine de réussir à revenir en un seul morceau s'il fallait que je traverse seule toute la pièce blindée de monde – ou même de revenir tout court, si Tod mettait la main sur moi. Vincent me suivit donc lorsque je me faufilai entre les fêtards en direction de la table des boissons, ignorant de mon mieux les appels « un bisou ! » qui fusèrent à mon passage.

Je sentis soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je levai un regard surpris vers mon frère.

- Quoi ? Criai-je pour me faire entendre malgré le brouhaha.

Pour éviter d'avoir à hurler également, il me fit signe du menton de jeter un œil du côté de la porte. Deux sorcières soutenaient Julia, qui semblait sur le point d'avoir un malaise. Nous nous précipitâmes de leur côté.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda mon frère en prenant le bras de Julia pour la soutenir, au grand soulagement de ses amies.

- Je sais pas, tout d'un coup elle est devenue très faible et elle a commencé à glisser... répondit l'une des sorcière, une grande rousse.

- Il faudrait peut-être l'emmener à l'air frais, suggérai-je, en me disant que l'agitation de la fête n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de se remettre de l'intensité des efforts physiques qu'elle avait dû fournir pendant le match.

Mon frère opina et aida doucement Julia à se redresser pendant que j'ouvrais la porte.

- Lumos, murmurai-je.

À la lueur de ma baguette, je repérai un banc, à quelques mètres de là, vers lequel je dirigeai mon frère. L'air frais ne fut pas profitable qu'à la joueuse. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point la chaleur et les cris dans les vestiaires avaient pu être étouffants. Certes, les festivités des spectateurs dans le camping nous étaient aussi audibles d'ici, mais l'éloignement nous laissait profiter d'un calme relatif. Je m'assis près de Julia pour lui permettre de s'appuyer sur moi au lieu de glisser sur le côté. Une des sorcières jeta le contenu de son gobelet dans l'herbe et, d'un A_guamenti_, le remplit d'eau pour le tendre à Julia.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en le portant à ses lèvres. Ça commençait vraiment à trop tourner là-dedans.

- Je m'appelle Nancy, nous dit la sorcière au gobelet, et c'est ma sœur Élisabeth On est les cousines de Julia.

- Enchantée, répondis-je en souriant, contente de voir cette dernière respirer plus aisément. Est-ce que ça va mieux ? lui demandai-je.

- Je crois que la fête, c'est fini, souffla la malade. Je vais aller m'allonger. Mais je suis pas sûre de réussir à marcher jusque là-bas.

- On va te raccompagner, proposa mon frère

Probable que ses cousines seraient parvenues à s'en charger, mais Julia n'était pas en état de subir un transplanage ; et un Mobilicorpus n'aurait rien eu de très agréable pour elle. Les raccompagner ne nous coûtait rien, Vincent était le seul assez costaud ici pour pouvoir s'en occuper. Il se pencha à nouveau pour passer le bras de la sorcière sur ses épaules et l'aider à se mettre debout, puis nous nous mîmes en marche.

Nous suivîmes le sentier qui coupait la forêt en deux, guidés par les cousines, en direction du campement des joueurs. Il se trouvait évidemment à l'écart de celui des spectateurs, mais Élisabeth et Nancy, en tant que famille d'un des joueurs, en avaient l'accès. Heureusement que le chemin n'était pas très difficile, parce que Julia n'allait pas mieux. A bout de force, elle s'appuyait presque totalement sur mon frère. Nous n'aurions qu'à bifurquer à gauche lorsque le sentier se séparerait de la route menant à notre campement à nous. À mesure que nous approchions, la fête des supporters se faisait plus bruyante, signe que n'étions plus loin. Des explosions et des rires retentissaient sur notre gauche, vraisemblablement des sorciers qui faisaient des feux d'artifice sur la route menant au campement de l'équipe. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas cinquante chemins pour s'y rendre, nous serions obligés de faire avec. De toute façon, dans cette obscurité, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils reconnaissent Julia.

Nous tournâmes donc, nous préparant à passer à côté du groupe de sorciers qui faisait la fête, lorsque Nancy et Élisabeth se figèrent devant nous en marmonnant un mot qui me glaça, puis firent demi-tour, blêmes, en nous trainant à leur suite.

J'étais parfaitement bilingue depuis des années, et pourtant, il fallut un moment avant que mon cerveau accepte de traduire ce mot qu'elles avaient murmuré d'un ton affolé. _Mangemorts_.

Nous nous réfugiâmes dans le bois avant même que j'aie pu apercevoir les cagoules. Le souffle court, j'observai mes compagnons. Même dans l'obscurité la panique était visible dans leurs yeux à tous.

- Vous êtes sûres de vous ? Demandai-je, sans trop oser espérer.

- Et tu penses que j'aurais pu confondre les cagoules avec quoi ? demanda Nancy, que la peur rendait plus hargneuse que nécessaire.

- Il faisait sombre, me défendit Vincent. Mais oui, Laurène, je les ai vus aussi.

Je soupirai, vaincue, en même temps que Julia laissa échapper un gémissement terrifié.

Pas le temps de nous laisser submerger par la peur. Le groupe sur lequel nous avions failli tomber devait bien compter une dizaine de membres. Ils semblaient prêts à partir en vadrouille, déjà bien joyeux – dans la mesure où un Mangemort peut l'être. Il fallait prévenir notre père, vite. Lui saurait quoi faire. Mais comment agir avec Julia dans un tel état ? Nous privilégiâmes la sécurité.

- Vous arriveriez à vous réfugier dans la forêt ? Demanda mon frère. Pas celle-là, celle qui est de l'autre côté du chemin, il ne faudrait pas que les Mangemorts débarquent. Parce qu'il faut aller chercher de l'aide d'urgence et avec Julia...

- Il faut aussi prévenir l'équipe d'aller se mettre à l'abri ! s'écria Nancy. Et si les Mangemorts allaient vers eux ?

Mon frère fronça les sourcils. Que les Mangemorts se soient réunis pour attaquer les joueurs était peu probable, mais l'éventualité qu'ils puissent leur tomber dessus était à prendre en compte.

- Je m'en occupe, proposa Élisabeth Nancy peut très bien s'occuper de Julia. Je ne risque rien seule sur le chemin du retour.

- Très bien. Que tous ceux qui pourront transplaner le fassent, il ne faut pas prendre de risque inutile.

Hochant la tête, Élisabeth transplana immédiatement en direction des vestiaires. Vincent se tourna vers moi.

- Je vais chercher Papa, surtout, fait...

- Non ! Glapis-je lorsque je compris qu'il escomptait que je me cacherais avec Julia et Nancy.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de le supplier de me laisser venir avec lui, mais il était hors de question que je reste des heures à me demander si mon frère et mon père n'étaient pas aux mains des Mangemorts, ou même morts.

- Très bien, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête. Cachez-vous bien, surtout, ordonna-t-il à Élisabeth. On enverra tous ceux qu'on pourra vers vous, vous ne serez pas seules longtemps, mais restez prudentes.

Cette fois, Julia ne coupa pas au Mobilicorpus. La situation ne laissait pas le choix, elle n'était pas en état de courir et il y avait urgence, elle le comprit bien. Lorsque Vincent la lâcha, Nancy s'excusa, lui lança le sort et elles s'enfuirent dans la forêt sur notre droite pour s'éloigner des Mangemorts.

Vincent attrapa ma main sans attendre et transplana à notre campement avant que j'aie eu le temps de réaliser. Il s'engouffra dans notre tente alors que je tentais encore de recouvrer mon équilibre. J'avais horreur qu'il m'entraîne comme ça, mais comme je n'avais pas mon permis, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. J'entendis Vincent jurer à l'intérieur de la tente et il ressortit presque tout de suite.

- Papa n'est pas là. Il a dit si lui et Alcide devaient aller quelque part ?

- N-Non, il me semble pas, réfléchis-je, le cœur battant.

Il jura à nouveau, sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître son patronus.

- Pas le temps de fouiller le camp entier, marmonna-t-il.

Il transmit son message et nous vîmes la mouette filer dans les airs à la recherche de son destinataire. Et maintenant, que pouvions nous faire de plus ?

- Madame Maxime ! M'exclamai-je en me tournant vers la tente immense qui jouxtait la notre.

Si une personne pouvait nous aider, c'était bien notre Directrice. Les yeux de Vincent s'illuminèrent et il m'entraina jusqu'à l'entrée de la tente qui avait bien la taille d'un petit pavillon et dominait le camp entier.

- Madame Maxime ! Appela-t-il. Madame Maxime !

Si la tente avait eu une porte, nous aurions tambouriné comme des malades, mais là nous pouvions seulement nous contenter de brailler.

Nous entendîmes un mouvement derrière l'ouverture de la tente et une cascade de boucles brunes surgit. Je reconnus Mariella, une fille de mon année.

- Vincent ? Laurène ? s'exclama-t-elle en nous dévisageant d'un air médusé. Vous avez pas fini de hurler comme ça ?

- Où est Madame Maxime ? demanda Vincent sans prendre garde à son air revêche.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

- Où est-ce qu'elle est, nom d'un chien ? s'énerva Vincent devant son manque de coopération.

La bouche de Mariella s'ouvrit en grand devant le ton de mon frère.

- S'il te plait, intervins-je d'une petite voix avant qu'ils se sautent à la gorge. C'est important, et très _très _urgent.

Après un regard noir à Vincent, elle daigna se tourner vers moi.

- Elle est sortie. Elle avait une réunion ou je ne sais quoi avec des ministres. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Avec le sentiment d'avoir un bloc de glace qui me tombait dans l'estomac, je me tournai vers mon frère. Il semblait tout aussi désemparé. Pouvions nous prendre la responsabilité de lancer l'évacuation du camping ?

- On a vu des Mangemorts, dit mon frère très vite, comme s'il avait décidé que oui. Ils étaient du côté du campement de l'équipe d'Irlande, et s'ils décident de se diriger par ici, on est en première ligne. Il faut que tout le monde parte.

Mariella fronça les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas... Tu es sûr ?

Je fus très fière de mon frère lorsqu'il prit la peine de répondre sans employer le ton indigné de Nancy.

- Oui, c'est certain, je les ai vus de mes yeux, et je ne suis pas le seul.

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage de notre interlocutrice, signe qu'elle nous croyait. Au même moment, d'autres têtes surgirent derrière elle.

- C'est vous qui faîtes tout ce raffut ? Demanda le ton désapprobateur de Fleur qui nous toisait.

Je me hérissai aussitôt. Ce n'était pas comme si nous nous efforcions de les sauver, hein !

- Fleur, est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve Madame Maxime? tenta encore Vincent.

- Non, mais de toute façon je ne crois pas que ça te regarde.

- Très bien, mais peut-être considères-tu que l'attaque imminente de Mangemorts ne la regarde pas non plus, lâcha-t-il aussi sec. En tout cas, si j'étais vous je m'en irais vite fait.

Les trois filles qui nous jaugeaient nous regardaient à présent avec la même expression terrifiée.

- Des Mang... Mais-mais on n'a pas notre permis de transplanage, bégaya Océane, qui n'était qu'en troisième année. On ne peut pas partir toutes seules...

- On a envoyé des gens se cacher dans la forêt au sud du stade. Rejoignez-les, mais envoyez votre Patronus pour vous annoncer. Et cachez-vous autant que possible.

- Je ne maîtrise pas le...

- Moi j'y arrive, c'est bon, coupa Fleur, qui semblait la plus rapide à reprendre ses esprits. Et Mariella aussi. Mais est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas prévenir les autres sorciers d'évacuer ?

- On s'en charge, répondis-je.

- Vous n'êtes que deux, vous aurez besoin d'aide, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'isoler. Et il faut retrouver Madame Maxime.

- Te fatigue pas, dit mon frère. On a pas trouvé notre père ni le ministre de la Magie. Et ils ont passé la journée à chercher Cornélius Fudge. Combien vous pariez qu'ils sont ensemble à cette fameuse réunion ? On a envoyé un message, ils doivent déjà être au courant.

- Très bien, l'évacuation, alors.

Au même moment, une forme blanche surgit au centre de notre cercle. Un renard, d'une taille un peu supérieure à celle de son espèce, qui semblait luire. Le patronus de notre père. Sa voix s'éleva : « Nous allons tenter d'appréhender les Mangemorts sur le champ. Merci de nous avoir prévenu aussi vite mais j'espère que vous n'avez pris aucun risque. Mettez vous à l'abri. Vincent, ne tente rien, surtout, reste avec ta sœur et rejoignez vos camarades de classe. Madame Maxime est sur le chemin du retour, elle vous aidera à rentrer en France. Soyez prudents, je vous aime. »

Un nouveau bloc de glace tomba dans mon estomac. Je savais que c'était son rôle, qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un arrête ces Mages noirs ; mais j'aurais été plus rassurée si lui nous rejoignait, et surtout s'il s'abstenait de leur courir après. Les dents serrées, Vincent passa son bras autour de mes épaule et me pressa un moment contre lui pour me rassurer. Ça lui demandait beaucoup de ne pas aider à combattre les Mangemorts, mais il ne me laisserait pas.

Il se tourna vers les filles devant nous, qui ne semblaient pas plus rassurées.

- Ok, alors... En attendant, on va prévenir le plus de gens possible. On se rend aux tentes voisines et on dit à tous ceux qui le peuvent de transplaner ou d'aller dans le bois qui se trouve au sud du Stade. Calmement, dans la mesure du possible, finit-il en soupirant, montrant qu'il était peu convaincu par la pertinence de cet espoir.

L'air plus déterminé qu'effrayé de Fleur m'impressionna. Celui des autres filles, blêmes de terreur, devait un peu plus refléter le mien. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'efforçai de prendre un peu plus l'attitude de la première. J'agrippai plus fermement ma baguette, espérant stopper les tremblements de ma main et afficher au moins un peu de son sang froid.

Vincent ne consentit à me laisser partir de mon côté que parce que j'insistai sur le fait que plus vite nous préviendrons tous les autres sorciers, plus vite nous serions partis. Étrangement, alors que j'étais certainement plus en danger que jamais, à courir seule dans le camping, je sentis qu'il m'était plus facile d'être sure de moi. J'agissais, je me démenais pour aider les gens. Je n'avais plus le temps d'avoir peur pour moi. Je filais entre les tentes, prenant garde au moindre son qui pourrait annoncer l'arrivée des Mangemorts.

Je réveillais la plupart des familles et, du coup, j'eus un peu de mal à me faire entendre. Face à une telle nouvelle, je pouvais difficilement leur en vouloir d'avoir des difficultés à me croire ; mais, dans le doute, ils finissaient par m'écouter et préparer leurs affaires pour se diriger vers le bois quand je le leur conseillais.

Vincent apparut à mes côtés au bout de quelques minutes et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en me voyant indemne. À ce moment-là, le camp avait perdu sa sérénité. Les piétinements et les murmures affolés emplissaient l'air, je craignais de ne plus être capable de me rendre compte si les Mangemorts approchaient. Je faisais le pied de grue devant une tente depuis un moment déjà pour convaincre son occupant que non, je n'essayais pas de lui prendre son emplacement. Il avait commencé à m'envoyer des sorts pour m'éloigner, mais je m'acharnais bêtement, repoussant de ma baguette les sortilèges mineurs, en espérant qu'il m'écouterait enfin. Vincent repoussa avant moi le dernier sort que le sorcier m'envoyait en beuglant et m'attrapa par le bras pour m'éloigner, au milieu des familles qui sortaient de leur tente pour se diriger en hâte vers la forêt. Cette manie de me trainer partout sans me demander mon avis commençait à m'agacer, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Madame Maxime est arrivée, elle et les filles nous attendent près de notre tente. Apparemment il y a un Portoloin qui nous était réservé pour demain. Il est de l'autre côté du camping, chez un sorcier du Département des Transports Magiques, elle va nous y amener.

J'accélérai le pas pour suivre son rythme. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner en toute sécurité, avec la foule qui parcourait à présent le camping. Je reconnus avec soulagement notre Directrice à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Impossible de la louper, elle dominait la cohue des sorciers de quelques bonnes têtes : même à cette distance on ne voyait qu'elle. En nous apercevant elle sembla se détendre un peu, puis elle nous entraina avec les autres en direction du camping voisin, à une vitesse telle que nous devions tous quasiment courir pour la suivre.

Malgré nos conseils, les sorciers paniqués se ruaient vers la forêt, à tel point que mon frère dut encore me tenir le bras pour éviter que je ne sois emportée par la foule. Les murmures terrifiés se muèrent peu à peu en cris et les bousculades reprirent de plus belle. J'en compris rapidement la raison : à une cinquantaine de mètres sur notre gauche, un groupe de sorciers cagoulés approchait.

Les Mangemorts étaient donc finalement arrivés. Ils marchaient en groupe, lançant des sorts pour faire exploser les tentes sur leur passage, riaient bruyamment en tenant des propos obscènes. Certains gardaient leur baguettes levées vers le ciel. Mon sang se figea lorsque je cherchai leur cible du regard. Presque involontairement je stoppai, horrifiée par le spectacle des moldus qui flottaient dans les airs, tels des poupées de chiffon. Les Mangemorts les faisaient léviter au dessus de leur tête, les faisaient tourner comme des toupies. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne tentait rien ? Pourquoi les laissaient-ils faire ça ? Les sorciers se pressaient plus que jamais autour de nous, fuyant de leur mieux cette horreur, et je sentis la main de mon frère me lâcher tandis que j'étais emportée vers le bois par la foule.

- Laurène ! Hurla Vincent en tentant de se tourner vers moi.

Se dégageant des sorciers qui l'emportaient également dans leur mouvement, il cria aux filles de prévenir Madame Maxime, puis nagea presque parmi la foule des sorciers pour me rejoindre. Je sentis avec soulagement sa poigne se refermer sur mon bras et stopper ma dérive.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui-oui, répondis-je, la gorge sèche, sans pouvoir quitter les Mangemorts et leurs victimes des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mariella qui avait réussi à nous rejoindre, suivie de Fleur et Océane. Vous avez perdu la tête, dépêchez-vous !

- Les... les moldus, bredouillai-je.

- Tu comptes t'attaquer aux Mangemorts pour les défendre, peut-être ? cingla Fleur après leur avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil. Tu vas te jeter devant eux pour leur demander poliment de relâcher ces gens ? Reviens sur terre, tu ne peux rien y faire. Tu te ferais tuer stupidement.

Elle avait raison, je le savais, mais à cet instant, ses paroles réveillèrent mon ressentiment à son égard. Je me détestais de ne rien pouvoir faire sinon m'enfuir, alors que ces pauvres moldus étaient les plus démunis de nous tous, et je la détestai encore davantage de me l'avoir rappelé.

- On ne peut rien y faire, me supplia Vincent. Les ministres se chargeront de les sauver.

- Sauf s'ils se font tuer avant, me braquai-je alors qu'il tentait de me faire reprendre la marche.

- Les ministres ne laisseront pas faire ça. Les Mangemorts les auraient déjà tués s'ils en avaient eu l'intention. Il n'y aura qu'à leur effacer la mémoire. Bon sang, Laurène, dépêche-toi, viens !

- Mais bien sûr, ce qu'on leur fait n'a pas d'importance s'ils ne peuvent pas s'en rappeler ! M'emportai-je. Ils ne font que s'amuser, rien d'anormal à ça !

A bout de nerfs à cause de la peur, de la fatigue et de la colère, je frôlais la crise d'hystérie, mais ne pas intervenir me semblait intolérable. Pourtant, je savais très bien que je n'avais pas la moindre chance de changer quoi que ce soit. Des Mangemorts, les fidèles du plus grand mage noir de notre époque... Ils pouvaient décimer la foule entière d'un coup de baguette, sans qu'on y puisse quoi que ce soit. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de fuir.

Le groupe continuait sa route, répandant une aura de véritable terreur. Il s'éloignait peu à peu, emportant les moldus avec eux, tandis que la foule des sorciers s'enfuyait en sens inverse. À ce moment-là, un des Mangemorts fit basculer tête en bas la mère de famille dont la chemise de nuit se releva sur son visage. Choquée et révoltée, je restai pétrifiée.

- Laurène, je t'en prie, pleura Océane. Je suis d'origine moldue... Si jamais ils...

Je sursautai, revenant brutalement au présent. Évidemment. Les Mangemorts évitaient autant que possible d'attaquer des Sangs-purs, mais si jamais ils détectaient la présence d'Océane, qui était pourtant une sorcière, contrairement à la famille qu'ils détenaient, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils ne la louperaient pas non plus. Je contemplai les visages choqués de Vincent et des filles à la lueur des feux qui brulaient ça et là.

- C'est bon, je viens, grommelai-je en poussant mon frère pour reprendre notre marche.

Je ne pouvais rien faire pour cette famille moldue, mais je pouvais empêcher qu'ils ne mettent la main sur Océane. Je pouvais aider à protéger ceux qui n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se cacher, pour les même raisons.

Relâchant un soupir de soulagement en me voyant enfin raisonnable, Vincent reprit ma main et se dépêcha dans la direction que nous devions prendre, mais stoppa presque aussitôt.

- Où est Madame Maxime ? Demanda-t-il.

Il se tourna vers les filles qui la cherchaient également du regard. Nous n'aurions même pas dû avoir à _chercher_ Madame Maxime. Elle faisait trois fois notre taille, nous l'aurions repérée à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde – si elle y avait encore été.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda à son tour Océane d'une voix aiguë.

- Je vous avais demandé de lui dire d'attendre ! vociféra mon frère.

- M-Mais je... je l'ai fait, bafouilla Mariella en se tournant à nouveau vers le dernier endroit où nous avions vu notre directrice. Elle n'a pas dû entendre...

- Elle n'a pas fait exprès de nous semer, je pense, grinça mon frère. Bravo. Vraiment génial ! Comment sommes-nous censés retrouver le Portoloin maintenant ?

La foule nous avait poussés beaucoup plus loin que prévu. Nous étions à présent à la lisière du bois, loin du chemin initial. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que Madame Maxime n'avait pas pu entendre Mariella au milieu dans ce tumulte ; elle ne devait même pas s'être rendue compte que nous nous étions arrêtés.

- On se calme, intervint sévèrement Fleur en passant un bras autour de Mariella. Ne t'en prends pas à elle. Si ta sœur ne s'était pas arrêtée, nous n'aurions pas perdu la Directrice. Alors, on va continuer à se demander qui est responsable ou on va la chercher ?

Je passai sur le fait qu'elle m'avait accusée alors que je considérais mes raisons tout à fait légitimes, quand bien même mon comportement avait pu être stupide, et je retins mon frère de lui répondre – nous avions effectivement plus urgent à régler. Nous interrogeâmes les sorciers que nous croisions : ça aurait été une première que Madame Maxime passe inaperçue. Mais la plupart ne s'arrêtaient même pas pour nous répondre, trop soucieux ; et l'accent des filles était tellement déplorable que les autres s'empressaient de poursuivre leur chemin en hochant la tête d'incompréhension. Je me doutais bien qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir envie de trainer dans les parages, mais nous nous sentions de plus en plus démunis et angoissés.

En désespoir de cause, Mariella était allée interroger un groupe de trois jeunes qui se trouvait à côté de nous, et qui semblait tout aussi désemparés que nous ; mais dans sa panique, elle avait totalement zappé le fait que nous ne nous trouvions pas en France, et que ses paroles, déjà à peine intelligibles pour nous à cause du stress, devaient l'être encore moins pour des anglais.

- Enfin, c'est incroyable, s'énervait-elle, quasi hystérique. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette organisation ? Où est Madame Maxime ? Nous l'avons perdue ! Faites quelque chose voyons ! S'exclamait-elle, comme s'ils y pouvaient quelque chose.

- Pardon ? Lui demanda en anglais l'un des jeunes, l'air ahuri.

- Il ne comprend rien, celui-là, grommela-t-elle en nous rejoignant.

- On ferait mieux de continuer, décida mon frère. On va dans le bois.

- Mais c'est quoi leur problème ? Râlait toujours Mariella alors que nous nous apprêtions à contourner les trois sorciers.

- Tu t'adressais à eux en français, rétorquai-je. Évidemment qu'ils n'ont rien compris.

- Ils viennent de Potdelard, lui expliqua Fleur d'un ton professoral.

- Potdelard ?

- Poudlard, corrigeai-je. L'école britannique de magie.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? me demanda Mariella avec une incrédulité qui me vexa.

- Beauxbâtons n'est pas la seule école de magie, grommelai-je. Le garçon à qui tu as parlé était anglais, alors automatiquement, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il vienne de l'école _anglaise_ de magie.

- Mais pour le nom de leur école ?

- Ma mère a été à Poudlard, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- On l'a vu en histoire de la magie l'année dernière, en plus, expliqua Fleur

Je notai qu'en revanche personne ne s'étonnait que Fleur soit au courant, alors qu'en ce qui me concernait, le simple fait qu'elle sache lire était une perpétuelle source d'ébahissement. J'avais cessé depuis un moment de me demander d'où venait cette admiration absurde que tout le monde semblait lui vouer, pouvoir de Vélane ou pas.

Je laissai Mariella s'extasier sur sa découverte que le monde magique ne se limitait pas à la France, et m'adressai à mon frère.

- On ne pourrait pas renvoyer un Patronus à Papa ? Murmurai-je. Je m'inquiète.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va très bien.

- Ce sont des _Mangemorts _qu'il combat! m'exclamai-je, incrédule devant son calme.

- Juste une poignée. Des idiots qui ont voulu faire les malins parce qu'ils étaient ivres. Alors qu'il y avait des tas de représentants du ministère aujourd'hui, tous pays confondus. Ce n'est pas pour Papa qu'il faut se faire du souci.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire du souci pour les Mangemorts, en tout cas, rétorquai-je. Tu veux bien lui envoyer un message ou pas ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment. S'ils sont en train de combattre, il aura besoin de toute sa concentration. Et lui, il ne pourra pas prendre le risque de répondre en renvoyant un Patronus que les Mages Noirs pourraient suivre.

Je ne pouvais rien répondre à ça. Il avait entièrement raison, évidemment, et il était heureux que l'un de nous deux au moins ait un minimum de jugeote. Seule, j'aurais probablement réussi à me jeter dans les bras des Mages noirs sans même m'en rendre compte, et peut-être bien à y envoyer ma famille, par dessus le marché.

Nous avancions toujours dans le bois, à la suite des sorciers qui fuyaient, seulement éclairés à la faible lueur de nos baguettes, quand une vois m'interpella, à quelques mètres de là.

- Laurène ?

Je tournai la tête dans la direction de la voix, stoppant la marche du reste du groupe.

- Alexis ! M'exclamai-je en accourant vers lui. Mais pourquoi es-tu encore ici ?

- On ne pouvait pas transplaner avec Aidan et Julia dans cet état, alors on a décidé de tous rester.

Je regardai autour de nous. En effet, l'équipe au grand complet était présente autour des deux malades assis sur des troncs d'arbres renversés.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de partir comme ça ? demanda Alexis, le sermon combattant le soulagement dans sa voix. Quand Élisabeth a annoncé ce qu'il se passait et qu'on ne vous trouvait nulle part, j'ai pensé au pire.

- Ça va, répondis-je. C'est juste qu'on a perdu notre directrice en cours de route.

- Elle aussi a dû se réfugier quelque part dans les bois, ne t'en fais pas pour elle, crut-il devoir me rassurer.

- Oh, non, on sait qu'elle ne risque rien, le détrompa mon frère. Seulement, on était quand même censés rester ensemble, elle doit s'inquiéter pour nous.

Alexis nous observa d'un air perplexe, surpris de constater que nous n'avions pas plus l'air bouleversés que ça. Mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment le droit d'aborder le fait qu'après tout, Madame Maxime était... une _grande_ fille.

- Euh, je vous présente des élèves de notre école, dit mon frère en se tournant vers nos camarades. Océane, Mariella et Fleur.

Je jetai un regard inquiet du côté des membres de l'équipe. S'ils se mettaient à la draguer là maintenant, on aurait du mal les empêcher de se jeter sur elle. Heureusement, soit grâce à l'obscurité, soit parce que l'angoisse et la fatigue neutralisaient les pouvoirs de Fleur, aucun ne sembla réagir particulièrement, et aucune des trois ne remarqua qu'elles avaient affaire à l'équipe victorieuse du match auquel elles venaient d'assister, ce qui était aussi bien.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demandai-je à Julia en m'agenouillant près d'elle.

- Si on veut, fit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Même à la seule lumière de nos baguette, elle me semblait toujours affreusement pâle. Tout autour, les garçons étaient sur leurs gardes, leur baguette à la main et les yeux dirigés vers l'obscurité devant nous. J'entendais certains râler de se trouver confinés ici, alors qu'il y avait des combats plus loin. Nous avions tous les traits tirés par l'angoisse. Nous n'avions pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait du côté du camping, si le Ministère avait pu se charger des Mangemorts, s'il y avait des blessés ou...

Je dus me retenir de demander une nouvelle fois à mon frère d'envoyer son Patronus. Nous serions forcément prévenus de ce qui se passait là-bas. Très vite espérai-je. Des familles entières de sorciers nous entouraient en silence, toutes aussi terrorisées. Je secouai la tête, repoussant de mon mieux l'idée que si les Mangemorts arrivaient de notre côté, ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de nous. Ça n'arriverait pas. Les ministres s'en assuraient.

Un peu plus loin, Fleur, Mariella et Océane étaient assises dans l'herbe, parlant à voix basse. Je compris que les deux premières tentaient de rassurer la plus jeune, toujours très secouée. Nous étions camarades d'école, j'aurais sans doute dû être avec elles. Mais il ne me semblait pas que les dernières heures avaient suffi à établir des liens qui n'avaient jamais existé en six ans de cohabitation. Elles ne paraissaient pas regretter mon absence – ni même la remarquer – et de mon côté, j'étais très bien là où j'étais, entre mon frère et Alexis. Enfin, aussi bien que possible dans une telle situation.

- Quelle heure il est ? Demandai-je, nerveuse.

- Un peu plus de deux heures et demi, répondit Lance, qui était assis face à moi, sa petite amie serrée contre lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a toujours pas de nouvelles ? Gémis-je.

Ça faisait des heures que mon père et Alcide étaient partis à la poursuite des Mangemorts. Pour ce qu'on en savait, ils pouvaient très bien être morts tous les deux.

- Détends-toi, murmura mon frère, qui avait senti ma tension.

Il resserra son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Il y avait énormément de ministres présents, ils ne risquent rien.

- Des Mangemorts, sifflai-je à voix basse. Et pas qu'un ! Me prend pas pour une idiote, s'il te plait. Me dis pas qu'il n'y a aucun risque.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que Papa et Alcide sont très forts, et qu'en plus ils ne sont pas seuls. Les Mangemorts seront trop occupés à fuir pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Je n'étais pas plus convaincue, mais je laissai courir. Je ne serais rassurée que lorsque je les verrais sains et saufs, et que nous serions tous très loin d'ici.

Soudain, un cri aigu un peu plus loin attira notre attention à tous. Fleur avait finalement trouvé un moyen de se faire remarquer, songeai-je – jusqu'à ce que, me tournant vers elle en même temps que les autres, j'aperçoive la forme blanche gigantesque qui était apparue devant elle.

- Un cheval... Le Patronus de Madame Maxime, chuchotai-je en bondissant sur mes pieds, le cœur battant.

La forme disparut avant que nous les ayons rejointes. Elles s'étaient levées également, l'air infiniment soulagées.

- Madame Maxime va bien, elle a dit que les Mangemorts étaient partis et...

Mais une nouvelle lueur blanche était apparue dans notre cercle, et nous ne l'écoutions plus. Un renard.

- Alcide et moi allons bien, fit la voix grave de mon père, s'élevant de son Patronus. Les Mangemorts ont fui, vous pouvez revenir au campement sans problème.

Puis le Patronus s'évanouit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Alexis, qui n'avait rien compris puisque tous les échanges avaient eu lieu en français.

- C'est fini, répondit mon frère en soufflant un bon coup. On ne risque plus rien.

Tout le monde autour de nous poussa un soupir de soulagement. Nous aidâmes Julia et Aidan à se relever, puis nous nous remîmes en marche, en direction du campement, cette fois. Les sorciers qui s'étaient mis à l'abri en même temps que nous nous suivaient, pressés. En sortant du bois, nous dîmes au revoir à l'équipe, leur souhaitant un bon retour et promettant d'envoyer un hibou à Alexis sitôt que nous serions de retour chez nous.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au camping, j'eus du mal à reconnaître l'endroit que nous avions quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Le terrain avait été ravagé, et de la fumée s'élevait de part en part, comme si un incendie eu lieu. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de tentes avaient été pulvérisées. Chaque famille se dirigeait vers son emplacement, se séparant des autres dans un silence tendu. Lorsque je reconnus mon père, quelques mètres devant, je me jetai à son cou, les larmes aux yeux. Vincent nous rejoignit, et il nous serra tous les deux contre lui pendant un moment.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il en nous relâchant pour nous observer. Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondis-je. Mais toi ? Tu as vraiment combattu les Mangemorts ?

Je devais avoir l'air proprement terrifiée, parce qu'il sourit doucement pour me rassurer.

- Non, on les a poursuivi, mais on n'a pas réussi à les rattraper. Ils ne cherchaient pas à se battre, juste à se faire remarquer. Il n'y a pas eu de blessés.

- Et les moldus ? Demanda mon frère.

- On a pu les récupérer, ils sont sains et saufs. Choqués, mais indemnes. Une équipe s'occupe d'eux, ils subiront un sort d'Amnésie, ils ne se souviendront de rien.

Il avait cependant toujours l'air préoccupé, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'insister. Alcide approcha à ce moment là et me prit également dans mes bras, rassuré de voir que nous allions bien.

Je balançais entre le soulagement et la déception. D'un côté, ils n'avaient pas été autant en danger que je l'avais craint, mais de l'autre, ces sorciers horribles étaient encore en liberté. Prêts à recommencer à la prochaine occasion. Et peut-être que la prochaine fois, ils parviendraient à blesser quelqu'un.

Je remarquai seulement maintenant Madame Maxime, qui discutait avec Mariella et les autres à quelques pas de là, devant leur tente. Comme quoi, Madame Maxime _pouvait_ passer inaperçue. Elles nous rejoignirent peu après. Elles étaient prêtes à retourner en France immédiatement. Comme nous ne tenions pas particulièrement à demeurer ici, nous ne voyions aucun inconvénient à emprunter le Portoloin tout de suite.

Notre tente faisait partie des quelques unes encore intactes. Nous rassemblâmes nos affaires et pliâmes notre tente aussi vite que possible, puis nous nous rendîmes pour la seconde fois à la recherche de la tente du ministre qui gardait toujours notre Portoloin. Il faisait toujours nuit, et la plupart des sorciers se contentaient de retourner à leur tente ou récupérer ce qui pouvait l'être encore. Cette fois, il nous fut moins difficile de suivre Madame Maxime, même si, épuisée par les évènements de la journée, je commençais à peiner à rester éveillée. Nous parcourûmes les différents terrains de camping, constatant qu'ils n'étaient heureusement pas tous aussi ravagés que le notre.

Madame Maxime nous dirigea soudain vers une petite tente grisâtre. C'était toujours un peu embarrassant de la voir obligée de se pencher ainsi pour passer les porte, mais heureusement, l'intérieur, agrandi magiquement, lui permettait d'être aussi à l'aise que nous. Le sorcier qui nous attendait à l'intérieur, grand et maigre, semblait débordé. Sa baguette à la main, et un papier dans l'autre, il jetait un sort à une dizaine de boites en ferraille et des bottes en caoutchouc. Il leva la tête à notre arrivée et stoppa.

- Je peux vous aider ? Je suis pressé là, alors si c'est pour un avancement d'horaire...

- Le notre doit déjà être prêt, répondit la Directrice en anglais avec un accent appuyé. Au nom de Madame Maxime.

- Euh... Le Patronus de 03h10, c'est ça ?

- C'est cela.

- Je viens de vous le reprogrammer, vous pouvez le prendre, souffla-t-il en tendant à mon père une vieille botte. C'est la folie, tout le monde veut partir le plus vite possible et en même temps...

Il se remit au travail en marmonnant, sans plus faire attention à nous. Nous sortîmes donc pour nous diriger vers la prairie dans laquelle nous étions arrivée hier après midi. Madame Maxime déposa le Portoloin sur l'herbe et nous nous mîmes en cercle autour, attendant patiemment l'heure du départ pour notre retour en France.


	4. ch3 : Retour en France

**CHAPITRE III**

**RETOUR EN FRANCE**

Si on nous avait dit comment se solderait notre voyage en Grande Bretagne, et pour quelle raison, nous ne l'aurions jamais cru. Nous étions partis faire la fête, assister à un événement pour lequel des milliers de sorciers auraient donné jusqu'à leur dernière mornille. Nous étions censés passer un moment rare, extraordinaire et inoubliable. Enfin... Inoubliable, il le serait, mais à des années lumières des raisons pour lesquelles ça aurait dû. Impossible d'imaginer que tant de choses puissent si mal tourner en une seule journée, et pourtant...

Le Portoloin nous avait mené jusque dans notre jardin. Malgré la proposition de mon père d'héberger tout le monde jusqu'au matin dans notre manoir, Madame Maxime préféra emprunter notre cheminée tout de suite afin de ramener les filles chez elles au plus tôt. C'était probablement une bonne chose, car l'affaire devait déjà avoir fait le tour du monde sorcier et leurs familles étaient sûrement folles d'angoisse.

Je m'étais ensuite écroulée dans mon lit, à bout de forces, pour ne me réveiller que dix heures plus tard. Lorsque je me levai, en plein milieu de la journée, je trouvai le salon transformé en véritable volière.

- Qu'est-ce que se passe ici ? Demandai-je, ahurie, en me baissant juste à temps pour éviter un hibou qui passait pour la fenêtre pour aller en rejoindre six autres déjà posés sur le buffet massif.

- Il n'y avait plus de place dans le bureau de Papa pour tous les recevoir, répondit simplement Vincent.

Il accrochait un parchemin à la patte d'un hibou grand duc avant de le diriger vers la fenêtre ouverte. J'en comptai encore pas moins de vingt-sept. Rien qu'ici.

- C'est bien que tu soies enfin levée, tu vas pouvoir m'aider. Papa doit répondre à tout ce courrier. Il faut le récupérer, le trier par ordre d'urgence et poster les réponses une fois qu'il les aura rédigées. C'est infernal, il y en a sans cesse d'autres qui arrivent.

- Ok, euh... Qu'est-ce qui est urgent, au juste ? Demandai-je en m'approchant d'une petite chouette grise pour prendre le parchemin accroché à la patte qu'elle me tendait avec impatience.

- Tout ce qui vient du ministère. Tu fais un tas avec les directives concernant l'attaque d'hier, un autre avec les notes pour le Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Tu jettes les demandes des journalistes, tu mets de côté ce qui est personnel, et le dernier tas, là-bas, c'est pour les fans de Quidditch mécontents qui font des réclamations.

Le tas en question m'arrivait déjà à la taille, et il était à peine 14h. Nous avons passé les jours suivants au milieu d'une véritable ménagerie, qui nous occupait tellement que cela nous coupait presque totalement du reste du monde. Voyant que le rythme du courrier ne faiblissait pas, et que les innombrables courriers des supporters mécontents étaient peu à peu remplacés par des beuglantes dont le nombre devenait ingérable, mon père finit par juger plus prudent de se réfugier à son bureau au Ministère, afin d'éviter que le manoir ne finisse par prendre feu sous les explosions successives des lettres. Les hiboux se dirigèrent donc vers le Ministère, ce dont mon frère et moi fûmes très reconnaissants, même si du coup, cela obligeait notre père à être pas mal absent pendant quelques temps.

C'est pourquoi il avait bien fallu quatre jours depuis mon retour avant que Lisa ne puisse me rendre visite et brandir le journal sous mon nez.

- La Marque des Ténèbres ! s'était-elle exclamée, le visage blême. Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé !

Lorsque j'étais revenue dans ma chambre le soir de mon retour d'Angleterre, j'avais retrouvé sur mon lit pas moins de quatre hiboux, et je suis sûre que si elle en avait eu plus à sa disposition, ma meilleure amie m'en aurait envoyé toute une armée. Après avoir jeté un œil à ses lettres de plus en plus affolées au fur et à mesure que l'heure de leur envoi augmentait, je m'étais empressée de lui envoyer un bref message pour la rassurer. Je lui avais dit que malgré notre peur, nous n'avions pas réellement été en danger, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de morts. Visiblement, un détail m'avait échappé et pas à elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demandai-je en m'emparant avidement du journal.

Je n'avais rien eu le temps de faire en quatre jours, si ce n'est m'occuper du courrier de mon père, alors que j'aurais voulu moi aussi en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Je dépliai l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, le journal britannique. Il titrait en gros caractères « Panique au Ministère, l'auteur de la Marque des Ténèbres toujours en liberté ». Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Je ne savais pas que la Marque était apparue, je te le jure. Je ne l'ai pas vue, personne ne m'en a parlé, et il n'y a eu aucun mort, que je sache...

Que je sache. Mon père m'avait assurée qu'il n'y en avait eu ni disparu ni mort. Il n'aurait pas caché quelque chose d'aussi important, même pour éviter de m'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas son genre de me surprotéger. Pourtant... la Marque des Ténèbres, ça ne pouvait pas avoir cinquante significations... Et l'air soucieux de mon père me revint en mémoire. Si, il avait très bien pu nous cacher quelque chose...

Des larmes dans les yeux, ma meilleure amie, encore sous le choc que j'aie été confrontée au danger d'aussi près me serra dans ses bras et ne consentit à me lâcher que lorsque mon visage avait pris une teinte bleuâtre à cause du manque d'air.

Nous avons passé l'après midi toutes les deux dans l'enceinte de la propriété de mon père. Depuis l'attaque des Mangemorts, j'avais interdiction absolue de sortir en ville. L'interdiction n'était d'ailleurs pas nécessaire, j'étais bien trop traumatisée par ce qui s'était passée pour oser m'éloigner sans la protection d'un membre de ma famille.

C'était difficile de reprendre sa vie comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Nous avions quand même été confrontés à des Mages Noirs ! Les plus dangereux de notre génération, sans nul doute. Ils avaient été à quelques mètres de nous, surgissant au dernier endroit où nous aurions songé les voir, d'autant plus terrifiants qu'ils avaient surgi au milieu de l'euphorie générale. Les premiers jours, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de scruter les environs en permanence lorsque nous nous promenions, m'attendant presque à ce qu'ils débarquent, même dans le parc qui entourait le manoir de mon père. Je devenais complètement parano, mais pas autant que ma meilleure amie, persuadée que, m'étant retrouvée dans un champ de moins de 10 km de Mangemorts, ceux-ci se lanceraient immanquablement et impitoyablement à ma poursuite. Je n'en étais tout de même pas à ce point-là. J'essayais de la raisonner : nous avions été des milliers de sorciers ce soir-là ; même moi je ne pouvais pas avoir assez la poisse pour qu'ils m'aient repérée entre tous.

Et ce bouleversement n'était encore rien par rapport à ce que subissait le Ministère, qui essuyait une véritable tempête. Mon père, en tant que membre du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, était en première ligne, naturellement, bien qu'il n'ait pas fait partie du comité d'organisation de l'évènement. Les supporters ne cessaient d'envoyer des courriers de réclamation – ce qui était légitime, j'en étais consciente, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les ressentir comme des attaques personnelles contre mon père, et cette injustice me mettait rendait furieuse. Mon père essuyait les plaintes, recevait des Beuglantes à répétition alors qu'il était parti à la poursuite des Mage noirs. Qui donc parmi ces gens pouvait en dire autant ?

Nous ne vîmes quasiment pas notre père pendant une semaine entière, pendant laquelle je me jetai sur tous les journaux disponibles. L'exemplaire que Lisa m'avait apporté n'était qu'un des nombreux numéros aux titres apocalyptiques qui suivirent ces jours-là. Les journalistes des différents journaux que je dévorais, La Gazette des Sorciers en Angleterre, les Petites Notes magiques en France, se montraient de plus en plus virulents vis à vis du Ministère, sans être capables d'apporter le moindre élément nouveau, ce qu'ils mettaient sur le compte de l'incompétence du Ministère de la Magie, tous pays et tous Départements confondus. Je n'avais toujours pas pu voir mon père pour savoir si oui ou non il y avait eu des morts, et mon frère n'avait pas plus d'informations que moi.

Pour la première fois depuis mon entrée à Beauxbâtons, un seul hibou était arrivé pour annoncer la rentrée et apporter la liste des fournitures. Vincent ne retournerait pas à l'Académie cette année. En septembre, lui commencerait son stage au Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie du Ministère, tandis que je retournerais seule à l'école. L'année promettait d'être longue.

Maussade, je m'étais perchée sur les hauts tabourets de la cuisine pour consulter le parchemin, à moitié affalée sur la table, dans une attitude qui m'aurait valu un regard de travers de Madame Paule, notre gouvernante à Beauxbâtons. Heureusement, ces considérations passaient très loin au dessus des têtes de Dwiny et Tinki, nos elfes de maison, qui s'affairaient dans la préparation du déjeuner en papillonnant tout autour de moi. Leur activité de petites fourmis occupées avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le silence parfois pesant du grand manoir, et à partir du moment où j'avais réussi à les faire cesser de me demander toutes les quinze secondes si je n'avais besoin de rien, la cuisine était en quelque sorte devenue mon petit refuge.

La lettre de rentrée de Madame Maxime, à son habitude, souhaitait un bon retour aux élèves et donnait la date de réouverture de l'Académie. La liste des ouvrages demandés n'avait rien de particulier, en dehors du _Je suis venimeux, j'ai des crocs, je crache du feu, comment me soigner_, qui ne laissait présager de bon pour nos futurs cours de Biologie des créatures magiques_. Poisons et autres élixirs mortels_ ne m'enthousiasmait pas énormément non plus, mais je connaissais assez Mademoiselle Betthany pour savoir qu'elle ne nous ferait rien faire d'aussi dangereux ; nous étions en dernière année, il fallait bien que nous connaissions quelques bases sur le sujet. Pour les autres manuels, je pourrais récupérer ceux de mon frère qui ne s'en servirait plus. Il me fallait aussi de nouvelles plumes, des parchemins neufs, et je devais renouveler les ingrédients de mon nécessaire à potions. Cette fois, je ne pouvais plus différer ma visite à la Place des Pas-de-Loup. Lisa accepterait sans problème de venir avec moi. Problème : elle comme moi étions encore mineures, et mon père ne pouvant pas se libérer, nous n'avions personne pour nous accompagner en dehors de Vincent – ça tombait vraiment mal pour lui.

Il marchait à côté de nous, sans parvenir à se départir de l'air ennuyé qu'il arborait depuis qu'il avait appris que Lisa nous accompagnait. Je comprenais qu'il puisse trouver assez désagréable et gênant de voir constamment son ex petite amie trainer dans les parages, mais elle était ma meilleure amie, et ce n'était pas ma faute s'il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle l'année dernière pour rompre quelques mois plus tard. Bon, c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'en ferais les frais. En plus, ce n'était pas comme si elle était désagréable ou qu'elle le poursuivait. Elle venait uniquement pour moi. Eux gardaient une relation un peu tendue. Cordiale, certes, mais distante. Mais d'ici quelques jours, ce serait la rentrée. Lisa étant une Cracmol, elle n'étudiait pas à Beauxbâtons. Je ne la verrais plus qu'aux vacances de Noël, alors j'avais bien le droit d'en profiter. Heureusement, mon frère m'aimait assez pour faire l'effort de rester.

La grande place pavée grouillait de sorciers pressés qui déambulaient de boutique en boutique. La rentrée approchant, et avec le beau temps, tout se monde se ruait dans le petit quartier marchand sorcier. Heureusement, je n'avais besoin de me rendre qu'à la librairie et chez l'apothicaire. J'en aurais bien profité pour inviter Lisa et Vincent à prendre une glace et à nous installer dans le parc pour profiter du soleil, mais la file d'attente dans les boutiques bondées et l'air renfrogné de mon frère me dissuadèrent de pousser ma chance.

Nous croisions de temps à autre des camarades de classe qui passaient à côté de nous en saluant mon frère. Je n'étais pas exactement de ces gens qui connaissent tout le monde quand ils se promènent quelque part. En ville comme à l'Académie, d'ailleurs, soit j'étais invisible à côté de mon frère si sociable, soit ses amis les plus sympathiques daignaient faire attention à moi, mais toujours comme on est avec la petite sœur chérie d'un ami. Ce n'était jamais pas pour moi-même. Sans être asociale, je n'avais pas réellement d'amis à Beauxbâtons, en dehors de Vincent – qui, _techniquement,_ n'était pas un ami non plus. Nous étions la plupart du temps tous les deux, contents d'être ensemble ; et lorsque lui était avec ses amis, ils m'acceptaient dans leur petite société. Si je m'entendais avec tout le monde, je n'étais devenue réellement amie avec personne, même au sein de ma Maison.

Lisa s'étonnait toujours que je n'aie pas réussi à me lier avec qui que ce soit dans cette école qui représentait le rêve inaccessible de sa vie. À mon avis, elle se faisait de sacrées illusions sur la vie à Beauxbâtons. J'avais tenté de la détromper dans les premières années, pour lui éviter tout regret inutile, mais elle idéalisait tellement l'école de magie que j'avais laissé tombé. J'avais compris qu'elle préférait de loin se dire qu'un endroit aussi merveilleux pouvait exister quelque part, même si elle n'y avait pas accès. Et, de fait, Beauxbâtons représentait un second foyer tout ce qu'il y avait de plus extraordinaire, et je regrettais qu'elle n'y ait pas accès. Peut-être que si elle avait été présente, mon sentiment aurait été différent. Seulement, sans réelle attache, j'avais parfois du mal à m'y sentir bien. Je n'étais tout de même pas si timide que ça, mais, aussi peuplée soit l'Académie, personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'intéresser particulièrement à moi et à désirer plus que quelques discussions sans grand intérêt pour tromper l'ennui. Ou peut-être était-ce qu'il n'était pas difficile d'être seul et inaperçu au milieu de gens trop nombreux.

En ce qui me concernait, j'étais bien plus curieuse au sujet de l'école moldue dans laquelle allait Lisa. Je ne connaissais personne d'autre qui soit aussi immergé dans cet autre monde, qui me semblait bien plus exotique et passionnante. En plus, elle, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle le soir, voir sa famille, ce qui selon moi n'était pas négligeable. De toute évidence, personne n'est jamais satisfait de son sort. Bon, après, être la seule de sa famille à être dépourvue de pouvoir était sans doute un prix cruel à payer.

- Vincent ! Fit encore une voix derrière mon frère.

Je soupirai en me tournant vers l'origine de la voix féminine, à quelques mètres derrière nous. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour faire _deux _magasins si nous étions retenus tous les deux mètres par des connaissances à Vincent ? Je reconnus Bianca Serpet et Mariella. Je me tendis instantanément. Si les deux filles étaient là, le troisième membre du trio ne devait pas être loin. Et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de croiser une nouvelle fois Fleur Delacour si je pouvais l'éviter.

- Salut ! Les accueillit Vincent lorsqu'elles nous rejoignirent.

- Bonjour Vincent, répondirent les deux filles avec un grand sourire.

Lisa et moi échangeâmes un regard. Nous aurions aussi bien pu être à des kilomètres, elles ne semblaient même pas nous avoir aperçues alors que j'étais presque épaule contre épaule avec mon frère. Quant à Lisa, en tant que Cracmole, elle avait pour elles à peu près autant d'importance qu'un insecte. Il en était ainsi avec la plupart des sorciers, et ça me rendait furieuse.

- Quel hasard d'être tombées sur toi, s'exclama Bianca avec un sourire enjôleur en attrapant le bras de Vincent. On attend Fleur pour aller chercher nos robes chez Mlle Crochette. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire en ville ?

Je sentis le regard de ma meilleure amie fixer nerveusement la main de la nouvelle arrivante. Elle ne le savait pas, mais depuis quelque mois, Bianca ne cessait de se comporter de manière aussi éhontée avec Vincent qui pourtant s'évertuait à la décourager. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Lisa parce que je craignais que ça ne lui fasse tout de même de la peine. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait un risque qu'elle y soit confrontée, et j'espérai qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas de l'avoir découvert de cette manière. Mécontent, Vincent se dégagea doucement mais fermement.

- Des courses pour la rentrée, avec ma soeur et une amie, dit-il en nous lançant un regard appuyé.

Elles daignèrent enfin nous gratifier d'un petit salut de la tête avant de lui retourner toute leur attention. Personnellement, j'étais habituée à passer inaperçue et ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, en général. Mais j'ignorais ce qui, du mépris vis à vis des Cracmols que les deux filles ne prenaient pas la peine de dissimuler ou de l'attention ostensible qu'Bianca portait à son ex petit ami dérangeait le plus Lisa. Je décidai de limiter les dégâts.

- Euh... D'ailleurs nous on va continuer, dis-je en attrapant le bras de Lisa pour l'entrainer.

En plus, Fleur allait vraiment finir par débarquer si on trainait trop. Je n'étais pas persuadée qu'elles m'aient entendue, mais je m'en moquais.

- Lisa, murmurai-je une fois que nous nous étions éloignées. Je suis vraiment _vraiment_ désolée.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Comme je m'y attendais, son visage arborait une expression chagrinée. Je l'arrêtai par le bras pour l'obliger à me regarder.

- Il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à elle, dis-je. Vincent lui plait, mais je te promets que ce n'est pas réciproque.

- De toute façon, si ce n'est pas elle, ce sera une autre, me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je le sais bien.

Elle avait toujours l'air un peu triste, mais elle était lucide. Je n'avais pas dit cela pour l'encourager à attendre que Vincent lui revienne, j'étais contente qu'elle en soit consciente même si je savais que ça devait être difficile pour elle. Elle réussit à afficher un petit sourire que je lui rendis.

J'allais ouvrir la porte de la librairie lorsque la poignée m'échappa : quelqu'un ouvrait la porte de l'intérieur.

- Hé ! Laurie ! Fit une voix réjouie.

Avant même de lever les yeux j'avais reconnu la personne qui venait de sortir de la librairie. Je détestais ce surnom, et la seule personne à ne pas s'en être rendue compte était Daniel Sabastan. Lui et Simon Destaing se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils étaient tous les deux de mon année – mais en réalité, ils faisaient plutôt partie du groupe d'amis les plus proches de mon frère bien qu'il ait un an de plus qu'eux. Comme c'étaient deux des rares personnes qui ne faisaient pas semblant que je n'existais pas, je ne me fatiguais pas à reprendre Daniel ni Simon qui de temps en temps adoptait ce diminutif pour me taquiner. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un petit que je ne connaissais pas mais qui ressemblait assez à Daniel pour laisser penser qu'ils étaient de la même famille.

- Et euh, bonjour Mademoiselle, salua-t-il ma meilleure amie.

Comme nous nous connaissions tous à Beauxbâtons, nos interlocuteurs ne devaient pas avoir eu de mal à comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à une sorcière, mais au moins ils ne se sentaient pas obligés de faire comme si elle n'était pas là et s'adressaient à elle aussi gentiment qu'à moi.

- Hé, Laurène, quoi de neuf ? Demanda Simon.

- Pas grand chose, souris-je. On allait juste prendre des bouquins.

- Oh. Euh... Ici ? Demanda Daniel qui avait l'air soudain embêté.

- Ben... Il n'y a pas d'autre librairie, rappelai-je en jetant un regard interrogateur à Simon.

- Oui, mais... Enfin...

Il jeta un regard aux autres qui me sembla... inquiet. Comme pour demander de l'aide. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Vous ne voudriez pas d'abord venir prendre une glace avec nous ? Proposa Simon avec un sourire qui me sembla peu naturel. C'est dans la rue juste à côté, on en aura bien besoin avec cette chaleur.

- Puisqu'on est là je vais prendre mes manuels, mais on vous rejoins dès que...

- Les livres seront toujours là dans une demi-heure, m'interrompit Simon, trop enthousiaste.

C'était une coalition ou quoi ?

- Allez, c'est décidé, on y va ! S'exclama Daniel en passant un bras autour de Lisa pour l'entrainer en arrière.

Je rêvais ou il la prenait en otage pour m'obliger à faire demi tour ?

Au moment où Simon allait en faire de même avec moi, la porte de la librairie s'ouvrit à nouveau. Et je compris soudain la raison de leur empressement à m'éloigner. Sur le pas de la porte, Hugo Chasset se figea également en me voyant à quelques pas de l'entrée. Mes yeux suivirent instantanément le long de son bras pour voir sa main qui en serrait une autre. Mon ex petit ami et sa nouvelle petite amie.

Alors c'était ça. Je m'étonnai un peu que les copains de mon frère aient pu faire le lien entre Hugo et moi. Même si j'avais été proche de lui pendant quelques années avant de me décider il y avait quatre mois à me faire violence pour lui avouer ce que je ressentais, notre pauvre petite histoire n'avait duré que quelques semaines. Je ne pensais pas que qui que ce soit avait même pu le remarquer, et je ne m'étais certainement pas confiée à qui que ce soit lorsque ça s'était terminé. Mais visiblement, je devais m'être tellement retirée dans ma bulle à ce moment-là que le fait qu'ils aient remarqué ma détresse m'avait échappé.

Hugo... J'aimais qu'il soit aussi attentionné, aussi réfléchi, croyais-je. Qu'il se soit réellement intéressé à moi, qu'il respecte, et recherche même mes avis. C'était tellement différent de ce que les autres me faisaient ressentir. Il était toujours à l'écoute, perspicace lorsque je ne parlais qu'à demi-mots, me donnant l'impression qu'il me connaissait mieux que personne. Puis un jour il m'avait laissée pour Fleur Delacour, réduisant en miette des années de d'amitié, mon respect pour la première personne qui avait réellement voulu du moi et la seule à laquelle j'avais osé m'ouvrir. Fleur lui avait semblé bien plus fascinante, ce n'était pas étonnant au fond, et comme il n'avait pas l'excuse de l'envoutement dû à son pouvoir de Vélane – puisque, à l'instar du reste des élèves de l'Académie, il portait l'amulette avec l'hexagramme de Salomon qui protégeait des ondes magiques – il avait fallu que je me rende à l'évidence.

Il s'était montré terriblement désolé, se traitait du pire des idiots, reconnaissait ses torts, comprenant qu'il m'avait brisé le coeur. Mais ne changeait pas d'avis. Et le mieux de tout était qu'il espérait rester mon ami. Et pour quoi avait-il tout gaché ? Avec elle, il avait battu son record : cela n'avait pas duré une semaine. Cette fois, c'était Fleur qui l'avait jeté, mais ça n'arrivait même pas à me consoler. C'était pour _cela_ qu'_elle_ avait gaché mon histoire ? Je n'arrivais pas à considérer que le malheur d'Hugo soit aussi fort que le mien. Il n'avait pas ressentit un centième de la souffrance qu'il m'avait infligée, je me refusais à lui accorder cela ; et de son côté, il n'avait pas l'air désespéré non plus.

Et maintenant, il tenait à la main cette fille. Je la connaissais vaguement. Vanessa Carell. Grande, brune, fine. Elle était en cinquième année, il me semblait l'avoir aperçue à la table des Maisonverte au réfectoire.

Je savais que le sang s'était retiré de mon visage, et j'étais consciente des regards qui allaient et venaient entre nous. Ma main s'était crispée sur ma baguette. J'inspirai profondément pour me forcer à conserver mon calme. Il était hors de question que je pleure là devant eux tous ni que je perde la tête et leur jette un sort.

Je relevai donc la menton.

- Bon, et bien maintenant que la librairie est libre, je pense que je peux aller les acheter, mes livres.

* * *

commentaire de l'auteur :

On entre petit à petit dans l'histoire, on découvre les personnages. Ca avance un peu trop doucement à mon goût, mais bon, j'avais dit que je suivais l'ordre du livre. Ca s'améliorera par la suite. Merci pour mon premier commentaire, et à bientôt pour la suite !


	5. ch4 : A bord de la Goélette Dorée

**CHAPITRE IV**

**LA GOELETTE DOREE**

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Me demanda mon frère pour la centième fois depuis qu'il nous avait rejoints.

- Oui, ça va, répétai-je en écrabouillant mon sorbet au potiron en imaginant la tête d'Hugo à la place. Tout baigne.

Je m'étais pourtant appliquée à ne pas verser la moindre larme, à ne pas laisser échapper un mot. J'avais dignement récupéré mes manuels dans la librairie, et j'avais suivi les autres chez le glacier, docile. Mais quand Vincent nous avait retrouvés à la terrasse, qu'il avait vu que tout le monde échangeait des regards inquiets en laissant sa glace fondre sauf moi, il avait compris que quelque chose clochait. Lisa ne me lâchait pas du regard, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il me pousse à tout moment une deuxième tête, tandis que les garçons se montraient inhabituellement silencieux et prévenants à mon égard, alors Vincent n'avait pas eu de mal à piger que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'aurais refusé de reparler de cette histoire, mais les garçons avaient presque immédiatement vendu la mèche, et je me retrouvais à présent au centre de l'attention et de l'inquiétude générales.

- Évidemment qu'elle va bien, fit Lisa d'un ton aigre. L'abruti qui l'a quittée s'affiche avec une autre. Tout va on ne peut mieux.

La bouche de mon frère se confondit en une ligne mince. Le sous-entendu ne lui avait pas échappé, ni même à personne autour de la table, d'ailleurs. Je me mordis les lèvres en levant les yeux vers ma meilleure amie, assise face à moi. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne remette pas le sujet sur le tapis alors que Vincent avait fait un effort louable cet après midi pour nous accompagner et qu'il s'inquiétait simplement pour moi. De plus, la parallèle entre leur histoire et la mienne ne me semblait pas tellement à propos. Eux étaient restés ensemble presque un an, et Vincent n'était parti qu'à cause de leurs disputes incessantes. C'était terrible, et je n'osais pas imaginer ce que ça avait pu lui faire à elle, vu dans quel état moi j'étais pour presque rien. Le temps était passé, et elle avait plus ou moins réussi à remonter la pente. Elle arrivait à rester en présence de son ex petit ami, elle, même si elle avait de temps en temps des épisodes amers du genre. C'était difficile de lui en vouloir pour ça, mais ce n'était vraiment pas très à propos.

- En plus, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton irrité, il se croit obligé de jouer les martyrs en s'excusant. Pour ce que ça change. Il veut quoi, l'absolution ? Quel abominable petit hypocrite.

Quand j'avais voulu le dépasser, Hugo avait tenté de m'arrêter. Pendant un moment, j'avais craint qu'il n'aie le culot de me dire que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais. Mais non. Au moins il n'était pas aussi malhonnête que ça. Il s'était juste excusé, encore une fois. Il assumait ses choix, s'il y avait une chose à lui reconnaître c'était ça. Il ne me menait pas en bateau, il ne jouait pas. Ça aurait pu être de l'honnêteté, et c'est pour cela que, dans un premier temps, j'avais pris cette façon qu'il avait de s'accabler lui-même de reproches pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il reconnaissait ses torts, ce qui était une preuve de compassion et de maturité, me semblait-il. Mais à la longue, sa manie de s'autoflageller m'agaçait, parce qu'il me coupait l'herbe sous le pied. Je ne pouvais pas évacuer ma colère, je ne pouvais pas l'accuser parce qu'il le faisait lui-même et de façon plus violente que ce que j'aurais dit moi-même. Était-il réellement hypocrite ? Cherchait-il à faire en sorte non seulement de prévenir mes reproches, mais en plus d'arriver à ce que je le rassure en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à être si dur envers lui-même ? Il pouvait toujours rêver ! Était-ce une solution de facilité, parce qu'il était moins dur d'accepter des reproches que lui-même se faisait que ce que moi j'aurais pu dire ? Je le pensais de plus en plus, car cela ne l'empêchait pas de me faire du mal. Il avait reconnu son erreur avec Fleur, mais il avait enchainé presque aussitôt avec Madeleine Angelin. Et Nadine Delamare. Et maintenant, _celle-là_.

- Désolé de pas avoir été là, dit Vincent en attrapant ma main.

Je savais qu'il regrettait depuis un bon moment de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de mettre une trempe à Hugo. Je me demandais souvent pourquoi je l'en avais empêché, d'ailleurs. Sûrement parce que c'était trop tard et que ça n'aurait rien changé. Et parce que ça me regardait, _moi_. Oui, sûrement pour tout ça... Était-il trop tard pour changer d'avis ?

Je haussai les épaules et récupérai ma main pour reprendre mon entreprise de démolition. La rentrée scolaire aurait aurait lieu le lendemain. Je n'avais pas fini d'avoir affaire à Hugo et Vanessa – ou une autre - main dans la main. Autant que je m'y fasse.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, j'avais plombé l'ambiance et gâché l'après-midi de tout le monde, j'en était consciente. Je n'étais décidément pas douée pour la société, ma cote n'allait pas s'arranger. Lorsque nous avons quitté les garçons et que nous sommes rentrés au manoir, Lisa, Vincent et moi étions aussi mécontents les uns que les autres. Mon frère était directement monté s'enfermer dans sa chambre dont je savais qu'il ne ressortirait qu'une fois Lisa partie. Au temps pour mon intention d'inviter ma meilleure à rester diner pour profiter de ma dernière soirée chez moi comme nous le faisions chaque année...

Elle et moi sommes montées à ma chambre et nous avons passé les heures avant le repas à préparer ma malle. C'était une petite tradition que nous avions. C'était un peu sa manière à elle de m'accompagner malgré tout : à chaque rentrée, je faisais semblant d'oublier qu'elle en profitait pour glisser dans mes affaires des petits souvenirs ou des petits mots, et elle faisait semblant de croire que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Je vais y aller, me dit finalement Lisa, une fois que nous n'avions plus d'excuse pour rouvrir une huitième fois la malle.

Je retins à grande peine un grognement de dépit. J'adorais mon frère, et je lui étais reconnaissante d'avoir fait ces efforts cet après midi, mais je n'étais pas près de lui pardonner d'avoir tout rendu si compliqué.

Je raccompagnai Lisa jusqu'à la porte en trainant le plus possible dans les escaliers qui m'avaient toujours parus interminables jusqu'ici et dont la descente ne me sembla pour la première fois ne pas avoir pris plus de quelques secondes.

Dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte d'entrée, celle de la chambre de Vincent s'ouvrit à la volée et il dégringola les marches jusqu'à moi. Son sourire, enfin tranquille et joyeux, fit s'envoler instantanément mes reproches. Il m'était impossible de lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Après tout, la situation n'était pas facile pour lui non plus. Et lui non plus je ne le verrais plus avant des mois, je ne voulais pas gâcher ces derniers moments.

- Papa a envoyé un hibou, il va rentrer plus tôt ce soir. Tu viens, on va aider Tinki et Dwiny à préparer un repas géant.

« Aider » était un grand mot. Il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'ils nous laissent toucher à quoi que ce soit, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de marrant : réussir à préparer un plat avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de le faire eux-mêmes, apporter notre contribution malgré eux en se faufilant pour trouver ce qu'il restait à faire. C'était le seul moyen que nous avions trouvé pour apporter notre part, car l'idée même de nous laisser la cuisine ne serait-ce que pour un moment semblait les rendre malades – littéralement. Nous avions beau leur ordonner de nous laisser faire ou tenter de négocier au moins un partage des taches à certaines occasions, on aurait dit que c'était plus fort qu'eux. Même en investissant la cuisine aux heures les plus improbables, il y en avait toujours un qui montait la garde. Je n'avais même jamais pu réaliser une salade toute seule.

Comme à l'habitude, les elfes nous accueillirent avec un regard quasi angoissé, comprenant que nous avions l'intention de récidiver. J'étais désolée de les mettre dans un tel état, mais ils refusaient de nous écouter et même si nous avions compris qu'ils ne s'y habitueraient jamais, nous ne voulions pas céder. C'était tout de même un peu fort de ne pas pouvoir faire ne serait-ce qu'un petit gâteau dans sa maison.

Une nouvelle fois, l'organisation pour la préparation du repas releva presque de la stratégie militaire. Les elfes augmentèrent instantanément le rythme pour finir au plus vite, et Vincent et moi dûmes nous précipiter sur les légumes qui étaient restés sur le plan de travail avant qu'ils ne les fassent disparaître d'un claquement de doigt. Le reste de la préparation se passa dans les rires pour mon frère et moi, et dans une ambiance un peu plus crispée pour les elfes que nous ne parvenions pas à amadouer malgré notre soumission à leur directives qu'ils ne consentaient à nous donner que du bout des lèvres.

Conformément à sa promesse, notre père était rentré tôt ce soir-là. Son rythme de travail diminuait au bureau, mais le ministère britannique, nous apprit-il, n'était pas sorti d'affaire. Leurs bureaux, tous départements confondus, croulaient encore sous les courriers mécontents et les demandes des journalistes. En France, au moins, cette frénésie s'était quelque peu calmée. Mais mes interrogations, que j'avais enfin la possibilité de formuler, ne trouvèrent pas de réponse. Les résultats de l'enquête, si elle avait été probante, n'avaient pas filtré.

- Mais si la Marque est apparue, insistai-je, ça veut forcément dire qu'il y a eu...

- Il n'y a eu aucun corps, aucune disparition signalée. On peut donc penser que c'était une simple menace en l'air.

- Sauf si le Ministère britannique cache les informations, dit mon frère.

- C'est une possibilité, admit mon père. Mais s'ils le font, d'une part on n'y peut pas grand chose. Et d'autre part, ils ont sûrement de bonnes raisons de cacher une information si elle relève de la sécurité nationale.

Ce n'était pas un concept avec lequel j'étais très familière, alors en ce qui me concernait, je préférai laisser ma curiosité extrême s'exprimer.

- Ils ont vraiment le droit de faire ça ? Demandai-je. Cacher ce qu'ils ont découvert alors que tout le monde a été en danger ce soir-là ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus juste, mais du moment qu'ils travaillent à régler le problème, on ne peut guère attendre plus. Mais parlons d'autre chose, proposa notre père. Tout est prêt pour demain ? Comment ça se fait que Lisa ne soit pas là ?

Arg. Sans le savoir, il avait réussi à évoquer en deux phrases les seuls sujets qu'il ne fallait pas aborder. Je ne tenais pas à me mettre à pleurnicher sur l'année atrocement longue, et à tous les coups solitaire et ennuyeuse qui m'attendait en l'absence de Vincent. Je n'avais pas forcément envie que mon père pense que j'étais asociale, incapable de me faire des amis – même si dans une certaine mesure il fallait admettre que ce n'était pas tellement faux ; et Vincent ne débordait pas non plus de joie à l'idée de parler de l'échec de sa relation avec ma meilleure amie, dont il était en grande partie responsable. Douchés, lui et moi échangeâmes un regard. Qui allait aborder en premier le sujet qui l'ennuyait ?

- Oui, euh... j'ai fini ma malle tout à l'heure, me dévouai-je, dissimulant de mon mieux mon peu d'enthousiasme à ce sujet. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

- Et je ne suis plus avec Lisa, enchaina mon frère avec un détachement feint avec aussi peu de talent que le mien.

- On ne me dit jamais rien dans cette famille ! Fit semblant de nous gronder notre père, pas dupe pour une noise de notre état d'esprit.

Nous ne lui mentions jamais – nous éludions, pour les sujets les plus sensibles. Dans ces cas-là, rares, il lisait entre les lignes, comprenant qu'il y avait des choses que nous préférions garder pour nous.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles pour ton stage ? Demanda notre père en se resservant de la salade de fruits que Dwiny avait réussi de justesse à m'empêcher de faire un peu plus tôt.

- J'ai reçu un hibou de M. Martellus tout à l'heure. Il m'attend la semaine prochaine pour signer le contrat, alors j'imagine que je commencerai peu après.

- Tu vas m'accompagner au port demain, alors ? Demandai-je avec espoir.

- Évidemment, tu croyais que je raterais ça ?

Je soupirai de soulagement. C'était déjà ça de pris.

Comme si, inconsciemment, je n'avais attendu que cet engagement, la fatigue m'envahit.

- Je vais aller dormir, dis-je en repoussant ma chaise.

Je les embrassai et montai me coucher, saluant au passage Tinki occupée à ranger le salon.

- Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle Laurène, couina-t-elle.

Elle s'inclina en souriant, comme d'habitude sans la moindre rancune pour l'affrontement dans la cuisine, du moment que je n'y étais plus. Je grimpai les escaliers tranquillement, et retrouvai son frère qui allumait la lumière à l'étage.

- Bonne nuit, Dwiny.

- Passez une bonne nuit, Mademoiselle, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Il avait déjà fermé les volets de ma chambre, tiré les lourds rideaux et allumé les bougies qui la faisaient baigner dans cette atmosphère douce et confortable que j'aimais tant. Une fois en pyjama, je m'assis sur mon lit et me calai contre les oreillers. Saisissant ma baguette, je lançai un sort vers le piano au fond de ma chambre pour qu'il commence à jouer, puis, d'un _accio_, j'attirai vers moi le cadre posé sur la commode de bois de rose qui était entre les fenêtres.

Sur la photographie animée, une jeune femme blonde et élancée dansait en serrant contre elle un bébé qu'on voyait à peine au milieu de toute la dentelle. En arrière plan, le jardin qui entourait le manoir, aussi resplendissant qu'il l'était aujourd'hui. J'y avais bien réfléchi pendant les vacances, c'était celle-là que j'emmènerais avec moi cette année. Mon regard vola vers les cadres accrochés sur le mur couleur taupe au dessus du piano, et ceux posés sur la grande étagère en bois sur le mur de droite. Sur tous, la même jeune femme me souriant et me faisait signe de la main. Ils m'avaient accompagné chacun leur tour pendant mes études, chaque année un différent. C'était un moyen d'avoir ma mère un peu avec moi. Être séparée de mon père et mon frère à Beauxbâtons serait difficile, mais je savais que je serais incapable de tenir sans ce minimum de présence de ma mère. C'était tout ce que je pouvais avoir d'elle à présent, alors je m'y accrochais.

- Ce sera celle-là, déclarai-je à la femme sur la photo, comme si elle pouvait répondre.

Le lendemain, le temps était morose, à l'image de mon humeur. Je n'aimais vraiment pas les au revoir, et cette année, Vincent ne serait pas là pour compenser ; il s'ajouterait même à la liste ce qui me manquerait, et n'en serait pas le moindre des éléments. Il m'avait fait promettre de lui écrire tant que j'en aurais envie, mais j'étais consciente que c'était le moment pour moi d'apprendre à gérer ces situations toute seule. Je n'allais pas toute ma vie compter sur lui, vivre dans son ombre. Je reconnaissais que non seulement ça ne m'aidait pas, mais qu'en plus, un jour, il finirait par m'en vouloir de tant m'accrocher à lui. Et c'était hors de question.

Je revêtis mon uniforme, que l'un des Elfes avait déposé sur une chaise avant mon réveil. Un peu nerveuse, je me plaçai devant le miroir pour m'inspecter. Face à moi, mon reflet, mal à l'aise et le dos vouté comme chez les gens qui ont peur de se faire remarquer, tentait de sortir du cadre pour se cacher.

- S'il te plait, soupirai-je. Ça ne m'amuse pas non plus.

Pour l'encourager, je me forçai à me redresser, repoussai les cheveux en arrière et affichai mon air le plus déterminé. Mon reflet se replaça au centre du cadre en rosissant et se soumit à mon regard, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de triturer ses robes. Le dernier uniforme que je porterais. La sous-robe et la robe d'étudiant étaient en soie, comme tous les ans. Légères et fluides, d'un beau bleu pâle pour tous les Dernière Année, et que nous pouvions, maintenant que nous étions considérées comme adultes, porter jusqu'aux chevilles, tandis que nos homologues masculins avaient droit au pantalon sous leur robe d'étudiant. Nous étions enfin considérés comme adultes. Mais en ce qui me concernait...

Je jaugeai mon apparence d'un œil critique et mon reflet se recroquevilla derechef. J'avais toujours du mal à croire que c'était ma dernière année à Beauxbâtons. La petite fille gauche et mal assurée que j'étais à mon entrée en première année n'avait rien à envier à celle qui me faisait face dans le miroir. La même, avec quelques centimètres et des connaissances magiques en plus. Un peu trop grande et beaucoup trop maigre. Tous les ans j'essayais de trouver les traits de ma mère en moi. Et tous les ans j'avais l'impression de m'en éloigner un peu plus. Je n'avais pas du tout cet air de jeune femme que mes camarades de classe dégageaient. Mon visage était encore un peu rond, tandis que le reste de mon corps un peu dégingandé, trop fin pour être gracieux, me donnait l'air d'un porte-manteau ambulant. La seule chose que j'avais hérité de ma mère, c'était sa chevelure, longue, souple, d'un châtain clair brillant, que je laissais souvent libre pour me dissimuler.

Je me détournai en soupirant et m'employai à faire mon lit. Sans baguette, parce que ça me faisait gagner du temps avant de devoir partir. Puis je tirai au maximum les rideaux, repoussai ma chaise de bureau à sa place, vérifiai que le linge qui restait dans mon armoire était en ordre. Mais je chipotais : comme toujours, Lisa et moi avions tout mis en ordre la veille.

- _Locomotor barda_, prononçai-je en visant ma malle de ma baguette.

J'accrochai ma cape courte et descendis mes affaires dans les escaliers puis dans le salon, où mon frère et mon père m'attendaient pour emprunter la cheminée. Comme à chaque rentrée, ce dernier avait réservé le raccordement provisoire au réseau de l'hôtel des Trois Yeux de La Rochelle, situé côté sorcier de la ville. Là, nous avons emprunté un chariot pour transporter mes affaires jusqu'au port sans trop attirer l'attention, car il nous fallait passer devant les quais moldus. Pour d'autres, c'était encore moins aisé. Les moldus pouvaient se faire à un transport massif de malles et autres sacs, mais les cages à hiboux ou les renards tenus en laisse par des individus aux tenues improbables attiraient fréquemment leurs regards curieux ou inquiets. Heureusement, le sortilège de repousse-moldu appliqué à notre quai les détournait rapidement, ils ne remarquaient même pas que nous continuions plus loin qu'eux.

Comme toujours, La Goélette Dorée nous attendait amarrée au quai, immense, majestueuse et étincelante. Heureusement, l'immense voilier comme toute cette partie du port restait invisible aux yeux des moldus, car si son origine sorcière n'était pas évidente, sa beauté, son éclat et sa taille avaient tout de même un aspect peu naturel à côté des bateaux moldus amarrés sur les quais voisins.. Sans oublier les centaines de personnes amassées sur le quai, des familles entières accompagnant leurs enfants : un rassemblement d'individus aux tenues chamarrées se saluant et s'apostrophant d'une voix forte, dans un charivari de cris de hiboux, de feulement de chats ou renards, et d'entrechoquement de bagages. La sobriété et la mesure n'étaient pas dans la nature sorcière

- Cabine ou terrasse ? me demanda Vincent en lançant le sort de transport de bagages sur mes affaires, une fois que nous avions rejoint l'entrée du bateau.

Quand nous le prenions ensemble, nous restions sur le pont pour profiter du soleil, et ses amis venaient naturellement nous parler. Mais, toute seule, je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas, et j'étais incapable de m'incruster dans un groupe. J'avais constamment peur de déranger, que ma présence ne soit pas voulue. Je préférai donc me réfugier à l'abri des cabines. Inutile de rester au milieu de tous ces gens qui parleraient entre eux sans me voir.

Vincent et mon père m'accompagnèrent à bord et nous descendîmes dans la cale où avaient été aménagées les cabines. J'en trouvai une non occupée avec une immense fenêtre qui occupait toute la surface externe du bateau, permettant de voir aussi bien au dessus que sous l'eau.

- Tu ne te sentiras pas trop à l'étroit ici ? S'inquiéta mon père. Tes amis arriveront à te trouver ?

Je hochai vaguement la tête. Si Vincent savait ce que j'avais en tête, il ne dît rien. Je le regardai poser ma malle dans un coin, et nous ressortîmes tous trois sur le pont. C'était le moment redouté. Tout autour de nous, les autres familles faisaient leurs au revoir. Je reconnus Hugo, au loin, qui disait au revoir à ses parents et à ses petites sœurs. Je détournai la tête.

- Bonne chance pour ton stage, souhaitai-je à mon frère. Tu m'enverras un hibou pour me raconter ?

- Dès mon retour.

Rassérénée, je l'embrassai, ainsi que mon père, puis je les laissai redescendre du bateau. Je m'installai à la rambarde pour leur dire au revoir, à l'instar de tous mes condisciples qui faisaient de grands gestes à leur famille restée sur le quai.

La Goélette se mit en mouvement, s'éloigna en silence du quai, et bientôt, nos familles, puis le port disparurent de notre vision. Arrivé en pleine mer, le bateau put atteindre son rythme de croisière et fila en direction de l'Académie.

Avisant les nuages qui menaçaient, je décidai de ne pas trainer sur le pont et de rejoindre ma cabine. Lorsque j'arrivai, je vis qu'elle avait été investie par un groupe de Deuxième années, reconnaissables à leurs uniformes mauves. Je ne les connaissais que de vue, et j'aurais été bien en peine de me rappeler à quelle maison ils appartenaient. Ils étaient trop occupés à s'échanger leurs cartes de chocogrenouille pour remarquer mon entrée, et de toute façon, leur demander de dégager le chemin jusqu'à ma place n'aurait pas été aisé dans cet espace restreint où les bagages s'empilaient presque jusqu'au plafond. Je me débrouillai pour slalomer entre les tours de malles vacillantes, évitant de justesse d'écraser un gros chat blanc tacheté, et je réussis à m'installer sur la banquette, non sans avoir évacué le corbeau sur lequel j'avais failli m'asseoir. Ce dernier s'envola en lâchant un croassement agacé puis alla se poser sur une malle un peu plus loin. Le voyage allait être long, ainsi coincée entre la fenêtre et ma malle, sans oublier le brouhaha constant... Je serais bien retournée sur le pont, s'il ne m'avait pas fallu pour cela retraverser le champ de mine qui se dressait à présent entre moi et la porte de la cabine.

Les vaguelettes éclaboussaient de temps en temps la fenêtre au niveau de ma tête, ce qui ne cessait de me faire bêtement sursauter, alors que je savais bien que la vitre me protégeait. Mes compagnons étaient bien trop occupés, ou peut-être trop jeunes, pour s'intéresser au paysage, mais moi je n'en ratai pas une miette. Le voyage jusqu'à Beauxbâtons était toujours un des plus beaux moments de l'année. C'était notre seule occasion de nous éloigner ainsi de la terre et de nous retrouver au milieu de l'océan, d'être transportés au gré de ses mouvements fluides, d'observer les reflets que le soleil allumait sur chaque vaguelette, chaque goutte d'eau qui s'échappait, sans oublier le passage sous la montagne pour rejoindre le port de Beauxbâtons. Quand nous avions de la chance et qu'il faisait vraiment beau, des poissons-volants, après avoir sautillé autour de la coque pour vérifier que c'était bien un vaisseau sorcier, voletaient par dessus le pont pour éclabousser les élèves avant de replonger de l'autre côté du bateau. Ils ne semblaient pas être là aujourd'hui, sinon j'aurais tout de même bravé les périls qui m'attendaient pour ressortir d'ici et aller les admirer sur le pont.

Le calme soudain des mes compagnons de cabine attira mon attention, plus que leur bavardage qui avait baigné la cabine depuis mon arrivée. Intriguée, je me tournai pour les observer. Ils étaient tous tournés, l'air un peu inquiets, vers un des garçons dont le teint verdâtre ne me parût pas être de bon augure.

Allons bon. Tout le monde n'évitait pas le mal de mer, malgré les sortilèges appliqués au bateau pour éviter ce genre de problème. Ce garçon n'avait pas de chance, et nous non plus. Ses amis s'agitaient autour de lui, s'interrogeant sur la décision à prendre sans parvenir à s'arrêter l'une d'entre elles. Si je n'intervenais pas, le voyage n'allait pas tarder à devenir extrêmement désagréable.

Me tortillant, je parvins à me tourner assez vers ma malle pour l'ouvrir et lançai un _accio_ afin d'attirer à moi mon nécessaire de potions. J'attrapai l'essence de gingembre et me précipitai vers le groupe. En m'entendant approcher, les élèves me jetèrent un regard surpris. Ils ne devaient même pas avoir perçu ma présence depuis tout ce temps.

- Respire ça, dis-je en tendant mécaniquement le flacon. Ça fera passer la nausée.

Toujours blafard, il se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête et d'attraper ce que je lui tendais, pendant que ses amis jetaient un regard peu confiant au flacon.

- C'est du gingembre, expliquai-je, espérant que mon uniforme de Septième Année suffirait à apporter de la légitimité à mon conseil. C'est bon pour le mal de mer.

Estimant sans doute que, dans son état, tout était bon à prendre, le garçon ne se posait pas de questions, lui, et se collait le flacon sous le nez.

- Euh, faut y aller doucement quand même, modérai-je, quand il était assez près du liquide pour pouvoir l'aspirer par le nez.

Une inhalation prolongée n'était pas non plus conseillée, et comme il commençait à retrouver ses couleurs, je récupérai le flacon.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Gaspard, répondit une de ses amies, comme il avait l'air encore trop mal pour le faire sans aussitôt dégobiller.

- Ça va mieux, Gaspard ? Demandai-je.

- Bof, marmonna-t-il.

- Je me sens pas très bien non plus, gémit l'autre garçon du groupe.

- Vous feriez peut-être mieux de sortir prendre l'air sur le pont, réfléchis-je rapidement.

Si le gingembre n'avait pas d'effet, on ne pouvait faire guère plus. Je soutins mon mieux Gaspard pendant que ses amies s'assurèrent que les malles ne nous tombent pas dessus, et nous sortîmes dans le couloir. Il était inhabituellement plein de monde, qui se rendait également sur le pont dans un même mouvement. En général, les élèves restaient sur à l'extérieur, ou en tout cas ne trainaient pas dans les couloirs. Je remarquai que plusieurs n'avaient pas l'air bien et avançaient soutenus par leurs condisciples.

- Hé, Laurie, fit une voix sur ma droite.

C'est davantage le ton un peu souffrant qui attira mon attention que le surnom dont m'affublait Daniel comme à son habitude.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, remarquai-je en observant son teint blafard.

Il était soutenu par Marie-Alice, une fille de sa maison, et par Simon qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que lui.

- Juste le mal de mer, souffla-t-il. On va prendre un peu l'air.

- Décidément, murmurai-je.

Le trajet ne m'avait pourtant pas paru particulièrement différent des autres fois, ni la mer plus agitée, et pourtant jamais autant de monde n'avait été malade.

Nous atteignîmes les escaliers, et aussitôt je sentis Gaspard se détendre. Nous aurions peut-être dû commencer par lui faire prendre l'air, finalement.

Cependant, plus nous montions les marches, plus un étrange pressentiment m'envahissait. Aidé, certes, par des cris qui nous parvenaient de plus en plus clairement depuis le pont, et par le fait que Gaspard, d'un coup, augmentait le rythme et n'avait presque plus besoin d'être soutenu. Surprise, je le regardai se dégager de ma prise et continuer tout seul. Son regard vide ne m'échappa pas, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger davantage, car aussitôt quelqu'un derrière moi me bouscula pour me dépasser, et puis quelqu'un d'autre de l'autre côté, et d'autres encore, parmi lesquels je reconnus Daniel et Simon, tous avec la même expression – ou plus exactement le même _manque_ d'expression - qu'arborait Gaspard. Par dessus le brouhaha qui nous parvenait depuis le pont, j'entendis des filles autour de moi dans l'escalier appeler des noms de garçons d'un ton inquiet, tandis que certaines tentaient de les retenir.

Les sourcils froncés, je me secouai et franchis au pas de course la dizaine de marches qu'il restait avant de rejoindre le pont. Arrivée, je contemplais la scène, stupéfaite. La première chose qui me frappa fut la foule présente sur le pont. Il grouillait de monde qui s'agitait dans tous les sens de manière qui me sembla immédiatement étrange. La seconde chose, les sons mélodieux qui dominaient les cris, et qui nous avaient été inaudibles d'en bas : des chants, inhabituels, et qui n'avaient rien de sorciers. La troisième chose qui me frappa : des créatures ailées qui tournoyaient au dessus du pont, ou accrochées à la poupe. Des créatures aux ailes grisâtres, avec un visage de femme et des pattes d'aigle. Des Sirènes d'Ulysse.

C'était comme si un bloc de glace me tombait dans l'estomac. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi tant de garçons étaient malades. Maintenant que j'y repensais, je me demandais comment j'avais pu ne pas remarquer qu'ils étaient les seuls à être affectés. L'appel des sirènes. Seuls les individus de sexe masculin y étaient sensibles, et ne pas y répondre, par exemple en étant coincé quelque part comme dans la cabine, provoquait des réactions du genre nausée ou migraines. Et quand ils étaient en position d'y répondre, il devenait impossible de les faire entendre raison, ce qui expliquait que toutes les filles présentes sur le pont s'efforçait de les empêcher de se jeter à l'eau pour rejoindre les sirènes. Il fallait faire quelque chose ou on courait à la catastrophe.

Je sortis ma baguette et jetai un rapide coup d'oeil pour évaluer la situation. Cinq sirènes s'étaient accrochées à la poupe ou sur les côtés du bateau, et appelaient les garçons de leur chants mélodieux. Quatre autres voletaient au dessus du pont, tournoyant en projetant des ombres sinistres. Les garçons, pour les rejoindre, tentaient de sauter par dessus bord ; leurs camarades féminines s'efforçaient de leur mieux de les en empêcher, mais plusieurs se retrouvaient elles-mêmes dans des situation délicates. J'eus tout juste le temps de lancer un _mobilicorpus_ pour empêcher une Deuxième année de basculer dans la mer et la replacer sur le pont.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demandai-je en me précipitant vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête en tremblant.

- Mon frère veut pas m'écouter, il va sauter ! Pleura-t-elle.

Je me retournai vers la direction qu'elle me désignait. Un garçon brun portant l'uniforme des Quatrième année s'apprêtait enjamber la rampe. Si je lançais un sort de blocage maintenant, il basculerait directement.

- Va chercher ton amulette de protection, criai-je à la fille avant de me ruer dans la direction de son frère.

Je n'avais pas pensé à mettre la mienne, comme tout le reste des élèves, apparemment. Il fallait à tout prix en passer au cou du plus de garçons possible pour les protéger de l'influence des sirènes. Je parvins à rattraper le Quatrième Année par sa cape et à le faire revenir sur le pont, mais il se débattait et je dus me résoudre à lui lancer un sort de ligotage.

- Bien joué, fit Capucine Degan en accourant m'aider.

Je faillis pleurer de joie en reconnaissant ma camarade de dortoir.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir, soufflai-je. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles nous attaquent ?

- J'ai une meilleure question : comment on les empêche de tous se jeter à l'eau ?

- Oui, évidemment, balbutia-je.

Nous nous précipitâmes pour aider des Troisième Année qui faisaient de leur mieux pour empêcher trois garçons de se ruer vers l'avant du bateau pour rejoindre les sirènes.

- Pétrificus Totalus ! Hurlai-je en les visant avec ma baguette.

Les trois garçons se raidirent instantanément, puis tombèrent en avant, leurs bras le long du corps.

- Merci, soufflèrent les Troisième Année, qui semblaient au bord des larmes.

A ce rythme-là, quelqu'un finirait par se blesser pour de bon. Si ça se trouvait, des élèves étaient déjà tombés à la mer. Il fallait empêcher les sirènes d'agir, et les faire partir. Vite.

- Vous avez vos amulettes ? Demandai-je aux Troisième Année et à Capucine. Essayez de les passer au coup de ceux que vous pourrez, et demandez aux autres filles de faire pareil.

- Ça n'aura pas d'effet sur eux, lança une voix derrière moi.

Nous nous tournâmes, et je reconnus Cédric, un Dernière Année de MaisonRouge, qui avançait vers nous, suivi par Fleur et ses meilleures amies, Bianca et Elina

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je, en essayant de retrouver mon souffle. Tu penses que... Euh, minute, tu n'es pas affecté par les sirènes, toi ?

- On dirait que non, répondit-il en souriant.

Au même moment, un Sixième Année échappait à ses camarades à quelques mètres de là, et Cédric m'imita en lui lançant un sort d'entrave. Le garçon tomba sur le dos, et ses amies s'empressèrent de le tirer en arrière par les bras pour l'éloigner des sirènes.

- On ne peut pas immobiliser tout le monde, fit remarquer Bianca, ses yeux verts inquiets. Et la plupart des élèves ne maitrisent pas ce sort.

- Où est l'équipage ? pesta Fleur. C'est insensé, pourquoi ne font-ils rien ?

- Marjorie et Natacha ont dû s'occuper d'eux, répondit Capucine. Eux aussi étaient affectés par les sirènes, ils nous dirigeaient dans les rochers.

- Alors on est tous seuls ? demandai-je, épouvantée.

- Elles ont été obligées de les immobiliser, ils ne sont pas en état de nous aider.

- Alors on ne pourra même pas s'éloigner du repère des sirènes... réalisa Bianca.

- Alors comment on va faire ? paniqua Elina. Les sirènes ne partiront pas ! Tous les garçons vont se noyer et nous on restera coincées ici !

- On se calme, la raisonna Cédric. Il y a forcément une solution.

- Et d'abord, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas en train de sauter par dessus bord, toi ?

- Tu préfères que j'y aille ?

- On peut se concentrer, s'il vous plait ? Les rappelai-je à l'ordre. Pourquoi les amulettes ne seraient pas efficaces ?

- Elles agissent contre les influences mentales, or les sirènes se servent de leur voix pour hypnotiser. Ce qu'il faudrait donc...

- C'est les empêcher de chanter, conclus-je.

- Ou empêcher les autres de les entendre, compléta Fleur.

Nous savions ce qu'il nous restait à faire. Nous nous séparâmes : pour parer au plus urgent, Capucine et Elina se chargèrent de prévenir les filles qui maitrisaient les sorts de surdité de les utiliser pour venir en aide à leurs camarades ; Cédric, Bianca, Fleur et moi nous nous précipitâmes en direction des sirènes. Bianca dut s'arrêter en chemin pour empêcher deux garçons de sauter par dessus la rambarde, et nous réussîmes à trouver et envoyer Josie, Ludivine Marjorie et Natacha vers les sirènes qui se trouvaient à babord pendant que nous continuions vers l'avant où se trouvaient la plupart de nos adversaires.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, six sirènes nous fixaient férocement ; en nous voyant, elles retroussèrent leurs lèvres, et leurs ailes battirent violemment. Leur chant s'intensifia, leur regard rivé sur Cédric, et je compris qu'elles se concentraient sur lui, sans comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas déjà ensorcelé. Bonne question.

- _Bloclang_ ! Cria-t-il en les visant de sa baguette.

La sirène touchée eut un hoquet et agita furieusement les ailes, mais le sort n'eut pas d'effet car elle recommença à chanter aussitôt. Elle s'envola et tournoya tel un vautour au dessus de nos têtes avant de brusquement en piquet sur nous. J'eus un hoquet d'horreur en réalisant qu'elle me visait.

- _Impedimenta_ ! hurla Capucine en la visant.

Une nouvelle fois, le sort ricocha et je commençai à craindre le pire. Les sirènes étaient bien plus puissantes que je le croyais. J'étais pétrifiée. J'avais beau savoir qu'elle venait vers moi, que si je ne faisais rien j'allais morfler, j'étais incapable de bouger.

- _Impédimenta_, répéta Capucine, imitée par Fleur.

- Im... commençai-je, mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir.

Voyant que le sort n'avait pas d'effet et que la sirène continuait à foncer droit sur moi, Cédric s'était précipité pour m'écarter de la trajectoire. Nous atterrîmes lourdement contre le pont en bois, Cédric par dessus moi. Une douleur soudaine me cloua sur place. 100 Gallions qu'il m'avait cassé une côte.

- Ça va ? Demanda Cédric en se redressant sur un coude.

Pas le temps de répondre, la sirène descendait à nouveau, mais cette fois, elle visait Bianca. La sirène n'attaquait pas les hommes, compris-je, et Cédric me protégeait par sa simple proximité. Serrant les dents, j'acceptai la main qu'il me tendait pour m'aider à me relever et nous nous mîmes à crier, en même temps que Bianca et Fleur :

- _Impédimenta_ !

La créature, touchée par quatre sorts simultanés, vacilla et s'écrasa lourdement sur le pont aux pieds de Bianca, dans un nuage de plumes. Livide, elle trébucha en voulant reculer, et Fleur dut la retenir par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer sous le choc. Cédric lança immédiatement un _pétrificus totalus, _pour éviter que la sirène ne nous surprenne lorsqu'elle retrouverait sa mobilité, le premier sort n'étant que provisoire.

Les cris de moins en moins harmonieux sur notre gauche nous firent sursauter. Les notes mélodieuses de tout à l'heure avaient fait place à des voix éraillées et stridentes, au point que nous dûmes nous boucher les oreilles, pas pour éviter d'être ensorcelés, mais pour échapper au son horripilant. Toujours accrochées à la poupe, les sirènes restantes semblaient sur le point de se jeter également sur nous. Par précaution, Bianca lança un sort de boucler. En même temps, sur notre droite, des garçons qui avaient réussi à échapper à leurs camarades nous avaient rattrapés et tentaient de rejoindre les créatures.

- _Assurdiato_ ! Cria Fleur en visant nos condisciples, espérant qu'altérer ouïe suffirait.

Malheureusement, si les voix des sirènes nous étaient devenues insupportables, elles semblaient d'autant plus attirantes pour les garçons.

À ce moment-là, Capucine et Elina, accompagnées de Marjorie et Madeleine, et de deux filles de Cinquième Année, les dépassèrent en courant et nous rejoignirent, puis lancèrent un charme de bouclier entre eux et nous. Leurs uniformes étaient maculés de sang, ce qui nous fit aussitôt paniquer.

- Ça va, c'est presque rien, souffla Capucine. Elles nous ont attaqué, mais on a réussi à les envoyer par dessus bord.

- Vous les avez tuées ? Demandai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

- Non, c'était juste un _impédimenta_, parce qu'elles nous avaient déjà attaquées et qu'elles continuaient à appeler les garçons.

- Le sort de surdité n'a pas beaucoup d'effet sur eux, continua Marjorie, confirmant notre observation. On a dû en ligoter ou immobiliser la plupart ; on en a enfermé d'autres dans la cale, et on a dit aux filles les plus jeunes de se planquer pendant que les plus agées surveilleraient les garçons qui restaient. Puis on s'est occupées de rendre les sirènes muettes et c'est alors qu'elles sont parties. Mais on dirait que sur les garçons le sortilège ne s'est pas encore...

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Cédric ; elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Comment t'as réussi à...

- Elles approchent ! prévint Fleur en levant à nouveau sa baguette.

- Rassemblez-vous derrière moi ! Cria Cédric, qui était visiblement arrivé à la même conclusion que la mienne un peu plus tôt.

Je me retournai trop brusquement, et la violence et la soudaineté de la douleur dans mes cotes me coupa le souffle.

- Laurène ? Appela Capucine, voyant mon état.

- Je me suis fait mal en tombant, soufflai-je, des larmes de douleur brouillant ma vue. Mais ça ira.

Elle m'aida doucement à me déplacer derrière Cédric, qui me lança un regard d'excuse. Les sirènes s'étaient élevées dans les air et certaines volaient au-dessus de nous à la recherche d'un angle d'attaque, tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers l'arrière du pont, en direction des garçons. Nous nous regroupâmes, baguettes dressées la moitié d'entre nous tournés vers les garçons pour les surveiller, et l'autre moitié vers la direction opposée, face aux sirènes.

- Elles vont attaquer, gémit Bianca derrière moi.

- _Bloclang_ ! S'écrièrent Marjorie et l'une des Cinquième Année en visant les sirènes qui planaient au-dessus des garçons.

Mais une nouvelle fois, les sorts n'eurent aucun effet, à part les rendre un peu plus furieuses et les faire chanter plus fort. On ne s'en sortirait jamais, à ce rythme.

- _Silencio_ ! Hurlai-je en direction des sirènes en espérant que ce sort, d'un niveau supérieur_,_ serait plus efficace.

La sirène touchée, constatant son mutisme soudain, fut réduite à agiter ses ailes grisâtres en signe de mécontentement, tandis que les autres poussèrent de grands cris offensés. Ok, cette fois, elles étaient vraiment énervées.

- Protego ! Cria Madeleine, et un bouclier nous entoura au moment ou l'une d'entre elle fonçait sur nous en représailles.

Ce ne serait pas assez puissant en cas d'attaque combinée, mais c'était ce que nous pouvions faire de mieux pour nous protéger pour le moment. Derrière nous, l'enchantement n'était toujours pas passé chez les garçons qui continuaient à frapper contre le bouclier pour tenter de le passer. Heureusement, ils étaient trop confus pour songer à utiliser leur baguette.

- Combien de temps ça va prendre avant qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

Coincés entre les sirènes d'une part et les garçons de l'autre, la situation n'était pas brillante.

- Il faudrait réussir à les faire partir, râla Fleur.

Je croisai le regard d'une des sirènes, et compris immédiatement que j'avais fait une erreur. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent et elle fondit sur moi. Je me tassai sur moi-même en anticipant le choc – qui ne vint heureusement pas grâce au bouclier qui la repoussa facilement. Je sentis une main apaisante se poser sur mon épaule, mais j'avais des sueurs froides et mon cœur battait la chamade, je ne cherchai pas à savoir à qui elle appartenait. Et puis, la marque de réconfort était tout à fait secondaire, quand une demi douzaine de sirènes en furie tentait de vous attaquer.

- Bertrand a réussi à s'échapper, cria soudain d'une voix aigüe une des Cinquième année en pointant du doigt un élève qui s'apprêtait à sauter par dessus la rambarde pour plonger.

Avant que nous ayons pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, elle se précipita et contourna le bouclier pour tenter de se mettre à portée de baguette du garçon.

- Hilda, reviens ! Cria Marjorie, tandis que Cédric lâchait un juron.

Je jetai un oeil au ciel. L'échappée de la fille n'était évidemment pas passée inaperçue. Marjorie et Madeleine se précipitèrent à sa suite, brisant notre bouclier. C'était tout ce qu'attendaient les sirènes. Alors que les filles couraient après leur amie, les créatures en profitèrent pour nous charger, Bianca, Elise, Fleur et moi, et cette fois les sorts de protection n'y firent rien.

*

**note de l'auteur : **

(très très long, mais il y a quelques éléments que je souhaite expliquer...)

Avant tout, toutes mes excuses pour l'attente ! Malheureusement, s'il y a une chose de constante chez moi, c'est la longueur d'attente entre chaque mise en ligne ; ceux qui ont suivi « Le Feu et la Glace », ma fic sur FF8, en savent quelque chose...

Je vous explique mon fonctionnement : quand je commence une histoire, j'ai seulement le déroulement général, et la construction de l'histoire dans ma tête se fait au moment où j'écris – ce qui n'est pas le moyen le plus rapide de faire... d'où mon problème de productivité ! Mais en même temps, je peux pas faire autrement, j'ai besoin que l'histoire se construise d'elle-même dans ma tête, naturellement, d'imaginer toutes les options, ce qui peut prendre un temps fou, selon la scène. Je ne parlerai même pas du nombre incalculable d'auto-corrections, du manque de temps et, tout bêtement, de la difficulté à écrire certaines choses, à trouver les mots justes. Bref, encore une fois, vraiment désolée – mais ça n'est pas près de changer, alors ma foi... Il faut juste savoir que quel que soit le temps que je mets, je n'abandonnerai jamais l'histoire, promis.

Je veux aussi dire merci pour les commentaires ; comme pour tout le monde, c'est ce qui m'encourage à faire de mon mieux, même si je le fais pour moi au départ (ah ben oui, désolée, je me fais plaisir héhé !). De voir que ça vous plait me fait encore plus plaisir, alors merci merci !

Au niveau du contenu de ce chapitre, donc... Il m'a quand même fallu, mine de rien, effectuer un gros gros boulot de recherche, et comme j'avais besoin d'organiser certains éléments dès maintenant pour les inclure, ça explique en grande partie le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire le chapitre. J'ai fait des recherches sur des châteaux (pour pouvoir visualiser le château de Beauxbatons que je voulais), sur les plantes qui peuvent servir pour les potions, les sortilèges, les cours (je ne tiens pas à ce que le système de Beauxbatons soit un copié-collé de Pourdlard ; si chaque école garde ses secrets, ils ne peuvent pas avoir exactement le même fonctionnement), les créatures magiques, pierres magiques, astrologie, même alchimie et runes, mythologie celtique, légendes, notamment arthurienne, etc... pour le peu qui en ressort dans le chapitre, ça paraît pas utile, probablement, mais j'avais besoin que même les micro éléments qui apparaissent ici repose sur quelque chose, sur des légendes ou croyances préexistantes, pour donner un peu de corps. Quand on fait un peu de recherches sur HP, on se rend compte que l'auteur a inclus des symboles, de véritables éléments de croyances autour de la magie, et c'est ce que je voudrais être capable de faire.

À propos de la Goélette : c'est une des choses qui ont fait que ce chapitre a mis du temps à se mettre en place. Il m'a fallu sérieusement songer à la vie à Beauxbatons, et donc par extension au moyen de transport jusqu'à l'Académie. J'ai choisi le bateau, par rapport à ce que j'imagine de l'académie, de son emplacement, de sa nature, et pour le nom, ma foi, je n'en suis pas super satisfaite, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux !

Du coup, je ne pouvais plus non plus reporter tout ce qui tournait autour de la mise en place de l'Académie elle-même, j'ai dû réfléchir à son architecture (si, si, carrément, je fais pas les choses à moitié, qu'est-ce que vous croyez!) avec photos à l'appui et réalisation de plan, son histoire, (et c'est pas du gâteau, pour que ce soit à la fois un minimum cohérent avec les légendes et imaginatif...), le système des Maisons qu'on y trouve (il y a eu des allusions, mais ce sera précisé plus tard), les profs et les élèves ! J'ai dû faire toute une liste de noms pour les Dernières Années, piocher ceux qui seront candidats pour le Tournoi, et essayer d'établir des caractéristiques, créer des amitiés... Mine de rien, c'est un gros morceau, mais encore une fois, ce sera plus visible plus tard. J'essaie de faire en sorte que ça paraisse aussi naturel que pour Poudlard, avec ses propres caractéristiques, ses propres éléments fantastiques, ses propres légendes et secrets.

Le truc bête qui m'a bloquée par excellence, mais alors _grave_ : l'uniforme ! Ça paraît incroyable, mais c'est à partir de là que j'ai du orienter toute l'organisation de Beauxbatons, d'où le problème pour réussir à tout rendre cohérent. Dans le roman, il est décrit pour tous les élèves présent comme étant en soie bleue clair. Pas de différence entre maisons comme pour Poudlard, donc ? De deux choses l'une : soit j'expliquais tout simplement que les élèves avaient eu droit à un uniforme spécial pour le voyage, soit je me compliquais la vie en essayant de trouver une explication plausible. Forcément, vous devinez ce que j'ai décidé... alors à partir de là, il a fallu me demander selon quel système devaient être répartis les élèves, sur quel élément fonder une différence d'uniforme ? J'ai choisi l'âge, puisque dans le roman, tous les élèves de la délégation ont le même uniforme, et qu'ils peuvent difficilement avoir été choisis parmi une même maison. Ensuite, on me demandera peut-être si j'étais obligée de copier le système de maisons. Vous verrez plus tard que le principe et la finalité de sont pas les mêmes qu'à Poudlard. Je suis partie du principe que dans une école il y a de toute façon plusieurs classes, mais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de les opposer, plutôt de distinguer qui était en telle ou telle année.

Les sirènes : je les voyais à la façon d'Ulysse, mi femmes-mi oiseau, ensorcelantes pour les hommes, dangereuses pour les femmes qu'elles jalousent. Encore uen fois, je voulais faire intervenir la mythologie. Dans le roman, la Quatrième année de Harry est une année charnière, mais les bouleversements commencent bien avant le retour de Voldemort, et tout se détraque un peu, alors un voyage qui se tourne mal, même en France, ça me semblait pas mal, et ça apportait de l'intérêt au chapitre, pour moi. L'action ne va pas être réservée à Harry, non mais !

Voilà voilà, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !


	6. ch5 : Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

**CHAPITRE V**

**LE TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS**

Avant même que je n'ouvre les yeux, mon cerveau avait enregistré plusieurs informations. Premièrement, je reposais sur quelque chose de bien trop moelleux et confortable pour qu'il s'agisse du pont du bateau. Deuxièmement, l'odeur caractéristique de la mer avait disparu, ce qui appuyait le fait que je n'étais probablement plus à bord de la Goélette Dorée. Et pour finir, le silence qui régnait était peu naturel. J'en déduisis donc naturellement que j'étais finalement décédée. Maudites sirènes.

- Elle a bougé, s'exclama soudain une voix.

Au même moment, une douleur qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose s'éveilla dans mes cotes, refaisant tourner les engrenages de mon cerveau à pleine vitesse. Allons bon, j'avais dû faire erreur quelque part dans ma conclusion. Je pouvais me tromper, mais il était communément admis que le principal avantage de la mort était qu'elle excluait la douleur. J'étais vivante, donc. Ok, ce n'était pas plus mal. Amochée, de toute évidence, mais vivante.

Je ne me rendis compte qu'à ce moment-là que j'avais ouvert les yeux et que deux visages étaient penchés sur le mien. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de rassembler mes esprits pour vérifier s'ils m'étaient connus.

- Eh bien, vous avez pris votre temps, me sermonna une voix.

Je fronçai les sourcils, nageant dans l'incompréhension totale.

- Les autres sont réveillés depuis bien longtemps, crut-elle devoir m'expliquer, ce qui ne m'éclairait pas du tout.

- Mlle Prudence, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment, l'interrompit une autre voix, mécontente.

Mlle Prudence... Rassemblant à grande peine mes quelques restes de lucidité, je réussis à faire le lien entre le nom et l'infirmière de l'Académie.

- Je suis... à l'infirmerie ? Compris-je, en dévisageant avec effort la sorcière. On est à Beauxbâtons ?

Elle leva un sourcil, l'air de dire « quel sens de la déduction » mais ne dit rien. Nom d'une chouette à cornes, je venais de me réveiller ; mon esprit, pour je ne savais trop quelle raison, était encore bien trop brumeux pour réfléchir correctement, et j'avais mal. Mlle Prudence était une bonne infirmière, mais pour une personne qui se dévouait à soigner ses semblables, elle était étrangement dénuée de compassion. Les quelques fois où j'aurais eu besoin de venir la consulter, j'aurais préféré me jeter dans le lac que de supporter son regard suspicieux. Quand nous étions malades, elle nous soupçonnait de simuler ; et s'il s'agissait de blessures assez graves qu'elle ne pouvait nier, elle semblait persuadée que nous faisions exprès de nous mettre dans des situations dangereuses et nous serinait que nous ne méritions pas le mal qu'elle se donnait pour nous. Ne lui en déplaise, si j'étais à l'infirmerie, il y avait surement une raison. Même si je ne savais pas encore trop laquelle.

Soudainement inquiète, je tentai de me redresser pour constater l'étendue des dégâts par moi-même, mais une main appuya sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de me lever.

- Oui, tu es à l'infirmerie, confirma la première voix que j'avais entendue, plus aimable. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Et cette voix ne m'était pas inconnue ; je me tournai et me concentrai sur le visage qui en était à l'origine. Des cheveux châtain clair coupés court, des yeux couleur noisette et ce sourire rassurant...

- Vincent, croassai-je.

Je dus encore faire appel à toutes mes facultés de compréhension toujours un peu limitées par mon état pour comprendre pourquoi il était là. Confuse, je me demandai si je n'avais pas déliré et imaginé ces derniers mois, et si nous n'étions en fait pas encore dans la dernière année de Vincent.

- Je rêve, dit-il en secouant la tête, faussement blasé. Je te laisse partir seule, et tu n'arrives même pas à faire le trajet jusqu'à l'Académie sans t'attirer d'ennui.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Des ennuis ? Oh ! Les sirènes. Oui, en effet. Donc, je n'avais pas rêvé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demandai-je en tentant de me remémorer l'incident.

Je me souvenais bien des sirènes fonçant droit sur nous, mais après ça, plus rien.

- L'équipage de la Goélette avait commencé à recouvrer ses esprits depuis un moment, comme vous aviez réussi à faire taire les sirènes. Mais ils avaient été immobilisés, ils n'ont pu se libérer du sort d'entrave qu'au moment où les personnes qui les avaient jetés ont perdu connaissance. En gros, il a fallu attendre que les sirènes vous attaquent pour qu'ils puissent intervenir.

C'étaient Madeleine et Marjorie qui les avaient entravés. Prise de panique je tentai à nouveau de me redresser.

- Houla, du calme. Ne t'inquiète pas, elles vont bien, dit-il en me désignant les lits voisins autour desquels plusieurs sorciers étaient installés. Elles étaient dans un sale état, mais elles dorment seulement maintenant ; elles ont même repris conscience avant toi. Tout le monde va bien d'ailleurs, pas de dégât irréparable. Il n'y a plus que vous et Juliette, une Cinquième année de MaisonRouge, à l'infirmerie. Les autres sont retournés en cours.

Soulagée, je me reposai sur mes oreillers en retenant une grimace de douleur, parce que la douleur dans mes cotes s'était à nouveau manifestée, accompagnée d'un autre à la jambe, moins vive mais tout de même pas agréable. Mlle Prudence se matérialisa aussitôt dans mon champ de vision, avant que j'aie pu jeter un œil à ce qui clochait.

- Vous étiez inconsciente, intervint Mlle Marianne, je n'ai pas pu vous administrer de Poussos, il a fallu y aller à la moldue. Évitez de vous agiter.

- Du Poussos ? Demandai-je, inquiète que la potion ait pu être nécessaire.

Je ne m'étais même jamais foulé la cheville, jusqu'ici. Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, « y aller à la moldue »?

- Tu avais un traumatisme cranien, une jambe et plusieurs cotes cassées, m'apprit mon frère en grimaçant. Elles ne vous ont pas loupées. Et tu as dormi trois jours, on a bien cru que...

- _Trois_ jours ?

Mlle Prudence replaçait en hauteur ma jambe qui, je ne le remarquai que maintenant, avait une épaisseur effrayante. La panique afflua en moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? M'affolai-je. Ma jambe fait trois fois sa épaisseur normale !

- C'est un plâtre, me calma l'infirmière. Une technique très courante dans la médecine moldue.

Je me penchai légèrement en avant et observai mes orteils, seuls éléments de ma jambe encore visible, remuer. Ma jambe n'avait pas enflé, compris-je, elle était simplement emprisonnée dans une cataplasme d'une épaisseur monstrueuse.

Ça ne me rassurait pas. Je savais bien que Mlle Prudence et sa sœur jumelle, Mlle Betthany, étaient d'origine moldue et qu'elles adoraient faire ce genre d'expériences. Elles débordaient toujours d'un enthousiasme un peu inquiétant vis à vis des méthodes moldues, qu'elles incluaient autant que possible à celles des sorciers. C'était une autre des raisons pour lesquelles nous évitions de notre mieux de passer par ici, persuadés que c'était sa façon, barbare, de nous punir de la déranger. Un plâtre, à ma connaissance, c'était ce qu'il y avait sur les murs, alors qu'est-ce que ça faisait sur ma jambe ?

- Ça sert juste à maintenir votre jambe immobile, pour que l'os se reconstitue normalement et droit, daigna m'expliquer l'infirmière devant mon teint blême. Mais maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, je vais pouvoir vous administrer la potion, ça ira bien plus vite.

Elle saisit le flacon qui était posé sur ma table de nuit et m'en administra une dose avant de nous laisser à nouveau.

- Ça va mieux ? Me demanda Vincent.

Pas vraiment.

- Oui, assurai-je néanmoins, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter davantage. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ?

- Beauxbâtons me manquait. Tu es bête, ils ont appelé les familles des élèves blessés, Papa et mon sommes venus tout de suite.

- Papa est ici ?

- Il est reparti il y a un instant, il a dû retourner au boulot. Je lui enverrai un hibou pour le prévenir que tu es réveillée.

Je fermai les yeux, pour essayer de me détendre. Maintenant que j'avais pris la potion, je n'aurais pas à garder cette chose sur ma jambe bien longtemps, me répétai-je.

- Dis-donc, fit Vincent, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu avais tant de succès... Ou alors tout le monde attendait que j'aie le dos tourné, ce qui, réflexion faite, n'est pas si surprenant...

Cette fois j'étais presque sûre que mon état n'avait rien à voir avec mon incapacité à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il me regardait avec un sourire en coin, presque content de lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bafouillai-je.

- Que je n'ai pas beaucoup été seul ici. Ça a été un vrai défilé : Simon, Vincent, Capucine, un Gaspard je sais plus quoi et d'autres élèves de son année, Cédric Castellon... Vous êtes devenues de véritables héroïnes, ma paroles.

Je me sentis rougir.

- Par contre, autant que je te le dise, Hugo est aussi venu.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demandai-je, trop stupéfaite pour penser à l'idiotie de ma question.

Pour quelle raison venait-on voir des malades à l'infirmerie, hein ?

- Je sais pas, mais il compte repasser...

Je détournai le regard, embarrassée et incertaine. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas si extraordinaire. Même s'il m'avait laissée, Hugo n'était pas le moins du monde hostile à mon égard. C'était un aspect de lui que j'avais aimé, qu'il soit si attentionné si gentil avec les gens. Il s'était sans doute inquiété pour moi, mais je trouvais plutôt gonflé qu'il vienne à mon chevet comme s'il pouvait encore y avoir sa place. En ce qui me concernait, je ne voulais plus rien de sa part. Je refusais catégoriquement de retomber dans tout ça.

Malgré le visage lisse de mon frère, je devinai que la rencontre avait été houleuse. Heureusement, je savais qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise. Ça n'en valait pas le coup. Et Hugo n'était pas d'une témérité extraordinaire, il s'appliquait toujours avec soin à éviter ma famille, comme s'il s'agissait de voyous qui l'attaqueraient pour avoir commis le crime de me quitter. Une belle preuve d'intelligence de sa part...

Quant à Daniel et les autres, ma foi, je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas venus uniquement pour moi, mais ça me touchait.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrai repartir ? Demandai-je à l'infirmière lorsqu'elle repassa près de mon lit pour se rendre au chevet de celui de Madeleine.

Hors de question que je me retrouve coincée ici s'il prenait à Hugo l'envie de m'apporter des chocolats ou je ne sais quoi du même goût.

- D'ici demain, la potion aura fait effet, vous devriez être totalement remise.

Je retins une grimace en la regardant repartir. Il restait donc encore toute la journée à Hugo pour se manifester. Génial.

- Je peux monter la garde, m'offrit mon frère.

C'était tentant. Mais si Hugo avait décidé de me voir, il le ferait aussi bien à ma sortie, une fois Vincent reparti. D'un autre côté, en dehors de l'infirmerie au moins, j'avais plus de chances de lui échapper. Oui, l'éviter pendant un an, alors que nous étions dans la même Maison et la même classe, rien de plus facile...

Je tournai la tête vers mes voisines, toujours endormies et entourées de leurs visiteurs. D'ici je pouvais voir leurs visages bleuis par endroits, et elles portaient également des traces de griffures déjà cicatrisées sur les bras ; ce qui me fit soudainement m'intéresser plus particulièrement à mon propre état. Tant que je restais immobile, je n'avais pas mal, mais mon torse et ma tête étaient comprimés par des bandages (pas de plâtre, ouf !), et j'avais également de nombreux bleus et coupures sur les bras. Les sirènes ne m'avaient vraiment pas ratées.

Vincent m'a finalement laissée pour envoyer un hibou à mon père pour le prévenir que j'étais réveillée. Ce dernier a cheminé une heure plus tard, un peu pâle, mais un sourire bien accroché à son visage pour cacher l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie. Il m'embrassa sur le front et prit la chaise que Vincent venait de laisser pour retourner au Manoir.

- Une enquête va être ouverte, m'apprit mon père. Pour comprendre pourquoi les Sirènes ont attaqué le bateau alors que jusqu'ici nous n'avons jamais eu de problème avec elles. Elles n'avaient jamais rompu le traité qui nous autorisait le passage jusque-là, il a dû se passer quelque chose.

Quelle que soit cette chose, c'était du sérieux, pour avoir failli couler la Goélette Dorée, son équipage et ses passagers.

- En tout cas, soupira-t-il, l'air épuisé, cette affaire tombe mal, quelques semaines seulement après l'attaque des Mangemorts en Angleterre. Le Ministère est de nouveau pris d'assaut par les parents mécontents – j'en aurais sûrement fait de même si je n'y travaillais pas, et que je n'avais pas vu Gilbert Longuebranche du Département de régulation des créatures magiques crouler sous le courrier. Le pauvre fait peine à voir. Il doit mettre en place une commission d'enquête ; en temps normal, les Aurors auraient prêté main forte, même si d'après ce que nous savons ce ne soit pas réellement leur domaine de compétence ; rien ne laisse penser qu'il s'agisse de Magie noire, mais enfin, on n'est jamais certain, et quoiqu'il en soit, leurs méthodes d'investigation aurait été bien utile. Mais entre l'enquête sur l'attaque des Mangemorts, la suspicion d'un réseau illégal de vente de potions de Disparition à Lyon et des mouvements de mages noirs en Alsace, aucun n'est disponible. Pendant que j'y pense, tu seras interrogée sur ce qui s'est passé.

- Interrogée ?

- Rien dont tu doives te soucier. Tes camarades ont déjà fait leur déposition, c'est une simple formalité. Tu devras juste dire ce que tu as vu, décrire l'attaque, etc. Les enquêteurs doivent recueillir le témoignage de tous ceux qui étaient présents. Tu recevras la convocation par hibou sous peu, je suppose. Ne t'en fais pas, ça se passera ici, et Olympe sera présente, comme pour les autres.

- Et est-ce que nous aurons les résultats de l'enquête ? Demandai-je sans grand espoir.

A tous les coups, ils nous sortiraient l'excuse du secret défense. Mais cette fois, il me semblait qu'avoir été concernée d'aussi près par l'évènement devrait m'accorder le droit de savoir ce qui m'avait valu de me faire tabasser.

- Il y aura un communiqué, oui. Mais tu sais ce que c'est : il y a une limite à ce qu'ils pourront révéler, selon les conclusions de l'enquête, soupira mon père. Alors je ne te garantis pas que nous saurons ce que nous voulons, mais en tant que victime et témoin direct, tu auras peut-être une chance d'y accéder.

Il faudrait que je m'en contente.

Il a dû repartir assez vite au Ministère. Heureusement, ce genre d'incident n'entrait pas dans ses compétences à lui, cela n'aurait aucune conséquence directe sur son travail. Il me semblait bien assez fatigué comme cela. Vincent, qui ne travaillait pas encore, est revenu plus tard dans la journée et est resté quelques heures, le temps de convaincre Mlle Prudence de fermer l'infirmerie aux visites pour le reste de la journée sous prétexte qu'il nous fallait du repos. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas exagéré, car la potion faisait effet, et les douleurs sourdes et continues qu'elle provoquait dans les régions où mes os avaient été fêlés ou fracturés (littéralement de mes pieds à ma tête) commençaient à être difficilement supportables.

- Un signe que vous guérissez bien, avait affirmé l'infirmière, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir à présent plus mal que lorsque j'étais blessée.

La sorcellerie étant un monde merveilleux, elle finit par m'administrer une potion de sommeil qui m'assomma jusqu'au lendemain matin où je me réveillai en excellente forme – impression confirmée par l'infirmière quelques instants plus tard lorsque son auscultation révéla que tous mes os s'étaient parfaitement ressoudés. J'étais débarrassée du plâtre et des bandages ; même si ma jambe restait un peu raide, je me sentais presque normale, et Mlle Prudence était très satisfaite de son travail de moldu. J'appris en prime qu'Hugo s'était à nouveau manifesté pendant que je dormais, et je me réjouis de cette occasion ratée.

A ma grande surprise, Capucine avait été dépêchée pour venir me chercher à l'infirmerie. Elle avait prélevé un uniforme et le badge de notre maison dans ma malle qui avait été amenée dans la chambre pendant ma période d'inconscience, et elle était venue me l'apporter. M'efforçant de ne pas imaginer l'état dans lequel devait être l'uniforme que je portais à mon arrivée ici, je me changeai rapidement, récupérai ma baguette, puis je saluai l'infirmière et les autres malades qui devaient sortir un peu plus tard, et je filai à la suite de Capucine avant que Mlle Prudence ne change d'avis.

Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, c'était probablement la première fois depuis le début de notre scolarité que Capucine et moi nous nous trouvions toutes les deux ensemble. Nous n'avions jamais été particulièrement amies. Pas à cause d'une quelconque inimitié, non, même pas ; nous ne nous étions tout simplement jamais vraiment donné la peine d'essayer de nous connaître alors que nous partagions la même chambre depuis six ans. D'autres amitiés avaient pris le dessus. Capucine était quelqu'un de très vif, et moi j'étais trop transparente, j'imagine, trop effacée pour attirer l'amitié d'une personne comme elle. Nous nous contentions de partager le même espace avec Josie, Louise et Ludivine. Dommage qu'il ait fallu que j'en passe par une attaque de créatures magiques féroces et trois jours d'inconscience pour arriver à ce que cela change un peu.

- On s'est tellement inquiétés, dit-elle. C'était horrible, les sirènes s'acharnaient sur nous toutes à la fois, on n'a rien pu faire, je suis vraiment désolée, Laurène, tu sais...

J'étais déjà touchée qu'elle ait accepté de se charger de me raccompagner, ses excuses me soufflèrent.

- Vous n'êtes pas responsables, rétorquai-je. Comme tu l'as dit, elles nous attaquaient toutes ; évidemment que nous ne pouvions pas faire grand chose d'autre que nous protéger nous-mêmes. Tu as été très blessée, toi ?

- Un bras cassé seulement, j'ai eu de la chance. C'était rien à côté de Madeleine et Marjorie. Comme c'est elles qui sont sorties du bouclier au départ, c'est elles que les sirènes ont attaqué en premier, et elles n'y sont pas allées de main morte. En tout cas, j'espère qu'ils vont trouver une solution, parce que je ne verrai plus le trajet sur la Goélette de la même façon, dit-elle avec un frisson.

Ce serait le cas pour nous tous.

- Ils auront résolu le problème avant la fin de l'année, espérai-je.

- Probablement.

Elle poussa la lourde porte du bâtiment sud et nous nous retrouvâmes dehors. Il faisait un temps radieux, comme toujours, mais la Cour était presque vide. Vu l'heure ils devaient être en cours.

Une douche glacée déferla brusquement en moi. Les cours ! Par Viviane ! J'avais raté 3 jours de cours !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Capucine devant mon air affolé. Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que je te ramène à l'infirmerie ?

- Est-ce que j'ai raté des cours importants ?

Elle me considéra un instant, les yeux écarquillés, puis soupira.

- On a nos CERFS(*) cette année, me défendis-je, consciente d'être passée pour l'obsédée du travail qui me valait sans doute en partie ma triste réputation.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on a pas encore eu le temps de faire grand chose. Les professeurs t'ont mis ce qu'il fallait de côté, tu auras le temps de tout rattraper. Et de toute façon, ils seront compréhensifs, étant donné les raisons de ton absence.

Je me mordis la langue. C'était évident, d'ailleurs, qu'ils n'allaient pas me pénaliser. Était-ce ma faute si nous avions été attaqués par des Sirènes ? Non, mais ça l'était certainement si je n'avais pas été capable de mieux me défendre.

Ça n'allait pas arranger mon cas, mais en jetant une nouvelle fois un œil à la Cour déserte et visant le pas peu empressé de ma camarade, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander encore :

- On n'a pas cours ?

- Pas avant deux heures. Tu penses bien que Mme Paule ne m'aurait pas laissée venir sinon. Bon, qu'est-ce qui est le plus pressé, Mme Paule ou le petit déjeuner ?

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, elle se recula pour me jauger, les points sur les hanches.

- Le petit déjeuner, décida-t-elle, et je me demandai si j'avais réellement maigri en trois jours, ou si Capucine ne m'avait juste jamais assez observée pour savoir que j'avais toujours été maigre. Mais on passera voir Mme Paule après, parce qu'elle en fera une attaque si elle ne voit pas par elle-même que tu n'es pas décédée. Ça fait trois jours qu'elle ne dort pas, tu es la dernière de MaisonBlanche qu'il manque ; la plupart des filles de la Maison n'ont eu que quelques bleus ou traces de griffures, elles ont pu quitter l'infirmerie presque tout de suite. Louise, quelques Quatrième et Sixième Année et moi, on n'est rentrées que le lendemain parce qu'on avait quelques blessures plus importantes. Évidemment, les garçons n'avaient pas une égratignure, eux, puisque les sirènes ne s'en sont pas pris à eux – en dehors d'essayer de les noyer. Mais on a réussi à les protéger, aucun n'a rien eu. Il n'y avait plus que toi de la Maison à l'infirmerie, elle se fait un sang d'encre, et ne croira pas que tu puisse aller vraiment bien tant qu'elle n'aura pas pu te refiler un demi litre de Pimentine.

Je grimaçai, appréhendant la réaction de notre Gouvernante. La plupart du temps, j'arrivais à échapper à son attention, car je ne me faisais pas remarquer. Mais il était évident que je ne passerais pas au travers, cette fois, quand j'étais l'unique source d'inquiétude. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix, et il faudrait bien que je récupère mes affaires de cours.

Alors que nous passions près de la fontaine circulaire en pierre ocre qui ornait la Cour, une voix familière nous interpela.

- Yo, Gentes Damoiselles ! nous salua la statue qui se trouvait au sommet de la fontaine ouvragée.

- Bonjour, Messire Malaventure, sourit Capucine en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face.

- Bonjour Messire, répondis-je de même. Comment allez-vous?

- Très bien, ma foi. Et vous, ça gaz, jeunes meufs ?

Il faisait des efforts pour s'adapter à son époque, le pauvre. Mais il trônait ici depuis des siècles et il avait assimilé le vocabulaire de générations et générations de jeunes sorciers qu'il était incapable d'employer à bon escient ; sans parler du ton ampoulé bien moyenâgeux qui donnait à ses moindres tentatives de discussion l'allure d'un texte parodique qui donnait souvent des résultats approximatifs.

- Artémision, mon fidèle canasson et moi-même, dit-il en désignant la monture de bronze sur laquelle il se tenait, attendions la rentrée avec grande impatience, fidèles au poste. Mais bon nombre d'entre vous étaient blessés, la teuf de la rentrée n'a pas été la même cette année, se désola-t-il. Je constate que vous venez de l'antre de la Guérisseuse, Dame Prudence la Charmante. Ces teubés ailées vous auraient elles causé quelques dommages à vous également ?

- J'ai été blessée, oui, répondis-je, mais je vais mieux.

- C'est cool, répondit gravement Messire Malaventure en inclinant son chapeau de pierre vers nous pour nous laisser reprendre notre route.

Nous le dépassâmes pour nous diriger vers la Haute Cour. L'escalier qui y menait était encadré par les Statues Plume et Pêche, qui se disputaient – pour changer. Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'arrêtait à la fontaine, elles avaient tenté d'épier la conversation et harcelaient les passants pour savoir si la statue de la fontaine n'avait pas transmis un message pour l'une d'entre elles, afin d'enfin déterminer laquelle des deux il préférait. À mon avis, il n'en remarquait franchement aucune, et l'admiration que, pour une quelconque raison, il éprouvait pour Mlle Prudence depuis l'arrivée de cette dernière était de notoriété publique – mais personne n'avait été assez cruel pour le leur dire.

Nous passâmes en hâte entre Plume et Pêche en leur lançant un vague « bonjour », puis nous franchîmes la Haute Cour avant de nous engouffrer dans le bâtiment à la suite de trois Cinquième Année. Les bruits des discussions et des rires résonnaient jusqu'à nous dans les hauts couloirs de pierre claire, et lorsque nous atteignîmes la Salle à Manger, le tumulte des bavardages et des bruits de couverts nous accueillit brutalement.

- Viens, dit Capucine en se dirigeant dans la salle d'un pas énergique.

Un peu embarrassée, je la suivis, slalomant entre les arbustes en pot qui décoraient la salle et les petites tables rondes autour desquelles les groupes d'élèves discutaient joyeusement tout en prenant leur petit déjeuner. Je marchais sur ses pas dans la salle octogonale que le soleil, filtrant par les immenses vitraux, colorait de couleurs chaudes, jusqu'à la table où elle mangeait habituellement avec ses amies. Je n'avais jamais déjeuné avec elles. Était-ce une invitation ?

- Salut, les filles ! S'exclama Capucine en prenant une chaise et en s'installant devant la petite montagne de croissants qui dissimulait presque Louise, une fille de notre dortoir.

- Ah, Capucine, tu es venue finalement, répondit Josie, une autre de nos voisines de dortoir. Où est-ce que tu étais, j'ai cru que...

Elle stoppa net en me voyant près de Capucine et j'eus envie de rentrer sous terre, même si son froncement de sourcil avait disparu presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Avais-je mal interprété l'intention de Capucine lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé de venir ? Ou n'étais-je juste pas la bienvenue auprès de Josie ?

- Ah, bonjour Laurène, dit simplement cette dernière, tandis que les autres me saluaient vaguement du menton.

- Oh, Laurène ! Tu manges ici ? Souffla Louise en se penchant pour me regarder car la pile de croissants la gênait.

Les autres élèves de la tablée me jetèrent également un regard curieux puis me dirent bonjour. Je m'apprêtai à faire demi tour quand Capucine dit :

- J'ai dit à Mme Paule que je m'occuperai d'elle, on doit aller la voir avant les cours.

- Ah, tu es sortie aujourd'hui ? S'exclama Louise. Comment est-ce que ça va ?

Elle, je savais qu'elle n'était pas venue me voir.

- Ça va, merci, répondis-je avec un sourire que je savais être un peu trop crispé.

Je pris la chaise à côté de Capucine, mais je savais que je n'arriverais rien à avaler, maintenant. Était-ce trop tard pour aller ramper jusqu'à ma table habituelle, vide, sans avoir l'air encore plus idiote ? Vu l'enthousiasme de Josie à mon arrivée, ce n'était pas elle qui protesterait, mais Capucine me passa d'autorité le pain et la confiture comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal, et Louise bavardait comme si de rien n'était, quoique sans s'adresser davantage à moi, alors je pris mon mal en patience et décidai de me servir un bol de lait chaud. Même les situations désagréables prennent fin à un moment.

Je poursuivis mon petit déjeuner aussi silencieusement que si j'avais été seule à table, après quelques tentatives ratées pour m'intéresser à des discussions auxquelles je ne comprenais rien. Des récits d'aventures vécues pendant les vacances que je ne me sentais pas le droit d'écouter puisqu'ils ne m'étaient pas adressés , des ragots ; qui était avec qui, qui avait rompu pendant les vacances ; les sortilèges qu'ils avaient eu du mal à effectuer et que je n'avais pas pu étudier encore. Les autres élèves parlaient entre eux, à la fois comme s'il était assez normal que je sois là pour qu'ils n'en fassent pas un cas, et... comme si je n'étais pas là du tout.

Je jetai un regard de regret à la table que je partageais autrefois avec mon frère, maintenant vide. Ses amis nous rejoignaient souvent, et les repas étaient généralement joyeux. C'était une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas réfléchie pendant les vacances : à comment se dérouleraient les repas. Être seule lorsque j'allais à la bibliothèque, lorsque je marchais dans les couloirs ou pendant les cours était une chose. Mais le temps des repas, ce moment qui promettait de devenir interminable sous le regard des autres, seule, alors que tous les autres étaient en groupe... Allais-je devoir m'incruster là où on ne tenait pas particulièrement à ma compagnie, ou valait-il mieux que je m'épargne cette humiliation, quitte à subir celle d'être l'unique élève dans le château à manger _seule_ ?

Soudain, un silence total se fit dans le Réfectoire, impressionnant au point qu'il m'interpela autant que si l'on avait crié mon nom. Levant les yeux de mon bol, je vis le regard de tous mes voisins de table converger vers la porte d'entrée. Intriguée, je remarquai d'ailleurs que tous les élèves regardaient en silence dans cette direction. Je me tournai alors pour voir l'objet de leur attention. Ce n'était que Cédric Castellon, qui nous avait aidées lors de l'attaque des Sirènes. Eh bien, qu'avaient-ils donc tous ? J'eus beau le regarder avec attention, il ne me semblait pas différent de d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chuchotai-je à Capucine.

Comme si ça avait été un signal, à moins que le temps imparti à l'observation du nouvel arrivant se soit écoulé, tout le monde détourna la tête et se mit à parler en même temps à voix basse. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Cédric, un peu rouge, foncer tête baissée vers une tablée de MaisonRouges et s'y installer, tournant le dos au reste de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répétai-je, alors que Josie et Louise s'étaient penchées l'une vers l'autre et se parlaient à toute vitesse, trop bas pour que je puisse les entendre au milieu du brouhaha revenu.

Capucine me jeta un regard surpris, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'oubliais que tu ne savais pas, désolée.

- De quoi ?

Elle se rapprocha un peu de ma chaise et m'expliqua d'une voix basse de conspiratrice, comme s'il aurait été dangereux qu'on l'entende alors que visiblement, 90% de la salle parlaient de la même chose :

- Après l'attaque, quand on a finalement réussi à s'amarrer au quai de Beaurepaire et à rentrer au château, tout le monde a commencé à raconter ce qui s'est passé, et le bruit s'est répandu que Cédric était le seul garçon à n'avoir pas été ensorcelé.

Elle me regardait d'un air qui se voulait surement entendu, un sourcil le levé. Oui, c'était étrange qu'il n'ait pas été touché, mais je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir exactement.

- Et alors ? Demandai-je, sachant que j'allais regretter ma question.

J'avais raison. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se rapprocha un peu plus pour chuchoter :

- Le _seul_ garçon à n'avoir pas été affecté, Laurène. Tous les autres étaient dans les choux. Seules les _filles_ avaient gardé leurs esprits. Il s'agissait de sirènes, les garçons doivent _forcément_ être ensorcelés. Alors des rumeurs ont commencé à courir sur Cédric... Enfin tu vois...

Non, je ne voyais toujours pas. Devant mon air toujours peu éclairé, elle gonfla les joues d'exaspération.

- Alors il y en a qui se disent que peut-être... Peut-être il ne serait pas vraiment... Euh... Ce qu'il semble être.

- Que Cédric ne serait pas un garçon ? Compris-je soudain.

Stupéfaite, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rire. Mes voisines de table me fusillèrent du regard et mon hilarité disparut aussitôt. Ah. C'était pas une blague ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si drôle, dit sèchement Josie.

- Que Cédric soit une fille ? Demandai-je, abasourdie.

- Moi, je lui toujours trouvé quelque chose de bizarre, répliqua-t-elle.

La raison pour laquelle moi et mes voisines de dortoir n'étions pas plus proches me revint soudain au triple galop : ce genre de discussion, de façon de penser, de raisonner. Même à moi l'intérêt que Josie avait porté à Cédric il y avait deux ans ne m'avait pas échappé. Ça avait été le sujet principal de discussion entre les filles et de ses larmes interminables pendant les trois quarts de l'année, comme il l'avait envoyée baladée. Je n'étais pas prête d'oublier. Visiblement, Josie était trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé la raison qui selon elle justifierait qu'elle se soit faite rabrouer. Un soupir m'échappa. Je suppose que c'est comme pour la famille : on ne choisit pas les gens de sa propre maison. Nous n'étions pas faites pour être amies, ce n'était pas moi qui avais un problème, ni même peut-être elles. Nous n'étions pas compatibles, simplement. Et je me sentis aussitôt infiniment mieux.

- C'est parfaitement ridicule, déclarai-je, en me replongeant dans mes céréales.

Si on commençait à répandre ce genre d'insinuation à la moindre bizzarerie, ça deviendrait de la folie. Mes voisines se tournèrent vers moi, un sourcil levé, leur discussion retombée brusquement.

- Ridicule ? Répéta Josie, les narines frémissantes.

- Tu ne peux pas nier que c'est tout de même bizarre, dit Louise, mal à l'aise. Il est le seul à n'avoir rien subi.

- Ca pouvait être n'importe quoi. Un sortilège qu'il s'est appliqué, ou je ne sais quoi. Et puis, quand bien même ce serait vrai, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous donne le droit de chuchoter comme ça sur son compte.

- Comme c'est mignon de ta part, ricana Josie.

- Ce n'est pas mignon, commençai-je à m'énerver. C'est un fait. C'est ahurissant. Ça fait des années qu'il est en classe avec nous. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouveauté de dire qu'il est une fille ?

- L'attaque des Sirènes a quand même révélé quelque chose, fit Capucine.

- L'attaque n'a rien révélé du tout. C'est une stupide rumeur, lancée par des élèves. T'y serais pas pour quelque chose, d'ailleurs ? Demandai-je à Josie.

C'était sans doute un peu méchant de ma part, et je n'y croyais même pas vraiment, mais j'étais ahurie par leur manque de bonne foi.

- Je n'ai fait qu'interpréter les faits, répondit-elle pourtant d'un air pincé.

- Je rêve, c'était vraiment toi ?? demandai-je, atterrée.

- C'est juste de la logique, Laurène, dit Capucine, mécontente à présent.

- C'est vraiment de la folie, fis-je, stupéfaite. Il m'a l'air aussi masculin que n'importe quel garçon. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez vous, à la fin ?

- Il aurait pu nier, d'ailleurs, mais il ne l'a pas fait, je te signale. Ça veut bien dire quelque chose.

- Ça veut dire qu'il se met au-dessus de ces âneries, lui. En quel honneur aurait-il à s'expliquer devant qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs ? En quoi ça vous regarde ? Il a participé à la libération de la Goélette, c'est comme ça que vous le remerciez ? Après tout, peu importe ce qui a fait qu'il ne s'est pas fait attaquer, tant mieux pour lui, non ? Laissez de côté cette histoire de fille, c'est parfaitement ridicule.

- Vraiment ? fit Josie avec un sourire en coin. Est-ce que tu aurais des informations là dessus par hasard ?

Louise, lui donna un coup de coude en lui faisant les gros yeux pour la faire taire, pendant que je sentais mes joues chauffer sous l'allusion.

- Il n'y a que les filles qui sont restées parfaitement conscientes pendant l'attaque, susurra-t-elle comme si elle apportait là des preuves irréfutables. Les filles et _lui_. Il doit bien y avoir un point commun.

- Et les filles se sont faites attaquer, mais pas lui, contrai-je, révoltée par ses insinuations mesquines. Aucun garçon ne s'est fait attaquer. Alors on continue à lancer des accusation aussi stupides inappropriées ou on peut finir de déjeuner ?

- Écoutez, les filles, tenta de tempérer Capucine en voyant que je commençais à m'échauffer également, ce qui était une première. Vous devriez peut-être...

- Non, mais ça va, dit Josie, son regard sur moi démentant ses paroles. Laurène affirme que nos idées sont ridicules, je tiens juste à savoir ce qui la rend si sûre d'elle. Elle a peut-être un témoignage important à faire. Est-ce que tu aurais vu...

- Tu n'étais pas si sûre qu'il était une fille il y a deux ans, répliquai-je.

Mon but n'avait pas été de me montrer blessante, et je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Pas longtemps. Rouge de colère, elle se pencha vers moi en appuyant ses mains sur la table :

- Peut-être que tu n'es juste pas capable de savoir la différence, après tout ? Hein, Laurène ? Personne n'a jamais dû te l'apprendre, et sans doute qu'Hugo n'a pas eu la moindre envie de t'éduquer là-dessus. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, moi, j'ai bien pu voir qu'il est bien un garçon, ce cher Hugo.

La gifle partit à toute allure. Choquée, je contemplai la joue rougie de Josie, ses yeux écarquillés. Et je réalisai que c'était moi qui l'avais frappée. Mes oreilles bourdonnant malgré le soudain silence qui s'était abattu sur la salle, je me levai sous les regards ahuris des tables alentour, et me dirigeai d'un pas raide vers la sortie.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait cette année ? me demandai-je, folle de rage. Tout allait de travers depuis les vacances. Les ennuis se succédaient. Les Mangemorts, l'attaque des Sirènes, mon séjour à l'infirmerie, pour tomber directement dans la discussion la plus insultante de ma vie. Nous ne nous entendions pas particulièrement, avec les filles, mais nous nous contentions de ne pas nous parler plus que nécessaire, jusqu'ici. Je ne m'étais jamais disputée aussi violemment avec elles – ni même avec qui que ce soit de ma vie, autant que je me souvienne. On devait m'avoir jeté une malédiction, ou un truc comme ça.

Tremblante de colère, je traversai la Haute Cour à grands pas et descendis les escaliers en ignorant Plume et Pêche qui continuaient à se traiter de noms d'oiseaux, leur bras de pierre blanche tendus devant elles dans des gestes accusateurs.

Ces insinuations qu'avait faites Josie, c'était tout simplement... mesquin, révoltant, honteux. Oh, je n'y accordais pas foi. Mais que Josie puisse tenir de tels propos et cherche ainsi à me provoquer par ses mensonges m'avait mise hors de moi. Elle avait dépassé les bornes, jouant délibérément avec mes sentiments, sachant qu'elle touchait un point sensible. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ?

Je parvins à détacher ma main tremblante de ma baguette qui se trouvait dans ma poche. Je n'étais pas loin de jeter un sort au prochain truc qui bougerait devant moi, et je n'avais pas envie de rajouter ma première retenue au tableau de mes innovations de cette année.

Passant au milieu des derniers groupes d'élèves retardataires qui se rendaient à la Salle à Manger, je m'apprêtai à me diriger vers la bibliothèque pour me cacher en attendant que les cours ne commencent, puis je me rappelai que je ne connaissais même pas mon emploi du temps. En plus, mes affaires étaient au dortoir. Il faudrait également que j'aille donner signe de vie à Mme Paule, ou elle me ferait la tête au carré pendant mon sommeil. Soupirant, je me résignai à rebrousser chemin et me dirigeai en direction de l'ouest vers le pavillon des MaisonBlanche.

La colère avait fait place à la lassitude. Je commençais bien mal mon année, songeai-je en traversant dans le jardin de buis sculpté. Comme s'il ne suffisait pas qu'elle soit déterminante du point de vue scolaire, il fallait que j'y rajoute les problèmes personnels et de santé. L'avantage, c'était qu'après ça, on pouvait difficilement faire pire. Le reste de l'année serait un enchantement, à côté de tout ça.

Alors que je m'approchais du lac, les battements furieux de mon coeur s'était estompé à mes oreilles. Les seuls bruits à troubler le calme des lieux étaient le son familier des pépiements des oiseaux dans les massifs de fleurs et de mes semelles contre le sol pavé de blanc. Allons, cela s'arrangerait. Plus qu'une année. Les choses se tasseraient avec les filles, et le reste se déroulerait on ne peut plus normalement. C'était forcé.

Je me faufilai entre les hauts saules pleureurs, franchis le petit pont pour me retrouver face au grand pavillon blanc qui abritait notre dortoir. Le grand panneau de pierre qui scellait l'entrée se brouilla à mon arrivée, et le visage de notre Gardienne de maison apparu, lisse et souple comme s'il avait été fait d'eau plutôt que de pierre. Je saluai la représentation de la nymphe qui me tendit une coupe. Je la remplis d'eau d'un aguamenti, et, reconnaissant ma signature magique, le panneau de pierre s'ouvrit dans un roulement sourd pour me laisser passer.

Autant commencer par le plus pénible : je tournai immédiatement sur ma gauche vers les appartements de la Gouvernante de MaisonBlanche. Inspirant profondément pour achever de recouvrer mon calme, je frappai quelques coups et entrai lorsqu'elle la gouvernante m'y autorisa.

- Laurène ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant précipitamment pour me serrer contre sa lourde poitrine. Quel soulagement, ma toute belle !

Elle s'écarta et me tint le visage entre les mains pour m'observer. Lorsqu'elle parut enfin satisfaite de son examen, elle me lacha.

- Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton féroce.

- Euh... Je reviens tout juste de la Salle à Manger, éludai-je, me demandant combien de temps il faudrait pour que l'incident lui arrive aux oreilles. Je passais récupérer mes affaires de cours avant d'y aller.

- Très bien. Toutes tes affaires sont en place. Voilà ton emploi du temps. Et tu es convoquée cet après midi après les cours dans le bureau de Mme Maxime. Tu es au courant pour la déposition ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Bon. Ça n'aura rien de très compliqué, j'imagine, et Mme Maxime y assistera, bien entendu. Par la barbe de Merlin, cette attaque... soupira-t-elle. J'espère qu'ils vont vite découvrir ce qu'il leur a pris... Bon, tu devrais y aller. Oh, et tu as reçu quelques hiboux, ils t'attendent là haut, je n'ai pas réussi à les faire partir. Assure toi qu'ils ne mettent pas trop la pagaille, soupira-t-elle.

Je la remerciai et pris congé.

_Quelques_ hiboux, qu'elle avait dit... Pas moins de huit volatiles m'attendaient lorsque je pénétrai dans la grande chambre lambrissée, perchés sur mon lit à baldaquin et mon bureau. Je soupirai, anticipant le contenu des lettres. Lisa avait dû entendre parler de l'incident, d'une façon ou d'une autre ; elle devait être folle, après cette attente. La connaissant, elle avait probablement kidnappé tous les hiboux et chouette du voisinage pour s'assurer que son message me parviendrait.

En me voyant arriver, tous les oiseaux se mirent à pousser des petits cris aigus et à battre des ailes pour attirer mon attention. Je pris le parchemin du hibou le plus proche qui essaya de me pincer, sans doute pour m'apprendre à le faire attendre. Comme il ne faisait pas signe de vouloir partir, je compris qu'il attendait une réponse, aussi le mis-je prudemment sur le lit à Josie le temps de lire le courrier. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire de dégâts sur mon lit, mais s'il comptait continuer à se venger, j'aimais autant que ce soit ma chère camarade qui en profite. Je fis de même avec tous les autres hiboux, puis j'allai m'installer sur mon lit, toutes mes lettres étalées devant moi, par ordre de date d'envoi.

Comme prévu, ma meilleure était quasi hystérique et agonissait mon frère d'injures pour ne l'avoir pas prévenue de ce qui s'était passé. Elle l'avait découvert dans le journal sorcier du lendemain et m'avait imaginée morte, en petits morceaux, au fond de l'océan. Elle avait fait le pied de grue devant chez nous, mais forcément, comme Vincent et mon père étaient à mon chevet, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelles, ce qui n'avait eu pour résultat que de la rendre folle de rage. Enfin, elle me suppliait de lui répondre le plus vite possible. Le message datait d'il y avait deux jours. Les autres parchemins avaient un ton de panique et de colère croissante. Vincent avait de la chance que ma meilleure amie ne soit pas une sorcière ; dans l'état dans lequel elle était, je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau. D'ailleurs, un des hiboux venait de notre volière et m'apportait un mot de sa part dans lequel il me suppliai de répondre au plus vite à Lisa car elle lui envoyait beuglante sur beuglante depuis hier. J'attrapai aussitôt une plume et un morceau de parchemin dans mon bureau.

_Chère Lisa,_

_Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sortie de l'infirmerie ce matin, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas eu tes messages et que je n'ai pas pu te répondre plus tôt. J'ai été très blessée, effectivement, mais maintenant je vais tout à fait bien. N'en veux pas à Vincent, s'il te plait. Tu es en colère, je le sais, mais honnêtement, personne ne pouvait réellement se prononcer sur mon état, et il a passé tout ce temps avec moi, il n'a pas eu le temps. J'étais blessée, mais inconsciente, ce qui rendait ma guérison difficile. Je n'ai pas réellement été en danger de mort, je n'en garderai même aucune séquelle. _

_Je retourne même en cours ce matin, tu vois que tout se passe pour le mieux. Je t'écrirai plus longuement bientôt, il faut que j'aille en cours._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Laurène._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de songer que « tout se passe pour le mieux » n'était pas exactement la formule la plus appropriée pour parler de mon début de première journée d'école, mais rien d'autre ne pourrait calmer Lisa, et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de revenir sur ce qui s'était passé.

J'enroulai le parchemin et l'attachai à la patte d'un grand hibou gris. En le regardant s'envoler par la fenêtre, six des autres hiboux à sa suite, j'espérai que ça suffirai à l'apaiser. J'écrivis encore un court mot à destination de ma famille que je confiai au dernier hibou, refermai la fenêtre derrière lui et tirai le rideau de soie beige. Pourvu que ce soit tout pour aujourd'hui.

Le coucou se manifesta soudain sur le mur derrière moi. « Tu vas être en retard ! Magne toi ! Magne toiii ! » J'agrippai mon sac et sortis de la chambre, non sans avoir jeté un œil au lit de Josie. Dommage, les hiboux envoyés par Lisa savaient se tenir.

Mon emploi du temps indiquait que mon premier cours était celui d'Histoire du Monde Magique, qui aurait lieu dans la Salle des Cartes. Je remontai tranquillement jusqu'à la Cour au milieu des autres élèves qui se rendaient également jusqu'à leur classe en bavardant.

Au centre de la place, Messire Malaventure tenait conférence, comme à son habitude, devant une foule de Première Année fascinés par la statue mobile et parlante. Je les dépassai et franchis l'entrée en forme d'arche du bâtiment sud. Les fenêtres sans vitres, elles aussi en forme d'arche et autour desquelles le lierre s'entrelaçait, illuminaient largement le passage si bien qu'on se serait presque cru à l'extérieur. Les élèves se pressaient autour de moi, leurs livres à la main, et je reconnus quelques professeurs que je saluai poliment en les croisant. Arrivant tout au bout du couloir, je tournai vers ma droite pour emprunter l'escalier qui me mènerait à ma salle de classe au troisième étage.

Lorsque j'arrivai, quelques élèves avaient déjà pris place dans la pièce circulaire, parmi lesquels Josie, Louise et Capucine. En me voyant m'installer à une table à l'opposé de la salle, Capucine se leva vivement et vint me voir.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement en colère. Je suis responsable de toi, je te rappelle. Je t'ai cherché partout pendant une heure !

Je haussai les épaules.

- J'étais là où tu m'avais dit que je devais aller : au dortoir.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise.

- Oh, je t'avais plutôt cherché dans les toilettes et à la bibliothèque, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies pris en compte ce que je t'avais demandé, désolée.

Elle sous-entendait que je serais allée pleurer dans les toilettes ou me planquer au milieu des livres, comme le rat de bibliothèque que j'étais supposée être. Ça avait été mon intention première, certes, mais cela me vexa tout de même.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de quoi que ce soit, dis-je sèchement. Je vais parfaitement bien.

- Ça, ce n'est pas à toi de le dire. On m'a confié ce devoir, et je te prierai de ne pas me compliquer la tache. Et puis, à mon avis, ça ne va pas si bien, pour nous avoir sorti ta petite crise tout à l'heure.

Je la regardai bouche bée. Elle croisa les bras.

- _Ma _crise ?

- Nous ne faisions que parler, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'es sentie obligée de réagir comme ça. Ça ne te concernait même pas, on parlait de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ça ne _vous_ concernait pas non plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette façon de parler de quelqu'un qui n'est même pas là pour se défendre ? Et Josie, tu appelles ça comment, ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

- Elle a peut-être exagéré, je le reconnais...

- _Peut-être_ ?

- On parlait, Laurène, c'est tout. On... réfléchissait à des hypothèses.

- Eh bien, je les trouve drôlement mal placées, vos hypothèses... Et je trouve ça répugnant de lancer des rumeurs sur des gens qui risquent d'en pâtir.

- Bon, on va arrêter là. Je voulais juste te demander de m'attendre à la fin du cours. On ira ensemble au suivant. Ne t'en fait pas, nous ne t'en voulons pas, parce que nous savons que tu n'es pas tout à fait toi-même.

- Trop aimable, grinçai-je en la regardant retourner s'asseoir près de Louise et Josie.

Vu le regard de cette dernière, elle n'était pas à inclure dans le « on ». Si Louise sortait tranquillement ses affaires de son sac, Josie m'envoyait un regard noir que je lui rendis. Je ne sais pas ce que Capucine espérait, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que quoi que ce soit avait été réglé, et, en prime, elle avait réussi à réanimer ma mauvaise humeur.

Nous avions cours commun avec les MaisonGrise aujourd'hui. En voyant les élèves s'installer, je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à Madeleine et Marjorie, toujours alitées à l'infirmerie. J'avais entendu Mlle Prudence dire à leur famille qu'elles sortiraient plus tard dans la journée, mais l'humeur des autres élèves de leur maison était tout de même morose.

Les derniers élèves, parmi lesquels Hugo et son meilleur ami, arrivèrent en courant. Un rapide coup d'oeil me confirma que ma chance n'avait décidément pas refait surface : les seules place qu'il restait étaient celles de ma table et deux autres près de la fenêtre. Je me ratatinai sur ma chaise, espérant qu'aucun des deux ne me verrait. Peine perdue. Hugo commença à se diriger vers moi, mais, sans le voir, Simon le prit de vitesse, Daniel sur ses talons, et ils se laissèrent tomber sur les sièges à ma droite. Leur soupir de soulagement couvrit le mien.

- Tu es là ! Me souffla Simon. On revient de l'infirmerie, Mlle Prudence nous a dit que tu étais sortie ce matin, mais on ne t'avait pas vue au petit déjeuner.

C'était sans doute pas plus mal.

- C'est gentil, dis-je, touchée par son geste, d'autant plus qu'il venait sans le savoir de m'éviter la présence d'Hugo pendant les deux longues heures qui nous attendaient. Vincent a dit que vous étiez venus pendant que j'étais inconsciente. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, vous n'étiez pas obligés.

- C'est rien, dit Daniel en se penchant sur la table pour me voir. Dire qu'on a notre héroïne perso ! Laurène qui ratatine des sirènes ! Faudra faire attention à ne plus l'embêter, la petite Laurie, hein, Seb ? Faudra que tu nous racontes la bataille, on compte sur toi !

Il en rajoutait un peu, mais je souris, amusée par son enthousiasme, pendant que le professeur s'installait à son bureau. Les invasions gobelines n'étaient pas mon sujet préféré, et il me semblait avoir eu suffisamment de conflit aujourd'hui pour y rajouter ceux pour la conquête des mines, mais les gravures que le professeur faisait successivement apparaître derrière lui étaient d'excellente qualité et très interessantes, quoique peu ragoutantes. En tout cas, elles illustraient à merveille à quoi ressemblerait Josie à l'heure actuelle si je n'étais pas partie de la Salle à Manger tout à l'heure.

Alors que je notai scrupuleusement la date de naissance de Krepac-Long-Cou, connu pour avoir dressé des centaines d'écureuils roux qu'il avait envoyé attaquer le clan gobelin ennemi, apportant ainsi à son clan la mainmise sur les mines du Nord, Simon me donna un coup de coude qui me fit sursauter.

- Ton amoureux est pas capable d'ensorceler correctement ses mots, me dit mon voisin en me tendant un morceau de papier avec une grimace. C'est moi qui l'ai reçu, mais je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il demande de le rejoindre ce soir « là où tu sais ». Ou il faudra que je lui remette les idées en place.

Cramoisie, je pris le mot qu'il me tendait pour le lire à mon tour, stupéfaite.

- Désolé, souffla encore Simon. Je voulais pas être indiscret, mais comme c'est tombé sur mon cahier je croyais que c'était pour moi.

- C-c'est rien, bafouillai-je. Mais Hugo n'est _pas_ mon amoureux. Je sais pas ce qu'il veut.

Mon voisin se contenta de hausser les épaules. Soit il ne me croyait pas, soit il n'en avait rien à fiche. Par toutes les fées, mais qu'avait donc Hugo en tête ? Je levai la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air un peu en colère, contrarié, je le devinai, que son mot ne me soit pas parvenu immédiatement. Soutenant son regard, je froissai consciencieusement son bout de parchemin pour lui signifier ma réponse, puis je me repris ma plume pour continuer à prendre des notes sur le cours. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi, non plus.

Je sentais le regard de Simon sur moi, et en me remémorant le mot d'Hugo et la remarque de mon voisin, j'eus encore une fois envie de gifler mon ex petit ami. Je préférais ne pas imaginer ce qu'avait bien pu comprendre Simon de ce qu'il avait lu.

- Il t'ennuie ? Me chuchota encore Simon. Si tu veux, Daniel et moi on peut...

Je relevai automatiquement les yeux vers Hugo. Il me faisait de grands signes de la main dès que le professeur avait le dos tourné. Exaspérée et embarrassée à la fois, je secouai la tête.

- Non, c'est rien, répondis-je du même ton. Ça lui passera.

C'était une chose dont je pouvais être certaine, au moins. Il se lassait vite, j'avais pu l'expérimenter...

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, je me levai d'un bond, récupérai mes affaires le plus vite possible, et me ruai dans le couloir sous le regard stupéfait de mes voisins en espérant parvenir à semer et Hugo, et Capucine.

Contre toute attente, je parvins à éviter mes poursuivants tout le restant de la journée. Je m'arrangeais pour m'asseoir hors de portée de leur voix, et j'empruntais un chemin un peu détourné s'il le fallait pour ne pas les avoir à ma suite dans les couloirs. Le moment le plus risqué étant le petit déjeuner, je me contentai de passer aux cuisines pour demander aux elfes de me préparer un pique-nique, et je me réfugiai dans le pré derrière les écuries. Si l'un ou l'autre de mes condisciples avait l'idée et le courage de venir me chercher là, j'aurais largement le temps de disparaître dans le sous bois pour faire le tour et retourner à l'intérieur par la petite porte de la muraille.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas nécessaire et la fin de la journée de cours arriva sans que j'aie été à nouveau ennuyée. Les professeurs nous avaient déjà donné une tonne de travail, je devais en plus rattraper mes cours en retard, et je mourrais d'envie d'aller m'asseoir à la bibliothèque, mais il me fallait encore me rendre au bureau de Mme Maxime pour ma déposition.

Préférant éviter de risquer de croiser les filles en retournant déposer mon sac dans le dortoir, je me dirigeai directement vers la Haute Cour. Au lieu de m'arrêter à la Salle à Manger, je continuai jusqu'au grand escalier qui donnait accès à l'étage supérieur du donjon.

Lorsqu'on m'autorisa à entrer, je trouvai Mme Maxime, royale comme toujours dans sa robe de soie noire et sa coiffure impeccable, en grande discussion avec l'enquêteur, un grand sorcier à l'air sévère. La déposition ne fut pas très longue, je n'avais rien de plus que les autres à apporter, si ce n'est un témoignage qui corroborait ce qui avait déjà été dit. Mme Maxime m'adressa un sourire bienveillant lorsque je finis, et l'enquêteur, après avoir remercié la Directrice pour sa coopération, se retira.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me congédie également, mais elle me fit signe de m'asseoir à son bureau. J'eus un peu de mal à me hisser sur la haute chaise réhaussée, comme tout le reste des meubles de la pièce pour s'adapter à la taille de Mme Maxime, mais même comme ça et elle assise, elle restait encore plus haute que moi d'un bon mètre. Elle croisa ses mains grandes comme des assiettes sur le bureau et se pencha légèrement vers moi.

- J'ai appris que vous étiez sortie de l'infirmerie ce matin, Mademoiselle Malmény. Comment vous portez-vous ?

- Bien mieux, Madame.

J'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle pensait à ma scène de ce matin, qui devait sans doute dangereusement contredire mon affirmation. J'ignorais si elle y avait assisté ou si on la lui avait rapportée ; avait-elle l'intention de me renvoyer à l'infirmerie pour trouble du comportement ?

- Heureuse de l'apprendre. Nous craignions que vous ne soyez souffrante lorsque vos professeurs et moi ne vous avons pas vu au déjeuner.

Je rougis furieusement. Si elle avait remarqué mon absence parmi les centaines d'élèves qui devaient être là à ce moment là, elle _avait_ été mise au courant de l'incident et avait demandé à ce que je sois surveillée.

- J'ai seulement... euh... préféré déjeuner au grand air, répondis-je.

- Mais dans la mesure où vous venez de vivre un grand choc, vous devriez éviter de vous isoler. C'est pour cela qu'une de vos camarades a été désignée pour veiller sur vous, il me semble.

- Oui, je comprends, bafouillai-je. Mais... Je suis totalement remise, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Dans ce cas, j'enverrai un mot à votre Gouvernante pour lui signifier que votre amie sera libérée de son devoir.

- Merci, dis-je d'une voix où transparaissait un peu trop le soulagement, ou en tout cas un soulagement qui même à ses yeux ne devait pas passer pour de l'inquiétude vis à vis de ma condisciple.

Elle me fixa un moment.

- Euh... C'est une année difficile, m'embrouillai-je. Capucine a mieux à faire que de me surveiller alors que je vais très bien...

Justification pitoyable, je sais, mais c'était la meilleure que je pouvais évoquer. Je me mordis la langue. Mme Maxime m'observai d'un oeil aiguisé mais ne releva pas.

- La seconde chose dont je voulais vous entretenir, continua-t-elle, concerne la réunion de ce soir. La communication a été faite ce midi, mais vous étiez la seule Dernière Année que nous n'avons pu joindre.

Voilà qui expliquait que je me sois faite prendre. Ouf.

- Je préférais m'assurer que vous ne choisiriez pas de pique niquer également ce soir, dit-elle d'un ton dont je ne pus discerner s'il était ironique ou non. Elle se déroulera sur la place de Répartition à 21h.

- Très bien, Madame.

- Une dernière chose. Demain midi aura lieu la cérémonie de récompense pour fait important accompli.

Oui, et donc ?

- Vous êtes donc priée de vous présenter en tenue officielle au déjeuner, précisa-t-elle.

- Je... Une récompense pour moi ? Compris-je soudain, stupéfaite. Pour quoi ?

- Pas uniquement pour vous. Pour tous les élèves qui ont contribué à sauver les élèves. Cela n'aura aucun équivalent avec l'ordre de Merlin, mais une médaille vous sera décernée par un représentant du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, et un banquet sera préparé en cet honneur.

- Oh.

Rien de plus intelligent ne me vint. M'écouterait-on si je protestais ? Je m'étais évanouie avant la fin des combats, en quoi cela constituait-il un fait important accompli ?

- Très bien, je serai là, ajoutai-je, mal à l'aise. Bien entendu.

Si mon manque d'enthousiasme ne passa pas inaperçu, encore une fois la Directrice ne dit rien. Elle finit par me congédier et, constatant l'heure tardive, je me dirigeai vers la Salle à manger en trainant des pieds.

Je franchis rapidement les couloirs et une fois dans la salle à manger, je me dirigeai vers une petite table à moitié dissimulée derrière le pommier en pot, m'arrangeant être assise dos à l'entrée. Je ne pouvais guère en faire plus pour passer inaperçue, à part me Désillusionner.

Je me servis rapidement lorsque les plats apparurent sur la table, mais avant que j'ai pu avaler quoi que ce soit, Hugo apparut dans mon champ de vision.

- Oh non... gémis-je malgré moi.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites ? Demanda-t-il, mécontent.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ? Répliquai-je, peu amène.

- Je voulais te parler.

- Et moi je ne voulais pas. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, je peux continuer ?

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant moi.

- C'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête, soupirai-je.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, dit-il d'un ton vexé.

- Je suis sortie de l'infirmerie, c'est que je vais bien, répondis-je en décidant de manger comme s'il n'était pas à côté.

- Tu as ignoré mon mot, en cours. Je t'ai appelée dans les couloirs, mais tu as fui comme une voleuse.

- Ça doit vouloir dire que je ne tenais pas à te parler.

- Tu comptes m'éviter toute l'année ? Ça va être difficile.

Comme si je ne le savais pas.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Je m'inquiétais, je te dis.

- Et je t'ai très bien compris. Maintenant que tu es rassuré, tu peux retourner bécoter Vanessa.

- Béco... Oh, mais je suis plus avec elle.

J'avalai de travers.

- J'ai rompu hier, expliqua-t-il en me dévisageant pendant que je toussais.

Qu'étais-je censée répondre ? Qu'est-ce qu'on était censé répondre à son premier amour qui vous avait brisé le coeur lorsqu'il vous disait que ça n'avait pas marché avec une autre ?

- On... On s'entendait pas si bien que ça, expliqua-t-il alors que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de savoir. Et puis, avec l'attaque... Quand j'ai su que tu étais blessée, alitée et inconsciente...

Je fermai les yeux, luttant contre mon envie de lui jeter un sort de mutisme. Qu'il se taise... dans l'état de nerf dans lequel j'étais, j'aurais pu le lancer même avec ma fourchette à la place de ma baguette. Je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Je ne voulais pas ressentir quoi que ce soit à ses paroles. M'épargnerait-on quoi que ce soit, aujourd'hui ?

Je sursautai en sentant soudain sa main sur la mienne, et je rouvris les yeux, le coeur battant. Il me fixait de ses yeux bleus qui pouvaient se montrer si doux et dans lesquels j'avais adoré me perdre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je, les sourcils froncés.

- Juste manger avec toi, si tu veux bien.

Je me figeai. C'était exactement ce qu'il m'avait dit lorsque nous avions pris notre premier repas en couple. S'en souvenait-il ? Était-ce délibéré ? Hors de question de lui montrer ce que cela m'évoquait.

- Fait ce que tu veux, dis-je en récupérant sèchement ma main et me remettant à manger, décidée à l'ignorer de mon mieux.

Le repas fut long et pénible. Je m'efforçais de manger aussi vite que possible, me contentant de marmonner vaguement lorsqu'il semblait attendre une réponse. Lorsque je me levai pour rejoindre la place de la Répartition, il m'emboita le pas, hélas. Je traversai la terrasse et remontait la colline plus vite que nécessaire, mais il n'y avait évidemment aucune chance pour que je le sème. Lorsque j'arrivai, je repérai Simon et Daniel assis au troisième rang des gradins de pierre et décidai de les rejoindre. Si ça ne faisait pas fuir Hugo, rien ne le ferait.

Malheureusement, il semblait que, effectivement, rien ne me débarrasserait de lui ce soir là. Il me suivit en continuant son monologue. Les garçons me jetèrent un regard surpris lorsque je m'assis près d'eux, et écarquillèrent les yeux en remarquant Hugo juste à côté de moi.

- Ça va ? Me demanda Simon.

- Génial, répondis-je, au bord du désespoir.

- T'as une petite mine, fit Daniel en jetant un regardant Hugo de travers. Tu devrais peut-être retourner à l'infirmerie, non ?

- Peut-être après, en effet, soupirai-je en songeant que je pourrais peut-être faire courir le bruit que j'avais contracté une forme particulièrement violente et contagieuse de la peste bubonique. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi on nous a convoqués ?

- Peut-être par rapport à l'attaque ? Suggéra Hugo à qui je n'avais rien demandé.

- Ils n'auraient pas convoqué uniquement les Dernières Années, rétorqua Daniel, ce qui m'évita de remettre Hugo en place.

- On va bientôt avoir la réponse, de toute façon, dit Simon en désignant le centre de l'arène, où Mme Maxime se tenait à présent, juste à côté du bassin de grès.

Elle était entourée de certains de nos professeurs qui paraissaient ridiculement petits à côté d'elle, monumentale. Notre directrice pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et, d'une voix amplifiée, s'adressa à l'assemblée des élèves de Septième année que nous formions :

- Tout d'abord, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que toutes les élèves blessées lors de l'attaque sont à présent sorties de l'infirmerie, en pleine santé et parmi nous ce soir.

Les garçons me regardèrent, un sourire complice aux lèvres, pendant que quelques sifflements joyeux retentirent dans les gradins.

- Je ne reviendrai pas davantage sur cet événement, puisque, comme vous le savez demain aura lieu la cérémonie de récompense. Je suis sûre que vous tous, oui, vous aussi messieurs, aurez à cœur de participer à cette fête en l'honneur de vos camarades.

- Tout le monde n'a pas bien pris de se retrouver dans les vapes et d'être défendu par des _filles_, me glissa Simon, comme je me demandai à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Oh ! Soufflai-je, surprise. C'est idiot. Ce n'est pas comme si ça prouvait quoi que ce soit.

Il haussa les épaules et nous reportâmes notre attention sur Mme Maxime.

- Si vous êtes ici ce soir, continuait-elle, c'est que j'ai une annonce importante à faire qui vous concerne plus particulièrement. En effet, j'ai le plaisir immense de vous annoncer que cette année a été rétabli le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Consciente de l'émotion que sa déclaration allait soulever, elle marqua une pause pour nous laisser assimiler la nouvelle.

Tout autour de moi, les élèves poussaient des exclamations exaltées. Mon coeur battait à toute allure. Le Tournoi des Trois sorciers ! A ma connaissance il n'avait plus lieu depuis des dizaines d'années, peut-être même des siècles. Et d'un coup, je revis ces dernières semaines au filtre de cette nouvelle. Voilà qui expliquait les réunions si mystérieuses d'Alcide et mon père, ces rencontres entourées de secret avec Mme Maxime, leur disparition à tous les trois le soir de la Coupe du Monde. Alcide ne cessait de ronchonner après le Premier Ministre Britannique. Forcément. Historiquement, le Tournoi impliquait les écoles de sorcellerie britannique et française, mais également la bulgare, les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie européennes.

Mme Maxime leva ses grandes mains pour nous demander le silence.

- Comme vous le savez, cet événement a été abandonné il y a de nombreuses années pour une question de sécurité. C'est pourquoi, cette année, des mesures exceptionnelles ont été prises afin que tout se passe dans les meilleures conditions. L'une de ces mesures consiste en une limite d'age. Ainsi, seuls les élèves majeurs seront autorisés à poser leur candidature.

Voilà qui expliquait que les classes de niveau inférieur n'aient pas été conviées à la réunion. Nul doute que cette précaution n'allait pas être très populaire.

- Le comité d'organisation du Tournoi a par ailleurs décidé que l'école anglaise de magie accueillerait cet événement.

Les échanges enthousiastes reprirent, jusqu'à ce que la Directrice annonce :

- Inutile de dire que transporter la totalité des élèves majeurs de l'académie serait extrêmement difficile. C'est pourquoi un test sera mis en place ici pour sélectionner les élèves qui partiront en Angleterre poser leur candidature.

Un test qui, même si on le réussissait, ne garantirait pas de devenir le champion de l'école. Cette perspective doucha un peu l'assemblée.

- Douze candidats seront sélectionnés à l'issue du test, qui s'envoleront pour Potdelard le 30 octobre. Ils y passeront leur année scolaire, qu'ils soient sélectionnés pour le Tournoi ou non, auront à dispositions tous les professeurs anglais en même temps que leurs cours par correspondance, ainsi que la bibliothèque de l'école afin de préparer dans les meilleures conditions possible leur CERFS à leur retour en juin, qu'ils passeront en même temps que tous leurs camarades restés en France.

Plusieurs élèves grimacèrent. Parler du Certificat après une telle annonce semblait bien fade, et je me demandai combien seraient capables de travailler de manière officielle dans ce cadre.

Pour ma part, même si j'en voulais un peu à mon père de m'avoir caché tout ça, j'étais enthousiasmée par l'annonce et sans même m'être demandé si j'allais passer le test, mon imagination galopait déjà à toute allure. Poudlard... l'école où avait étudié ma mère, songeai-je avec émotion. Je me débrouillais sans problème avec l'anglais, je n'avais pas de problème de communication à craindre. Évidemment, on ne pouvait pas occulter le test à passer avant tout ça, sans parler qu'il faudrait encore être sélectionnée en tant que Championne. Mais même si je n'étais pas choisie, quelle expérience ce serait, d'étudier à l'étranger pendant un an.

- Les Champions se battront pour défendre l'honneur de leur école, mais également pour remporter la somme de 1000 gallions, précisa Mme Maxime, ce qui déclencha un nouveau tonnerre de commentaires.

Après nous avoir expliqué que les professeurs nous détailleraient les modalités des tests, la Directrice nous renvoya à nos dortoirs. Les élèves discutaient à voix forte, tiraient des plans sur la comète tout en redescendant de l'arène.

Simon et Daniel tournèrent un visage radieux vers moi.

- Tu te présente, Laurie ? Demanda Daniel. Après le combat contre les sirènes, ce sera du gâteau pour toi.

Je grimaçai. Je ne m'en étais pas tellement mieux sortie que lui, si on songeait que j'étais restée alitée trois jours après l'attaque, sans même avoir tenu jusqu'à la fin.

- Je passerai les tests, dis-je prudemment. On verra bien.

- Tu as perdu la tête ? S'exclama Hugo en m'arrêtant par le bras.

Je me dégageai, mécontente.

- Ma tête va très bien, merci, répondis-je sèchement.

- Vous avez jamais entendu parler de ce Tournoi ? Insista Hugo. Il y a eu des tas de mort, c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont arrêté.

Daniel et Sébastien le regardèrent comme s'il venait de se mettre à parler Fourchelang.

- Mme Maxime a dit que des précautions seraient prises pour qu'on n'en arrive pas là, et on sera bien plus malins que ces gens là, balaya Daniel.

- Et tous ceux qui le veulent ont le droit de se présenter, acheva Sébastien. Si elle réussit les tests et si elle est sélectionnée, c'est qu'elle aura toutes les qualités pour réussir, comme nous tous.

- C'est trop dangereux, dit Hugo en me fixant.

- Personne ne t'oblige à te présenter, répondis-je en reprenant ma marche.

- Encore heureux. Même pour 1 000 000 de gallions je refuserais.

Raison de plus pour que moi j'y aille. Ravie, je m'imaginai aussitôt partir pour un an loin de lui.

- Tu n'iras quand même pas, hein ?

- Ça me regarde.

- Laurène ! S'offusqua-t-il.

Cette fois, Daniel attrapa Hugo par la manche. Lui et Sébastien étaient entre mon ex et moi, lui faisant face, l'air le plus sérieux et impressionnant que je leur aie jamais vu.

- Ça suffit, maintenant, mon vieux. C'est _sa_ décision, dit sérieusement Daniel.

- Vous êtes tous... commença Hugo, à la fois exaspéré et un peu effrayé.

- C'est ça, le coupa Sébastien. Mais je te conseille de la laisser tranquille. Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec tout ça, je te rappelle.

Je me fis toute petite derrière lui. Hugo me jeta un œil, sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, puis referma la bouche, sa mâchoire contractée. Il affichait son air « on en reparlera seule à seul, et je te ferai changer d'avis ». Il pouvait toujours rêver.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, dit encore Daniel. T'en fais pas, on la raccompagne.

Pour le coup, je trouvais qu'ils y allaient un peu fort dans leur rôle improvisé de garde du corps, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier de voir Hugo ainsi rabroué. Les fusillant du regard, il s'éloigna, mais je savais que je n'avais pas fini d'en entendre parler.

- Vous savez, vous étiez pas obligés, les garçons, dis-je une fois Hugo disparu.

- Je l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé, dit Sébastien en haussant les épaules. Il est toujours aussi collant ?

- Eh bien, avant ça me dérangeait pas vraiment, fis-je avec un pauvre sourire. En tout cas, merci.

- De rien. S'il vient encore t'embêter, tu nous le dis, ok ? Proposa Daniel.

Je leur souris, apaisée pour la première fois de la journée. Finalement, l'année ne se passerait peut-être pas si mal que ça.

*

(*) CERFS : Certificat d'Etudes Réussies Françaises de Sorcellerie

**note de l'auteur :**

Mes prévisions pour la sortie de ce chapitre ont littéralement volé en éclat, toutes mes excuses ! Il se trouve que c'était le chapitre d'introduction de Beauxbâtons, enfin, et qu'il a fallu parler de beaucoup beaucoup de choses, même s'il n'y a encore pas le centième de tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé. Je trouverai un moyen de mieux décrire le château et le fonctionnement de l'académie sans alourdir trop l'histoire, j'espère. Si des éléments restent un peu obscurs, sachez que la plupart, notamment le système de répartition, sera expliqué plus tard.

Il m'a fallu mettre en place un nouvel examen le CERFS, donc ; j'avais été tentée de reprendre les mêmes qu'à Poudlard, le U de BUSE signifiant « universel » ; mais il ne s'agit que d'une adaptation de la traduction, et cette idée d'universalité est totalement absente des termes d'origine, alors j'ai décidé que les écoles, puisqu'elles n'ont que très peu de contact entre elles, n'avaient pas normalisé leur examens. Chacune a sa spécialité.

On fait un peu mieux connaissance avec les personnages, qu'en pensez-vous ? Et Laurène, en particulier, que pensez-vous/déduisez vous de son comportement sur sa personnalité ?

Un gros merci pour vos commentaires, à la prochaine et plein de bisous à vous !

Prochain chapitre : Rumeurs et conséquences !


	7. ch6 : Rumeurs et conséquences

**CHAPITRE VI**

**RUMEURS ET CONSEQUENCES**

Le lendemain matin, les filles semblaient tout aussi oublieuses de ma présence que d'habitude, voire un peu plus, vu le raffut inhabituellement concentré qui me réveilla à 6h30. Je me demandai néanmoins quelle part de réelle ignorance et quelle part de _volonté_ de m'ignorer était la plus forte...

Des larmes de fatigue me picotant les yeux, je me retournai sur le dos et soupirai en dégageant mes cheveux de mon visage pour y voir plus clair. Il faisait déjà bien jour, et mes voisines de chambre avaient dû ouvrir tout grand les volets et les fenêtres ; les rideaux de lin de mon lit à baldaquin ne suffisaient pas à maintenir une obscurité suffisante pour que je me rendorme. J'appréciais le beau temps, mais franchement, pas aussi tôt dans la journée, et surtout pas quand j'avais travaillé la veille jusqu'à une heure du matin pour commencer à rattraper mes cours en retard. Ce qu'elles n'ignoraient pas. Merci les filles.

Baillant, je tendis la main pour écarter le rideau de mon lit et jeter un œil à l'extérieur. On était bien vendredi, non ? Et l'emploi du temps indiquait bien que nous n'avions pas cours ce matin ? Je n'étais quand même pas déphasée à ce point là ? D'ailleurs, le coucou confirma mon impression, lorsqu'il me vit seule toujours alitée et me brailla la date et l'heure. On était _bien_ vendredi matin, à une heure qui aurait été scandaleusement matinale même si cela avait été une matinée de cours. Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient déjà debout ?

Je laissai un moment un rayon de soleil jouer sur ma main, réfléchissant. En entendant les filles bavarder tranquillement dans la salle de bain, j'hésitais à aller les rejoindre afin de parler à Josie. Je ne pensais pas avoir de réelle raison de m'excuser, mais je n'appréciais pas le climat de conflit permanent. Si je faisais la tête, Josie me le rendrait au centuple, les autres filles bouderaient également et on en sortirait jamais. Rien que ce réveil me jetait toute la tension de la veille au visage, et un sentiment désagréable – la paranoïa, espérai-je – me disait que ce n'était encore rien. Peut-être que si je me lançais afin de désamorcer la situation, Josie s'excuserait également et que nous pourrions laisser ça derrière nous et reprendre notre tranquille indifférence mutuelle.

Décidée, je me dégageai de mes draps pour les rejoindre dans la salle de bain commune quand Josie et Louise sortirent en même temps, vêtues de leur tenue de Quidditch.

Mince.

Les sélections.

Aujourd'hui.

Fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément, je fis de mon mieux pour m'accrocher à ma résolution d'aplanir les choses avec Josie, résolution qui tentait de plus belle de se faire la malle devant cette nouvelle découverte.

On s'était bien gardé de me prévenir que les sélections auraient lieu ce matin. Je n'avais été que remplaçante l'année dernière ; devant mes résultats, Samuel, le Capitaine, m'avait promis un poste de titulaire cette année, puisqu'Emmanuelle, l'Attrapeuse, avait terminé ses études cette année. Mais pour ça, il aurait au moins fallu que je me présente aux sélections...

Inspirant une nouvelle fois, je me répétai avec fermeté que de toute façon, ayant décidé de présenter ma candidature au Tournoi, il me fallait nécessairement choisir entre ces deux engagements de toute évidence incompatibles. Comme j'avais choisi le Tournoi, je m'étais déjà décidée à avertir Samuel de ma défection. Je jugeais plus honnête, du moment où j'avais préféré le Tournoi, de ne pas jouer sur les deux tableaux en me réservant le poste alors que je n'étais pas sûre de rester, et que je mettrais le reste de l'équipe dans l'embarras en partant.

Mais j'aurais quand même bien aimé que la décision vienne de moi, et non de cette situation, et que ça ne m'oblige pas à prévenir Samuel a posteriori.

- Oh, bonjour, Laurène ! Me salua Louise avec un grand sourire lorsqu'elles me virent.

- Bonjour, Louise.

Elle ne semblait même pas avoir percuté qu'elles m'avaient réveillée, mais elle faisait preuve d'une cordialité qui faisait tellement défaut à Josie que je ne pouvais pas lui garder rancune. Je parvins à lui rendre son sourire, puis m'apprêtai à saluer également Josie lorsque celle-ci tira son amie par la manche pour la presser.

- Josie, l'arrêtai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi, la mine revêche. Elle n'allait pas me faciliter la tache.

- Écoute, je regrette qu'on se soit disputées, dis-je avec sincérité. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas... oublier tout ça, et continuer comme avant ?

J'étais réellement désolée de cette dispute qui nous mettait toutes dans une situation désagréable, mais je n'achèterais pas la paix pour un mensonge en disant que j'avais eu tort ; j'étais résolue à ne pas cesser cette dispute sous de faux prétextes. Je disais la vérité quand je disais que je voulais juste que cela cesse. Libre à elle d'interpréter mes paroles comme cela lui chantait.

- On enterre la hache ? Proposai-je.

Elle sembla réfléchir à la question, puis consentit à sourire, d'un sourire qui dans d'autres circonstances ne m'aurait pas rassérénée, mais auquel, dans la situation du moment, je ne pouvais attribuer aucun sens précis.

- Très bien. C'est oublié, dit-elle.

- J'en suis heureuse, dis-je, soulagée.

Comme je ne pouvais honnêtement la remercier de sa magnanimité je m'en tins là. Pour ses excuses à elle, je pouvais toujours courir. Afin de lancer notre réconciliation sur les rails, je tentai :

- Euh... Alors, vous allez aux sélections ?

- Oh, non ! On a oublié de te prévenir, réalisa Louise.

- C'est rien, assurai-je. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me présenter.

- Peut-être qu'en te dépêchant... dit Josie, dans une tentative peu convaincante pour paraître désireuse de m'aider.

- Non, vraiment, ça fait rien. C'est plutôt le Tournoi que...

Elles me dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu comptes te présenter ? Demanda Louise.

- Je... passerai au moins les tests, dis-je, prudente devant leur air incrédule. Pas vous ?

- Certainement pas, s'exclama Louise. J'ai entendu parler du genre d'épreuves que les champions doivent passer. Non merci, je ne tiens pas à finir avec un bras en moins.

- Si, je me présenterai aussi. Je préfère mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Et si j'étais toi, me dit Josie dans ce qu'elle voulait sûrement être un conseil amical, je ne miserais pas tout sur le Tournoi. Le champion doit avoir des qualités exceptionnelles. Tu devrais peut-être te présenter quand même aux sélections de Quidditch. Après tout, on ne sait jamais.

Son ton indiquait bien qu'elle ne croyait pas que j'aie de qualités exceptionnelles qui suffiraient ni à l'une ni à l'autre des épreuves, mais, de peur de perdre mon sang froid si vite après avoir proposé la paix, je me contentai de les encourager à se presser de partir aux sélections, ce qu'elles firent sans en être davantage priées.

Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour faire ma toilette et m'habiller.

- Bonjour, saluai-je Ludivine et Capucine, toujours occupées à se maquiller.

- Salut Laurène !

Je retins un bâillement et évitai soigneusement la tête de déterré de mon reflet dans le miroir qui envoyait des regards accusateurs à mes voisines de chambre. Elles ne se présentaient pas non plus aux sélections mais s'étaient levées tôt pour y assister et j'eus bientôt toute la salle de bain pour moi. Il y avait un bon côté, et un moins bon.

Le bon côté, c'était qu'être tranquille dans la salle de bain n'arrivait pas si souvent, comme nous étions cinq filles à la partager ; le mauvais, c'était que ça me laissait trop de temps pour repenser à ce qui venait de se passer.

Je m'étais promis de ne plus faire attention aux paroles malveillantes de Josie, mais, malgré moi, ses sous-entendus avaient touché un point sensible. Moi qui ne cessais de répéter que je n'avais pas tenu face aux sirènes, comment pouvais-je espérer être choisie comme championne ? Et, accessoirement, de réchapper aux épreuves ? Je secouai la tête pour repousser l'impression désagréable que Josie pouvait bien avoir raison et qu'elle serait plutôt en train de me sauver la vie.

Pendant un moment, je me demandai ce que me conseilleraient mon père et Vincent, puis j'écartai aussitôt cette idée. Hors de question de leur écrire avant d'avoir pris ma décision et de m'être lancée. C'était à moi de choisir. Et... J'avais choisi de me présenter. Peu importait ce que disait Josie. Je tenterais le test, et selon le résultat, j'aviserais. Moi, je voulais partir. Je voulais partir à Poudlard, voir l'école de ma mère ; je voulais assister en personne au Tournoi, soutenir notre champion si je n'étais pas choisie, pouvoir tout vivre. Si je ne réussissais pas le test, Josie, les autres, et moi-même aurions la preuve que non, ce n'était pas pour moi. Mais pas question de commencer à douter avant d'avoir des raisons indéniables de le faire. Devant moi, mon reflet dans le miroir approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête, et je lui souris.

Une nouvelle détermination courant dans mes veines, je descendis dans notre salon commun, là où je savais que la liste d'inscription était affichée. La salle était vide ; à cette heure-ci, soit les élèves passaient les sélections, soit ils y assistaient, et en temps normal j'y aurais été. Tant pis. J'avais fait mon choix, j'espérais seulement que Samuel ne m'en voudrait pas de lui avoir fait faux bond.

Une fois devant le panneau d'affichage, je restai un moment plantée devant le parchemin, le cœur battant, à me forcer à ne pas regarder les noms inscrits tant que le mien n'y serait pas. Je levai une plume un peu tremblante d'excitation et d'appréhension mêlées, et écrivis mon nom. Cette fois, c'était officiel. Laurène Malmény était candidate au test de sélection des candidats Tournoi.

Enfin, je me permis de jeter un œil aux noms inscrits sur la liste. Juste au dessus du mien était écrit celui de Capucine, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas. Encore au dessus se trouvaient celui de Ludivine, de Thomas, de Josie et... la mâchoire m'en tomba. Tout en haut de la liste s'inscrivait en toutes lettres _Hugo_ _Chasset_. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, gémis-je.

Un hoquet de surprise derrière moi me fis sursauter.

- Laurène ! Tu m'as surpris ! S'exclama Gaetan dont la tête apparut par dessus le dossier d'un canapé.

- Désolée, je pensais être seule.

- Tu viens de t'inscrire ?

- Oui, souris-je en le rejoignant. Tu n'es pas aux sélections ?

Il haussa les épaules d'un air morne.

- Je sais déjà qui va être sélectionné. Sam va garder Tessa et Mélanie comme poursuiveuses, Michel comme gardien puisque Hugo va foirer ses essais. Comme Thomas ne sera pas sélectionné comme candidat au Tournoi, il va rester batteur. Sam va recruter Jérémy Saunier, un Sixième Année comme autre batteur, et comme tu ne t'es pas présentée, c'est Mélissa Serpestat, une Troisième Année super douée, qui sera Attrapeuse.

Ça semblait toujours tellement déprimer Gaetan de tout savoir à l'avance que je me sentais un peu triste pour lui. Le Troisième œil paraissait être un don extraordinaire, mais il suffisait de le voir pour comprendre que savoir les choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent pouvait être ennuyeux à la longue. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait jamais empêché d'apprécier le Quidditch, avant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandai-je.

- Ce fichu Tournoi... grommela-t-il.

- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Oh, tu ne t'y présentes pas ? Dis-je, me souvenant que son nom n'était pas sur la liste.

Il leva à nouveau un regard apathique sur moi.

- Mme Maxime m'a convoqué hier pour me dire que je n'avais pas le droit d'y participer.

Ah. L'autre problème de Gaetan. Considéré comme avantagé par son don de voyance, et dans un souci d'équité envers les autres élèves, il était interdit de tout genre de compétitions. Y compris le Tournoi des Trois sorciers, visiblement. J'admettais qu'il y avait de quoi l'avoir en travers.

- Soi-disant que ce serait injuste pour les autres candidats, râla-il. J'aurais vu les épreuves à l'avance, et après ? Il m'aurait quand même fallu les surmonter.

- Ce n'est pas très juste pour toi, admis-je. Peut-être qu'on pourrait convaincre Mme Maxime de...

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? fit une voix derrière nous.

Sursautant, nous nous retournâmes. Capucine avançait vers nous, suivie par Ludivine.

- T'es pas nette, toi, me dit Capucine, les bras croisés. On est en compétition pour cette sélection, je te rappelle. Tu tiens vraiment à te rajouter un concurrent ? Un type qui voit l'avenir ?

- Capucine, souffla Ludivine en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Mais.. je voulais juste... bafouillai-je, confuse.

- Tu veux être choisie comme championne ou non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher à permettre à des gens qui ont des capacités pareilles à se présenter ?

- Je voulais seulement que personne ne soit mis à l'écart, me défendis-je. Tu trouves que ce serait juste que...

- Ce qui serait injuste, c'est que ceux qui sont naturellement avantagés nous retirent toute chance.

- Y'a pas mort d'homme, Capucine, dit encore Ludivine en levant les yeux au ciel. Une dizaine d'élèves seront choisis.

- Une dizaine seulement ! Il suffit d'une place en moins !

- Hé, du calme, intervint Gaetan, pas la peine de t'énerver. La directrice a dit non, de toute façon. Merci, Laurène, mais on ne peut rien y faire. Et sérieusement, elle a pas tort, si j'étais toi, je perdrais pas mon temps à essayer d'aider la concurrence. T'es trop gentille, ça te retombera dessus, un jour...

Mortifiée, je me levai sans rien rajouter sous le regard d'excuse de ma seule voisine de chambre civilisée, et je me dirigeai vers la Salle à Manger pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, bien que les deux autres aient réussi à saper ma bonne humeur et mon appétit. Ça m'apprendrait. Oui, ça faisait un autre concurrent, et après ? Il était normal que nous ayons tous notre chance, non ? Quel mal y avait-il à ce que j'avais dit ? _Trop_ gentille ? Ça voulait dire quoi, _trop _gentille ?

Quand j'entrai en grommelant dans la Salle à Manger, un tel silence tomba que je dus vérifier que la salle, pleine d'élèves, n'avait pas été stupéfixée. Les sourcils froncés, je me dépêchai vers ma table avec la désagréable impression de me retrouver à la place de Cédric hier. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

J'expédiai mon petit déjeuner, puis, songeant à la montagne de devoirs qui m'attendait, je songeai que je ferais aussi bien de profiter de ma matinée pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

Comme à chaque fois qu'un événement lié au Quidditch avait lieu, tout ce qui n'était pas le terrain de Quidditch était quasiment désert, si bien que pour une fois, je n'eus aucun mal à accéder au Traité d'Alchimie par César Honorius, si difficile à consulter en temps normal à cause du nombre d'élèves qui demandaient à l'avoir. M. Lotalon, le vieux bibliothécaire, me confia l'escabeau, et je me rendis dans l'aile des Livres Géants. Une fois arrivée, j'inspectai à la lueur de ma baguette la rangée de livres dont certains faisaient deux fois ma taille. Je finis par trouver celui qui m'intéressait. Avec presque deux mètres de hauteur, il était difficilement transportable ; je le calai contre l'étagère et fis prudemment tourner les pages immenses à coup de baguette, à la recherche de la liste des formules pour la transformation de l'eau en huile, celle de la pierre en sel, et de la boue en cuivre que l'on nous avait demandé en cours d'Alchimie.

Le reste de mes devoirs ne demandait heureusement que des livres plus classiques, et après être repassée devant l'allée des livres de soin qui grognèrent à mon passage, je rendis son escabeau au bibliothécaire occupé à noyer avec enthousiasme un Première Année sous la liste des livres qu'il devrait absolument consulter sur la Potion de Repousse Expresse des Cheveux. Lorsque j'achevai ma dissertation sur les mérites comparés de l'asphodèle et du pavot dans les potions de sommeil, il était largement l'heure d'aller me préparer pour me rendre à la cérémonie.

Je courus jusqu'à MaisonBlanche et m'arrêtai devant la porte d'entrée quand quelque chose percuta mon dos. Sursautant, je me retournai pour voir Pépin, le hibou de Hugo s'écrouler à mes pieds.

- Mince, marmonnai-je en me précipitant pour rattraper la pauvre bête. Tu as quelques chose de cassé ?

Le petit hibou agita doucement ses ailes et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, puis il poussa un petit cri.

- Tant mieux, alors retourne à la volière, lui dis-je en tendant le bras pour qu'il s'envole.

Sauf qu'il ne desserra pas les griffes de mon avant bras.

- Allez, va, répétai-je en secouant légèrement le bras. Hop, à la volière.

Même pas un regard du hibou. Il n'avait quand même pas décidé de camper là, si ?

- J'aime les animaux, j'aime les animaux, me répétai-je en secouant plus vivement mon bras. Allez, laisse-moi...

Soufflant d'exaspération, je le saisis de mon autre main et tirai pour le forcer à partir. Il y mit beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, et lorsque j'arrivai à le faire lâcher prise, de grandes griffures zébraient mon bras droit. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre, aussi.

De mauvaise humeur, je passai la porte de pierre dès que la nymphe s'effaça, et je montai droit à ma chambre pour enfiler en quatrième vitesse ma cape et mon chapeau de cérémonie. Lorsque je captai du regard les signes affolés de mon reflet dans le miroir, je décidai de me recoiffer également, puis je redescendis les marches en les survolant, sortis du pavillon et traversai la Cour ventre à terre.

- Eh bien, Meuf Laurène ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous avez l'air bien vénère ? Quelque chose ne roule pas ?

- Désolée, Messire Malaventure ! En retard ! Criai-je en le dépassant pour monter à la Haute Cour.

Plume et Pêche se moquèrent de moi lorsque je trébuchai sur une marche, mais je me dépêchai sans prendre garde à elles. La Cour et la Haute Cour étaient désertes, je devais être sérieusement à la bourre, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

En effet, les gradins étaient presque déjà remplis lorsque j'arrivai, à bout de souffle. Je m'apprêtai à aller y chercher une place lorsque Mademoiselle Betthany m'arrêta.

- Eh bien, où étiez vous ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton inhabituellement sévère. Tous vos camarades sont déjà en place sur l'estrade. Allez vite les rejoindre, le représentant du ministère est sur le point de distribuer les médailles.

Embarrassée, je me dirigeai vers le centre de l'arène et rejoignis la file des élèves côte à côte dans un arc de cercle qui faisait face aux gradins. À ce moment-là, Madame Maxime leva les mains et l'assemblée des spectateurs se tut aussitôt. Tous se levèrent lorsque le représentant du Ministère s'avança face à nous. Il portait un petit coffre, les médailles, supposai-je. Les professeurs allèrent s'asseoir sur les sièges installés sur les côtés, et après un court discours que personne n'écouta, le représentant s'avança vers l'autre bout de la file pour commencer à remettre les médailles.

Nous devions bien être une trentaine de filles de Quatrième à Septième Année à en recevoir sous les acclamations des gradins. Le représentant nous nommait une à une...

- Cédric Castellon.

Ou une à un. Un silence profond, comme les élèves de Beauxbâtons savaient si bien le créer aux moments les moins opportuns, s'abattit soudain sur les trois quarts des gradins. Les MaisonRouge tentaient bravement de compenser en acclamant encore plus bruyamment leur condisciple, seul garçon de la rangée à se trouver parmi nous, et que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appelé. Mais quand un quart des élèves seulement se manifestait, ça se remarquait. Je devinai que la rumeur que j'avais apprise hier devait encore circuler dans les gradins silencieux. Les professeurs, la Directrice et le représentant firent comme s'ils ne remarquaient rien, mais le teint de Cédric était un peu rouge lorsqu'il s'avança pour recevoir sa médaille. Me forçant à ne pas regarder du côté de MaisonBlanche, je me mis à applaudir aussi fort que je le pus, faisant sursauter ma voisine de droite. Peu à peu, certaines filles à côté de moi m'imitèrent et se mirent à applaudir également, et les parties des gradins restées silencieuses sortirent finalement de leur mutisme pour acclamer Cédric comme ils l'auraient dû, quoiqu'avec un peu moins de conviction, peut-être.

Le reste de la remise de récompense se déroula sans incident, et lorsqu'on m'appela enfin, tout le monde était trop impatient de voir arriver le buffet pour y prêter attention, ce qui m'allait très bien. On nous fit ensuite poser en groupe pour le photographe, puis les tables furent enfin installées.

Il était extrêmement rare qu'un repas ait lieu ici. La place de la Répartition était sacrée, et on n'y autorisait que des cérémonies importantes, certainement pas des banquets. C'était un honneur qu'avait voulu nous faire Madame Maxime, mais du coup, il serait encore plus difficile d'y échapper. Des grandes guirlandes avaient été installées entre les quatre arbres qui encadraient l'arène et qui représentaient chacune des Maisons de l'Académie.

Les élèves étaient descendus des gradins et parlaient avec animation pendant que les récompensés rejoignaient leurs amis. J'aperçus Daniel et Simon, qui félicitaient trois filles de leur Maison, et ceux de ma Maison qui parlaient avec Clémence et Noémie, des Cinquième Année de MaisonBlanche. Pour ma part, aussitôt descendue de l'estrade, je dégrafai ma médaille et la fourrai dans ma poche avant d'aller me chercher à manger au buffet.

Quelques élèves étaient restés dans les gradins à ronchonner que tout cela était ridicule. J'étais assez d'accord, même si leur critique à eux était davantage basée sur le dépit d'avoir été défendus par des filles, ou des élèves plus jeunes.

Je les dépassai pour aller me réfugier derrière le Saule Pleureur qui définissait le côté des gradins de ma Maison. J'avais l'espoir de manger tranquillement avant de retourner en cours, mais il devait être écrit que je ne serais pas tranquille ce jour-là non plus.

- Je savais que tu te cacherais, fit Hugo en s'asseyant en face de moi, son assiette à la main.

Il fallait malheureusement le reconnaître, si quelqu'un me connaissait, c'était lui. J'avais beau lui en vouloir, je savais qu'il était la seule personne à deviner mon malaise face à cet événement, cette récompense et tous ces gens. C'était ensemble que nous avions trouvé nos cachettes, au cours de nos nombreuses promenades. Ça n'allait pas être évident d'en trouver d'autres. Il avait raison quand il me disait que l'éviter serait impossible, mais à ce moment-là, je n'imaginais pas qu'il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

- Je sais, s'empressa-t-il de dire avant que je n'aie pu dire un mot. Tu ne veux pas me parler. Ni me voir, ni manger avec moi, ni respirer le même air que moi, ni que je t'approche à moins de 50m. Mais je voulais juste te dire que ça me manque vraiment, nos moments à tous les deux. Nos discussions, et tout. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai tout gâché, et je le regrette. Mais j'ai changé, j'aimerais juste que tu le voies.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon assiette. C'était horrible quand il parlait comme ça, parce qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas vouloir le croire.

- J'ai vu ton nom sur la liste, biaisai-je. Je croyais que tu ne participerais pas au Tournoi « pour un million de gallions » ?

- Pour tous les gallions du monde, non. Mais tu seras choisie pour partir à l'école anglaise, affirma-t-il, alors je veux partir aussi.

C'était tout de même un peu fort que la seule personne qui ait une telle foi en moi soit la seule que je tienne à ne plus voir. C'était ce que j'avais aimé chez lui ; sa confiance en moi qui me donnait l'impression d'être plus forte. Son soutien qui m'aidait à arriver là où j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais me rendre seule. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que ça n'avait été que de la pitié. Juste un moyen pour être tranquille.

- Je les entends encore, tu sais ? Murmurai-je en picorant mes carottes du bout de ma fourchette.

Même sans lever les yeux, je sentais son regard interrogateur sur moi.

- Toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites quand tu m'as annoncé que Fleur était « la fille de tes rêves ».

Je relevai enfin les yeux vers lui. Il dut y voir quelque chose car il se tassa un peu sur lui-même, sans chercher à protester.

- A chaque phrase que tu prononces. Pour chaque chose si gentille que tu me dis maintenant, j'entends l'exact contraire que tu m'as affirmé quand tu as rompu.

- Je ne le pensais pas...

- Si tu l'as dit juste pour me blesser, il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter. Si tu as été capable de dire des choses que tu ne pensais pas alors, comment tu veux que je croie ce que tu dis maintenant ?

- Je t'ai connue moins méfiante, bougonna-t-il.

- Devine un peu ce qui m'a fait changer, lâchai-je, irritée.

Comprenant qu'il ne me laisserait pas en paix, je sautai sur mes pieds, et ramassai mes affaires pour quitter cet endroit. Il commença à se lever également.

- Je te défends de me suivre, tu entends ? le prévins-je immédiatement en sortant ma baguette. Reste loin de moi si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi.

Il me jeta un regard stupéfait, choqué par la violence de mon ton et de mon attitude, tellement contraire à mon caractère. Profitant de son hébétude, je pivotai sur mes talons et disparus de l'arène aussi vite que possible.

- Laurène ? Fit une voix alors que je descendais dans la Cour.

Par réflexe, je me tassai un peu sur moi-même, avant de me tourner vers l'origine de la voix. Heureusement, ce n'était que Samuel qui arrivait à grands pas vers moi.

- Hé, je t'ai attendue, aux sélections.

- Désolée, grimaçai-je. J'ignorais que c'était ce matin.

- Les filles ne t'ont pas prévenue ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je leur avais demandé de te le dire quand tu sortirais de l'infirmerie !

- Elles ont oublié, c'est pas bien grave. Justement, je voulais...

- Quelles idiotes, je rêve ! De toute façon, je les ai pas choisies. Louise a pas été fichue de rattraper un souaffle, et Josie, personne peut l'encadrer. Ça leur fera les pieds. J'ai dû choisir une attrapeuse, mais si tu veux, je peux te faire passer les tests et on comparera avec Mélissa... Tu les réussiras mieux qu'elle, elle ne pourra rien dire. C'est ta dernière année ici, elle aura d'autres occasions de...

- Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, enfin, protestai-je. De toute façon, je voulais justement te dire que je ne me présenterais pas cette année, même si j'aurais voulu le faire autrement. J'ai décidé de me présenter au Tournoi.

- Ah, c'est génial ! Sourit-il. J'aurais voulu me présenter aussi, mais en tant que Capitaine de l'équipe... Bon, c'est dommage pour nous que tu ne reviennes pas, mais tu vas cartonner, je suis sûr.

Il m'accompagna en cours, tout en critiquant avec férocité tous les candidats qui s'étaient présentés ce matin. Une fois arrivés à la grotte où nous devions avoir potions, il me salua avant d'aller rejoindre Thomas et Hugo, que j'évitai soigneusement de regarder.

L'après-midi se traina en longueur, ou peut-être était-ce juste le sentiment désagréable qui m'habitait depuis que j'avais laissé Hugo en plan. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, et un sentiment de malaise me hantait, alors que je savais bien que Hugo avait mérité de perdre ma confiance et mon estime. Mais je ne supportais plus de devoir être sans cesse désagréable avec quelqu'un, de le rejeter ou d'être en conflit contre tout le monde et continuellement de mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas simplement qu'il fallait me laisser ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas juste profiter de mon année à Beauxbâtons ?

Je soupirai, déterminée à réussir à tout prix le test pour partir d'ici. En espérant que lui le raterait. Ou qu'il réussisse et moi non, peu importait. Ce serait bien ma chance, si je me retrouvais coincée avec lui ici ou là-bas !

Cette histoire commençait à me rendre dingue. Je faillis faire fondre mon chaudron en Potions, comme une débutante, ce qui me valut une réprimande bien sentie de Mlle Betthany, surprise et mécontente de mon manque de concentration inhabituel.

Pour achever le tout, un nouveau morceau de parchemin vint taper contre ma cheville en Arithmancie. J'essayais de l'ignorer de mon mieux, mais je ratai tout de même tous mes calculs, ce qui acheva de me déprimer. Je n'échappai à un devoir supplémentaire que parce que le professeur Célestin s'imagina que c'était dû aux séquelles de mon accident et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas me punir pour ça. Cette excuse, bien qu'elle n'émane pas de moi, m'assurait une tranquillité relative, mais elle ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment ; j'avais d'ailleurs du mal à profiter honteusement de la situation, même pour en masquer une plus difficile. À la longue, j'aurais de la chance si on ne m'internait pas.

Un peu démoralisée, j'hésitais entre m'enfermer à la bibliothèque, m'enfermer dans ma chambre, me promener – et probablement me perdre - dans les catacombes et aller me noyer dans le lac. J'avais envie d'écrire à Lisa, mais je n'avais rien de bien gai à lui dire, et je ne voulais pas l'alarmer. Vincent devait avoir commencé son travail, lui non plus je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour des bêtises. Si Hugo ou moi réussissions le test, le problème serait résolu ; si Hugo _et_ moi réussissions ou échouions, eh ben, il serait bien temps d'angoisser à ce moment-là. Il fallait que je me reprenne. En même temps, savoir que Hugo se présentait finalement ajoutait à mon stress ; si je me débrouillais aussi bien pour le test de sélection que pour ce que j'avais fait aujourd'hui, peu importait en quoi il consisterait, je n'étais pas près de partir. Je me résignai alors à espérer de tout cœur que Hugo serait sélectionné – ce qui était moins bienveillant envers lui qu'envers moi-même.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes pas m'avaient menée dans les jardins où quelques étudiants étaient assis pour réviser au soleil. À tous les coups, si je me joignais à eux, quelqu'un me tomberait dessus, et j'avais besoin d'être seule – seule-seule, pas seule au milieu de gens. Retourner au dortoir était exclu, je ne pouvais pas l'avoir pour moi ; si je retournais près du lac – même sans vouloir m'y noyer – on me trouverait tout de suite, et j'avais encore tout le weekend pour terminer mes devoirs, la journée avait été bien assez désastreuse comme ça pour aller m'enfermer avec des bouquins de cours ou aller trainer dans l'obscurité déprimante des catacombes. Relevant la tête, une idée me vint. D'ici je voyais le verger à travers la trouée dans la muraille qui s'était écroulée près de MaisonGrise il y avait des siècles de cela.

Ragaillardie, je traversai l'Académie en direction de l'est en espérant qu'on ne me remarquerait pas ; à vrai dire, il y avait peu de chance que ça intéresse qui que ce soit, mais en tout cas, je ne voulais que personne de ma maison ne me trouve. Je contournai le haute tour de MaisonGrise sans être arrêtée par qui que ce soit, à mon grand soulagement. Arrivant dans le verger, je bifurquai à droite et passai au milieu des arbres fruitiers jusqu'à la rivière qui faisait également office de douves afin de protéger l'entrée du château, un peu plus loin.

J'avais bien choisi. L'endroit était désert, à part quelques elfes de maison qui ramassaient des fruits, vraisemblablement pour le dessert de ce soir ; mais au moins, je savais que je n'avais pas à craindre qu'ils viennent me déranger, eux.

Après avoir déposé mes affaires sur l'herbe, retiré mes chaussures, et remonté ma jupe jusqu'à mes genoux, je m'assis sur la berge, les pieds dans l'eau. Les yeux fermés, je rejetai ma tête en arrière pour laisser les rayons du soleil se promener sur mon visage, ressentant avec plaisir leur chaleur contraster avec la fraicheur de l'eau sur ma peau.

Fermant mon esprit à tout le reste, j'écoutai, attentive, le flot léger de l'eau qui s'écoulait ; j'adaptai mon souffle à son cours lent et fluide, jusqu'à pouvoir le visualiser dans mon esprit. Et aussitôt, je me sentis plus calme. Je pouvais sentir l'écoulement de l'eau bien au-delà de ce que mes yeux auraient pu voir. Je pouvais distinguer la vie dans la rivière, portée par le cours de l'eau, je pouvais sentir chaque gouttelette qui s'échappait pour s'accrocher aux brins d'herbe. Une légère musique, familière, s'élevait jusqu'à mes oreilles ; le violon aux sonorités vives et joyeuse pour l'eau qui s'écoulait rapidement, aux notes plus prolongées et profondes pour le cours plus lent de la rivière, et une harpe qui montait doucement comme le soleil se miroitait en mille éclats sur l'eau.

- Laurène, c'est toi ?

De saisissement, je faillis basculer en avant dans l'eau. Le coeur battant, je me retournai pour voir Cédric Castellon, sous les arbres, accompagné d'une Sixième Année que je savais être sa petite amie. Il lui murmura quelque chose, elle hocha la tête puis s'éloigna après m'avoir saluée, pendant que Cédric approchait.

- Désolé, dit-il. Je voulais pas te faire peur.

- C'est rien, soufflai-je, une main sur le coeur pour attendre qu'il reprenne un rythme normal. Je faisais pas attention.

- Je peux repasser si...

- Non, non, ça ira, assurai-je.

C'est pas comme si j'avais l'air super occupée, et puis sa présence m'intriguait. Il vint s'accroupir à côté de moi.

- Tu rejettes souvent les messages qu'on t'envoie ?

- Comment ça ?

Je n'allais quand même pas devoir expliquer pourquoi je rejetais les messages d'Hugo ?

- Mon mot, en cours d'Arithmancie, tout à l'heure.

- Oh, c'était toi ?

- Oui. Désolé de m'y être pris comme ça. C'était pas le meilleur moment, je sais, mais je ne savais pas comment te contacter autrement.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée, je pensais que c'était... enfin... Je pensais que ça serait... pas important. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas ignoré le message.

- Du coup, heureusement que j'ai vu ton hibou ; sa façon de voler en cercle nous intriguait, puis on t'a vue depuis MaisonRouge.

- Euh... Je n'ai pas de hibou.

- Et lui, alors ? Demanda Cédric en pointant le ciel.

Je levai les yeux.

- Pépin ! M'exclamai-je, stupéfaite. Il n'est pas à moi, il est à...

Hugo... Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, encore ?

- A quelqu'un de ma Maison, achevai-je en bredouillant.

- Pourquoi il tourne comme ça au dessus de toi, alors ?

- Aucune idée, mentis-je, consternée.

Cédric avisa le hibou qui voletait au-dessus de nos têtes.

- Son maître lui a demandé de te suivre, tu penses ?

Embarrassée, je marmonnai une réponse incompréhensible même pour moi.

- Tu veux qu'on l'éloigne ? Proposa Cédric.

- Je... Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Mais il avait déjà saisi sa baguette et la pointait sur le hibou. Le sort de confusion frappa le volatile de plein fouet, et il se mit à voleter de manière irrégulière, comme s'il était ivre, jusqu'à aller se cogner à une vitre de MaisonRouge, puis il contourna la bâtiment, se cogna à la muraille, et finit par passer au dessus et disparaître de notre vue. Je me mordis la lèvre, embêtée. Cédric avait voulu m'aider, mais j'irais à la volière ce soir voir si Pépin était bien arrivé. Lorsque je retournai mon attention sur Cédric, je vis qu'il m'observait.

- Aïe. Je n'aurais pas dû lui jeter un sort, c'est ça ? Comprit-il à la tête que je faisais.

- C'est que c'est pas vraiment sa faute...

- C'était un sort léger. Je suis pas aussi barbare avec les animaux, normalement, mais je pensais qu'il t'ennuyait. J'irai voir s'il le hibou va bien, t'en fait pas.

- Ok, fis-je un peu rassurée.

- Où on en était... Ah oui, tu demandais pourquoi j'étais là. Déjà, pour te dire que j'étais content que tu ailles mieux. Tu te sens comment ?

- En pleine forme. Merci d'être venu prendre de mes nouvelles, mon frère m'a dit que tu étais passé me voir également.

- C'est rien. On était plusieurs à se sentir un peu coupables de pas avoir réussi à mieux protéger tout le monde. Surtout que moi, j'ai pas eu une égratignure. En plus, je pense pas me tromper en disant que j'ai dû participer aux dégâts en te faisant tomber. Je voulais m'excuser pour ça.

- C'était soit ça, soit les sirènes, alors à tout prendre... T'as vraiment pas à t'excuser. Tu m'as certainement sauvée en faisant ça, c'est à moi de te remercier.

- Bon, disons qu'on se remercie mutuellement de s'être mutuellement sauvés ?

- Ça me va, souris-je.

- Et ça m'amène au point suivant.

Il eut soudain l'air un peu embarrassé.

- On m'a dit ce qui s'est passé hier matin, au petit déjeuner.

- Je me doutais que ça avait dû faire le tour, grimaçai-je.

- Bref, je voulais te dire merci aussi pour ça.

- Euh... Pour _ça_ quoi ?

M'être ridiculisée et disputée avec Josie devant toute l'Académie ?

- Pour m'avoir défendu, au risque de te disputer avec tes amies.

Mes _amies_...

- Oh. Non, s'il te plait, ne me remercie pas. Je ne l'ai même pas vraiment fait pour toi, en plus, admis-je, c'est juste que cette manie de raconter n'importe quoi sur les gens... C'est en général, tu sais, pas juste toi, alors tu n'as pas à...

- Eh bien, c'est d'autant plus appréciable. Tout le monde est trop porté sur les racontars, ici, même pour ce qui n'a aucun sens. Tu ne t'es pas fiée à ce qui se disait alors que tu n'en savais pas plus que les autres. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Protester aurait été ridicule, bien que tout cela me parût parfaitement exagéré, alors je me contentai de hocher vaguement la tête pour accepter ses remerciements. Il m'observait encore, songeur.

- Tu ne me crois pas, hein ? Mais je t'assure que si. Tu ne me demandes pas si les rumeurs étaient vraies ?

- Ça ne me regarde pas, protestai-je.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était parler de n'importe quoi d'autre.

- Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais, sourit-il en s'asseyant finalement. Il devrait y en avoir plus des comme toi. Mais en l'occurrence, si c'est moi qui veux te le dire, tu n'es pas contre une confidence ?

- Si tu y tiens, dis-je, gênée.

Il jeta un œil de tous les côtés.

- Pas d'oreilles indiscrètes dans les parages, tout va bien. Alors, si tu veux, le grand secret n'a en fait rien de très secret. Ma grand mère est Vélane, tout bêtement.

Je le considérai, abasourdie. D'une, il avait les cheveux clairs, certes, mais pas du blond argenté que possédaient les Vélanes ; il n'avait pas non plus cet air toujours un peu distant qui faisait partie de leurs traits, et ses yeux étaient bruns, pas bleus. De deux, à ma connaissance, les Vélanes ne pouvaient avoir que des filles. Il n'y avait pas de vélane mâle – ou de vélan, ou peu importe comme ça se serait appelé.

- T'as l'air perplexe, remarqua Cédric.

- Je ne comprends pas, en fait, avouai-je. Tu ne ressembles pas...

Il souriait, amusé, tandis que je me rendais compte qu'il pouvait mal prendre mon scepticisme ; je me sentis rougir.

- Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que tu ne sois pas très bien, bredouillai-je. Mais euh...

- Mais je n'ai quand même pas la beauté éblouissante si caractéristique des Vélanes ? Termina-t-il en riant tranquillement.

- Si, si ! m'enfonçai-je lamentablement. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que...

- Détends-toi, ça va. Personnellement, je me trouve quand même pas si mal, alors ça m'est égal, plaisanta-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Ça, ça y ressemblait déjà plus, même s'il rigolait.

- Comment t'expliquer clairement... C'est une simple caractéristique génétique. Les filles prennent le physique des Vélanes, les garçons celui de leur père. Tout le monde sait que Fleur est une demi Vélane, parce que, elle, c'est quelque chose de visible.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Des cheveux d'un blond argenté, des yeux bleus, une silhouette parfaite et un pouvoir aussi fort... C'était difficile à louper.

- En revanche, à part à MaisonRouge, presque personne ne sait pour moi, parce que je ressemble davantage à mon père. C'est également pourquoi il est peu connu qu'il puisse y avoir des individus mâles chez les Vélanes. Ce que presque personne en dehors de MaisonRouge ne sait non plus, c'est que Fleur est ma cousine.

- Oh ! M'exclamai-je, surprise.

Et pourtant, après ce qu'il venait de me dire, ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner. Ce n'était pas si courant qu'une Vélane ait assez de conscience humaine pour réellement tomber amoureuse au point de fonder une famille avec un humain, sans plus chercher à faire usage de ses pouvoirs.

- C'est notre grand mère qui est Vélane. Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais à leur sujet exactement ?

- Pas grand chose, reconnus-je, en faisant de mon mieux pour mettre de côté mes préjugés sur Fleur.

- Normalement, les pouvoirs des Vélanes leur servent à se protéger, mais en ce qui concerne ce pouvoir particulier de provoquer une attirance irrésistible, couplé à un physique fait pour attirer, ça va te paraître cru et j'espère ne pas te choquer, il permet surtout d'approcher des hommes afin de perpétuer l'espèce.

J'étais trop intéressée par ses explications pour être gênée. Par égard pour certains élèves ou personnel de l'Académie, certains sujets comme les Vélanes, par exemple, n'étaient pas abaissés à de simple thèmes de cours, mais du même coup, nous avions de sérieuses lacunes sur certaines créatures magiques.

- Une fois que c'est fait, continua Cédric, elle ne se mêlent plus aux humains. Elles retournent dans leur clan, élèvent leur fille ou, s'il s'avèrent que c'est un garçon, elles le rendent au père, car les mâles ne possèdent pas les pouvoirs des femelles pour les protéger, ce qui les rend trop vulnérables ; ils grandissent donc comme des humains normaux, dans des familles. Notre grand mère est un cas très rare, chez les Vélanes. Elle a épousé notre grand-père, elle a eu deux enfants, d'abord ma mère, puis le père de Fleur. Ma mère, malgré son statut de Vélane, ayant été élevée au sein d'une famille et non d'un clan, elle a suivi le chemin de sa mère, et s'est mariée à son tour. Les filles qui naissent de Vélanes sont de vraies Vélanes, comme ma mère ; celles qui naissent d'un père ayant des gènes de Vélane, ne sont que des demi-Vélanes et ne possèdent que quelques-uns de leurs pouvoirs, comme Fleur. Moi, même si ma mère est une Vélane, en tant que garçon, je ne suis pas Vélane. Fleur, est une demi-Vélane, et elle a hérité de certains de leurs pouvoirs. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai seulement développé une insensibilité au type d'attirance que dégagent les Vélanes.

- Et donc celui des sirènes aussi, compris-je.

- Voilà.

- Wow, fis-je, soufflée par ces explications.

- Après, il y en a qui ne savent pas et qui trouvent plus marrant d'aller raconter que je suis une fille, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Personne ne le croit vraiment, tempérai-je.

- Tu paries ? Ricana-t-il, blasé. À MaisonRouge, à force de vivre ensemble, tout le monde sait la vérité, mais en dehors, ils croient un peu ce qu'ils veulent. Suffit de voir la réaction de tout le monde au Réfectoire.

- Pourquoi tu ne le leur dis pas tout simplement, pour être tranquille, si ça n'a rien de secret ?

- Aucune envie de me justifier devant ces abrutis, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent !

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, ris-je.

- Donc voilà, désolé si ça te déçoit, c'était pas plus compliqué que ça.

- Ça ne me déçoit pas. Et je te remercie de m'avoir assez fait confiance pour me le dire.

Il sourit gentiment, puis se tourna vers la rivière, ses jambes battant dans l'eau. Cédric et moi ne nous étions jamais plus parlé que ça, malgré certains cours que nous partagions, même s'il s'était toujours montré aimable. C'est pour ça que je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pris la peine de venir m'expliquer tout ça.

Derrière nous, la cloche se mit à sonner au sommet du donjon. Surprise, je vis qu'en effet, le soleil était bien descendu.

- Déjà l'heure du dîner ? S'étonna Cédric en jetant un œil à sa montre. Désolé, je t'ai dérangée plus longtemps que prévu.

À la vérité, non seulement il ne m'avait pas dérangée, mais j'avais découvert que j'appréciais sa compagnie, au point que le temps était passé sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je me levai en même temps que lui, et après nous être jeté un sort de séchage et que j'aie remis mes chaussures, nous nous mîmes en route vers le château.

Personnellement, vu l'accueil bizarre auquel j'avais eu droit le matin, je n'avais pas tellement envie de retourner au Réfectoire, mais j'avais décidé de le raccompagner sur un bout de chemin, puis d'aller chercher un truc à grignoter aux cuisines avant de me rendre à la bibliothèque. Je voulais retarder autant que possible le moment de face à mes voisines de chambre, ou en tout cas, à la moitié qui me battait froid.

Je devais faire une tête éloquente, car, à ma grande surprise, Cédric me dit :

- Tu n'as pas très envie d'aller là-bas, je suppose ? Tu sais, il ne faut pas faire attention à eux, tu te concentres sur les amis sur qui tu sais que tu peux compter, et ça ira.

Je compris qu'il faisait encore allusion au petit déjeuner de la veille quand il avait été la cible de tous les élèves. En ce qui me concernait, je n'avais personne sur qui compter, et je cherchais plutôt à éviter certaines personnes, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Je n'avais pas répondu, parce que je ne voulais pas l'accabler de jérémiades en récompense de sa confiance, mais il dut interpréter mon silence, car tout d'un coup, il bifurqua du mauvais côté.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Attention, dit-il en levant son index, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit secret, que peu d'élèves connaissent. J'aime bien aller là-bas, c'est impossible de se sentir mal quand on le voit. Allez, viens.

- Voir quoi ?L'interrogeai-je en le suivant après un regard incertain à la trouée dans la muraille à laquelle nous tournions à présent le dos.

- Je suppose qu'on peut dire que c'est la version MaisonRouge de ce qu'est le lac pour vous. Mais il faudra que tu le gardes pour toi, sinon, je serai obligé de te tuer pour m'assurer que ça reste un secret...

Je vérifiai qu'il plaisantait bien, puis m'autorisai à me détendre, intriguée.

- Mais ta petite amie va t'attendre, non ? M'inquiétai-je.

- J'aurai tout le temps de la voir, va. En revanche, il faut que tu voies ça avant que l'été ne finisse.

- Quel rapport ?

- C'est une surprise !

Nous ne retournions pas près de la rivière, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Il me fit longer la muraille sud, jusqu'à ce que nous passions derrière MaisonRouge ; nous arrivâmes dans un bois encadré par les douves d'un côté et la haute murailles de pierres blanche de l'autre. Le bois, malgré l'épaisseur du feuillage qui masquait le ciel, était étrangement clair, et les arbres devaient bien atteindre le sommet de la muraille, pourtant haute de plusieurs dizaines de haut. Je n'étais jamais venue jusqu'ici, mais lui semblait tellement à l'aise que je n'éprouvais aucune inquiétude, malgré les pairs d'yeux luisants qui nous observaient depuis les hautes branches.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes à un endroit où les arbres étaient plus espacés, annonçant une clairière. Cédric s'arrêta.

- Ferme les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-je, déjà moins à l'aise.

- Parce que si tu le vois venir à 15 km, ce ne sera plus une surprise, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Voir venir quoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander encore.

- Tu me fais confiance ou pas ?

Pour ce que j'en savais, il aurait très bien pu me faire venir ici pour m'assassiner et enterrer mon corps, ou le jeter dans les douves à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

- Oui, mentis-je.

Très mal. Il eut un sourire narquois.

- Ça n'a rien de dangereux, ne t'en fait pas. Et c'est pas très loin, je vais te guider.

Réticente, je fermai les yeux, puis il attrapa mon bras pour me diriger. Il veillait bien à éviter les racines hautes et les rochers, et, en effet, je sentis que nous arrivions rapidement à un endroit où le sol se faisait plus lisse, moelleux, nous devions marcher sur de l'herbe. Silencieux, il me fit faire encore quelques pas, puis m'arrêta.

- Vas-y, ouvre les yeux.

Je m'exécutai et ma mâchoire se décrocha presque. Devant moi se tenait un arbre immense, haut et long comme un petit immeuble ; le tronc, presque noir, s'élevait sur plusieurs mètres, puis les branches s'étiraient parallèlement au sol. Mais ce n'était même pas ça qui m'impressionnait. C'étaient les fleurs énormes d'un rouge vif qui le couvraient, semblables à des millions de petites flammèches qui auraient envahi les branches noueuses et allongées. L'arbre semblait éclairer la clairière plus que le ciel à présent dégagé au dessus de nos têtes.

- C'est un Flamboyant*, m'apprit Cédric. Normalement, ils ne poussent pas en Europe, mais dans des pays chauds.

- Il est magnifique, m'exclamai-je.

- C'est un de mes ancêtres qui l'a planté. Son père était pirate, il s'est rendu dans les îles près de l'Océan Indien, et il lui a ramené des graines. Quand il a commencé à venir à l'école ici, il l'a planté, et voilà. Normalement, c'est un arbre tout ce qu'il y de normal, mais on dirait qu'ici, il s'est très bien acclimaté à l'environnement magique.

L'arbre était tout simplement majestueux. Un peu effrayant avec cette impression que les fleurs donnaient de transformer l'arbre en brasier géant, mais magnifique. Je comprenais pourquoi il disait que cet endroit était affin de MaisonRouge, la Maison du Feu, comme le Lac et la rivière l'étaient pour la mienne.

- Il n'a pas les vertus apaisantes de ton endroit à toi, évidemment.

- Ce n'est pas la caractéristique de votre Maison, après tout, souris-je. On se sent plutôt... pleins d'énergie, ici.

C'est sans doute un endroit comme ça qu'il m'aurait fallu pour éviter de me vautrer dans ma dépression. Impossible de ne pas être enthousiaste, ici.

- Voilà, dit-il, apparemment content que je comprenne. C'est ici qu'on vient pour la Beltaine*, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il fleurit.

- Je l'ignorais, dis-je surprise. Nous c'est à côté du Lac, mais dans un coin plus éloigné, pas juste à côté de l'école.

Puisqu'il avait eu la gentillesse de me montrer cet endroit, je pouvais bien me permettre de trahir un peu le secret du notre.

- Je sais. Tu chantes très bien, d'ailleurs, dit-il d'un air innocent.

Je me tournai brusquement vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- On vous a déjà espionnés, dit Cédric avec un sourire courant d'une oreille à l'autre

- Oh ! M'exclamai-je, plus surprise qu'offusquée par son culot. Et tu me le dis, en plus !

Je me sentis rosir. Il m'était déjà difficile de me donner en spectacle devant les élèves de ma propre Maison, même s'il ne s'agissait que de chanter pendant que les autres filles dansaient, et que si j'avais été choisie, c'était parce que j'étais une des plus douées pour cette tâche – il y avait peu de chances pour que je me sois ridiculisée. Mais savoir qu'en plus quelqu'un d'autre avait pu m'entendre me gênait un peu.

- Vous n'êtes jamais allés espionner les autres Maisons, vous ?

- Non ! Ris-je. Pour quoi faire ?

- Par curiosité, j'en sais rien.

- Je ne suis pas très curieuse, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Ah, j'avais oublié, se moqua-t-il.

Secouant la tête, je reportai mon regard sur l'arbre qui scintillai devant nous. Je sentais bien que je n'aurais pas le droit de revenir ici, et que de toute façon je n'aurais pas le courage de le faire seule.

- Merci de me l'avoir montré. J'espère que tu n'as pas enfreint une règle de ta Maison...

- Probablement que si, mais c'est pas grand chose. Et puis, techniquement, on ne nous a jamais demandé de garder cet endroit secret, c'est juste qu'il est trop éloigné de l'école pour que la plupart des élèves aient l'idée de venir jusqu'ici. Cela dit, c'est déjà arrivé, tu n'es pas la seule d'une autre Maison à le voir. Et puis moi, j'ai déjà visité sans y avoir été invité tous les lieux affins des autres Maisons, alors on va dire que c'est un juste retour des choses.

J'étais peut-être un peu curieuse, finalement, mais je tus ma question. Je m'estimais déjà heureuse d'avoir vu cet endroit.

En repartant, la soudaine obscurité nous surprit : évidemment, l'arbre lumineux avait caché que la nuit était bien tombée à l'extérieur. Nous avions largement dépassé l'heure du repas, maintenant.

Alors que nous arrivions au verger, Cédric me donna un coup de coude, puis me fit signe de regarder au-dessus de nos têtes. Je n'eus pas beaucoup de mal à identifier la chose sombre aux yeux qui tournait au dessus de nos têtes. Mais qu'est-ce que Pépin me voulait, à la fin ?

- Depuis combien de temps il est là ? m'inquiétai-je.

Cédric haussa les épaules. Saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment, j'accélérai le pas pour traverser la trouée de la muraille, Cédric sur mes talons, quand je butai sur Hugo qui arrivait en sens inverse. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque son regard passa par dessus mon épaule pour se poser sur Cédric. Hugo vira au rouge brique.

- Alors c'était vrai ! Éructa-t-il.

Les poings serrés, il se dressait de toute sa haute taille devant moi. Je fis involontairement un pas en arrière.

- De.. de quoi ? Bafouillai-je, un peu inquiète devant son agressivité inhabituelle.

Et puis, c'était un peu fort que monsieur se permette de hausser ainsi la voix devant moi !

- Tu... tu, bégayait-il de rage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Cédric en se rapprochant derrière moi.

Stupéfaite, je vis Hugo lui jeter un regard mauvais. Tous deux s'étaient pourtant toujours assez bien entendus, à ma connaissance.

- C'était vrai, fit-il encore, son regard furieux volant entre nous deux. Dire que j'avais refusé de le croire !

La violence de son ton me fit encore reculer, jusqu'à buter contre Cédric cette fois.

- Écoute... je suis désolée pour Pépin, je m'apprêtais justement à...

- Attends, me coupa Cédric d'une voix soudain sévère. C'était ton hibou ?

_Oh non_, _oh non, oh non_. Quelle idiote ! À cause de moi il avait fait le lien avec le hibou envoyé de toute évidence pour me suivre, et il avait l'air prêt à remonter les bretelles à un Hugo qui semblait n'attendre qu'une excuse pour lui arracher la tête. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi hors de lui, et je me mis à craindre pour Cédric. C'était loin d'être un minus, mais Hugo était encore plus grand que lui, et entre les deux, je ne faisais clairement pas le poids. Si je devais les séparer, j'étais sûre de m'en prendre une au passage.

- C'était toi ? Lui demanda Hugo, toujours aussi peu amène, mais d'une façon qui m'amena à me dire que ce n'était finalement pas la raison de son attaque, à la base. De quel droit tu as touché à mon hibou ?

- Du même droit que tu te permets de lui demander d'espionner Laurène. C'est comme ça que tu viens de nous trouver, d'ailleurs, non ?

- Ce n... Je cherchais Laurène, c'est tout, protesta-t-il, son agressivité redoublée ne suffisant pas à masquer sa mauvaise foi. Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, d'abord ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, me devança Cédric, d'un ton qui insinuait bien plus que ce qui s'était réellement passé et que ce que j'aurais aimé que quiconque puisse penser.

Horrifiée par la situation, je fermai les yeux pour tenter de retrouver mes esprits. Ça devenait complètement hors de contrôle, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de...

- Laurène ! Gronda Hugo. Alors c'est vrai ce que tout le monde dit, hein ? Toi et lui...

Je rouvris les yeux immédiatement, saisie.

- Attends – _quoi_ ? M'étranglai-je. _Qui_ dit _quoi _?

- Tout le monde sait pour vous ! Depuis hier ça circule dans l'Académie... Tu attendais quoi pour me le dire ?

Mortifiée, je me tournai vers Cédric. Il avait l'air mécontent, mais pas plus ébranlé que ça, ce qui m'amena à me dire qu'il était au courant de cette rumeur. Évidemment, compris-je, atterrée : c'était à _cette_ rumeur qu'il faisait allusion quand il me disait de ne pas faire attention à ce que les autres pensaient, pas à ce qui lui était arrivé à lui. Il était en réalité bien plus au courant que moi de ce qui se passait.

Je me retournai vers Hugo avec l'intention de lui demander d'où il tenait ces sornettes, puis l'image du sourire de Josie ce matin me revint brusquement en tête, et je refermai ma bouche. Elle avait eu le temps de répandre toutes ces rumeurs infamantes lorsque je lui avais proposé de faire la paix, alors forcément, elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

- Écoute, je sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit exactement, commençai-je, mais...

- Mais ça ne te regarde absolument pas, acheva Cédric en me coupant la parole.

J'écarquillai les yeux. À quoi jouait-il ? Il prolongeait volontairement l'ambigüité de la situation. J'avais bien compris qu'il se moquait de l'opinion des gens, mais d'une, j'étais loin d'être aussi sûre de moi, je ne tenais pas à laisser courir des bruits faux sur mon compte si je pouvais les démentir ; et de deux, un tel malentendu n'affecterait pas que lui et moi. Je n'avais pas très envie d'avoir à faire à sa petite amie, et je ne voulais pas que Hugo, aussi peu qu'il compte pour moi aujourd'hui, et tout le reste de l'Académie s'imagine n'importe quoi.

- Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Tu m'as vraiment trompé avec lui ?

- Mais... bafouillai-je, dépassée par la situation. Bien sûr que non !

Qu'est-ce que Josie avait bien pu inventer, encore ?

- C'est à cause de ce que Josie t'a dit sur elle et moi ? Ça n'a duré que quelques jours, c'était pas une raison pour...

Les yeux écarquillés, je le dévisageai, sentant le sang se retirer de mon visage. _Elle et lui _? Josie et lui. Ah. D'accord.

- Très bien, dis-je d'une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas. C'était au moins une chose d'honnête qu'elle aura dite.

- Nom d'une gargouille, dégage, Chasset, tu crois pas que t'en as assez fait ?

- Laurène, est-ce qu'il serait possible que je te parle un jour sans un de tes gardes du corps ? s'agaça Hugo.

- Pas pour le moment, dit Cédric d'un ton sec.

Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira à travers la Cour, laissant derrière nous un Hugo médusé et furieux.

- Je peux marcher toute seule, tu sais... dis-je quand j'eus recouvré mes esprits.

D'autant que les regards intrigués autour de nous ne me disaient rien de bon ; j'avais assez de rumeurs outrageantes sur le dos comme ça.

- Désolé, dit-il en me relâchant, non sans avoir vérifié que Hugo ne nous avait pas suivis. Ça va ?

- Oui, mentis-je.

Pas mieux que la première fois.

- On aurait dû passer par le passage secret de MaisonRouge, grommela-t-il tandis que je trottais à côté de lui pour suivre le rythme de mon mieux. Son hibou n'aurait pas pu te suivre, comme ça. Quel idiot.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tout le monde racontait ?

Je comprenais mieux sa sollicitude, sa volonté de venir me parler, d'un coup. Peut-être même s'était-il dit que c'était moi qui avait lancé la rumeur sur lui et moi ? Était-ce ce qu'il avait voulu vérifier en venant me parler ? La honte !

- Je pensais qu'on te l'avait dit, s'excusa-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Qu'un de tes amis t'avait prévenue...

J'eus un rire amer. Un de mes amis ? _Quels_ amis ?

- Ça ne vient pas de moi, cette rumeur, Cédric, je te le jure.

- Je sais.

- Non, tu n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir, soupirai-je.

- Bon, je me suis posé la question, avoua-t-il. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas toi même avant qu'on croise cet abruti.

- Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? Demandai-je. Il va s'imaginer que toutes les rumeurs sont vraies !

- Il le pensait déjà.

- Oui, ben c'était peut-être pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche, grommelai-je.

- C'est si horrible que des gens puissent penser que c'est vrai ? Ricana-t-il.

- Non, sauf que ce n'est _pas_ vrai, rétorquai-je, ahurie par sa désinvolture. Et ta petite amie, qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser ?

- Que ce sont des âneries, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Elle s'en fiche autant que moi. Hé, t'avais pas dit que c'était un ex qui t'espionnait avec le hibou.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ça ne me regarde pas, mais s'il te harcèle comme ça, il va falloir que tu en parles à un professeur ou à votre Gouvernante.

- Il ne me harcèle pas, il...

Je dus m'interrompre. Ok, il me harcelait carrément, réalisais-je soudain. Mais j'étais restée persuadée que je trouverais un moyen de le faire cesser, ou en tout cas, de mettre assez de distance entre nous pour stopper tout ça, alors je n'avais pas réfléchi plus que ça. Mais il fallait appeler un chat un chat. S'il se mettait carrément à me faire suivre par son hibou, ça devenait grave.

- Ça ne va pas durer, affirmai-je.

- Est-ce que je _veux_ savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je ne vais pas l'assassiner, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me suis inscrite au test de sélection.

- Le Tournoi ? Bien ! Dit-il, l'air soudain ravi. Je me suis inscrit aussi. On va être concurrents.

- Oui, ben il s'est inscrit aussi.

- Cette tête de noeud n'a pas la moindre chance, dit-il en balayant l'idée du revers de la main.

- Ne crois pas ça.

Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher, Hugo était loin d'être un imbécile. C'était un sorcier doué, ce que j'avais aussi admiré chez lui.

Nous arrivâmes au niveau du Réfectoire sans que je m'en sois rendue compte. J'étais tellement sonnée que j'avais oublié que je voulais me rendre à la bibliothèque. Évidemment, tout était fermé, mais la petite amie de Cédric l'attendait avec une amie. Je me tassai un peu. Et si elle ne s'en fichait pas tant que ça, de la rumeur ?

En arrivant, Cédric l'embrassa et nous présenta. Célia, et son amie, Stéphanie, toutes deux de MaisonRouge, avaient gardé à manger non seulement pour Cédric, mais également pour moi, puisqu'elles savaient que j'étais avec lui, ce qui me toucha et suffit à me rassurer. Ils m'embarquèrent d'office et nous redescendîmes dans la Cour pour manger dans les jardins maintenant éclairés. J'eus un peu de mal à me détendre après la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu, Cédric encore plus, ce qui inquiétait visiblement Célia. Par égard pour moi, Cédric n'avait pas parlé de ce qui venait de se passer, alors pour faciliter les choses, je m'efforçais de me montrer aussi agréable et enjouée que possible. Ça plus la bonne humeur des filles, Cédric se dérida un peu et le repas fut bien plus agréable que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Quelques élèves trainaient encore dans le salon de MaisonBlanche quand je rentrai. Une partie acharnée d'échecs se tenait entre deux Cinquième Année entourés d'une bonne partie des élèves de leur année et d'autres de Sixième Année. Je restai un moment avec eux, à écouter leurs rires et leurs encouragements, je me fis battre deux fois de suite par une des Sixième Année qui faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch comme moi l'année dernière, puis je finis par monter jusqu'à la chambre où les filles dormaient déjà. Je me changeai rapidement et en silence, puis me réfugiai derrière les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquins.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai tôt – moins que la veille, cependant, puisque tout le monde dormait encore dans la chambre. Contre toute attente, je me sentais bien. Avant de me coucher, j'avais résolu de tirer un trait sur cette journée, et de me contenter de faire comme si de rien n'était. La bonne fin de journée m'avait aidé à me coucher sur une note positive, j'étais sereine. L'ordre du jour : détachée.

Lorsque je me levai, aussi discrètement que possible, un éclat métallisé sur ma malle attira mon regard. Ma médaille. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de la regarder, la veille. Les elfes de maison avaient dû la sortir de la poche de mon uniforme en rangeant la chambre pendant mon sommeil.

Je m'assis sur la malle et la prit. La médaille, ronde et en bronze avait été ciselée avec soin et portait les mots _honneur_ et _reconnaissance_ entrelacés. Mais elle ne m'évoquait pas grand chose. J'étais surprise de voir à quel point j'arrivais à rester indifférente à une telle récompense. Comme l'avait dit Mme Maxime, ça n'avait rien d'une récompense officielle du Ministère, mais c'était tout de même une distinction honorable pour quelqu'un de mon âge. Pourtant, j'étais prête à la laisser au fond de ma malle. Je n'avais même pas encore écrit à ma famille ou à Lisa pour leur raconter tout ça, ce qui montrait l'importance que j'y accordais. Mais eux y verraient une valeur, et ils me maudiraient jusqu'à la dixième génération si je ne prenais pas la peine de les avertir.

Ce fut ma première résolution de la journée. Je m'attablai à un des secrétaires du Salon de MaisonBlanche, dans le brouhaha du passage des élèves qui me saluaient, surpris de voir que j'étais déjà active, avant de partir au Réfectoire. Je venais de terminer ma lettre à Lisa quand Louise se laissa brusquement tomber sur la chaise à côté de la mienne.

- Je voulais juste te dire que je suis de ton côté, me souffla-t-elle.

- Euh... Merci, répondis-je, décontenancée.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, de conseil, n'hésite surtout pas, hein ?

Elle me fit un sourire d'encouragement et me laissa avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre, si vite que ses cheveux bouclés formèrent un éclair blond derrière elle. Je restai bêtement à fixer le vide pendant quelques secondes de trop. Louise, si amie avec Josie, me soutenait, _moi_ ?

Puis je haussai les épaules. Du soutien, après tout, peu importait ce qu'il concernait, ça me changeait. Dé-ta-chée.

Je postai en même temps que les miennes les lettres de certains élèves pressés qui avaient vu que je me rendais à l'Arbre aux Hiboux, puis je me rendis au Réfectoire.

Presque aussitôt, Simon et David s'assirent chacun à mes côtés. Leurs bols, ainsi que de nouvelles brioches et confitures apparurent en même temps sur la table.

- Salut, Laurie-jolie.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, les garçons.

- Tu devrais pas rester seule, tu sais, me dit David en mordant dans un énorme croissant.

- Euh... bafouillai-je, surprise et un peu gênée. C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude.

Voilà que j'attirais leur pitié, maintenant. Merveilleux.

- Oui, mais on sait jamais, répondit Simon en hochant la tête d'un air sentencieux.

- Je vous assure, c'est pas un problème...

- Tu veux qu'on te laisse tranquille ?

- Non, non ! Je dis juste que vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir ici parce que je suis toute seule. C'est gentil, mais vous devriez aller rejoindre vos amis.

- Pour le moment c'est sûrement plus prudent qu'on reste là.

- Prudent ?

Je fronçai les sourcil. Est-ce que c'était encore une de leurs boutades liée à l'attaque des Sirènes ? Est-ce qu'ils faisaient référence à Hugo ?

- Au moins quelque temps, précisa Daniel. Ça se calmera sûrement rapidement.

Persuadée qu'ils se moquaient encore de moi pour me faire tourner en bourrique avec leurs insinuations sibyllines, je décidai de laisser filer. M'en préoccuper ne parviendrait qu'à me ridiculiser.

J'avais presque fini mon petit déjeuner, de toute façon, et je m'apprêtai à dire au revoir aux garçons avant de me rendre à la bibliothèque quand ils bondirent sur leur pieds.

- Attends, on arrive.

Simon s'empara gentiment de mon sac tandis que Daniel prit d'autorité mes livres, et tous deux m'encadraient quand nous descendions le couloir. Nous discutions tranquillement, mais je m'aperçus bientôt qu'à chaque croisement des couloirs et à chaque porte, ils jetaient un oeil, très sérieux, puis reprenaient leur marche, comme à l'affut.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Leur demandai-je, un peu inquiète cette fois.

- On surveille que la voie est libre. On a appris ce qui s'est passé hier, me souffla Simon.

J'eus envie de ramper sous terre. Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant que Hugo me faisait suivre ? Cédric avait-il vendu la mèche ?

- Ecoutez, c'est gentil, mais il n'y a rien à craindre, vous savez, assurai-je. Il y a eu un peu d'énervement hier, c'est vrai, mais ça ne voulait rien dire...

Je n'avais quand même pas l'intention de faire passer Hugo pour un psychopathe. C'était touchant qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, mais de là à me trimballer deux gardes du corps...

- J'en serai pas si sûr, à ta place, rétorqua David en passant sa tête par la fenêtre la plus proche. La voie est libre, c'est bon, tu peux y aller.

Ça devenait vraiment ridicule. Je m'arrêtai alors, décidée à leur faire comprendre.

- Je te promets que je...

Soudain, quelqu'un me percuta dans le dos. Je m'excusai précipitamment de m'être arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir, mais en me retournant, je vis que non seulement une cinquantaine de personnes se trouvait derrière moi, mais qu'en plus, ils restaient sur place bien que je me sois mise sur le côté pour les laisser passer. Et je me rendis compte qu'ils me regardaient avec ce qui ressemblait de la curiosité.

J'attrapai Simon par la manche.

- Dis, chuchotai-je, c'est moi ou...

- Mince ! Fit soudain Daniel derrière nous, encore tourné vers l'endroit où nous nous rendions.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je, tandis que Simon poussait un juron et que tous deux se mettaient devant moi.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par dessus leurs épaules, pour voir ce qui se passait. Derrière nous, les élèves se mirent à parler de plus en plus fort. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander de quoi, car je sentis qu'on me poussait et qu'on écartait Simon et David pour me faire passer devant.

Je me trouvai presque nez à nez avec Célia, seule, qui se dirigeait visiblement vers le Réfectoire.

- Oh, bonjour, Laurène, sourit-elle. Comment est-ce que...

C'est à ce moment-là que les mots dans mon dos se firent tout à coup très clairs :

- La bagarre, la bagarre ! Scandaient les élèves.

- Quoi ? M'étranglai-je en me retournant. Qui ?

Daniel et Simon s'avancèrent et se postèrent chacun à un de mes côtés.

- Elle n'a rien fait, dit Daniel à Célia, alors laisse-la tranquille.

- Hein ? Fit Célia en même temps que moi.

- On sait ce que tu as l'intention de faire, et on ne te laissera pas, dit Simon, les bras croisés.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Célia en sortant sa baguette.

- Aucune idée ! M'exclamai-je en repoussant les garçons pour me mettre devant la Sixième Année. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? demandai-je aux garçons, sidérée.

- On a entendu parler de la bagarre, pas question de te...

- Quelle bagarre ? Demanda-je, complètement ahurie.

- Ben, que Célia voulait se venger parce que tu avais passé du temps avec...

- Quoi ? Rugit Célia. D'où ça sort, ça ?

Simon fronça les sourcils.

- Ben... tout le monde le sait.

- Qui ? Qui a osé raconter ça ? Demanda Célia, en colère.

- J'ai ma petite idée, marmonnai-je.

- Alors... C'était pas vrai ? Comprit Simon.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Célia. Ça va pas, la tête ?

Derrière nous, les élèves se mirent à râler et à se disperser avec des grognements déçus.

- Et Laurène, tu n'as pas...

- Non ! coupai-je Daniel avant qu'il ne parle de Cédric et ne cause à tout le monde encore plus d'ennuis. Célia, dis-je en me tournant vers elle, je suis vraiment désolée, tout ça a vraiment pris de ces proportions...

- Tu as dit que tu savais qui était responsable ? Me demanda-t-elle vivement.

Je hochai la tête, un peu à contrecoeur.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre preuve, avouai-je.

- Ça me suffit, dit-elle en m'attrapant le bras et en m'entrainant vers la Haute Cour.

- Hé ! Protestèrent les garçons derrière moi.

- Je reviens, leur criai-je. Vous inquiétez pas, ça ira.

En tout cas, je l'espérais. Célia avait l'air absolument hors d'elle, ça ne me disait rien de bon.

- Cette fois, ça suffit, explosa-t-elle une fois à l'extérieur. Marre de ces rumeurs débiles sur mon copain, on va y mettre un terme!

Effectivement, elle ne s'en fichait pas tant que ça.

Elle me mena dans un coin isolé d'un pas énergique, et me fit face, les poings sur les hanches.

- Allez, balance. Qui est-ce qui raconte toutes ces horreurs ?

- Tu comptes faire quoi ? Demandai-je d'abord, un peu inquiète de ce qu'elle serait capable de faire dans son état.

- Ça dépendra de qui c'est, mais il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, je te le garantis.

- On va s'attirer des ennuis, la prévins-je.

- « On » rien du tout, je vais m'en charger seule. C'est mon copain. Lui préfère attendre que ça passe, mais pas question.

- Tu devrais peut-être l'écouter. Ça ne changera rien, quoi que tu fasses.

- Oh que si, ça changera, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton féroce.

Dans ma tête, une petite étiquette avec le mot « détachée » s'enfuit en voletant. Je soupirai.

- Ça me concerne aussi, je ne peux pas te laisser faire seule, affirmai-je. Et il faudra aussi que Cédric soit mis au courant, ce n'est pas négociable.

- Très bien, grommela Célia. Alors ?

Je bloquais. D'accord, Josie méritait sans doute quoi que cette fille lui réserve, mais je n'arrivais pas à la dénoncer, c'était plus fort que moi.

- Je lui parlerai, m'entendis-je dire précipitamment. Je lui parlerai très sérieusement, et je lui demanderai de nous ficher la paix.

Célia me jeta un regard incisif.

- Il y a une chance pour que ça suffise ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton clairement dubitatif.

Pas la moindre.

- Je me débrouillerai, répondis-je néanmoins.

Elle soupira.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu protèges cette personne après ce qu'elle t'a fait. Mais je te préviens, si tu échoues et que ça recommence, je découvrirai qui c'est, et elle passera un sale quart d'heure.

- Si ça continue, je serai la première à t'aider.

- Mouais.

Je sais, c'est ce que j'avais dit cinq minutes avant de la dissuader d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais j'avais beau être persuadée que Josie avait dépassé les bornes, je n'étais pas très chaude pour des représailles allant au-delà de la discussion franche de mise au point.

* * *

**note de l'auteur : **

la Beltaine : troisième des quatre grandes fêtes religieuses de l'année celtique protohistorique. Elle est fêtée le 1er mai, elle annonce l'été (par Belenos!). Je ne l'ai pas inventée !

Flamboyant : là encore, cet arbre existe réellement ; il est originaire de Madagascar, et arbore de belles fleurs d'un rouge vif ; direction vos moteurs de recherche pour un aperçu, c'est le mieux que je puisse vous dire !

Bon, autant le dire clairement : ce chapitre craint. Je me suis empêtrée moi-même dans ces histoires de rumeurs et de ce qu'elles devraient engendrer, et j'ai galéré pour en ressortir, ça m'apprendra. Je pense avoir quand même réussi à sortir quelques trucs intéressants et peut-être amusants. Sinon, beaucoup de blabla pour apprendre à mieux connaître les personnages, la révélation du secret de Cédric que beaucoup attendaient (d'ailleurs, je suis un peu déçue que personne n'ait osé balancer d'hypothèse ! D'un autre côté, je vous l'accorde, il y avait peu de chances pour que vous trouviez ce à quoi j'avais pensé...). Sinon, ça m'intéresse toujours de savoir ce que vous pensez des personnages (histoire de savoir si j'arrive bien à faire passer ce que je veux).

Bref, la suite devrait être un peu plus intéressante ! On arrivera au test de sélection héhé. Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir !


	8. ch7 : La sélection des candidats

**CHAPITRE 7**

**LA SELECTION DES CANDIDATS AU TOURNOI**

Je soufflai un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte du salon de MaisonBlanche. Comme prévu, Josie était là, entourée d'une bonne partie de notre Maison, assise à la grande table au fond de la salle. Les autres élèves discutaient avec animation, éparpillés dans toute la pièce, installés sur les fauteuils et les poufs, et d'autres lisaient près des fenêtres.

Devant cette foule, je dus combattre une envie quasi irrépressible de tourner les talons ; mais j'avais déjà décidé que le meilleur moyen de régler cette histoire était de faire ce qui me terrifiait le plus : une scène publique ; plus il y aurait de témoins, plus ça mettrait la pression sur Josie pour qu'elle me fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toutes, puisque une simple discussion ne suffisait pas. Ce serait super désagréable pendant quelque temps, mais je ne voyais que ça. Je me ferais violence pour les affronter, si ça pouvait tout arrêter, même si je ne devais faire que ça cette année.

- Euh... Hem... Excusez-moi, dis-je, dans l'indifférence générale. J'aimerais avoir votre attention...

Dans le brouhaha, personne ne m'entendait, évidemment.

- S'il vous plait, dis-je plus fort. S'il vous plait !

Toujours pas une tête tournée vers moi. Soupirant, je pointai ma baguette sur ma gorge.

- _Sonorus_. S'il vous plait !

Cette fois, ma voix démultipliée retentit dans toute la pièce, faisant sursauter les élèves.

- Très bien, dis-je en baissant un peu le ton pour ne pas assourdir tout le monde. J'ai quelques annonces à faire.

Ayant trouvé la source du raffut, tous les regards convergèrent vers moi, et il me fallut tout ma détermination pour m'empêcher de virer au rouge brique.

- Premièrement, j'aimerais savoir qui avait entendu parler de cette histoire de bagarre avec la Sixième Année de MaisonRouge.

La bonne cinquantaine d'élèves présents échangèrent des regards puis levèrent peu à peu la main. Ok, tout le monde savait, quoi.

- C'était une rumeur complètement infondée. Il n'a jamais été question de bagarre ni même de dispute ou je ne sais quoi, ni avec Célia, ni avec personne d'autre. Nous nous entendons très bien, mais apparemment, le bruit contraire a couru. Je peux savoir qui vous a raconté une chose pareille ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis, comme un seul homme, tous tournèrent la tête vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait Josie. Ma voisine de chambre, rouge brique, regardait d'un air furieux les autres élèves.

- C'est pas de ma faute, se défendit-elle. Ca se voyait que... Je suis sûre que c'elle qui dit ça maintenant, mais...

- Est-ce que c'est la première fois qu'elle fait courir ce genre de bruits ? Demandai-je à l'assistance en la coupant.

Un bourdonnement s'éleva dans la salle, puis une voix se détacha.

- L'année dernière elle a raconté que Sam avait une jambe de bois, fit une Sixième Année assise sur un des poufs près de la fenêtre.

- _Quoi_ ? S'étrangla le concerné en se retournant.

- C'est ce qu'elle nous a dit à toutes, fit une Cinquième Année en haussant les épaules.

- Josie !! vociféra le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Soudain, tous les élèves se mirent à parler en même temps. Abasourdie, je me rendis compte qu'à peu près tout le monde avait eu droit au même traitement. Tous semblaient avoir quelque chose à ajouter, à présent, si bien que tout devint parfaitement incompréhensible ; mais j'avais atteint mon objectif : réveiller les élèves de la Maison. Ma baguette toujours sur ma gorge, je repris, ma voix couvrant à nouveau celle des autres :

- Alors je pense que vous avez compris ; premièrement, tout ce qui se dit n'est pas forcément vrai. Et deuxièmement, que ce soit vrai ou non, ça peut faire du mal. Alors ça doit s'arrêter.

Et là, je regardais Josie droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait vouloir ramper sous terre, écrasée par le poids des regards hostiles. Il fallait que j'en termine au plus vite ; mon but n'était pas que tout le monde se retourne contre elle, juste de faire réaliser ce qui se passait et d'y mettre fin, et je commençais à craindre d'obtenir l'effet inverse.

- Josie ? Demandai-je d'un ton calme, pour être sûre d'obtenir son attention.

- Quoi ? Grommela-t-elle en m'envoyant un regard noir.

- Et tout le monde... Si quelqu'un entend une rumeur qui a visiblement pour but de blesser quelqu'un, rappelez-vous ce que ça fait d'en souffrir, ne participez pas à ça.

Je parlais d'une voix forte et assurée, mais je savais qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chances pour que mes paroles restent incrustées dans leur esprit plus de 24h. Maintenant qu'ils étaient au sommet de leur indignation, c'était facile d'obtenir leur accord sur ce sujet ; mais demain, quand ils trouveraient à nouveau une rumeur croustillante, ils se feraient un plaisir de la rapporter ou la déformer. De toute façon, je ne visais réellement qu'une personne.

- Josie ? Appelai-je encore.

- Quoi encore ?

Cette fois je durcis ma voix.

- Je ne le dirai qu'une fois, alors écoute-moi bien. Si j'apprends que tu as joué un sale tour _à qui que ce soit_ dans l'Académie, je te garantis que tu ne _veux pas_ savoir ce qui t'arrivera.

Sa machoire se décrocha presque, signe qu'elle prenait la menace très au sérieux, à mon grand soulagement. Je ne voulais pas avoir à répéter de telles paroles, et encore moins avoir à les mettre en application. Mais je le ferais si elle m'y obligeait.

Il me fallut un moment pour remarquer les yeux écarquillés de toute la salle qui me fixait, stupéfaite.

- Euh... bafouillai-je. Bon ben, voilà, c'est tout. Merci de votre attention.

J'annulai le sort et ressortit pour me rendre en cours après un petit au revoir nerveux de la main. Je m'éloignai aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre la Cour, espérant ne pas avoir laissé derrière moi un pugilat. Ma foi, Josie ne l'aurait sans doute pas volé, mais je ne tenais tout de même pas à être responsable d'un bain de sang dans ma Maison.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en inquiéter longtemps, parce que, alors que j'arrivai près de la grande fontaine de Messire Malaventure, je remarquai un attroupement inhabituel et bruyant. Une bonne centaine de personnes me tournait le dos, regardant un point qui ne m'était pas visible, car j'étais trop petite. Je m'approchai avec prudence, espérant capter dans le brouhaha ce qui se passait, en vain. Même Messire Malaventure se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder ce je ne sais quoi qui semblait tellement intéresser les élèves.

- Messire, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogeai-je la statue en grimpant sur le rebord de la fontaine.

Il tourna la tête vers moi avec l'air de quelqu'un qu'on dérange lors d'une lecture passionnante.

- Des élèves sont en train de se maraver la tête, dit-il, trépignant littéralement à la fois d'excitation et d'agacement. Voudriez bien prier les badauds de se tirer, je ne puis rien voir !

- Il y a une bagarre ? Compris-je. Qui ça ? Quelqu'un a prévenu les professeurs ?

Mais évidemment, il ne m'écoutait plus, et s'était carrément mis debout sur son cheval pour avoir un meilleur point de vue. Sur la pointe des pieds et le cou tendu, je fis le tour du cercle jusqu'à trouver une petite ouverture par laquelle je m'introduis. Je parvins à approcher le centre où je distinguai deux formes indistinctes sur le sol. Puis je reconnus un visage.

- Hugo ! M'écriai-je malgré moi.

L'interpelé releva brusquement la tête, surpris, et cette seconde d'inattention suffit à son adversaire pour lui décocher un coup de poing dans la machoire et l'envoyer retomber plus loin.

- _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Ce n'est que lorsque l'autre personne retomba sur le sol, figée, que je me rendis compte de deux choses : premièrement, que c'était moi qui avais lancé le sort ; deuxièmement, que ma cible était Cédric Castellon.

Horrifiée, je vis ensuite Hugo se relever, un peu vacillant, pour se jeter à nouveau sur Cédric.

- _Stupefix_ !

Hugo retomba en sens inverse, le corps rigide. Un silence de mort était tombé sur le groupe qui nous entourait, et je sentais des regards lourds se poser sur moi. Au même moment, je vis le professeur de Métamorphose fendre la foule pour apercevoir les deux combattants et moi au milieu, ma baguette toujours tendue.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

Derrière moi, chacun fit prestement un pas en arrière et le cercle se dissipa en un rien de temps, ne laissant plus que les garçons, M. Duval et moi au centre de la Cour. Même Messire Malaventure faisait mine de n'avoir rien vu ; il tressait la queue de son cheval en sifflotant, assis en tailleur dos contre l'encolure d'Artemision.

- Euh, je... _Finite_, bafouillai-je en direction de chaque garçon.

Ils se relevèrent en grimaçant et s'époussetèrent sous le regard noir de notre jeune professeur de Métamorphose.

- Dans mon bureau, dit M. Duval d'un ton sévère. Tous les trois.

Vraiment génial. Ce n'était plus la retenue que je pouvais ajouter à la liste de mes innovations de l'année, mais le renvoi pur et simple. Là, j'avais vraiment fait fort. Moins de deux semaines après la rentrée, j'étais bonne pour faire le chemin inverse.

Assise face au professeur devant son bureau, un garçon de chaque côté, je n'en menais pas large. Je n'avais jamais été convoquée pour un problème quelconque et je n'avais pas l'habitude de provoquer les remontrances de mes professeurs ; et pour contrarier M. Duval, le professeur préféré de toute l'Académie, connu pour sa sympathie et sa proximité aux élèves, il fallait le faire. Même Hugo et Cédric n'osaient pas l'ouvrir, et M. Duval dut commencer.

- Alors, Mlle Malmény, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi je vous ai trouvée baguette à la main, entourée de deux camarades pétrifiés en plein milieu de la Cour ?

Rouge comme une tomate, je cherchai comment m'en sortir quand les garçons explosèrent en même temps :

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, professeur ! S'écria Cédric.

- C'est l'autre crétin qui m'a attaqué, elle a juste voulu...

- Hé ! C'est toi qui a commencé !

- Fallait pas me chercher !

- Et il allait me frapper alors que j'étais pétrifié, si Laurène n'avait pas...

- Silence ! Fit le professeur pour calmer la dispute.

Ses yeux bruns, d'habitude toujours souriants et bienveillants, nous jaugeaient avec exaspération et impatience.

- Alors, puisque, apparemment, nous avons plusieurs demoiselles Malmény ici, dit-il d'un ton cinglant en regardant les garçons, je précise que c'est à celle du milieu et à celle-ci seulement que je demande une réponse. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me raconter les faits, Laurène, en essayant de ne pas faire preuve de la même hystérie, si possible.

Je m'empourprai davantage, pendant que les garçons se renfrognaient.

- Euh... Je.. Je suis arrivée et il y avait tout le monde qui les regardait se battre. Ils allaient se blesser, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai pétrifié le premier que j'ai pu.

Par toutes les fées, ça c'était de l'excuse. Je voyais le renvoi de l'Académie me tendre les bras. Je n'aurais pas mon diplôme, je ne trouverais jamais de travail. Ma famille, morte de honte, me rejeterait, je serais mise au ban de la société et je finirais comme magicienne dans le monde moldu, comme l'oncle Cracmol de Gaetan. Ma vie était finie. Fi-nie.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, marmonnai-je, sans grand espoir que ça fasse une différence.

- Sérieusement, professeur, elle y est pour rien, c'est notre faute, dit Hugo. Enfin, surtout celle de Castellon, mais...

- Non, mais c'est pas croyable, ça ! S'indigna Cédric. C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi, demandez à n'importe qui !

- Mlle Malmény ?

- Euh... je n'étais pas là à ce moment-là. Je ne suis arrivée qu'après.

Je mettrais ma main à couper que Hugo était bien à l'origine de tout ça, mais je n'en avais pas la moindre preuve. Je fis une grimace d'excuse à Cédric qui secoua légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

Le professeur soupira et hocha le tête.

- Deux élèves qui se battent, de façon aussi primaire en plus...

Parce qu'il y a une façon vraiment correcte de se mettre une raclée ?

- Et une troisième qui se permet de stupéfixer ses camarades.

- C'était pour nous séparer, professeur, plaida Cédric. Elle n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil, sinon.

- Mais elle l'a fait. Utiliser un sort contre un de ses camarades est répréhensible, vous devez le comprendre.

- J'en suis consciencte, professeur.

- Non, protesta Hugo, c'est à cause de nous, ça n'aurait jamais eu lieu, c'est pas juste !

- Oh, mais je ne vous oublie pas, Messieurs, ne vous inquiétez pas.

C'était justement ce qui les inquiétait à mon avis, car ils se turent aussitôt.

- Maintenant, messieurs, je veux bien vous entendre. Qu'est-ce qui a causé cette dispute ?

- Il sort avec ma petite amie ! Fit Hugo avec véhémence.

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. Il sortait avec Célia, maintenant ?

- Ta petite amie ? Dans tes rêves, Chasset.

- Hé, on se calme, modéra immédiatement le professeur avant que la discussion ne dégénère à nouveau. Vous vous battez pour une fille ? Mais vous avez quel âge ?

- C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus sans raison, s'exaspéra Cédric.

- Il fait exprès de m'humilier. Toute l'école raconte que...

- Baissez d'un ton, tous les deux, dit encore M. Duval, que la situation commençait visiblement à agacer.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourrais-je connaître le nom de la malheureuse, par... pure curiosité ?

- Ben, c'est Laurène, fit Hugo de ton de l'évidence.

- Quoi ?? m'écriai-je en me tournant vers lui.

- C'est étrange, Mademoiselle Malmény a l'air d'apprendre la nouvelle en même temps que moi.

- Euh... C'est compliqué, marmonna Hugo.

- C'est surtout _faux_ ! Me récriai-je, furieuse.

- Laurène...

- Non mais je rêve, marmonnai-je en cachant mon visage derrière mes mains.

J'allais sûrement mourir d'humiliation. Pourvu que ça arrive vite.

- J'en conclus donc que Mademoiselle ne sort pas avec vous, Monsieur Chasset. Toutes mes condoléances.

- Ni avec moi, précisa Cédric en levant le doigt.

- Euh... Alors je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous battiez ? Demanda le professeur, perdu.

- Pour rien ! résumai-je en bougonnant.

- Parce qu'il ne veut pas nous croire et qu'il prend ses rêves pour la réalité quand il s'agit de Laurène.

Nous étions en train de parler à un professeur, et ça commençait à ressembler à une thérapie de couple ; j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être avalée par le sol sous mes pieds.

Si je n'avais pas été tellement terrassée par la honte, j'aurais sûrement pu voir que M. Duval était à présent plus amusé que réprobateur, mais rien au monde n'aurait pu me résoudre à décoller mes yeux de mes chaussures.

- Alors, je pense qu'on peut dire que le malentendu est dissipé à présent ? Conclut le professeur.

Nous acquièsçâmes tous à la fois, pressés d'en finir.

- Mais vous vous rendez compte que vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ?

- Oui, soupirai-je, imitée par les garçons.

- Je ne veux plus jamais qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Les bagarres, les sorts jetés sur des camarades.

- Oui, professeur.

- Je crois savoir que vous vous êtes tous les trois inscrits à la sélection des candidats pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Je relevai la tête. S'il parlait du Tournoi, ça voulait dire que...

- Vous n'allez pas nous faire renvoyer ? Demanda Cédric.

- Je devrais faire un rapport à Mme Maxime, mais c'est la première fois que nous avons ce genre de souci avec vous. Vous ne serez pas renvoyés, si vous vous engagez à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais.

- Ca ne se reproduira plus, promis-je aussitôt.

La prochaine fois qu'ils se mettraient la tête au carré, je les laisserais se débrouiller, pas de problème.

- C'est surtout la parole de ces messieurs que je voudrais.

- Nous ne le ferons plus, professeur.

- C'est promis.

- Bien. Je disais donc que j'avais vu vos noms sur les listes de candidats.

Je fermai les yeux. Je devais m'estimer heureuse de n'avoir pas été renvoyée, mais maintenant que j'y pensais, j'avais un pincement au coeur à l'idée de rater le Tournoi à cause de ce qui s'était passé.

- Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de passer les tests, parce que votre inscription sur ces listes a vocation de contrat magique, et qu'on ne peut pas le rompre. Cependant, nous retirerons un certain nombre de points sur vos résultats.

Nous devrions certainement nous estimer heureux de nous en tirer à si bon compte.

- Si vous réussissez assez bien vos tests, il se peut que vous parveniez à vous qualifier malgré tout. Mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que ce genre de comportement vous éliminera d'office si vous persistez à faire preuve d'autant d'immaturité, et pas que pour ce Tournoi. Vous ne pouvez pas garder cette attitude. Vous quitterez bientôt l'Académie, vous êtes adultes, vous devez vous comporter en sorciers responsables. Et vous, mademoiselle Malmény, la prochaine fois que vous êtes témoin d'une telle chose, contentez-vous d'appeler un professeur.

- Oui monsieur.

Il nous raccompagna à la porte et laissa les garçons sortir, mais il me retint. À contrecoeur je levai les yeux vers lui, mais, à ma grande surprise, il souriait d'un air amusé.

- Et essayez d'avoir un peu moins de succès. Ça peut être dangereux pour vos camarades.

Écarlate, je m'enfuis presque de son bureau, et je ne tardai pas à rejoindre les garçons qui m'attendaient un peu plus loin, malheureusement. J'hésitai à foncer tête baissée entre eux, mais ils m'arrêtèrent.

- Je suis désolé, dit précipitamment Hugo.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Cédric. J'irai parler à M. Duval, il changera peut-être d'avis...

- Laissez tomber, les coupai-je. Ça changera rien. Tant pis, ça m'apprendra.

Je tentai à nouveau de passer, mais Hugo me retint encore.

- Sérieusement, Laurène, je m'en veux.

- Tu peux, sifflai-je en le fusillant du regard. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu comprennes ? Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille, et tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à Cédric.

- Mais vous...

- Il n'y a rien, rien, _rien_ ! Ni avec lui, ni avec toi. C'est une histoire qui a été inventée. Je ne le répèterai pas, alors rentre-toi bien ça dans le crane. Et maintenant, fiche-moi la paix.

Cette fois ils me laissèrent passer car ils avaient senti que je leur en voulais. Mais comme Hugo avait cours avec moi, il me suivit – à bonne distance. Je tendis au professeur Allème le mot d'excuse que M. Duval m'avait remis et je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise au fond de la classe tandis que Hugo rejoignait Thomas de l'autre côté de la salle. Je n'avais absolument pas la tête à écouter le cour, la leçon d'histoire me passa complètement au dessus de la tête. Heureusement, la vue du vieux professeur ne dépassait guère les premiers rangs, et il ne me vit pas passer les deux heures à rêvasser en regardant par la fenêtre.

Je l'avais échappé belle. Comparé au renvoi qui planait au dessus de ma tête, une simple contrainte pour les tests, même si elle devait m'empêcher d'accéder au tournoi, ne pesait pas bien lourd. Du reste, j'avais bien mérité ce qui m'était tombé dessus. Je n'avais pas voulu leur jeter ces sorts, mais je n'aurais jamais dû avoir ces réflexes stupides dans cette situation.

Le soir, plusieurs hiboux m'attendaient. Lorsque je rentrai dans ma chambre, un hibou grand duc me fonça presque dessus, et sitôt que j'eus attrapé son message, il s'envola en battant furieusement des ailes. C'était un courrier de Lisa. Elle était super impressionnée que j'aie obtenue une telle distinction et promettait de ne plus jamais jeter une seule lettre que j'avais pu signer, des fois que ça aurait de la valeur un jour. Elle joignait également une photo du journal où tous les récompensés avaient posé en rangs d'oignons, certaines élèves saluant de la main, pendant que je regardais sur le côté comme si je m'ennuyais. Mon père et mon frère avaient eu la même idée, mais avaient joint tout l'article avec. Le journaliste n'apportait aucun élément déterminant sur le déroulement de l'enquête, à part que les Sirènes avaient fait preuve d'une hostilité inédite lorsque les enquêteurs avaient voulu s'entretenir avec le chef de leur tribu, et qu'il avait été impossible d'obtenir la moindre réponse quant à leur comportement.

Par miracle, si la bagarre entre Cédric et Hugo fit longtemps les frais des discussions des élèves de toute l'école, je constatai que personne ne s'intéressait à ce qui l'avait causé, ni à mon implication. Les relations furent un peu tendues entre MaisonRouge et MaisonBlanche pendant quelque temps, mais comme de toute façon il y avait toujours eu une certaine rivalité entre toutes les Maisons, l'incident se fondit dans ce qui était déjà reproché à l'adversaire.

Je me rendis aussi vite compte que mon petit discours avait fait plus forte impression que ce que je pensais, car tout ceux de ma Maison m'évitèrent pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent mon petit discours. Ils avaient l'air de me considérer comme une sorte de dangereux psychopathe, les filles de ma chambre se montraient anormalement polies envers moi, et Josie osait à peine lever les yeux quand j'étais là. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais recherché mais, réflexion faite, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Même Hugo cessait de tenter d'entrer en contact avec moi, bref, j'avais une paix royale. Cela me permit de me remettre au travail plus sérieusement et je finis par rattraper tout mon retard dans mon travail. Heureusement, car les cours se faisaient plus denses et compliqués que jamais, et le début des épreuves de sélection fut annoncé pour le début octobre.

Pour ne pas empiéter sur nos cours, les épreuves étaient prévues pour le weekend. Elles devaient se dérouler en trois grandes parties. Nous étions presque une trentaine de Septième Année à nous présenter à la première épreuve, le samedi matin. Comme personne ne pouvait dire en quoi consisterait les épreuves du Tournoi lui-même, les professeurs avaient décidé d'organiser une sorte d'examen pour nous départager.

Pour la première épreuve, on nous installa dans une des salles de cours, pour un questionnaire interminable sur le monde sorcier. Le lendemain, ce fut au tour du test de sortilèges, où chaque élève passa devant un jury pour exécuter un certain nombre de sorts. À moi, on me demanda de pratiquer coup sur coup un sortilège de terrassement sur un rocher, un de désillusion, un d'expulsion et un autre de soin. Je compris que les professeurs essayaient par là de jauger notre capacité à nous en sortir en cas d'attaque physique. Ça promettait pour le type d'épreuves qui nous attendait si nous étions choisis...

En potion, l'après-midi, je dus distinguer parmi une vingtaine de chaudrons le Veritaserum, la Pimentine, le remède à la maladie des Bourgeons noirs, puis je dus retrouver les ingrédients de la potion anti-rétrécissement pour Moke. Dans l'ensemble, je ne m'étais pas si mal débrouillée, mais avec la punition de M. Duval, je n'avais plus d'espoir de partir depuis longtemps. On ne nous avait pas dit quelle serait la proportion de la baisse de notre note, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion.

Le soir, au repas, Daniel et Simon ralaient encore lorsqu'ils me rejoignirent à ma table.

- Une potion de ratatinage... Non mais sans blague, à quoi ça peut bien servir, une potion de _ratatinage_, en plus ? Grommelait le premier en s'asseyant en face de moi. Salut Laurène.

Laurène. Ouh, ça n'allait vraiment pas fort.

- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- Bof, à part cette fichue potion que personne de normalement constitué ne doit connaître, ça s'est plutôt pas mal passé, je crois. Et toi ?

- Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi pour le questionnaire, répondis-je. Et M. Oscarion m'a dit que mon sort de terrassement était un peu faible. Mais de toute façon, avec ma punition, je n'aurai jamais une note suffisante pour être sélectionnée, dis-je, fataliste, en haussant les épaules.

- C'est nul, tu aurais une super note sinon, je suis sûr. Tout ça parce que tu as empêché ces deux crétins de se battre. C'est pas juste.

- C'était pas très malin de les stupéfixer pour autant, reconnus-je.

- Beaucoup auraient adoré stupéfixer Hugo, rigola Simon. Personnellement, j'aurais choisi un truc plus potentiellement plus ridicule pour lui, mais bon... Ils t'enlèveront combien de points ?

- M. Duval ne nous l'a pas dit, soupirai-je. Et toi, comment ça a été ?

- Pareil que toi pour les questions. Le reste ça allait. Mais je suis content que ce soit fini. Vous savez quand on a les résultats ?

- Dans la semaine, apparemment, répondit Daniel. Ça va être long...

- Vous savez comment ça s'est passé pour les autres ? Demandai-je.

- Marie-Alice et Marjorie se sont trompées en potion, et Pierre dit qu'ils lui ont demandé des trucs impossibles en Sortilèges – mais de toute façon, lui, il lui faut pas grand chose. Madeleine, Denis et Natacha n'ont même pas terminé le questionnaire. Pour les autres Maisons, je sais pas. Et chez toi ?

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée ; ces derniers temps, la seule personne moins populaire que moi parmi les élèves de mon année, c'était Karouf le Sanguinaire Implacable.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander, marmonnai-je en me remettant à manger pour m'occuper la bouche avant de dire encore n'importe quoi.

Finalement, on nous annonça les résultats deux jours plus tard, au repas du soir. Les garçons m'avaient invitée à leur table, où ils mangeaient déjà avec plusieurs élèves de leur Maison, et tout le monde discutait à qui mieux mieux, lorsque Mme Maxime se leva de la table des professeurs. Nous comprîmes tout de suite ce qui allait suivre.

- Les professeurs m'ont transmis les notes de tous les candidats au Tournoi, et je vais à présent annoncer les noms de ceux sélectionnés pour partir en Angleterre. Je vous prierai tous de rester calmes, nous ne tolèreront aucun débordement. Nous n'avons sélectionné que onze candidats, qui ont été difficiles à départager, car tous ont obtenus de très bon résultats. Mais il s'agit de notre sélection finale, il n'y aura pas de discussion de possible.

Sans détacher leurs yeux de la Directrice, Pierre et Daniel se mirent à engloutir tout ce qu'ils purent, sous le regard dégouté de Madeleine et Marjorie.

- Au gas où on 'ous appel'rai, réussit à expliquer Pierre entre deux bouchées.

Toute la tablée éclata de rire, moi compris, et nous nous retournâmes vers Mme Maxime qui avait fait apparaître un rouleau.

- Pour MaisonVerte : Jeanne Delagrève, Leopold Paonroux, Mariella Leblangrit.

J'applaudis en même temps que le reste du Réfectoire. Jeanne et son copain étaient très sympathiques et travailleurs, leur sélection me fit plaisir pour eux ; et Mariella devait s'être surpassée.

- Pour Maison Rouge : Cédric Castellon, Fleur Delacour, Elina Gervinois, Bianca Serpet.

Nouveaux applaudissements dans la salle. Pour ma part, les miens furent teintés d'une grimace de déception. Le trio de Fleur allait partir en Angleterre. Bon, d'un autre côté, ça m'en débarrassait. D'où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir l'air ravi et surpris de Cédric et toute sa table le féliciter à grandes tapes dans le dos. Il avait dû avoir des notes parfaites pour réussir à se qualifier malgré tout, j'étais contente pour lui. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de constater que Célia, la pauvre, avait l'air nettement moins heureuse, assise les bras croisés à côté de lui.

- Pour MaisonGrise : Simon Destaing, Daniel Sabastan et Jacques Pelon.

Les garçons firent un bond sur leur chaise, et je me tournai vers eux, folle de joie.

- Je le savais ! Hurla Daniel, les poings levés.

- M. Sabastan, ne me faîtes pas changer d'avis, dit Mme Maxime.

Les garçons, douchés, se rassirent aussitôt, mais nous pouvions tous voir la lueur amusée dans le regard de Mme Maxime. Leur sourire courant d'une oreille à l'autre, ils acceptèrent les félicitations de toute la table.

- Félicitations, leur dis-je. Je suis super fière de vous.

A ma grande surprise, de joie, ils me serrèrent dans leur bras.

- Et enfin, pour MaisonBlanche : Laurène Malmény.

Je me figeai. J'avais sûrement mal entendu. C'était obligé.

Simon me relacha et lorsque je me reculai, je vis que non seulement lui, mais toute la table me regardaient avec un grand sourire.

- Elle a pas vraiment dit mon nom, hein ? Soufflai-je.

- Si ! T'es sélectionnée !

Je me tournai vers Mme Maxime qui hochai tranquillement la tête, pendant que des applaudissements résonnaient dans le Réfectoire.

- Mais c'est pas possible, bégayai-je. Mes notes...

- Mais si, t'as bien vu ! S'écria en applaudissant Alixe, une Sixième Année de MaisonGrise, qui se trouvait face à moi.

- C'est génial, on va partir ensemble !

Sonnée, je suivis mécaniquement Simon et Daniel lorsqu'ils se levèrent en même temps que les autres sélectionnés pour se rendre au bureau de Mme Maxime.

Dans les escaliers pour monter au sommet du donjon, tout le monde parlait d'une voix forte, s'extasiant sur notre réussite. Moi, je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser, et à chaque marche que je franchissais, je craignais qu'on ne nous rattrape pour me dire que c'était une erreur. Réflexe stupide, je me retournai carrément pour vérifier, mais il n'y avait personne derrière moi. Je lachai un soupir discret, mais un rire à côté de moi attira mon attention.

- T'as l'air drôlement soulagée, fit Cédric.

- C'est à dire que je ne suis pas tout à faire sûre que ce ne soit pas une erreur, ris-je nerveusement. Ils devaient nous enlever des points, non ?

- On a peut-être juste explosé les scores et ça aura compensé.

J'avais l'impression de voir de mieux en mieux son côté Vélane... mais contrairement à Fleur, il ne se prenait pas au sérieux, et je réussis à en rire. Un peu plus détendus, nous arrivâmes au sommet du donjon où les neuf autres élèves attendaient qu'on nous ouvre. Fleur et ses copines sautillaient littéralement sur place et jacassaient toutes en même temps, tandis que les garçons se voyaient déjà combattre des trolls et des dragons, les yeux bandés et une main attachée dans le dos. Complètement cinglés.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et nous entrâmes pour trouver Mme Maxime debout devant son bureau, entourée de M. Allème, M. Oscarion, Mlle Betthany et... M. Duval. Et voilà. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Cédric et moi échangeâmes un regard. Il avait l'air déjà moins sûr de lui, d'un coup... Tous les autres, complètement inconscient de ce qui nous perturbait, se placèrent devant. À mon grand agacement, je me retrouvai derrière Fleur, et je me pris ses cheveux dans le visage lorsqu'elle dégagea théâtralement ses épaules. Me faire renvoyer devant elle et les autres, sans oublier que tout le reste de l'Académie le remarquerait forcément... l'humiliation promettait d'être complète.

- Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, fit Mme Maxime, vos professeurs et moi-même tenons déjà à vous féliciter pour vos résultats. Nous avons jugé votre maîtrise de la sorcellerie suffisante pour pouvoir participer à une compétition du niveau du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Vous avez obtenu des notes excellentes aux tests, pour certains d'entre vous cela a été suffisant pour vous faire sélectionner. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui est entrée en compte. Nous avons rajouté des points aux élèves ayant combattu les sirènes. Ce qui a permis – et le regard de la Directrice passa brièvement sur Cédric et moi – à certains de rattraper de justesse des pertes de point liées à la discipline.

Ni Cédric ni moi ne bronchâmes, mais voilà qui expliquait notre repêchage. Je retins un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas très glorieux d'avoir eu besoin de points supplémentaires pour compenser une punition, mais je réalisai enfin : j'allais partir pour de bon.

Je relachai mon souffle, en même temps que Cédric. Nous sourîmes en échangeant un regard, puis nous nous tournâmes à nouveau vers les professeurs. M. Duval nous regardait d'un air amusé, et je compris que c'était à lui que nous devions cette idée d'attribuer des points à ceux qui s'étaient battus sur la Goélette. Mme Maxime nous apprit que nous partirions le 30 octobre après le petit déjeuner. Ça allait être long, maintenant !

Le reste du discours de Mme Maxime m'échappa totalement. Je me voyais déjà à Poudlard, faisant connaissance avec l'école de ma mère, visitant tous les lieux dans lesquels elle s'était sûrement promenée. Peut-être même restait-il certains de ses professeurs ? Je revins sur terre lorsque les autres devant moi sortirent du bureau, et je les suivis après avoir salué les professeurs.

Après nous être félicités entre nous et avoir parlé avec enthousiasme de notre futur départ adns la Cour, nous nous séparâmes pour retourner chacun à notre dortoir. C'est alors que je réalisai un autre chose : j'étais la seule de ma Maison à avoir été sélectionnée.

Visiblement, tous les Septième Année de MaisonBlanche avaient réalisé la même chose, car aucun n'était là lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon où tout le reste du dortoir m'accueillit à grands bruits. Même Mme Paule était présente, et elle me félicita avec une fierté non dissimulée. Mon ancienne équipe de Quidditch, en particulier, se montra particulièrement bruyante, et nous nous amusâmes jusqu'à ce que Mme Paule estime que nous avions atteint une heure à laquelle nous ne pouvions décemment plus pousser la fête.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile. Je me levai et quittai la chambre si tard que je loupai le petit déjeuner, comme une bonne partie du reste de ma Maison. Heureusement, nous avions Histoire ce matin – ou malheureusement : c'était se donner beaucoup de peine pour se réveiller, vu que nous allions aussitôt replonger dans le sommeil dès que nous arriverions en cours.

Le soir, à la fin de notre dernier cours de la journée, celui de Métamorphose, M. Duval m'expliqua :

- Vous aviez des notes excellentes aux tests. Nous avons jugé qu'il serait injuste que vous et M. Castellon, avec qui nous n'avons jamais eu de souci jusqu'ici, ratiez la sélection pour quelques points seulement.

A ce moment-là, je lui aurais promis de préparer le petit déjeuner pour les dix ans à venir s'il m'avait dit que ça pouvait le remercier de son geste.

Certains des sélectionnés prirent rapidement une attitude qui me déconcerta un peu : jamais Mariella ou Elina ne m'avaient tant souri sans que ça cache une moquerie, et je croyais bien n'avoir même jamais parlé avec Jacques Pelon qui m'aborda un jour pour me parler d'un ton très sérieux qui donnait l'impression d'une discussion entre élus divins. En revanche, je vis de moins en moins Daniel et Simon, accaparés par ceux de leur Maison, tels de véritables héros portés aux nues. Je ne bénéficiais pas de la même attention de la part de ma Maison, en dehors de celle des plus jeunes que je surprenais parfois en train de se demander si je reviendrais en un seul morceau. Je surpris même une fois les filles de ma chambre en train de tirer les cartes pour lire mon avenir, en plein dans le milieu du Salon. Josie n'y connaissait rien en divination, mais je l'entendis dire que je n'avais pas la moindre chance d'en sortir en vie. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé à côté de Gaetan.

- Dis, marmonnai-je. Si je risquais quelque chose, tu me le dirais, hein ?

Il leva les yeux de son bouquin de botanique pour me regarder, tourna la tête vers les filles derrière nous, et me revint vers moi après que le terme de « décapitation » nous soit clairement parvenu.

- T'inquiète, Josie serait même pas capable de prédire le temps qu'il fera dans une heure.

Et il m'assura qu'il ne voyait rien de tel, de toute façon, puisque tant qu'on n'en saurait pas plus sur l'évènement, le futur n'avait rien de certain et ne lui apparaissait pas. Il n'était même pas sûr de parvenir à voir quoi que ce soit, puisqu'il n'était pas concerné par l'évènement.

J'étais plus indésirable que jamais dans ma chambre, je pouvais presque ressentir les ondes d'hostilité que dégageait Capucine. Elle, elle ne me pardonnerait jamais d'avoir été la seule sélectionnée de la Maison. Ludivine et Louise, qui au fond s'en fichaient, faisaient simplement preuve de solidarité envers leurs amies.

Mon père et mon frère avait été fous de joie en apprenant que j'étais sélectionnée, mais Lisa ne m'avait pas félicitée. Horrifiée, elle m'avait envoyé hibou sur hibou pendant deux semaines pour me convaincre de changer d'avis, jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à lui faire comprendre que non seulement ce n'était pas possible, mais qu'en plus je ne le voulais pas.

Globalement, le mois qui suivit l'annonce des résultats fut plus solitaire que jamais pour moi. Mais je n'eus guère le temps de m'en préoccuper – quand bien même j'aurais pu y faire quelque chose. Nous eûmes droit à des cours supplémentaires dans à peu près toutes les matières, de l'Histoire à la Biologie des Créatures Magiques. On commença même par nous imposer des cours de Divination et Astrologie, mais lorsque Bianca eut une crise de nerfs en voyant un sinistros dans la boule de cristal, l'ensemble des professeurs, déjà réticents à ce domaine, jugea préférable de ne pas nous influencer par des prédictions « fumeuses » - je cite M. Duval – au grand mécontentement de Mme Zebalo, l'enseignante, qui affirmait que les étoiles prédisaient avec certitudes de grands désastres pour les années à venir. ses prédictions apocalyptiques furent écartées impitoyablement. Quand bien même ce qu'elle prophétisait devait se révéler vrai, nous ne voyions pas comment le futur catastrophique qu'elle prédisait pouvait être liées à un simple Tournoi.


	9. ch8 : Le départ de beaubâtons

**CHAPITRE 8**

**LE DEPART DE BEAUXBÂTONS**

J'essuyai mon front en sueur du revers de la main et levai les yeux. Captant mon mouvement à travers les voiles légers de fumée qui s'élevaient de nos chaudrons, Jeanne, qui se trouvait face à moi m'adressa un bref sourire avant de se repencher sur son travail. La vapeur avait formé des petits frisottis sur ses tempes, déparant la tresse épaisse qui reposait sur son épaule. À côté de moi, Simon consultait son manuel, le front plissé par la concentration et ses cheveux noirs en bataille d'avoir été trop parcourue par une main agacée. Même moi je pouvais voir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa potion de Gavage, beaucoup trop liquide à ce stade de la préparation. Je devais avoir l'air au moins aussi échevelé, je sentais mes cheveux boucler un peu trop autour de mon visage, et je les repoussai de mon front en soupirant. Je n'apercevais pas les autres, dissimulés derrière de larges colonnes de fumée – pas très normales non plus à mon avis – mais j'entendais Daniel, de l'autre côté de Simon, débiter un flot continu de jurons ponctués de bruits de baguette contre le métal du récipient.

Mlle Betthany se promenait tranquillement de notre côté de la grotte, à l'autre bout de la rangée. Elle surveillait le travail en cours, mais ses paroles se perdaient dans dans le bouillonnement des chaudrons.

J'ajoutai encore quelques yeux d'escargots à mon mélange et touillai à nouveau. Trois fois dans le sens de l'aiguille du montre, disait le manuel, puis six dans le sens inverse, à nouveau trois dans l'autre sens, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la potion prenne un teinte jaune maïs. À côté de moi, Simon poussa un soupir de soulagement ; un coup d'oeil à son chaudron me permit de constater qu'il avait réussi à rattraper sa potion.

Loin de l'euphorie de l'annonce des résultats, les cours supplémentaires que l'on nous imposait commençaient à peser sur notre moral. Nous nous étions apprêtés à nous amuser lors d'un Tournoi fantastique que personne n'avait plus connu depuis des générations, mais pour nous y préparer, nous avions plus de cours que tout le reste des élèves, y compris en dehors du temps scolaire. En plus, nous ne comprenions vraiment pas pourquoi, puisqu'un seul d'entre nous serait choisi comme Champion, au final. C'était se donner du mal pour probablement pas grand chose. Comptaient-ils nous faire passer notre CERFS avant notre départ ?

De manière générale, c'était loin d'encourager la solidarité de notre groupe. Sitôt passé l'enthousiasme des résultats, les relations entre les élèves des différentes Maisons s'étaient faites aussi distantes auparavant ; plus, peut-être, du fait que nous étions confrontés les uns aux autres encore plus souvent, malgré nous, à cause de ces cours qui nous isolaient en plus de nos classes et de nos Maisons que nous ne voyions plus guère.

En ce qui me concernait, ce dernier point m'arrangeait plutôt. L'ambiance dans la chambre avait fini par se tasser, et comme je ne m'étais jamais très bien entendue avec les filles de toute façon, aussi désagréable que soit la situation, c'était celle que je vivais plus ou moins depuis six ans : je m'y étais faite. J'arrivais même à écouter sans trop flipper Josie, qui continuait à prédire coup sur coup ma mort par mutilation, par empoisonnement et par digestion dans l'estomac d'un troll des montagnes.

A la fin de l'heure, quand ma potion me parut terminée, j'en introduisis une partie dans un flacon, puis avertis Mlle Betthany que je passais à la suite. Ce cours de Potions n'était que la première partie du petit marathon que l'on nous avait imposé en ce mercredi soir : un premier cours de travaux pratiques en Biologies des créatures magiques où nous avions dû prélever certains éléments pour notre potions sur les animaux de l'élevage ; puis nous devions réaliser une potion qui serait à tester sur la plante que nous indiquerait Mlle Fauvette, le professeur de Botanique. En me dirigeant vers la sortie de la grotte, alors que j'arrivais derrière Daniel qui continuait de grommeler au dessus de son chaudron, je lui soufflai :

- Rajoute des queues de salamandre pilées et de la poudre de coquille d'œuf de crocodile.

Cela devrait réussir à rattraper sa potion. Il me jeta un regard éperdu de reconnaissance et je le saluai en partant. Au moins, il n'y passerait pas la soirée, ni ne risquerait de faire griller la plante qui lui serait allouée.

Des grognements se firent entendre sur mon passage. Certains me regardaient un peu de travers en voyant que j'avais déjà fini ; pourtant, je n'étais pas la première. Fleur et Elina se trouvaient déjà dehors devant la grotte à discuter, probablement en attendant Bianca. Aucune ne fit attention à moi lorsque je passai à côté d'elle, et comme je n'avais rien à leur dire non plus, je poursuivis tranquillement mon chemin.

Le Potager se trouvait à l'opposé de l'Académie. Comme j'étais une des premières à avoir terminé, rien ne pressait ; heureusement, car il me fallait traverser toute la Cour et les jardins où la plupart des élèves de l'Académie profitaient de la douceur de ce début d'automne. À cette heure-ci, tout le reste de l'Académie avait fini les cours.

Je passai près de la fontaine de Messire Malaventure. Affalé sur l'encolure de son cheval, il jetait un regard enamouré en direction des larges fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Suivant son regard, j'aperçus Mlle Prudence qui déambulait dans son espace de travail, inconsciente de l'attention de son admirateur. Allons bon. Si Messire Malaventure me voyait là, j'étais bonne pour lui servir d'auditoire lors de l'exposé de toutes les difficultés qu'avait à surmonter un couple aussi disparate – et encore, il ne prenait pas en compte le simple fait qu'il était une statue et elle une sorcière qui ne le voyait que comme une statue. Profitant de ce qu'il soit tout à sa contemplation, je me faufilai sur la pointe des pieds. Mais Artémision me remarqua et piaffa dans ma direction, trahissant ma présence. Messire Malaventure tourna alors distraitement la tête vers moi, son expression encore rêveuse. Coincée. Maudit Artémision.

- Ah, Meuf Laurène. Quel plaisir de vous voir.

- Bonsoir, Messire.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire poli. Je n'étais pas la personne qu'il voulait voir, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de m'accaparer maintenant que j'étais là.

- Vous tombez très bien, j'ai quelque chose pour vous !

- Pour moi ? M'étonnai-je.

- Euh... pour que vous le donniez à quelqu'un à ma place.

Je me disais, aussi.

J'étais quasi sûre de connaître la réponse, mais je demandai quand même, à contrecœur :

- A qui est-ce que je dois le délivrer ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh, Meuf Laurène, vous emplissez mon cœur de kiff ! C'est trop de la balle que vous acceptiez ! Bien entendu, mon don est destiné à la douce dame de mon cœur, la très charmante et aimable Prudence. Tout ce que je possède est pour ses tendres mains, vous n'ignorez pas que...

Quelque part, à mon avis, il devait bien se douter que se faire appeler « meuf » à tout bout de champ était un tantinet vexant, parce que l'infirmière était la seule femme de l'Académie qu'il ne qualifiait pas ainsi.

- Voici une missive pour lui déclarer mon transport, déclara-t-il en me tendant une enveloppe avec une révérence amoureuse.

Je grimaçai. Qui avait bien pu être assez bête pour donner une plume et un morceau de parchemin à Messire Malaventure ? Et qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu prendre à son sculpteur de le doter de la faculté d'écrire ? Sans remarquer le moins du monde ma réticence, il continuait avec ferveur sur sa lancée :

- Mon transport, que dis-je : toute la violence de la passion qui m'anime lorsque mes yeux ont le bonheur indicible de se poser sur sa majestueuse et très gracieuse personne. Je veux déposer mon cœur entre ses mains, je pourrais me l'arracher à main nues et le lui offrir, sanglant et fumant, sur les marches de sa demeure. J'occirais les plus diaboliques des dragons pour...

Seigneur, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur moi... Et était-il réellement persuadé qu'un coeur battait dans sa poitrine de pierre ?

- J'ai bien essayé d'arrêter un hibou, se plaignit-il. Mais, à ma grande irritation, ces stupides piafs refusent de s'arrêter par ici.

La prochaine fois, j'en ferais sûrement autant.

- Oh, Mec Simon, fit soudain Messire Malaventure en regardant derrière moi.

Je me tournai, infiniment soulagée. Simon arrivait en effet, sa propre potion dans les mains. Au moins, ça ferait une excuse pour m'éclipser.

- Salut, Messire, salua-t-il.

Le MaisonGrise me sourit en arrivant près de moi.

- Bon, au moins je suis pas trop en retard, si t'es encore là.

- On est pas très en avance quand même, dis-je un peu plus fort que nécessaire en lançant un regard oblique à la statue.

Si j'avais espéré que Messire Malaventure comprendrait mon si peu subtil sous-entendu et me laisserait partir, j'en étais pour mes frais. Se penchant, il me tendit sa lettre cachetée. Je pouvais difficilement faire autrement que la prendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Simon, curieux.

Je grimaçai pendant que Messire Malaventure reprenait ses déclarations enflammées. Simon n'avait probablement pas l'habitude de servir comme moi de public à Messire Malaventure, mais il comprit vite son erreur ; il avait l'air aussi gêné que moi lorsque Jeanne et Léopold arrivèrent – l'occasion pour Messire Malaventure, ravi, de reprendre son discours pour la troisième fois. Non content de voir son auditoire s'agrandir, il refusait de nous laisser partir, et nous n'osions pas nous éclipser de peur qu'il ne se vexe. Personne ne tenait à se mettre à dos quelqu'un qui trônait au milieu de la Cour et pouvait raconter n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, y compris les professeurs. Une sorte de SuperJosie, dont la maladresse compensait largement la méchanceté de ma camarade de dortoir, et en plus influent. Quand je vis Cédric arriver, j'étais prête à me noyer dans la fontaine de Messire Malaventure si ça pouvait m'épargner un nouveau discours. Ça ne finirait jamais.

- Yo, Mec Cédric ! Fit Messire Malaventure, dont la mélancolie amoureuse semblait s'être volatilisée au profit d'une euphorie bien plus insupportable.

L'interpelé lui rendit son salut avec bonne humeur et lui demanda de ses nouvelles – comme s'il pouvait arriver quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire à la Fontaine de la Cour – sans capter nos mines désespérées. Entendre une fois de plus Messire Malaventure jurer un amour éternel à l'infirmière était au dessus de mes forces.

- Euh, on va vous laisser parler, m'empressai-je de proposer, et Simon, Léopold et Jeanne approuvèrent vigoureusement, prêts à s'enfuir à ma suite.

- Attendez, nous retint une nouvelle fois Messire Malaventure. Je n'ai pas fini !

Je retins un gémissement, mais nous restâmes tous les quatre pendant qu'il reprenait depuis le début. Léopold lâcha un grognement agacé et demanda à voix basse pourquoi nous ne partions pas tout simplement, mais Jeanne le fit taire. Cédric et Messire Malaventure bavardaient toujours tranquillement, et j'eus l'impression qu'en revanche, pour eux, ce n'était pas la première fois.

- Encore à propos de Mlle Prudence ? rigola Cédric en comprenant.

- Que voulez-vous, soupira théâtralement la statue. Damoiselle Prudence est si charmante, et je ne suis point de pierre...

- Techniquement, si, le contredit tranquillement Cédric.

Léopold leva les yeux au ciel devant moi pendant que Messire Malaventure faisait mine de se vexer et que Cédric s'esclaffait. Ce dernier finit par regarder sa montre et annonça sans cérémonie :

- Allez, on a cours, nous. Bonne journée !

- Bonne fin de journée, les gosses !

Nous restâmes un moment stupéfaits de la facilité avec laquelle Cédric parvenait à prendre congé, puis nous nous empressâmes de le suivre en direction du Potager avant que la statue n'ait trouvé une nouvelle excuse pour nous retenir. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de m'interpeler de loin :

- N'oubliez pas ma lettre ! Cria-t-il avec un clin d'oeil appuyé. Transmettez mes plus tendres pensée à Dame Prudence ! N'oubliez pas la lettre !

- Les tendres pensées, c'est ça, comptez sur moi, grinçai-je à voix basse en reprenant ma route. Pas de risque que j'oublie un truc pareil.

- Tu vas vraiment la donner à Mlle Prudence ? Me demanda Simon qui marchait près de moi.

Je grimaçai à cette perspective. Remettre une lettre dégoulinante de sentimentalisme de l'amoureux transi de l'infirmière revêche. Je préférais encore passer la nuit dans les catacombes sous Beaubâtons. Ne manquait plus qu'elle me charge de la réponse, après ça...

- Les tendres pensées, peut-être pas, plaisantai-je. Mais la lettre...

- Il ne le saurait pas si tu le faisais pas, dit-il pour me rassurer. Rien ne t'y force.

- Si. Je lui ai dit que je le ferai, soupirai-je en regardant la lettre fermée dans ma main.

Je n'avais pas très envie de connaître la réaction de Mlle Prudence lorsqu'elle verrait ce que je lui apportais, mais j'avais donné ma parole à Messire Malaventure. Pour la lettre.

- Ce n'est qu'une statue, fit Léopold en haussant les épaules. Tu n'as pas t'embêter avec ça.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une statue rétorquai-je farouchement. Il parle, bouge, il a des sentiments.

C'était justement le problème... Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour qu'il ne soit qu'une bête statue et qu'il arrive à la boucler !

Léopold haussa les sourcils et me dévisagea un moment avant de secouer la tête.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment un esprit. Oui, il parle, il bouge, et tout ce que tu veux ; mais sa personnalité lui a été imprimée par le sculpteur qui l'a façonné et a intégré le sortilège pour l'animer. C'est uniquement par rapport à ça qu'il réagit.

Je me rembrunis. Je savais bien tout ça, on nous l'avait appris et démontré. N'empêche que, ayant connu Messire Malaventure depuis des années, j'avais fini par trouver impossible de le ranger au même niveau que les statues toutes simples, immobiles et inanimées ; à part moi, j'étais réellement convaincue que la magie lui permettait d'éprouver quelque chose et je ne concevais pas de le décevoir.

- Laisse, Léo, intervint Jeanne en passant tranquillement sa main qui ne tenait pas son flacon sous le bras de son petit ami. Elle essaie d'être gentille, c'est tout.

Malgré son ton et le sourire affable qu'elle m'adressa, j'eus du mal à ne pas prendre mal sa manière de me défendre, comme à chaque fois qu'on me qualifiait de « gentille » et autres qualificatifs aussi aimablement condescendants. Toutefois, je n'ajoutai rien. Étais-je réellement naïve ou idiote d'essayer d'aider la statue avec le peu dont j'étais capable, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir ? Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et glissai la lettre dans ma poche en priant pour que quand j'y plongerais à nouveau la main, elle ait disparu par magie.

Dans la cabane près du Potager où Mlle Fauvette nous attendait, Jacques et Mariella, qui avaient par un quelconque miracle échappé à l'œil de la statue de la Fontaine, étaient déjà devant leur plante et avaient quasiment fini de soigner les feuilles. Nous prîmes chacun une place derrière le pot qui nous était destiné pour commencer nos soins. C'était le moment délicat, où nous verrions si nos potions avaient été correctement effectuées. Les larges feuilles dentelées de ma plante frémirent lorsque j'appliquai quelques gouttes de ma potion dans la terre. Aussitôt que le liquide eut pénétré, je constatai qu'elles s'élargissaient, prenant la belle teinte vert vif d'une végétation en bonne santé. J'avais réussi, même si je dus repousser plusieurs longues feuilles qui tentaient de s'enrouler dans mes cheveux. En revanche, tout le monde ne fut pas aussi chanceux. Bianca réussit à désécher sa plante en cinq secondes chrono, et celle de Jacques se montrait bien trop agressive. Lorsque Daniel arriva et se mit au travail, je vis avec plaisir que sa plante grandissait un peu, et il m'adressa un sourire de remerciement depuis l'autre bout du Potager. Simon, qui avait une nouvelle fois pris place à côté de moi puisque nous étions arrivés en même temps, s'en était tout aussi bien sorti.

C'est épuisés et en silence que nous nous séparâmes, après avoir remis chacun notre pot sur l'immense étagère sur le côté de la cabane. Mlle Fauvette nous avait dit que les plantes – en tout cas, celles qui auraient survécu à nos traitements – seraient utilisées par les élèves de Première Année pour leur prochain cours, et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il en reste encore quelques unes sur pied la semaine prochaine. Chacun rentra à sa Maison afin de se laver de toute la sueur et la terre que nous avions accumulées dans l'après midi, avant de se rendre aux cuisines grappiller de quoi grignoter puis d'aller dormir, puisque nous avions largement dépasser l'heure du dîner.

Quelques saluts retentirent sur mon passage lorsque je passai dans le salon où des élèves trainaient encore avant d'aller se coucher. La situation s'était un peu calmée ces derniers temps dans ma Maison. Même Josie s'autorisait à nouveau à m'adresser directement la parole, et pour me communiquer autre chose que des prédictions sinistres. La perspective de me remplacer au chant lors des fêtes sorcières de la Maison avaient joué pour beaucoup, bien qu'elle ne me doive cette faveur qu'indirectement, par mon désistement. Je pense qu'en plus, l'idée que j'allais débarrasser le plancher et rater pour la première fois ces cérémonies importantes où je jouais un rôle non négligeable la poussait à faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et à, dans sa grande mansuétude, supporter de meilleur gré mes derniers jours ici. En ce qui me concernait, je continuais d'attendre avec impatience le jour du départ pour l'école anglaise de magie, et j'espérais de toutes mes forces qu'on nous permettrait d'assister à leurs fêtes, même en simples spectateurs. Nous arriverions juste à temps pour la Samain*, et même si j'avais le cœur serré de rater celle de Beauxbâtons, j'étais curieuse de savoir comment elle se déroulait en Angleterre.

Au moins, la tension dans la chambre n'était plus à couper au couteau ; Ludivine, Louise, et même Capucine recommençaient à se montrer amicales à mon égard, pendant que Josie reprenait sa bonne vieille habitude de faire comme si je n'existais pas. Elle répétait à longueur de temps les chants que j'étais chargée d'interpréter depuis quatre ans lors des cérémonies. Les autres élèves de la Maison se répartissaient la musique, les danses et les sortilèges rituels. Comme Josie n'était avant qu'une des danseuses, son ancien rôle n'avait pas été très difficile à pourvoir. En revanche, pour prendre la place de chanteuse, elle avait dû batailler ferme contre les autres candidates ; et l'assemblée de la Maison n'avait accepté de lui confier ce rôle que dans la mesure où elle serait accompagnée d'un chœur composé de trois autres filles d'années inférieures. Il faut avouer qu'elle n'était pas si douée et qu'elle s'était vu attribuer la place de soliste que parce qu'elle était la seule Dernière Année à s'être proposée, ce qui lui valait la priorité ; le seul moyen qu'avaient trouvé les autres pour compenser ses défauts était de l'entourer d'élèves plus jeunes et un peu plus douées, auxquelles j'avais déjà demandé de m'accompagner l'année dernière. La fête s'organisait tranquillement, et malgré moi, j'étais tout de même un peu triste d'en être la seule exclue.

Après mon repas rapide dans les cuisines sous le nez des Elfes de maison et de la Cuisinière, estimant qu'il n'était pas encore très tard, je pris mon courage et le parchemin de Messire Malaventure à deux mains, puis me dirigeai avec résolution vers l'infirmerie en contournant autant que possible la fontaine. Il faisait nuit, mais les jardins et la Cour étaient largement éclairés, et Messire Malaventure n'aurait eu aucun mal à me repérer ; je l'avais bien assez constaté pour le moment.

Parvenue au bâtiment, je montai le large escalier en pierre, en même temps que trois autres élèves plus jeunes. Aucun n'avait l'air franchement malade. L'un d'eux, un Deuxième Année, sursauta lorsque je les rattrapai et leur dis :

- Ça ne sert à rien de se rendre à l'Infirmerie. À cette heure-ci, Mlle Prudence n'autorise plus de visite.

- Ce n'est pas pour voir quelqu'un que je suis là, répondit le garçon, gêné. Je dois lui donner quelque chose.

- Moi aussi, fit une Cinquième Année en s'arrêtant à notre niveau.

Nous tournâmes la tête vers le Sixième Année qui nous regardait d'un air perplexe, deux marches au dessus.

- Pareil, dit-il, répondant à notre question muette.

- Une lettre ? Demandai-je, craignant un peu la réponse.

Tous trois levèrent une main qui tenait une enveloppe refermée, portant le même nom calligraphié avec les mêmes pattes de mouche. Le Sixième Année grommela.

- Comme si c'était déjà pas assez pénible. On fait quoi, on va pas y aller tous, quand même ?

Les plus jeunes hésitaient et finirent par se tourner vers moi, la plus âgée. Évidemment. Je me pris à espérer que, de là où il était, Messire Malaventure percevait les vagues d'agacement que je dégageais. C'était bien la peine d'insister autant pour que je me charge de cette tache, s'il se permettait par ailleurs de harceler le reste de l'Académie pour la même chose !

J'aurais sans doute pu proposer aux plus jeunes de les soulager en me chargeant moi-même de la commission embarrassante. Mais, lâchement, je suggérai seulement que nous nous y rendions tous en même temps. Si quelqu'un devait se payer la honte, autant que je ne sois pas la seule, ça me changerait.

Nous poursuivîmes donc notre progression, jusqu'à nous retrouver devant le bureau vitré qui se trouvait près de l'entrée de l'infirmerie à proprement dite. Évidemment, il n'y avait personne. La Cinquième Année jeta un œil rapide dans l'infirmerie, et là non plus, pas la moindre trace de notre cible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? Demanda-telle.

- On laisse les lettres là, et on se casse, répondit le Sixième Année d'un ton agacé. Qu'il se débrouille.

J'avais assez tendance à appuyer son point de vue. Après avoir cherché une nouvelle fois l'infirmière dans le couloir pour nous donner bonne conscience, nous laissâmes les quatre enveloppes sur le bureau et nous nous carapatâmes en sens inverse dans l'escalier avant que Mlle Prudence ne nous surprenne. Nous avions fait notre possible pour la Statue, l'Infirmière aurait ses lettres et, ma foi, j'étais sûre qu'aucun de mes compagnons de galère ne se laisserait surprendre à nouveau à se promener à proximité de la Fontaine.

Arrivés près dans le dernier couloir avant la sortie du bâtiment, nous nous permîmes enfin de respirer, soulagés d'être débarrassés de cette corvée.

- Non mais quelle idée il a eue, franchement... grommela le Sixième Année.

Nos regards à tous se croisèrent. Nous nous mîmes à sourire puis, petit à petit à éclater de rire, jusqu'à en pleurer.

C'est alors que, au détour du couloir, nous tombâmes sur Mlle Prudence. Et le professeur Duval. Les bras de l'infirmière autour de son cou, leurs visages trop près et figés dans une attitude de stupeur qui devait refléter la nôtre avec à peu près autant d'horreur.

Une horde d'anges passèrent, pendant cde temps chacun cherchait une excuse plausible pour expliquer et se sortir de cette situation. Cela dit, nos professeurs étaient dans une bien plus mauvaise posture que la nôtre, et c'est ce qui me permit de prendre la parole, quoique sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que j'allais dire, ni de la façon dont ça allait sortir.

- Euh... On voulait... On-on était là pour...

Le professeur de Métamorphose et l'infirmière s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre d'un bond mais demeuraient aussi figés que nous, et pendant un moment je me demandai s'ils n'étaient pas en train d'envisager de nous jeter un sort d'Amnésie.

Derrière moi, quelqu'un poussa le Deuxième Année en avant.

- C'est Guillaume qui est malade, Madame, dit la Cinquième Année en se raclant la gorge. Il avait mal au ventre.

Retenant mon souffle, je jetai un œil au gamin. Heureusement, malgré sa stupéfaction, il fut plus réactif que nous et porta immédiatement ses mains sur son ventre en s'efforçant de prendre un air maladif.

Personne ne fit la remarque que nous étions sans le moindre doute possible en train de nous diriger vers la sortie, non le contraire, ni que notre groupe n'avait de toute évidence rien en commun, aucune raison de se connaître, ni qu'un seul élève malade ne nécessitait pas l'escorte de tout un groupe. L'Infirmière se redressa aussitôt en se recomposant un masque professionnel et prit le petit par le bras pour le ramener à l'Infirmerie. Je crois que nous n'étions tous – élèves et professeurs – que trop ravis de faire semblant de gober ce prétexte, aussi bancal soit-il. Là-bas, Mlle Prudence relâcherait probablement aussi sec le malade imaginaire, et à voir son visage écarlate, elle n'aurait pas le culot de punir le Deuxième Année ; en attendant, chacun fit semblant de croire à ce bobard monstrueux, et nous nous dispersâmes sans demander notre reste, professeur comme élèves. Je crois que Messire Malaventure saisit les ondes d'hostilité que nous dégagions car, pour une fois, il ne tenta même pas de nous arrêter lorsque nous passâmes près de lui pour regagner nos Maisons respectives.

Le jeudi matin, je m'extirpai à grande peine de mon lit de bonne heure pour aller assister en spectatrice au dernier entrainement de Quidditch de ma Maison auquel je pourrais me rendre. Comme on avait donné congé à tous les élèves de la délégation en vue du voyage du lendemain, j'avais la journée de libre. Je m'installai aussi confortablement que possible dans les hauts gradins de pierre pour suivre le jeu. Une demi heure avant la fin de l'entrainement, Sam, qui avait capté mon regard plein d'envie, descendit son balai jusqu'à se trouver à mon nouveau et me proposa gentiment de me joindre à l'équipe, si je le souhaitais.

- Pour te porter chance, dit-il avec un sourire. Ça te donnera de l'énergie pour remporter la victoire pour le Tournoi aussi.

Le prétexte était mauvais mais touchant ; j'acceptai avec reconnaissance de remplacer Mélanie à son poste de poursuiveuse. Ce n'était pas mon poste fétiche mais, finalement, la difficulté m'aida à me vider totalement la tête. Simplement voler en profitant de la fraicheur du vent sur mon visage, attraper le souaffle, le passer avec le plus de précision possible, réussir à marquer, je n'avais plus que ça à l'esprit. C'était revigorant, et l'accueil de l'équipe était si chaleureux, comme si je faisais toujours partie de l'équipe, que je ne pouvais que me donner au maximum pour me montrer à la hauteur. Samuel avait eu raison : la demi heure passée, je ne m'étais pas reposée et pourtant je me sentais plus énergique que jamais.

C'est sans surprise, et sans plaisir non plus, que je retrouvai sur mon lit un hibou de M. Duval à ma sortie de la douche. Soupirant, je pris aussitôt le chemin du bureau du professeur. L'entretien fut bref mais affreusement embarrassant. Pour nous deux. Il se tenait trop droit, et parlait en regardant la porte. J'étais avachie sur ma chaise, les yeux braqués sur la pointe de mes chaussures. Personnellement, je me serais parfaitement passée de toute explication, mais M. Duval estimait que son honneur et celui de Mlle Prudence ne le pouvaient pas. Comme si j'étais la mère de l'Infirmière, il s'efforça de conserver une attitude digne et stoïque pour m'expliquer, avec autant d'énergie que Messire Malaventure dans ses pires moments, que ses sentiments et ses intentions étaient tout à fait honorables. Tout plutôt que subir ça encore. Je l'arrêtai dès que je pus en placer une :

- Écoutez, personnellement, j'aime autant ne plus jamais en parler. Je vous jure que je ne dirai rien à personne. Pitié.

J'aurais voulu être capable de terminer sur une note d'humour, quelque chose qui détendrait l'atmosphère, me moquer gentiment de lui et de sa gêne comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois que nous nous étions retrouvés dans son bureau, mais j'en étais incapable : j'étais probablement encore plus embarrassée que lui. Lui jouait sa place, mais j'avais assisté à un moment d'intimité dont je n'aurais pas dû être témoin, et ma nature trop réservée, je le reconnais, avait tendance à faire des montagnes de ce genre de chose.

Déglutissant, le professeur avait hoché la tête et m'avait autorisée à sortir après m'avoir remercié d'une voix à peine audible pour ma discrétion. Je supposai que les trois autres auraient droit au même discours. Je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer ce qui se passerait si le bruit courait dans l'Académie que l'Infirmière et le Professeur de Métamorphose se bécotaient dans les couloirs, même si c'était en dehors des heures de travail.

L'estomac noué, je séchai le repas. Je me contentai de retourner chercher mon Manuel d'Herboristerie niveau 7 dans ma chambre, et j'allai me réfugier dans la Champ fleuri, derrière le Lac qui entourait notre Maison. Comme souvent, des élèves, en grande majorité des MaisonBlanche, pique-niquaient au bord du Lac. En passant près d'eux, j'entendis Capucine tancer vertement son petit frère qui était trempé de la tête aux pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton amulette, espèce d'andouille ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas la quitter !

- Mais je sais pas où elle est, c'est pas ma faute...

- Et je ne t'avais pas dit d'éviter d'approcher Viviane, dans ce cas-là ?

- La Dame du Lac, corrigea le Première Année d'un air bougon.

- _Viviane, _répéta Capucine d'un ton sec en jetant un regard mauvais à la statue gracieuse assise sur la berge un peu plus loin, occupée à coiffer sa longue chevelure ondulante. Elle s'appelle Viviane et elle est installée au bord d'un lac, alors cette idiote se prend pour la Dame du Lac... Tu ne dois pas approcher d'elle si tu n'as pas ton amulette protectrice, Arthur ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Il n'y a _pas_ d'épée dans le Lac, pour la centième fois, c'est elle qui est complètement dérangée et qui te pousse à plonger. Elle, elle s'en fiche que les élèves se noient, c'est qu'une folle furieuse.

Presque folle furieuse elle-même, elle ramena son petit frère à l'intérieur de notre pavillon, certainement pour l'emmener se sécher – non sans avoir menacé la statue impassible de la balancer elle-même dans le Lac si elle persistait à essayer d'y envoyer des élèves pour qu'ils se noient.

Je les croisai puis dépassai ladite Statue qui se remit à se mirer dans le lac sans prêter attention aux regards noirs des élèves qui restaient à l'écart d'elle. Un jour, il arriverait vraiment quelque chose à cause de Viviane, songeai-je avec un frisson. Une statue pouvait-elle perdre la tête avec l'âge ou s'était-elle toujours imaginé que le Lac de la fée qu'elle pensait incarner, se trouvait à ses pieds, et qu'y reposait Excalibur ? Moi-même, en première année, je n'avais échappé à la noyade que grâce à Vincent qui avait aussitôt plongé à ma suite. Depuis, je n'avais plus jamais quitté mon amulette protectrice représentant l'hexagramme de Salomon. Aujourd'hui, je ne risquais probablement plus grand chose, car la statue s'en prenait surtout aux personnes les plus fragiles, en général les élèves les plus jeunes. Tous les ans, on avait beau prévenir les nouveaux que le vrai lac de la Dame du Lac ne se trouvait pas ici, les incidents liés aux élèves à la recherche de l'épée du roi Arthur ne cessaient pas. C'était la statue qui jouait de son influence mentale sur les esprits faibles pour les pousser à chercher l'épée légendaire qui l'obsédait ; personne n'y pouvait rien, le seul moyen de lutter était de porter l'amulette.

Laissant de côté ces problèmes, je me laissai tomber avec plaisir dans la végétation épaisse qui amortit ma chute. J'étais parvenue un peu plus loin que là où la plupart des élèves daignaient se rendre, trop éloigné de l'Académie. C'était ici que se déroulaient la plupart des cérémonies de MaisonBlanche.

Je restai un moment sur le dos, les bras en croix, à admirer le ciel bleu au-dessus de moi puis, reprenant mon livre, je me retournai sur le ventre pour reprendre ma lecture là où je m'étais arrêtée la dernière fois. Ainsi couchée, l'herbe haute et les fleurs des champs formaient des rideaux légers et bruissants autour de moi, qui frémissaient au moindre souffle du vent. C'était probablement le seul endroit de l'Académie dépourvu de magie ; il ne représentait aucun intérêt en particulier, aucune plante carnassière ni de bête fantastique ; un simple champ avec des fleurs comme on en voyait dans les champs moldus. C'est pourquoi il était peu fréquenté. Je l'avais évité ces derniers temps à cause de Hugo, qui savait à quel point j'aimais cet endroit ; malgré les herbes hautes qui me dissimulaient presque entièrement, il n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de mal à me retrouver, j'en étais sûre. Mais maintenant qu'il semblait s'être décidé à me laisser tranquille, je ne voyais plus de raison de ne pas en profiter.

Presque sans y penser je laissai mon livre reposer devant moi et m'appuyai sur mes coudes, mon menton dans mes mains. Demain. Je partais en Angleterre demain. Mme Maxime n'avait pas encore annoncé par quel moyen, mais je me doutais qu'elle devait réfléchir à un moyen d'impressionner les écoles adverses. La Goélette avait dû être remise en état, mais arriverait-on à échapper aux Sirènes ? Selon les journaux, elles attaquaient de plus en plus de navires, pas uniquement ceux des sorciers ; et d'après les lettres de Vincent, les Oubliators avaient un mal fou à se charger de toutes les victimes moldues. Lisa veillaient également à me rapporter régulièrement des nouvelles tout aussi réjouissantes : je soupçonnai qu'elle ne désespérait pas de me convaincre de renoncer à me rendre en Angleterre. J'écartais en soupirant ses propos lugubres : elle ne pouvait pas réaliser ce que représentait ce Tournoi, ni les mesures qui seraient prises pour notre sécurité.

Toute à mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que l'heure du dîner était arrivée. Sur le chemin du retour, je fis un détour par ma chambre où Josie était encore à ses vocalises. Depuis deux semaines, quand elle avait été choisie pour me remplacer pour la Samain qui aurait lieu le 31 octobre au soir, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter ; je me mordis la langue pour m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'à force sa voix s'était éraillée et qu'elle ferait bien mieux de la reposer si elle ne voulait pas la perdre pour le jour J. Mais je savais que son but était davantage de rappeler à tout le monde le rôle important qu'elle jouerait dans la cérémonie que de réellement s'entrainer.

Puis je me rendis au Réfectoire pour dîner. Seule, comme la plupart du temps, aussi je ne m'éternisai pas. À mon retour à MaisonBlanche, Mme Paule m'attendait avec un message de Mme Maxime : j'étais attendue le lendemain à 13h30, dans la Cour, pour le départ pour Poudlard. Bêtement, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent lorsque je parcourus le message des yeux. Comme si je n'avais pas eu le temps de me faire à mon départ ! Mme Paule me fit un grand sourire en remarquant mon émotion.

- Tes affaires sont prêtes ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton maternel.

- Oui. Il reste juste quelques petits trucs de dernière minute à mettre, mais c'est quasiment prêt.

J'avais commencé à remplir ma malle la semaine dernière, tellement j'avais peur d'oublier des choses ou de ne pas être prête et qu'on parte sans moi.

- Tout va bien se passer, ma chérie, m'assura la Gouvernante en me serrant contre sa poitrine. Je suis sûre que tu vas gagner. Nous comptons tous sur toi.

Pile le truc à dire pour déstresser quelqu'un...

- Je ferai de mon mieux, promis-je avec un sourire crispé.

Jusque-là, je m'étais arrêtée à mon plaisir de pouvoir assister à un événement pareil, à la fierté de ma famille. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ma participation au Tournoi n'engageait pas que moi : l'honneur de ma Maison était en jeu. J'étais censée représenter l'Académie, mais ici, on considérait que ce serait surtout ma Maison – d'autant plus que j'en étais la seule représentante. À cette perspective je me sentis pâlir. Si j'échouais – et il y avait 11 chances sur 12 que je ne sois même pas sélectionnée comme championne, sans parler de remporter le Tournoi – je fournirais le prétexte idéal à tous les élèves de la Maison pour m'en vouloir. Et Merlin savait qu'il leur en fallait peu.

- Je vais monter finir ma malle, dis-je en combattant la nausée qui m'avait assaillie.

A bout de nerfs, je me réfugiai sous les tentures de mon lit pendant que les autres filles déambulaient dans la pièce en bavardant tranquillement. Les couinements de souris de Josie devenaient de plus en plus insupportables. Je me doutais qu'elle tenait moins à s'entraîner au chant qu'à me rappeler l'honneur qui m'échappait à son profit – comme si cela pouvait effacer le fait qu'elle avait tenté elle-même de se présenter au Tournoi et avait été refoulée. Je lançai un sortilège de silence autour de mon lit en sentant poindre un mal de crane carabiné.

J'aurais aussi bien fait de jeter un sort de bouclier, car les filles défilèrent sous les tentures de mon lit peu après. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que leurs encouragements avaient un arrière-goût d'adieu, et je les supportai stoïquement en serrant les dents ; Ludivine et Capucine me recommandaient la prudence en affichant des mines lugubres, Josie me souhaitait bonne chance avec l'air de quelqu'un qui sait que ce ne sera pas le cas ; seule Louise semblait avoir assez peu retenu les prédictions de Josie et fut assez culottée pour me demander de lui rapporter un souvenir. À la fin, elles se tenaient toutes les quatre assises en tailleur sur mon lit à parler entre elles du genre d'épreuves terrifiantes qu'elles estimaient que j'aurais sans doute à affronter. J'imagine qu'en supposant ainsi que j'aurais à affronter une mort atroce, elles me manifestaient leur soutien du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient : au moins, elles avaient quand même la conviction que je pourrais être choisie comme championne – même si elles n'espéraient pas beaucoup que j'en réchappe.

Cependant, j'avais découvert que je m'étais peu à peu insensibilisée à leurs sous-entendus induits par Josie. J'étais en réalité bien plus préoccupée par les paroles de Mme Paule plus tôt. Sans réellement les écouter, je réussis à sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne se décident enfin à aller se coucher.

Le moment tant attendu arriva après une demi-journée qui me parut interminable. Nous l'avions passée en réunion avec les professeurs et Mme Maxime qui avaient tenu à nous expliquer comme se passerait notre année, au niveau purement scolaire : champions ou non, nous aurions tous à passer notre CERFS et à le réussir, et les professeurs nous avaient préparé pour l'année un emploi costaud. Mme Maxime s'était mise d'accord avec Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur Poudlard, et là-bas, nous disposerions des hiboux pour les cours par correspondance, ainsi que des professeurs, si besoin. Nous n'aurions aucune excuse pour rater notre Certificat.

Après le déjeuner, les cours avaient été exceptionnellement repoussés pour tous les élèves de l'école, pour leur permettre d'assister à notre départ. Mme Maxime fit un court discours où elle remettait l'école entre les mains du directeur adjoint, le professeur Allème, et où elle enjoignait les élèves qui restaient à travailler de leur mieux, pour faire honneur à l'Académie, tout comme la délégation qui se rendait en Angleterre.

À ce stade, nous étions tous les onze, plus Mme Maxime et toutes nos malles et deux cages, plantés au centre de la Cour, entourés par les professeurs et tous les élèves de l'Académie réunis ; et nous ignorions encore comment nous nous rendions en Angleterre.

Vint le moment des au revoir. Les élèves venaient souhaiter bonne chance aux candidats de leur Maison et à ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Mes voisines de chambrée me firent des adieux publics bien plus chaleureux que les privés, surtout Josie. Les autres élèves de MaisonBlanche me souhaitèrent bonne chance avec leur cordialité habituelle, ainsi que certains des amis de Vincent des autres Maisons. Puis arriva Hugo. Je restai indécise sur le comportement à adopter ; après tout, il m'avait laissée tranquille depuis l'histoire de la bagarre, et je ne me sentais pas de lui infliger une rebuffade devant tout le monde. Il m'adressa ses encouragements à voix basse, pendant que tous les élèves tourbillonnaient autour de nous en parlant entre eux. Je remerciai Hugo et m'apprêtai à m'éloigner mais il m'attrapa le poignet et ajouta :

- Dis, tu vas m'écrire ?

J'étais tellement stupéfaite qu'il ose me demander une chose pareille que la réponse jaillit avec une brutalité que je fus incapable de retenir :

- Certainement pas !

En le voyant rougir furieusement, je regrettai aussitôt de l'avoir blessé, mais je m'éloignai néanmoins avant de ne plus pouvoir m'empêcher de m'excuser. J'étais capable de changer d'avis, et si je le faisais, je n'avais pas fini de m'en mordre les doigts. Je tressaillis en sentant une main sur mon coude, mais ce n'était que Gaétan. Comme les autres, il me souhaita bonne chance, du ton un peu morne qui ne le quittait jamais, puis il me tendis un morceau de parchemin.

- Un poème ? fis-je, perplexe, en lisant les premières ligne. Euh, merci, c'est gentil.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est une prédiction, expliqua-t-il.

Je me mordis la langue en espérant ne pas rougir, et je relus le message.

_La vérité, par la douceur, se révèlera _

_mais sans douceur se recevra._

_Ce qu'elle désire, ne sera pas,_

_Mais le destin d'autres, malgré elle, poussera._

_Après le huitième orme gris de là où nul ne va,_

_se dresse la cathédrale des bois_

_reliée à ses antiques sœurs de lumière, d'eau, de pierre, bien au-delà._

_Ainsi, d'ici à là-bas,_

_Tisserez les fils du destin qu'à _

_vous seuls reviendront les choix _

_pour éviter les malheurs qu'il arrivera._

Ce que je détestais en poésie et en interprétation des présages se résumait par leur point commun : les deux me semblaient aussi impénétrables l'une que l'autre. J'avais horreur des devinettes, et pour couronner le tout, il m'en avait mis des tartines. La seule chose qui me consola fut de ne pas retrouver aucune part des prédictions de Josie.

- C'est pas censé être concis, les prédictions ? Genre une phrase-clé qui doit éclairer une situation...

- T'as beaucoup de chance, fit-il avec un demi sourire sardonique.

J'avisai la dernière ligne la dernière ligne de ma prédiction.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, répondit Gaétan en haussant les épaules. C'est une prédiction qui t'est destinée, je fais que la rapporter. Si quelqu'un sait ce que ça veut dire, ça ne peut être que toi.

Alors _personne_ ne réussirait jamais à interpréter ce bazar, c'était aussi simple que cela. Je parcourus une nouvelle fois les quelques lignes, sceptique. Je connaissais les mots mais, par un phénomène extraordinaire, mis bout à bout, ils me devenaient totalement incompréhensibles. Avec la chance qui me caractérisait, j'étais capable de ne comprendre les présages qu'une fois qu'ils seraient passés, alors autant laisser ça de côté. Ça arriverait de toute façon, j'aviserais à ce moment.

Il me fourra d'autres morceaux de parchemin dans les mains.

- Celles-là, c'est pour d'autres membres de la délégation, dit Gaétan en soupirant. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi de la semaine, avec tous ces rêves prémonitoires. Maintenant que vous partez je serai peut-être un peu tranquille.

- Tu veux que je leur donne ?

- T'en fais ce que tu veux.

C'était sa façon à lui de m'encourager pour le Tournoi, je suppose, de me donner un avantage sur les autres. Si je gardais pour moi des éléments qui concernaient les autres candidats, j'aurais une longueur d'avance.

- Je leur donnerai, assurai-je.

- J'ai marqué les noms, dit simplement Gaétan.

- Et c'est censé se réaliser dans combien de temps ? Cette semaine, ce mois-ci...?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ou bien cette année ou cette décennie, corrigea-t-il. J'en sais rien, je te l'ai dit. C'est ce qui doit arriver, je l'ai vu, alors je transmets. Mais je ne sais ni ce que ça concerne, ni quelle époque.

Ça allait être pratique.

Les membres de la délégation s'étaient rassemblés autour de Mme Maxime et je les rejoignis quand Gaétan me fit signe qu'il avait terminé. Les professeurs avaient fait reculer les autres élèves pour laisser un grand espace autour de nous. Nous en comprîmes la raison lorsque, quelque part au dessus de nos têtes, surgit le carrosse de Mme Maxime, tiré par ses Abraxans. Les chevaux géants atterrirent aussi doucement que possible, mais leur poids, combiné à celui du carrosse blanc et bleu, fit trembler le pavage sous nos pieds, et le vent soulevé par leurs battements d'ailes nous firent tous vaciller, sauf Mme Maxime. Dégageant mes cheveux de mon visage, j'observai le carrosse posé derrière nous. Le mystère de notre moyen de transport était résolu, et la surprise de Mme Maxime était réussie : nous étions tous ébahis devant le magnifique carrosse décoré de riches moulures qu'elle employait pour tous ses déplacements, et qui faisait bien la taille d'une petite maison. Aucun élève n'avait jamais pu y entrer, encore moins voyager grâce à lui ; les visages de tous les autres membres de la délégation reflétaient mon enthousiasme et mon impatience.

Mme Maxime donna ses dernières consignes au directeur adjoint et aux professeurs, puis nous fit signe de prendre place à l'intérieur. Après des derniers saluts à la foule des élèves, la délégation pénétra dans le carrosse avec ses bagages, et je suivis, ma propre malle flottant devant ma baguette.

Si le carrosse paraissait impressionnant vu de l'extérieur, il l'était encore bien plus de l'intérieur. Il avait été agrandi magiquement et était adapté à la taille de Mme Maxime, ce qui nous le rendait encore bien bien plus vaste. Nous rentrions facilement tous les onze plus nos bagages dans l'entrée tapissée de bleu pastel. Les garçons firent un peu la tête devant l'intérieur où la touche féminine était omniprésente, mais les autres filles et moi le trouvâmes ravissant.

Des plantes en pot étaient juchées sur de jolis meubles en bois sculpté de chaque côté du vestibule, et un épais tapis en T d'un bleu royal courait sur le paquet clair, de la porte aux extrémités du couloir perpendiculaire à l'entrée où nous nous trouvions. De beaux lustres gothiques dorés réhaussaient la beauté de la pièce toute simple et des portes décorées de lierre entrelacé formaient de jolis tableaux qui ponctuaient les couloirs.

Mme Maxime apparut peu après ; elle eut un sourire satisfait en voyant nos mines ahuries. Elle nous fit rapidement faire le tour : le carrosse s'étendait sur deux niveaux ; le rez de chaussée comprenait un petit salon qui ferait également office de salle d'étude et qui comprenait une bibliothèque d'une raisonnablement fournie. Les portes que nous voyons d'ici menaient aux chambres pour les filles ; nous étions six, deux lits étaient prévus par pièce, et entre deux des chambres se trouvait notre salle de bain commune. Tout au bout du couloir sur notre droite, il y avait un petit escalier qui menait à l'étage, où se situaient les chambres des garçons et leur salle de bain. Les appartements de Madame Maxime se trouvait en haut de l'escalier, et nous en comprîmes la raison : pour quitter le carrosse, il faudrait aux garçons passer devant chez la directrice. Enfin, toujours au rez-de-chaussé se trouvait la petite cabine qui permettrait à Madame Maxime de diriger ses Abraxans tout en restant à l'abri.

La Directrice nous demanda d'aller ranger nos affaires dans notre chambre pendant qu'elle allait s'entretenir avec le palefrenier qui était resté dans la cabine pour maintenir sur place les chevaux géants. Le manque de place ne lui permettrait pas de nous accompagner ; de toute manière, Mme Maxime s'occupait elle-même de ses chevaux, aussi souvent que sa position dans l'Académie le lui permettait ; elle n'aurait pas besoin de lui, et il aurait droit à de sacrées vacances une fois que nous serions partis pour Poudlard.

Fleur et les autres filles avancèrent dans le couloir, libérant la place pour les garçons et leurs malles qui devaient monter à l'étage. Nous nous mîmes en quête d'une chambre, et j'appréhendais un peu d'atteindre la mienne : avec qui devrais-je la partager ?

La question, cependant, ne se posa pas longtemps : Mariella et Jeanne s'attribuèrent la première chambre, et Elina, Fleur et Bianca refusèrent tout net de se séparer : elles arrangèrent leur chambre de façon à ce qu'elle contienne trois petit lits en se débarrassant des bureaux. Entre soulagement et humiliation de voir ma compagnie si peu désirée, je m'engouffrai dans la troisième chambre, déposai ma malle et refermai la porte.

La pièce était petite, les lits tous simples en prenaient presque la moitié, alignés contre les murs et encadrant une large fenêtre. Les murs étaient d'un beige très clair mis en valeur par le bois sombre des fenêtres, de la porte et des meubles ; les couvertures, les rideaux et le tapis étaient de différentes teintes de bleu qui se fondaient parfaitement dans le décor. Deux petits bureaux étaient placés en bout de lit et surmontés d'une petite étagère murale qui me permettrait de déposer des livres. Deux chaises, et sur le mur où se situait la porte, un grand miroir au cadre ouvragé, seul ornement de la pièce qui suffisait à la rendre élégante. D'un petit mouvement de ma baguette, je posai ma malle juste en dessous. Mes yeux glissèrent sur mon reflet : il inspectait ma tenue d'un air désapprobateur.

- J'ai le temps avant de devoir me préparer pour l'arrivée à Poudlard, protestai-je en lui tournant le dos.

Mme Maxime nous avait déjà prévenus qu'il nous faudrait mettre nos tenues de cérémonie pour la première soirée là-bas. Personnellement, je trouvai ça ridicule : elles étaient bien trop légères pour la saison en Angleterre, et il était impossible d'enfiler quoi que ce soit dessous tellement les robes étaient ajustées ; j'avais espéré jusqu'au bout, mais on ne nous avait prévu aucun vêtement plus adapté à la froideur de l'automne puis de l'hiver anglais, et je me demandais si c'était par ignorance des rigueurs du temps ou parce que l'école serait suffisamment chauffée pour rendre mes inquiétudes futiles.

Mon seul geste pour m'approprier la chambre fut de sortir de ma malle le cadre contenant la photo de ma mère et de le poser sur mon bureau. Puis, entendant des pas dans l'escalier, signe que les garçons caracolaient pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, je ressortis de ma nouvelle chambre. Les filles s'étaient déjà réunies dans le petit salon. Au même moment, Mme Maxime donnait son congé au palefrenier, M. Apélie et refermait la porte du carrosse Elle nous rejoignit ensuite dans le salon, et nous fit signe de nous asseoir sur les fauteuils.

- Nous allons bientôt partir. Êtes-vous bien installés ? S'enquit-elle. Il ne manque rien ?

J'étais curieuse de savoir si les filles parleraient de leur arrangement, mais elles n'en firent rien, et nous assurâmes tous d'une même voix que tout était parfait. Chez les garçons, Daniel et Simon partageraient leur chambre, bien entendu, et Cédric partagerait la sienne avec Léopold ; comme ils étaient en nombre impair, Jacques serait seul dans la sienne. Avoir ce point en commun avec ce garçon flagorneur et pédant me fit un peu grincer des dents – était-ce ainsi que les autres filles me considéraient pour préférer l'inconfort au partage de mon espace ?

Mme Maxime nous laissa : elle devait conduire le carrosse, le départ était imminent. Nous nous précipitâmes aux deux fenêtres du salon pour constater que le reste de l'Académie était toujours autour du carrosse pour assister à notre départ. Quelques élèves firent des saluts en nous apercevant, puis reportèrent leur regard sur l'avant du carrosse J'aurais bien voulu voir le départ des Abraxans, aussi, mais de là où nous nous trouvions c'était impossible.

Le carrosse se mit en branle, sous les murmures ravis des élèves dehors. Pour nous, le mouvement fut un peu plus brutal, et nous dûmes nous accrocher lorsque les puissants chevaux ailés firent subitement avancer le carrosse Il devait être traité avec des sorts stabilisateurs – il fallait l'espérer, avec des animaux aussi vifs et puissants pour le déplacer – mais nous préférâmes aller nous asseoir dans les fauteuils avant que le carrosse ne fasse une nouvelle embardée.

Nous prîmes tous place en cercle dans le salon, dans un silence un peu gêné. Nous nous connaissions plus ou moins depuis six ans, et nous avions été contraints de nous côtoyer encore davantage ces deux derniers mois ; et pourtant, les autres durent s'en rendre compte comme moi à cet instant, nous ne nous connaissions pas. Pendant ces séances supplémentaires, nous nous étions contentés de partager notre espace, de travailler côte à côte sans nous mélanger ; cela ne nous avait pas rapprochés le moins du monde. Et maintenant, nous étions coincés ensemble, il n'y avait plus que nous. Pas d'amis qui attendaient dehors à la fin de l'heure, pas de famille à retrouver pour les repas. Il nous faudrait bien nous y faire, quelles que soient nos inimitiés et nos amitiés. Il faudrait bien que je fasse avec Fleur.

Le carrosse bougea à nouveau et prit de la vitesse. Nous nous accrochâmes nerveusement aux bras des fauteuils en anticipant le décollage. Il ne fut pas très délicat, en effet, mais les sortilèges de stabilisation empêchèrent heureusement le carrosse de trop basculer, sans quoi, toute la pièce se serait certainement retrouvée rapidement sens dessus dessous et nous quelque part au milieu. Mais nous restâmes tous bien rivés à nos sièges, y compris lorsque les grandes roues quittèrent brusquement le pavage de la Cour et que le carrosse s'éleva dans les airs.

Je mis un moment à me décrisper ; je ne sais pas ce que je craignais au juste, mais il me fallut bien un bon quart d'heure avant de parvenir à me détendre un peu et me décoller de mon siège. Devant le carrosse, les Abraxans devaient s'agiter dans les airs en battant vigoureusement leurs ailes immenses ; pourtant, le sol du carrosse bougeait à peine plus que si nous avions roulé sur la terre ferme. Jeanne et Léopold, eux, s'étaient levés depuis un moment pour observer le paysage par la fenêtre. Nous survolions des forêts, des champs, puis encore des forêts, avec l'Atlantique à l'horizon. Daniel et Simon, assis sur le canapé à côté de moi avaient entamé sans enthousiasme une partie d'échecs. Jacques avait pris un bouquin, Cédric écrivait je ne sais quoi, et Fleur et ses amies parlaient à voix basse à côté de Mariella, dont le teint verdâtre me fit soupçonner qu'elle souffrait du mal de l'air. Elle avait un flacon de remède dans les mains qui ne semblait pas faire grand effet, mais personne ne pouvait grand chose de plus. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Soudain, je me rappelai les prédictions que Gaétan que j'avais fourrées dans la poche de ma robe. De toute façon, nous étions bloqués là pour quelques heures encore, ça nous occuperait.

Je fouillai ma poche et en sortis une demi douzaine de morceaux de parchemin. Ramenant mes jambes sous moi pour être plus confortablement installée, j'entrepris de trier mes prédictions. Il y en avait pour Daniel, Fleur, Simon, Cédric, Bianca, et Jeanne. Une de ces prédictions désignait-elle le champion de Beauxbâtons ? En tout cas, rien dans la mienne n'allait dans ce sens, pour ce que j'en avais compris – mais j'espérais que la signification m'avait juste échappé, ou qu'elle ne désignait pas nécessairement cet évènement. Après tout, Gaétan avait dit que ça pouvait parler de choses qui n'arriveraient que dans des années. J'espérais vraiment.

Comme nous n'avions rien de mieux à faire que nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, j'avais attiré des regards curieux. Au départ, j'avais eu l'intention de distribuer les prédictions discrètement, mais je ne tenais absolument pas à avoir un entretien privé avec Fleur pour lui expliquer calmement ce que je détenais. Autant en finir et rendre cela aussi impersonnel que possible. Et puis, sous les regards combinés de tous les membres de la délégation, le seul moyen que je trouvai de dissiper mon malaise fut d'expliquer carrément la tâche que m'avait confiée Gaétan.

J'eus droit à différents types de réactions. Fleur accueillit son présage avec un petit reniflement hautain qui disait bien tout l'intérêt qu'elle portait à la chose ; elle lut le parchemin, puis le fourra dans sa poche et reprit sa discussion comme si de rien n'était. Jeanne, Simon et Daniel reçurent les leur avec scepticisme poli. Cédric prit son parchemin avec sa bonne humeur habituelle et une telle curiosité que je n'aurais su dire s'il prendrait son contenu au sérieux ou non. Bianca fit preuve d'une curiosité qu'elle eut du mal à dissimuler derrière un air digne, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lire tout de suite le morceau de parchemin à voix basse, pour ses amies, comme s'il devait révéler le destin incroyable qui l'attendait. Naturellement, elle ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait lu, et son enthousiasme retomba au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait les vers sibyllins.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque accusateur, comme si j'étais responsable de l'incompréhensibilité de son présage.

- Aucune idée, je sais pas ce qui est écrit, moi.

Elle me renvoya un regard qui disait clairement qu'elle ne me croyait pas capable de cette discrétion. Je supposais qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que certaines personnes en soient capables, mais ce n'était pas ma faute.

- Gaétan ne te l'a pas dit ? Demanda-t-elle encore, avec une inflexion qui sous-entendait qu'elle m'accordait généreusement une seconde chance de dire la vérité.

- Il m'a expliqué qu'il se contente de transcrire ce qu'il voit, répondis-je en haussant un peu la voix, pour éviter aux autres de me poser dix fois la même question. Et que seule la personne à qui est destinée la prédiction peut la comprendre.

- Ben c'est raté, marmonna Jeanne.

Parmi les laissés-pour-compte, les meilleures amies de Fleur geignirent en se voyant oubliées par le devin de MaisonBlanche, juste avant de déclarer d'un ton pincé et fort peu convaincant qu'elles n'accordaient de toute façon aucun crédit à ces fadaises. Léopold se moqua d'elles, mais Jacques me sembla également égratigné dans sa dignité de ne pas se voir attribuer de destin suffisamment exceptionnel pour mériter une prédiction.

En tout cas, j'avais eu raison : les prédictions avaient totalement dégelé l'ambiance dans le petit salon. On ne parlait que de ça – même si, point de vue convivialité, la discussion n'avait pas grand chose à envier au silence polaire qui régnait plus tôt. Elina et Mariella boudaient en me lançant de tels regards que je suis sûre qu'elles s'imaginaient que c'était de ma faute si elles n'avaient pas été jugées dignes d'une prédiction, et Léopold lançait des piques acérées à tout le monde pour nous signaler notre bêtise au cas où nous aurions eu l'idée stupide et aberrante de croire en ces présages.

- Je peux vous faire votre horoscope quand vous voulez, moi aussi, raillait-il, malgré les remarques agacées de sa petite amie.

Les meilleurs amies de Fleur lui lancèrent un regard glacial, mais tous ceux qui avaient leur présage entre les mains ne dirent rien : même si j'ignorais ce que Gaétan leur avait prédit, il devait être évident à tous que ce que nous pouvions lire n'avait rien d'un horoscope.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit la tienne ? Me demanda Daniel en avisant le morceau de parchemin que je tenais encore.

- Vous croyez que c'est bon signe d'avoir le mot « destin » dans son présage ? Demandai-je en soupirant. Deux fois, en plus. Je suis sûre que c'est deux fois pire, ronchonnai-je.

Ce fichu parchemin m'obsédait, avec ses paroles sibyllines. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Je tendis ma prédiction à Daniel qu'il m'échangea avec la sienne.

- Aucune idée, me répondit Simon, assis de l'autre côté de son meilleur ami. En revanche, je suis quasiment certain que « trépas » ne l'est pas. Et une fois suffit largement.

Nous relevâmes tous la tête vers lui en même temps.

- Fais voir, dit Daniel en lui arrachant son parchemin.

Je lus par dessus son bras.

_Après le huitième orme gris de là où nul ne va,_

_se dresse la cathédrale des bois_

_reliée à ses antiques sœurs de lumière, d'eau, de pierre, bien au-delà._

_Ainsi, d'ici à là-bas,_

_Tisserez les fils du destin qu'à _

_vous seuls reviendront les choix,_

_liberté ou sacrifice du trépas,_

_pour éviter les malheurs qu'il présentera._

- Hé, c'est aussi dans ma prédiction aussi, ça, murmurai-je, ahurie, et inquiétée par l'unique vers qui la modifiait.

Il ne rendait pas le présage plus compréhensible, mais en tout cas il le rendait bien plus inquiétant. Daniel tourna vers moi un regard troublé, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son meilleur ami, inquiet.

- Mais enfin, s'exaspéra Léopold, vous allez pas me croire que vous prenez ça au sérieux ?

- Déjà, intervint Cédric d'un ton tranquillement fataliste, à la base, il n'y a pas grand chose qui soit de bon augure quand on se voit gratifié d'une prédiction, si tu veux mon avis.

Nous lui jetâmes tous un regard noir. Ce n'était pas le truc à dire quand plus de la moitié des personnes présentes venaient d'en recevoir une.

- Non, mais, il ne faut pas traduire mot à mot, dit Daniel à Simon en s'efforçant de prendre un ton rassurant. C'est toujours plein de métaphores et tout... Ça veut pas forcément dire ça.

Son assertion perdit néanmoins de son poids quand Simon capta le coup d'oeil inquiet qu'il m'envoya.

- C'est un voyant sérieux, ce Gaétan ? demanda Jeanne en tentant de dissimuler son scepticisme. Est-ce que ce qu'il dit ne devrait pas être reporté dans des archives au ministère, ou un truc comme ça ? C'est quoi son taux de prédictions avérées ?

Pour ce que j'en savais : 100%. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de lancer un mouvement de panique.

- Euh, comme l'a dit Daniel, rien n'est jamais très clair, on ne peut pas savoir comment ça se réalisera. Pas de quoi s'affoler. Je crois...

- Est-ce qu'il ne cherche pas tout simplement à vous faire tourner en bourriques, votre voyant ? s'agaça Léopold.

- Léo, le réprimanda Jeanne.

- C'est un pro des rimes, dis donc, ce Gaétan, rigola Cédric. Les prédictions lui viennent comme ça ou c'est lui qui les arrange ?

Il avait l'air tellement insouciant que cela éveilla les soupçons de tout le monde.

- Ta prédiction à toi dit que tu seras le champion de Beauxbâtons, je suppose ? Demanda Elina d'un ton pincé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, puisque tu n'y crois pas, répondit-il d'un ton suave.

- Et toi Fleur ? Demanda Jacques.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, répliqua-t-elle avec hauteur.

- Tu disais que tu n'y croyais pas non plus, dit Léopold d'un ton narquois.

- Ça ne regarde quand même que moi.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, interrogateurs.

- Je vous dis que je n'ai rien lu ! Protestai-je.

En revanche, personne ne demanda si ma prédiction à moi révélait que je serais la championne. J'aurais été bien en peine de répondre, mais l'idée ne sembla pas les effleurer, de toute manière.

J'avais tout gagné : plus personne n'était gêné, en effet ; la discussion avait dégénéré en dispute, et tout le monde s'enguirlandait à qui mieux mieux à cause de ces maudites prédictions.

C'est à ce moment-là que le carrosse fit une nouvelle embardée. Jetant un regard par la fenêtre la plus proche, je constatai, dans la jour qui déclinait, que nous perdions de l'altitude. Je me levai de mon siège pendant que les autres continuaient à se crier dessus, et je me dirigeai à la fenêtre. Nous survolions une forêt épaisse et sombre, bordée à l'ouest par un large fleuve qui paraissait noir dans la nuit tombante. Tournant la tête sur ma droite, je vis enfin notre destination.

Noir, immense, perché sur de hautes falaises qui dominaient le fleuve, un château se détachait du ciel déjà sombre. Des lumières illuminaient en d'innombrables points les tours pointues qui s'élevaient vers le ciel et ce qui devait être la large entrée.

- Poudlard, soufflai-je.

*****

**Samain : **L'autre fête " solsticiales " - avec la Beltaine, que j'ai déjà évoquée. Elle marque le passage climatique de la chaleur au froid, des jours clairs aux jours sombres (pour la Beltaine, qui se situe au printemps, c'est l'inverse). La Samain est fêtée le 1er novembre, c'est elle qui est à l'origine d'Halloween ; durant le nuit de Samain, on considère que le temps s'arrête, il n'y a plus de frontière entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Samain signifie _l'extrémité de l'été. _

J'ai donc repris ces fêtes druidiques pour les intégrer à ma fic ; n'importe quelle recherche sur internet vous en apprendra plus sur le sujet, ainsi que sur tout ce qui est symbolisme magique – que j'essaie autant que possible d'intégrer.

**note de l'auteur **:

Je sais, j'avais annoncé que le chapitre raconterait l'arrivée à Poudlard et la rencontre avec Durmstrang, mais le chapitre me semblait suffisamment long, donc j'ai préféré couper là. Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre !

Je suis pas très douée pour faire des prédictions ; ça tient évidemment à ce que je ne sois pas encore tout à fait décidée sur le déroulement de la suite, ce qui rend difficile de trouver les éléments les plus importants à mettre en valeur. Et moi aussi j'ai les devinettes en horreur. Mais faut dire que ça fait classe, quand c'est réussi, et que ça apporte du mystèèère.

Au fait, j'ai trouvé ma Laurène ! Il s'agit de Mia Wasikowska, qui interprète Alice aux Pays des Merveilles dans le film qui sortira en mars ; elle a même quasiment l'uniforme héhé !

Le prochain chapitre, donc : Poudlard et Durmstrang !

Merci merci pour les commentaires, comme toujours, je répondrai aux remarques avec grand plaisir !


	10. ch9 : Poudlard et Durmstrang

**CHAPITRE 8**

**POUDLARD ET DURMSTRANG**

Exaspérée, je tirai une nouvelle fois sur ma robe de cérémonie pour l'étirer autant que possible. Mais c'était peine perdue ; je savais qu'elle me tiendrait à peine chaud ; elle était doublée, mais en soie, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure des façons d'aborder l'automne anglais. J'avais réussi à enfiler une chemise et deux jupes supplémentaires sous mes robes trop ajustées, mais pas plus. Heureusement, j'avais apporté des châles et une écharpe épaisse, et je m'en enveloppai littéralement. Tant pis pour ce que dirait Mme Maxime ; il faudrait vraiment lui demander de faire quelque chose, nous ne passerions pas l'année ainsi.

Je jetai un nouveau sort de chauffage sur moi-même, puis je rejoignis les autres dans l'entrée au moment où Mme Maxime demandait à Simon d'ouvrir la porte et de déployer le marche-pied.

Le froid s'engouffra d'un coup par l'ouverture, et plusieurs filles eurent un hoquet de surprise : elles avaient seulement revêtu leur uniforme et leur chapeau de cérémonie. Elles n'avaient visiblement pas pensé que la différence de température pouvait être aussi importante entre ici et Beauxbâtons. Fleur et Bianca, devant moi, échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers moi. Je dus prêter un de mes châles à cette dernière, mais les autres retournèrent aussitôt à leur malle pour chercher leurs propres écharpes. Dehors, Simon s'employait à débloquer le marche-pied, ses gestes rendus malhabiles par le froid et la nervosité.

Mme Maxime fut la première à descendre. Elle était toujours vêtue avec élégance, mais ce soir-là, elle avait particulièrement soigné son apparence – et je parie qu'elle ne souffrait pas du froid, elle. Sa robe noire de satin était rehaussée par ses bijoux sertis de grandes et très impressionnantes opales. Nous descendîmes à sa suite en frissonnant de froid. Je pouvais m'envoyer toute une montagne de sorts de chauffage, si j'étais aussi peu chaudement vêtue par ailleurs, ça ne changeait pas grand chose, vu le temps qu'ils duraient.

Tout d'abord, Mme Maxime, qui marchait devant nous, nous masqua une partie du paysage ; nous ne pûmes en voir davantage que lorsqu'elle s'avança d'une foulée qui nous distança sans peine.

Tout Poudlard nous attendait, en rang devant l'immense château. Un nombre incalculable d'élèves, bien plus nombreux qu'à Beauxbâtons, se détachait de la lumière dorée et chaude de la grande entrée – le seul élément attrayant du paysage. Je ne sais si c'était la taille du château, bien plus impressionnant vu d'ici que lorsque nous étions dans les airs, ou si c'était la nuit qui le rendait encore plus sombre et inquiétant en faisant presque disparaître les tours étroites et pointues dans les ténèbres tandis que la lune pâle faisait ressortir les gargouilles de la façade – mais Poudlard avait un aspect franchement lugubre.

- La vache, ce que c'est sinistre, marmonna Cédric à côté de moi, tandis que nous suivions notre Directrice.

Je levai un sourcil, surprise par cette remarque qui répondait si précisément à mes pensées, mais à la lueur des quelques lumières qui émanaient du château et de la lune pâle qui éclairait faiblement la nuit dégagée, je vis sur les visages des autres membres de la délégation que tous partageaient mon impression. À côté de Beauxbâtons la lumineuse, ce grand château gothique, surtout vu de nuit, n'avait absolument rien d'accueillant.

- Je parie que c'est à ça que ressemble le château de Dracula, acquiesça Léopold en ricanant.

- Tais-toi ! Siffla Bianca d'un air mauvais qui ne parvint pas à masquer son léger tremblement.

Des applaudissements retentirent comme Mme Maxime arrivait près de la foule. Les élèves étaient tous vêtus de noir, mais beaucoup plus chaudement que nous. Ils observaient Mme Maxime avec un ahurissement qui friserait l'impolitesse s'ils n'avaient pas eu une raison aussi compréhensible de le faire. Leur Directeur à eux et tous leurs professeurs étaient des sorciers normaux, et le gabarit inhabituel de Mme Maxime avait de quoi choquer, il fallait le reconnaître.

Je grimaçai en entendant son anglais à l'accent à couper au couteau tandis qu'elle répondait aux paroles de bienvenue d'une courtoisie parfaite de celui qui devait être le Directeur – le professeur Dumbledore, à ce que je pus comprendre. Il disparaissait entièrement derrière elle, et nous ne pûmes l'apercevoir que lorsque Mme Maxime se décala légèrement pour nous présenter.

C'était un très vieux sorcier, qui faisait un peu penser au professeur Allème, avec ses cheveux blancs et sa barbe de la même couleur qui descendait presque jusqu'à ses genoux. Sa physionomie beaucoup plus douce et bienveillante, ses yeux clairs où brillaient une lueur presque malicieuse, contredisaient l'âge qu'accusaient ses rides profondes. Plus surprenant encore, son long chapeau pointu assorti aux couleurs vives étonnantes de sa robe rendaient toute comparaison avec notre vieux professeur d'histoire si austère totalement impossible. On aurait plutôt eu envie de le comparer à Merlin lui-même, tel qu'on aurait voulu qu'il soit.

L'accent épouvantable de Mme Maxime le désarçonnait de façon presque comique ; il s'embrouillait lui-même dans son discours en reprenant involontairement les inflexions malheureuses de la Directrice. Sans surprise, une des premières préoccupations de cette dernière fut pour ses chevaux, et elle ne consentit à rentrer au chaud qu'après avoir longuement insisté sur les soins à leur apporter. Je plaignais de tout mon cœur le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques à qui revenait cette tâche. Je ne sais pas si le vieux Directeur s'en rendait bien compte, mais aucun sorcier normal ne pouvait s'occuper seul d'une douzaine de chevaux géants aussi vigoureux. À Beauxbâtons, en plus du palefrenier qui conduisait à l'occasion le carrosse quand Mme Maxime préférait voyager à l'intérieur, il y avait un écuyer par Abraxan, plus Mme Maxime qui consacrait tout son temps libre à ses animaux fétiches.

- Un Gallion qu'il revient en pleurant sa mère, ricana Léopold.

- Dis pas ça, répondit Jeanne en écarquillant les yeux. Parce que sinon, ce sera à nous de nous occuper des chevaux.

J'eus un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Ces animaux faisaient presque trois fois la taille d'un cheval normal, et ils étaient également trois fois plus vifs. Aucun de nous n'étais certain de s'en sortir vivant, si Mme Maxime, surchargée par sa tâche lors de ce Tournoi, décidait de nous en confier la responsabilité.

Un professeur, une sorcière âgée vêtue d'une robe de sorcière en tissu écossais, nous mena à travers les hauts et longs couloirs du château. Contrairement à Beauxbâtons, structurée comme une sorte de petit village, avec différents bâtiments réunis dans une enceinte, toute l'école anglaise était agencée dans ce château, salle de cours comme logements – vu sa taille, il y avait de quoi faire, il fallait le reconnaître.

Difficile de s'empêcher de faire des comparaisons malheureuses : là où les couloirs de Beauxbâtons étaient lumineux, chauds, ouverts sur l'extérieur, avec des fenêtres autour desquelles les plantes grimpantes s'entrelaçaient, ceux de Poudlard étaient fermés, sombres et nus avec des murs de pierre foncée sans ornement autres que des bougies placées çà et là sur de grands chandeliers. D'immenses et solides portes en bois brut étaient fermées, et quelques tableaux observaient notre passage avec curiosité tandis que nous franchissions les innombrables couloirs.

Nous finîmes par atteindre ce qui devait être notre destination et que le professeur qui marchait aux côtés de Mme Maxime – Mrs Mc Gonagall, comme je le compris tandis qu'elle reprenait notre Directrice pour la dixième fois parce qu'elle écorchait son nom – désigna comme la Grande Salle.

Nous pilâmes sur place en découvrant la fameuse salle, et je fus ravie de n'avoir pas osé verbaliser à voix haute mes commentaires sur le château : il m'aurait été impossible de les retirer. J'observai la pièce, haute et large comme une cathédrale en béant d'ahurissement. C'était sûrement la chose la plus extraordinaire que j'avais pu voir. Le plafond, immense, disparaissait dans ce qui ressemblait à première vue au ciel extérieur, mais qui n'en était en réalité qu'une frappante reproduction ; on distinguait la lune claire, la gamme des couleurs du ciel assombri parfois par des voiles nuageux, et même les étoiles ; et pourtant, tout cela se passait sous le toit même de la Grande Salle, dont nous apercevions vaguement les hauts ventaux, comme à travers de l'eau. Au dessus de quatre longues tables alignées, des milliers de chandelles blanches flottaient dans les airs comme des nuages, sans le moindre support, pour apporter une lumière vive et chaude à la fois. Des bannières de différentes couleurs et ornées d'animaux, semblaient délimiter des espaces. Tout au bout de la salle, sur une grande estrade, se trouvait une cinquième table, de taille plus modeste que les autres, mais qui devait bien permettre à une vingtaine de personnes de prendre place côte à côte. Sur le mur derrière, entre deux portes, était étendue une troisième bannière portant ce qui semblait être le blason de Poudlard, avec les quatre animaux représentés sur les différentes bannières : un griffon, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle.

Nous étions les premiers arrivés, Poudlard attendait encore la délégation de Durmstrang, ce qui ne manqua pas de satisfaire Mme Maxime qui fit une remarque sur un certain Karkaroff.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un poussa un hurlement.

Le cœur battant, nous nous tournâmes d'un bloc vers Bianca dont le visage blême était tordu par la terreur, et qui montrait du doigt quelque chose. Puis elle s'écroula brusquement. Simon et Jacques eurent tout juste le temps de l'attraper par un bras avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol, et nous cherchâmes tous du regard ce qui avait bien pu causer ça.

À quelques mètres de nous, une forme blanche flottait tranquillement au dessus du sol net nous regardait. Nous _regardait_. Ma mâchoire se décrocha lorsque je compris : un fantôme. Un fantôme à l'allure distinguée, aux traits d'aristocrate et vêtu à la mode d'une époque que j'aurais été bien en peine d'identifier.

- Fichtre, fit le fantôme en posant un regard consterné sur Bianca. La malheureuse enfant est-t-elle décédée ?

Entendre une telle créature s'enquérir poliment de pareil sujet me donna des frissons d'épouvante : pouvait-on littéralement mourir de peur ?

- Seulement évanouie, répondit le professeur Mc Gonagall d'un ton sec. Mais tout va bien. Nous ferions mieux de la mener à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de notre Directrice. Mrs Pomfresh, notre infirmière, s'occupera d'elle, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Elles jetèrent un sort à Bianca, toujours évanouie, pour la déplacer en douceur.

- Sir Nicholas, ajouta le professeur Mc Gonagall, veuillez veiller à ce que ces jeunes gens soient bien installés, je vous prie.

- Avec plaisir, Professeur, répondit-il en s'inclinant, et un hoquet horrifié nous échappa à tous lorsque sa tête se détacha presque de son cou.

Il la replaça en équilibre d'un geste nonchalant et nous pria aimablement de le suivre.

- Ah, c'était dégueu, marmonna Jacques d'un air dégoûté.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda Daniel. Tu es toute pâle. Tu veux qu'on rattrape Mme Maxime pour que t'ailles à l'infirmerie aussi ?

- Non, ça ira. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je rencontre un fantôme, avouai-je en me forçant à sourire.

- Moi aussi. C'est vrai que ça fait quelque chose.

Et ça avait visiblement secoué tout notre groupe, bien qu'à des degrés différents. Même Léopold avait laissé tomber ses remarques sarcastiques ; il avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Jeanne dont le visage fermé et un peu pâle montrait son propre choc. Fleur s'était lancée dans une véhémente critique de tout ce sur quoi ses yeux avaient le malheur de se poser, depuis le dallage trop glissant sous nos pieds jusqu'aux lumières qui ne flattaient pas le teint, en passant par les courants d'airs qui ne venaient de nulle part – sans oublier le fantôme bavard qui badinait en nous menant à une des tables. Sir Nicholas, puisque c'était son nom, était en grande conversation avec Cédric, qui semblait être le seul à avoir suffisamment pu se reprendre. Leurs paroles étaient couvertes par les imprécations des filles qui marchaient juste derrière eux, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il avait eu le culot de demander au fantôme ce qui lui était arrivé. Je préférais ne pas entendre ça. Les garçons marchaient à côté de moi en silence. Ils observaient la Grande Salle d'un air distrait et prirent place en silence à côté de moi lorsque nous nous installâmes presque au bout d'une des longues table, près de celle des professeurs. Mariella s'assit à ma droite, Fleur et Elina près d'elles ; Jeanne face à moi, son petit à ami d'un côté, Jacques et Cédric de l'autre, en face de Daniel et Simon. La température ici était bien plus élevée que je ne l'aurais pensé possible dans un si grand espace ; Jeanne et moi dénouâmes nos larges écharpes pour être plus à l'aise. Mais les autres filles ne déserrèrent pas les leurs et se mirent en devoir de critiquer point par point la table qui se dressait devant nous.

Pour être honnête, je ne goûtais pas particulièrement non plus ce genre d'ornement : un peu trop ostensible, à mon goût, l'or des gobelets, des assiettes et des nombreux plats encore vides qui recouvraient chaque centimètre de la table. Mais, pour moi, il fallait considérer la pièce dans son ensemble : l'or sur la table reflétait la lumière chaude des chandelles et assouplissait l'austérité de l'endroit, avec ses hauts murs gris foncés au fenêtres noirs comme la nuit était tombée. À Beauxbâtons, nous avions de la porcelaine délicate, toute simple, mais qui, de la même manière que la vaisselle d'or s'accordait à Poudlard sans paraître trop clinquante, adoucissait la parfois trop grande richesse esthétique de l'architecture de l'Académie. Contrairement à ce que déclarait Fleur, je n'avais pas le sentiment que le but était de nous faire sentir comme des « bouseux » ; je pensais que non seulement Fleur, à son corps défendant, jalousait ces richesses comme tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé s'il lui avait appartenu, mais aussi que le but avait davantage été de nous faire honneur à nous, invités. À ce moment-là, j'ignorais que ça n'avait pas été exactement le cas : tous les repas se déroulaient de la même manière à Poudlard.

Un brouhaha dans le couloir annonça l'arrivée des nouveaux invités. Ce fut d'abord une nuée d'élèves vêtus de noir surexcités qui s'éparpillaient entre les différentes tables, et j'eus le même sentiment qu'en considérant le contraste entre la vaisselle et le lieu : la sobriété de leur tenue volait en éclat devant les visages joyeux et plein de vie des élèves. Cet endroit ne devait pas être si sinistre pour pouvoir abriter autant de vie. En observant les élèves, je constatai qu'ils n'étaient pas tous vêtus exactement pareil, contrairement à ce qui avait été ma première pensée : leurs cravates ou écharpes de couleurs différentes répondaient à celles des bannières au dessus des tables. Ceux qui s'asseyaient à notre table portaient une cravate bleue et argent. Ils nous jetèrent des regards curieux et, me semble-t-il, ravis de voir que nous nous trouvions précisément chez eux. Les plus âgés nous souhaitèrent la bienvenue à la table des Serdaigles en s'installant aux extrémités de notre groupe pour engager la conversation. Les garçons qui s'assirent près de Fleur en furent pour leurs frais : les filles les ignoraient soigneusement et continuaient à parler entre elles de je ne sais ce qu'elles avaient trouvé à critiquer. Comme j'étais coincée entre elles et Simon et Daniel de l'autre côté, j'eus du mal à entrer dans quelque conversation que ce soit avec les élèves de Poudlard.

Un juron de Léopold attira mon attention au même moment où le visage de Jeanne perdait de ses couleurs. Je suivis leur regard et retins un gémissement. Les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls à faire leur entrée : une demi douzaine de fantômes se mêlaient à eux ; ils bavardaient entre eux ou avec des élèves qui se promenaient tranquillement à leurs côtés comme si tout était on ne peut plus naturel. Je réprimai un frisson. Ce château semblait littéralement truffé de ces créatures. Il nous faudrait nous habituer à les côtoyer si nous devions rester toute une année ici. Des fantômes, et puis quoi d'autres encore ? Léopold avait-il vu juste lorsqu'il avait parlé de vampire ?

Bientôt, un groupe différent arriva, précédé d'élèves encore plus bruyants et surexcités qui lui tournait autour comme un essaim d'abeilles avant d'aller prendre place à table. À leurs vêtements différents, non pas des robes mais des capes de fourrure qui leur donnaient une carrure impressionnante, je compris qu'il s'agissait de la délégation de Durmstrang. Le petit groupe s'arrêta un moment à la porte, à la recherche d'une place, avant d'être dirigés vers la table à l'autre bout de la salle face à moi. Les élèves bulgares avaient l'air très contents – presque autant que les élèves qui les accueillaient à leur table – et observaient avec avidité tous les détails du décor. En laissant mon regard glisser sur les visages un peu tendus de Léopold et Jeanne et ceux ronchons des filles à côté, je songeai que nous devions faire des hôtes bien moins aimables.

Tout d'un coup, Daniel enfonça son coude dans mes côtes.

- Aïe !

- C'est Krum ! Dit-il d'un ton fébrile en dévisageant avec incrédulité la délégation de Durmstrang. Regarde ! Simon, regarde !

Il avait attiré l'attention de toute la délégation sur les élèves de Durmstrang. Fronçant les sourcils, je tendis le cou pour mieux les voir.

- Tu es sûr ? Demandai-je avec enthousiasme.

Viktor Krum, ici ! Mon frère serait vert en apprenant que le finaliste du championnat du Monde se trouvait dans le même château que moi.

- Nom d'une gargouille, souffla Léopold au même moment où mes yeux localisèrent le célèbre sorcier. C'est bien lui ! Whoa !

- C'était à prévoir, dit Cédric qui, comme Léopold avait dû se retourner pour constater sa présence. C'est le plus jeune joueur professionnel de l'équipe bulgare de Quidditch. Forcément qu'il avait encore l'âge de faire des études et qu'il allait être choisi comme candidat.

- Ça tombe bien, pour lui, grommela Daniel. D'abord la Coupe du Monde, et maintenant le Tournoi. On sait qui sera le champion de Durmstrang, au moins.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, rétorqua Mariella. J'espère bien que les personnes qui choisiront les champions ne s'arrêteront pas aux titres de ce genre. Sinon, personne à Beauxbâtons ni Poudlard ne serait jugé à la hauteur.

J'étais assez d'accord, mais sans parvenir à écarter tout à fait le pressentiment de Daniel : rien qu'à m'imaginer affronter Viktor Krum dans quelque épreuve que ce soit, moi aussi j'étais découragée d'avance. Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment. Je savais que nous nous posions tous les mêmes questions : qui à Beauxbâtons serait désigné comme champion ? Sur quel critère ?

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé dans la salle bondée, les professeurs de Poudlard firent leur entrée au milieu d'un grand brouhaha. Ils étaient une quinzaine de sorciers et sorcières aux accoutrements plus ou moins étranges, plus ou moins stricts. De manière générale, ils semblaient plus âgés que ceux de Beauxbâtons, et bien plus sévères, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec l'atmosphère de joyeuse indiscipline qui emplissait la Grande Salle. Nous nous sentions un peu déplacés, mal à l'aise entre nous comme nous l'étions, au milieu de toute les conversations pleines de camaraderie des élèves autour.

De même, lorsque les trois Directeurs entrèrent, nous fûmes les seuls à nous mettre debout, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire lorsque Mme Maxime passait dans nos salles de classe, à Beauxbâtons. Nous nous attirâmes quelques rires, ce qui fit grogner Léopold. Nous rasseoir aussitôt n'aurait eu pour conséquence que nous rendre ridicules, alors nous fîmes comme d'habitude : nous restâmes stoïquement debout jusqu'à ce que les Directeurs aient pris place au centre de la table, le Directeur Karkaroff et Mme Maxime chacuns d'un côté du Directeur Dumbledore. Seul ce dernier resta debout, signe qu'un discours se préparait, et le silence se fit quasi instantanément dans la salle bondée.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout, chers invités, bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix à la fois forte et agréable, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres tandis que son regard se posait sur nous puis Durmstrang. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère, et je suis même certain, que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable.

À côté, Fleur eut un petit ricanement hautain sans discrétion et ne retint pas une réponse cinglante à mi-voix à destination de ses amies. Celles-ci eurent un petit rire amusé, mais le reste de la délégation dont moi la dévisagions, scandalisés par le mépris qu'elle avait le culot d'afficher aussi ouvertement. Même Cédric regardait sa cousine d'un air mécontent. Et, signe que, comme je le craignais, sa réaction n'avait échappé à personne, nous nous attirâmes quelques regards hostiles des élèves de Poudlard environnants. Je m'attendais à ce que le Directeur réagisse, à ce qu'il se mette en colère, car il avait difficilement pu louper le rire sec de Fleur qui avait résonné dans la Grande Salle, mais son sourire ne s'altéra pas alors qu'il poursuivait son discours. Heureusement – pour nous – vu son âge, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il souffre de surdité. Mais nous savions que ce n'était pas le cas de Mme Maxime, et la lueur qui brilla dans son regard promettait un sale quart d'heure à Fleur.

- Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet, continua-t-il tranquillement. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre.

Nous jetâmes tous un regard froid à Fleur pour la mettre au défi de nous ridiculiser davantage. Elle fit comme si elle ne le remarquait pas, et se remit à discuter à voix basse avec Mariella et Elina.

- Ça c'est un discours comme je les aime : brefs, soupira Daniel avec satisfaction. Je meurs de faim.

L'excitation de notre arrivée et de la découverte de Poudlard nous avait emplis tout entiers jusque-là mais, en effet, nous n'avions rien avalé depuis le midi, et les émotions nous avaient tous creusés. Les garçons eurent un petit sifflement appréciateur lorsque les plats se remplirent brusquement devant nous. Les odeurs alléchantes nous montèrent aussitôt au nez, et mon estomac dansa joyeusement devant ces plats particulièrement bien garnis qui se trouvaient devant nous. Cette profusion frisait l'indécence : je comptai pas moins de cinq plats différents, dont une bouillabaisse qui avait manifestement été préparée en notre honneur. Ce fut le seul point de toute la journée qui trouva l'approbation de Fleur : elle refusa résolument de toucher aux plats anglais ou à celui, inconnu, qui devait être bulgare et que personne ne fut en mesure de nommer. Elle, Elina et Mariella finirent par se détendre et dénouèrent leurs écharpes ; à elles trois, elles descendirent près des trois quarts du plat. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé les voir s'empiffrer ainsi. Pour ma part, je me servis une bonne part de ragout et goûtai même le plat bulgare – ce que je regrettai aussitôt. **

Le repas était déjà bien entamé quand un mouvement vers la table des professeurs. Je jetai un œil distrait vers le sorcier qui venait de s'installer, reportai mon attention sur mon assiette, puis, saisie, me tournai à nouveau vers la table des professeurs. À côté de moi, Daniel, qui avait eu la même réflexe, s'étrangla à moitié, pendant que Léopold recrachait sa bouchée et que tout le reste de la délégation regardait bouche bée le nouvel arrivant. Il m'évoquait un ogre, avec sa chevelure et sa barbe broussailleuses, et ses yeux noirs brillants. Mais, surtout, il était immense, dominant largement la tablée, plus haut de plusieurs têtes que tous les autres sorciers assis là, ce qui ne m'évoquait qu'une seule personne que je connaisse : Mme Maxime. Et, malgré cette apparence impressionnante qui aurait pu lui donner un air terrible, son visage dégageait une bonhommie presque enfantine, tandis qu'il saluait en souriant des élèves derrière nous dans la salle.

Les Serdaigles à côté de nous eurent un petit sourire en constatant notre ahurissement.

- C'est Hagrid, nous apprit l'un d'eux – dont le nom m'avait échappé. C'est à la fois le garde chasse et le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Voilà qui résolvait le mystère de celui qui était chargé de s'occuper des chevaux adorés de Mme Maxime. Finalement, il s'en sortirait peut-être entier, et ce n'était pas une façon de le punir : il était sûrement le seul, en dehors de Mme Maxime, à être capable de se mesurer à des Abraxans déchainés.

Notre Directrice était absorbée dans une discussion avec les deux directeurs, mais le fameux Hagrid, lui, la dévisageait sans discrétion, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction. Simon et Daniel, qui l'avaient également observé, se tournèrent vers moi avec un sourire amusé.

- Finalement, Mme Maxime n'a pas attiré l'attention pour les raisons que nous croyions, fit Jeanne, qui avait retrouvé un peu de ses couleurs. Ça a dû surtout faire bizarre de voir que leur professeur n'était pas si unique. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont en commun...

- D'où est-ce qu'il vient ? Demanda Cédric à son voisin.

- De nulle part, répondit-il, l'air pas très intéressé. Il a toujours été ici, on n'en sait pas plus sur lui.

- S'il est aussi... Euh, grand, il doit bien y avoir une raison ?

- Un sortilège de gavage, sûrement, répondit une Serdaigle. Et votre Directrice ?

- Comme si on lui avait demandé, répondit Léopold en haussant les épaules.

Le dîner se poursuivit tranquillement, et les plats, que nous avions jugé trop copieux, disparaissaient pourtant peu à peu dans les assiettes. Constatant que Jacques avait fini le plat de bouillabaisse, Fleur se leva carrément pour aller demander celui de la table de derrière, comme si elle ne s'était pas déjà assez fait remarquer. Évidemment, plusieurs regards masculins la suivirent mais, si elle avait cherché à les provoquer, elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde les remarquer. Quand elle revint, ce ne fut pas avec le sourire satisfait de quelqu'un qui était allé éblouir l'assemblée, mais avec une moue agacée.

- Les élèves sont à moitié demeurés, ici, ma parole. J'ai dû répéter dix fois ce que je voulais. Tout ce que le petit garçon a été capable de faire c'est de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit.

J'eus l'impression que l'accent déplorable de Fleur n'était pas le seul en cause. Je fronçai les sourcils et Cédric, qui avait dû penser à la même chose que moi, se tourna vers le Serdaigle assis à côté de lui :

- Vous n'utilisez pas l'hexagramme de Salomon, ici ?

- Le quoi ?

- Une amulette, une protection mentale.

- Euh... Non, pour quoi faire ?

- Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde, dit la fille brune assise à côté de lui. Pas besoin de protection.

- Ils risquent de vite changer d'avis quand ils connaîtront Fleur, me glissa Daniel à mi-voix, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

À ce moment-là, de nouveaux arrivés attirèrent mon attention. Ludo Verpey et un sorcier relativement âgé qui m'était inconnu s'avançaient et prirent place sur les deux sièges restés vacants des Directeurs à la gauche de Mme Maxime et à la droite du Directeur bulgare.

Les desserts apparurent sur de nouveaux plats lorsque ceux de résistance se furent évanouis ; toutes sortes de gâteaux, des crèmes et des fruits. Nous nous étions déjà empiffrés bien plus que nous n'en avions l'habitude à Beauxbâtons, mais les garçons se jetèrent sur les gâteaux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de préparer de la nourriture aussi riche ? Ils veulent qu'on devienne tous obèses, au quoi ? Râla Fleur, la personne qui courait le moins le risque de devenir obèse au monde, en fronçant le nez comme si les assiettes contenaient de la bouse de dragon plutôt que d'appétissants gâteaux

Néanmoins, tout fut terminé presque aussi vite que si personne n'avait rien mangé d'autre du repas. Une atmosphère tendue avait remplacé les bavardages joyeux. Beaucoup de têtes s'étaient tournées vers la table des professeurs, qui semblaient avoir également terminé leur repas. Les plats et assiettes finirent par disparaître également, au moment même où le Directeur Dumbledore se levait. Un grand silence s'abattit sur l'ensemble des élèves qui l'observaient avec curiosité, dans l'attente de ce que nous prévoyions d'être un nouveau discours. Il souriait et posait sur nous tous un regard bienveillant.

- Le moment est venu. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire. Il fait partie des choix que nous avons opérés afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année. Pour commencer, permettez-moi de présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore Mr Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale – il y eut quelques applaudissements dispersés – et Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques.

De nouveaux applaudissements, plus nourris cette fois, s'élevèrent dans la salle pour saluer le célèbre ancien batteur qui affichait un sourire bonhomme et fit même un petit salut de la main. Le directeur du Département de la coopération magique, à côté de lui, affichait une mine revêche, apparemment peu intéressé par ce qui se passait.

- Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton ont travaillé sans relâche au cours de ces derniers mois...

- Il n'y a pas qu'eux, marmonnai-je, un peu vexée, en songeant à Alcide et mon père.

- Quoi ? Demanda Daniel.

- Rien rien, soupirai-je.

- ... partie avec Mme Maxime, poursuivait le Directeur, le professeur Karkaroff – le Directeur bulgare, compris-je – et moi-même du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions.

- Quel rapport avec un reliquaire ? Demanda Jacques, perdu. C'est bien ce qu'il a dit, non, « reliquaire »?

- Je pige rien à ce qu'il ra conte, il pourrait pas articuler ? grogna Mariella tandis que le Directeur anglais demandait justement que ledit objet soit apporté.

- Mais chut, siffla Léopold. C'est quand même pas croyable que vous ayez été autorisés à venir alors que vous parlez pas anglais.

- Je parle parfaitement anglais, s'indigna Mariella, mais personne ne lui prêtait attention.

Un sorcier d'aspect sinistre s'approchait en claudicant du Directeur. Il portait un grand coffre en bois qui semblait ancien, incrusté de très belles pierres précieuses. Cette apparition – plus le coffre que le sorcier, je pense – déclencha une vague de murmures admiratifs dans la salle. Le sorcier posa le coffre sur la table devant le Directeur qui reprenait :

- Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir cette année ont été soigneusement établies par Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey. Et ils ont pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette compétition. Trois tâches auront donc lieu à divers moments de l'année et mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des champions... leurs capacités magique... leur audace ... leur pouvoir de déduction... et, bien sûr, leur aptitude à réagir face au danger.

Je déglutis devant ses mots prononcés avec plus de solennité que je n'avais vu le vieux en sorcier en afficher depuis que nous étions arrivés.

- Comme vous le savez, trois champions s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi, un pour chacune des écoles participantes. Ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches, et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Les trois champions seront choisis par un juge impartial... La Coupe de Feu.

Le vieux Directeur leva sa baguette et en tapota le coffre à trois reprises. Le couvercle se leva avec un grincement, et plongeant les mains à l'intérieur, le Directeur en sortit le fameux reliquaire : il s'agissait d'une vieille coupe qui semblait avoir été taillée sans la moindre volonté esthétique ou artistique, dans un seul bloc de bois. Ma déception s'effaça presque aussitôt : la Coupe se mit à produire de longues flammes vives qui donnèrent un scintillement bleuté au visage du sorcier. Je ne pense pas que ce soit par peur de se brûler que ce dernier referma le reliquaire pour poser par dessus la Coupe ; j'étais certaine que les flammes n'étaient pas plus brûlantes que de l'eau. En revanche, ainsi, nous pouvions parfaitement l'apercevoir. Elle ne paraissait pas plus belle, mais elle dégageait quelque chose d'impressionnant, qui imposait le respect, et toute la salle avait le souffle comme coupé. Sauf Fleur. Forcément.

- C'est _ça_, leur juge impartial ? C'est une blague ? Un vieux gobelet en bois grossier ?

Elle avait cependant eu la délicatesse de s'exprimer à voix basse, et seul notre groupe l'entendit – et nous l'ignorâmes résolument, bien plus intéressés par la formalité d'inscription que nous détaillait le Directeur.

- Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans cette Coupe de Feu. Les aspirants champions disposeront de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. Demain soir, jour de Halloween, la Coupe donnera les noms des trois personnes qu'elle aura jugées les plus dignes de représenter leur école. Dès ce soir, la Coupe sera placée dans le hall d 'entrée et sera libre d'accès à celles et ceux qui souhaiteraient se présenter. Pour garantir qu'aucun élève qui n'aurait pas atteint l'âge requis succombe à la tentation , je me chargerai moi-même de tracer une Limite d'Age autour de la Coupe de Feu lorsqu'elle aura été placée dans le hall d'entrée. Il sera impossible à toute personne d'un âge à dix-sept ans de franchir cette limite – et une vague de protestations proférées à voix basse s'éleva.

Comme je m'en doutais, cette précaution n'était pas très populaire ici non plus : elle devait exclure 80% de l'école anglaise.

- Enfin, pour terminer, je voudrais avertir les candidats qu'on ne saurait participer à ce tournoi à la légère. Une fois qu'un champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe, il – ou elle – a l'obligation de se soumettre aux épreuves du tournoi jusqu'à son terme. Déposer votre nom dans la Coupe constitue un engagement, une sorte de contrat magique. Une fois que quelqu'un a été nommé champion, il n'est plus question de changer d'avis. En conséquence, réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom, il faut que vous avez de tout cœur le désir de participer. Voilà. À présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.

Directeurs et professeurs se levèrent de table et se dirigèrent vers la porte arrière, sauf le Directeur Karkaroff et Mme Maxime ; le premier se dirigeait vivement vers la délégation de Durmstrang, tandis que notre Directrice avançait d'un pas pesant vers nous, inconsciente des regards écarquillés qui la suivaient : ceux des élèves, et celui du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques de Poudlard, dernier à quitter la table des professeurs.

Nous nous levâmes alors qu'elle arrivait près de nous, et nous sortîmes à sa suite. Elle ne se pressa pas car un attroupement s'était formé à la sortie de la Grande Salle, où tous les élèves qui voulaient sortir en même temps s'étaient entassés. Fleur en profita pour demander comment allait sa meilleure amie. Nous apprîmes que notre camarade nous rejoindrait dans la soirée. Elle avait uniquement souffert d'un malaise dû à la fatigue du voyage et à sa terreur subite devant le fantôme, nous la Directrice. À part moi, je songeai que pour Bianca, dans ce château où on croisait des fantômes à tous les détours de couloirs, l'année promettait d'être longue.

Le passage finit par se dégager, et nous pûmes gagner la sortie du château. Plus loin dans le parc, la délégation de Durmstrang, qui avait revêtu ses épaisses fourrures – les chanceux ! - descendaient vers le lac sur lequel trônait un immense bateau ; leur propre moyen de transport et logement supposai-je. Je ne les enviais pas.

Le carrosse avait été déplacé plus loin dans le parc, à deux cents mètres d'une sorte de cabane qui souffrait de la comparaison qu'on pouvait faire entre les deux logements. À côté du joli carrosse bleu pastel joliment décoré, la maisonnette faite d'un empilement de grosses pierres taillées grossièrement paraissait particulièrement rustre. Les Abraxans avaient été détachés du carrosse et installés à côté, dans un enclos construit à la va-vite et qui fit un peu froncer le nez à Mme Maxime. Nul doute qu'elle jugeait l'installation peu digne de ses Abraxans chéris. Cependant, vu le peu de temps qu'avait eu le professeur pour s'en occuper, la Directrice dit rien, se contentant de pincer les lèvres. Elle aurait sans doute espéré un abri bien plus riche, mais l'enclos était solide et bien agencé. Et franchement, à mon avis, ça leur était complètement égal, aux Abraxans.

Nous dûmes rester dehors à grelotter, puisque le carrosse était fermé, pendant que Mme Maxime, qui nous avait totalement oubliés, vérifiait les cuves de whisky qui avaient été placées pour que les chevaux puissent se désaltérer. Soudain, une grande ombre apparut devant le château, et continua de s'étendre en hauteur et en largeur : c'était le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques qui approchait, sa taille massive encore plus impressionnante maintenant qu'il était à quelques pas de nous. Les têtes levées vers lui, nous devions le dévisager avec une stupéfaction à la limite de l'insulte, mais il ne le remarqua pas : même si la semi obscurité nocturne devait en partie masquer nos expressions, il jetait de si fréquents coups d'oeil à Mme Maxime que nous nous demandions s'il nous avait bien vus, et ce qui l'amenait. Ce n'est que lorsque Bianca eut un toussotement sonore et s'écarta du professeur avec un regard agacé que nous la remarquâmes.

- Ah euh... bafouilla le professeur en reposant ses yeux sur nous. Euh oui.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Je vous ramène votre amie. Voilà. Pomfresh, l'infirmière, dit qu'elle va bien, qu'il faut juste qu'elle prenne de cette infusion et qu'elle dorme. Voilà, répéta-t-il, mal à l'aise, en fourrant une petite bourse dans les bras de Jacques, qui se trouvait près de lui.

Il le fit avec tant de maladresse et de brusquerie – manifestement de façon involontaire, comme s'il était inconscient de sa force – qu'il fit presque basculer en arrière le MaisonGrise hébété.

Il sembla à peine le remarquer – ni même que nous le fixions toujours d'un air ahuri, et cette fois, plus seulement à cause de sa présence stupéfiante. Il avait un accent si prononcé – je ne m'y connaissais pas assez pour pouvoir l'identifier – que même moi, pourtant bilingue, j'avais eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Le professeur se gratta la barbe d'un air distrait, puis jeta un nouveau petit coup d'oeil vers Mme Maxime et les Abraxans.

- Est-ce que... euh... Est-ce que ça lui convient ? Ça va, pour les Abraxans ? Votre Directrice est contente ?

Il s'exprimait avec la voix bourrue d'un homme gêné, mais son ton était presque celui d'un petit garçon. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait été l'ogre de mes pires cauchemars, avec sa barbe, ses sourcils et ses cheveux broussailleux, et sa taille hors norme ; et pourtant, il dégageait quelque chose de curieusement attendrissant. Derrière sa barbe touffue transparaissait un sourire un peu gêné mais affable, et ses yeux noirs étaient incertains. En plus, il aurait pu aller s'adresser directement à la Directrice, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel professeur, plutôt que de s'adresser à de simples élèves. C'est tout cela qui me dégela, alors que les autres restaient à le dévisager, toujours bouche bée. Ils n'avaient probablement rien compris, à voir la tête de Jacques et Mariella, et si ça continuait, nous allions vraiment passer pour des demeurés.

- Je crois que tout va bien, merci beaucoup pour vos soins.

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un immense sourire qui disait un si grand soulagement que je ne pus que le lui rendre.

- Est-ce que vous voulez être présenté à la Directrice ? proposai-je.

- Oh, euh... Je ne voudrais pas déranger... hésita-t-il, et pourtant, on sentait qu'il ne demandait que ça.

Je ne fus pas la seule à avoir ce sentiment, car des sourires naquirent sur les visages de Jeanne et Cédric, et ce dernier vint enfin à mon aide :

- Mais non, pas du tout. Mme Maxime sera ravie. Venez.

Comme un petit garçon timide, l'immense professeur nous laissa le guider et le présenter à notre Directrice, pendant que Bianca, Fleur, Elina et Mariella restaient à grelotter en boudant près du carrosse. Mme Maxime remercia le professeur qui bafouilla et rougit comme un adolescent. Nous n'osions pas nous regarder de peur d'éclater de rire, surtout lorsque nous remarquâmes que Mme Maxime avait tendance à reproduire le même comportement.

Lorsque nous comprîmes que leur discussion avait de bonnes chances de se prolonger, vu la vitesse fulgurante de leur échange à une phrase toutes les trente secondes, Jeanne réussit à subtilement mener la Directrice à nous confier les clés du carrosse – il était vite devenu évident que nous étions de trop.

Nous fûmes accueillis à notre retour par un « c'est pas trop tôt », mais nous étions trop contents de pouvoir rentrer au chaud et commenter ce à quoi nous venions d'avoir d'assister pour nous en préoccuper.

- Mme Maxime a trouvé un amoureux... à sa hauteur, s'esclaffait Daniel qui s'était aussitôt précipité à la fenêtre du salon pour zieuter du côté de l'enclos.

- Deux gosses, ricana Léopold, qui l'avait rejoint, en même temps que les autres garçons pendant que Fleur et ses amies allaient s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

- Arrêtez, ils étaient mignons, les sermonna gentiment.

- C'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, dit Jacques. Non mais vous imaginez ? La Directrice !

- Il n'y a rien à imaginer, rétorquai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Jeanne. Ils sont aussi surpris l'un par l'autre que nous l'avons tous été envers eux, c'est tout.

Je n'en étais pas aussi certaine, mais entendre leurs commérages sur Mme Maxime me mettait mal à l'aise. J'avais du mal à imaginer notre Directrice, cette sorcière si grande, décidée, fière et un peu stricte en sorcière amoureuse de ce sorcier aussi étrange d'elle qui se comportait comme un petit garçon.

- J'étais persuadé que Mme Maxime avait été victime d'un genre de sortilège ou de potion qui l'aurait faite grandir ainsi, réfléchit Cédric à voix haute. Mais s'ils sont deux...

Il avait l'air songeur.

- C'est un peu ... _gros_ pour une coïncidence, ricana lourdement Daniel.

- Éloignez-vous un peu de la fenêtre, bande de pipelettes, dit Jeanne d'un ton faussement grondeur. Vous aurez l'air fin si Mme Maxime s'en aperçoit.

Daniel lui tira la langue en l'entendant se moquer d'eux, mais lui et les autres s'écartèrent effectivement de la fenêtre. Ils revinrent au centre du salon et se laissèrent tomber sur les fauteuils autour de Jeanne et moi pour commenter avec animation la journée.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Mme Maxime revint dans le carrosse. Elle avait un air distrait que nous ne lui avions jamais vu et qui fit s'esclaffer les garçons – Jeanne et moi réussîmes à nous contenir, mais le regard appuyé qu'elle leur envoya n'eut pas de succès pour améliorer la discrétion des garçons.

Mme Maxime revint immédiatement sur Terre et nous ordonna – un peu plus sèchement que nécessaire – d'aller nous coucher. Elle s'enferma dans ses appartements, et nous regagnâmes chacun notre chambre, non sans échanger de regards entendus.

Cette année promettait d'être drôlement intéressante.

Et demain, nous connaîtrions enfin les champions du Tournoi.

*

**note de l'auteur :**

Et voilà la découverte de Poudlard ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, à raconter d'un point de vue différent l'arrivée des délégations étrangères. Ça permet de faire connaissance avec le reste de la délégation française – c'est un peu difficile de réussir à créer une personnalité distincte à chacun – j'ai peur que ça tombe dans la caricature à certains moments mais, après tout, les bouquins en sont plein, c'est ce qui en fait l'humour. On ne pourra pas (beaucoup) m'en vouloir (j'espère) !

J'ai choisi de tout montrer comme si on n'avait pas eu la description dans le bouquin, et de montrer une interprétation différente, des observations différentes : le point de vue de la délégation sur Poudlard, et notamment sur Dumbledore. La comparaison Poudlard–Beauxbâtons permet à la fois de décrire Beaubâtons et d'expliquer pourquoi ils ont du mal avec Poudlard (les français sont montrés comme râleurs, dans le bouquin). Objectivement, c'est pas l'endroit le plus accueillant du monde.

Ça m'a aussi amusé de faire un personnage qui avait peur des fantômes. Tant pis, c'est Bianca qui trinque. À Beauxbâtons, il n'y en a pas, les élèves n'en ont jamais croisé, pour la plupart. Dans le 1er film, j'ai adoré la rencontre avec Nick-quasi-sans-tête : la tête et le cri de Ron sont inoubliables.

Alors, contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé dans un des chapitres précédents, je n'ai pas gardé le même découpage ; avec le point de vue de Beauxbâtons, c'était plus pertinent de le faire de cette façon. Voilà voilà, prochain chapitre : Les quatre champions !


	11. ch10 : Les quatre Champions

**CHAPITRE X**

**LES QUATRE CHAMPIONS**

Je mis un moment à comprendre que ce qui m'avait réveillée : les vagissements des filles dans la chambre d'à côté. Un peu hagarde, je me dressai d'abord dans mon lit et observai avec abrutissement les murs de la chambre, à la recherche des lits de mes voisines habituelles de chambrée. Puis la journée de la veille me revint, et avec elle l'intuition de ce qui devait être en train de se passer à côté. Je me débattis avec mes couvertures, jetai un châle en laine beige par dessus ma chemise de nuit et sortis promptement de ma chambre pour voir qui on assassinait.

Jeanne et Mariella étaient déjà dans le couloir, aussi abruties de sommeil que moi, et avançaient en titubant dans la direction de la chambre de Bianca, Elina et Fleur. Nous frappâmes à la porte, mais les coups étaient inaudibles sous les cris indistincts qui s'élevaient à l'intérieur. Un peu alarmée, je me décidai à prendre sur moi d'ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement sur une Fleur furax.

- Soit tu mets une muselière à ton fichu renard, soit je le fais empailler ! brailla-t-elle à l'adresse d'Elina, qui tenait Diffou dans ses bras, dans une attitude de défense. Un chemisier en soie sauvage tout neuf ! Si je retrouve ce sac à puces dans mes affaires, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je lui ferai !

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas furieux en nous bousculant au passage, un bout de chiffon taché et déchiré pendant mollement dans sa main. Mais j'avais eu le temps de d'apercevoir son visage crispé de colère ; pendant un moment, en voyant ses yeux flamboyants, je me rappelai les Vélanes bulgares de la Coupe du Monde, et je me réjouis que Fleur ne possède pas leurs pouvoirs – en tout cas, si j'en croyais ce que m'avait appris Cédric.

À ce moment-là, les garçons descendaient l'escalier en regardant de notre côté avec curiosité.

- Qu'esse qu'y s'passe ? Bailla Daniel, qui avait enfilé son t-shirt à l'envers. Fleur a découvert que le Tournoi ne comporterait pas de concours de beauté ?

- Si tu touches à Diffou, hurla Elina sans faire attention à nous, c'est moi qui utilise tes affaires pour sa litière !

- Même là elle ne gagnerait pas automatiquement, rétorqua Léopold en rejoignant Jeanne debout à côté de moi pour l'embrasser.

Jeanne, toute fatigue disparue, lui fit un sourire radieux et lui rendit son baiser, pendant qu'Elina claquait violemment la porte de la chambre et que Fleur continuait d'invectiver toute seule ses colocataires depuis le salon.

- Cela dit, continua Léopold en contemplant les cheveux ébouriffés et le pyjama froissé de Jeanne qui témoignaient de son réveil en catastrophe, toi non plus tu ne gagnerais pas. Pas dans cet état-là.

Avec un grognement offusqué, Jeanne le frappa à l'estomac et retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas rageur, le menton relevé, une Mariella baillant à sa suite.

- Elle est pas du matin, fit Léopold en haussant une épaule devant mon air ébahi et en se frottant l'estomac.

C'est dans cette ambiance ô combien festive que débuta notre première journée à Poudlard. Mme Maxime, alertée par les éclats de voix, dut sortir de ses appartements pour calmer une Fleur au bord de l'hystérie et empêcher Léopold de faire dégénérer la situation avec ses commentaires inopportuns. Personne n'était assez réveillé pour réussir à les trouver drôles, ou ne serait-ce qu'acceptables. En tout cas, le silence revint dans la chambre d'à côté – un silence glacial, limite meurtrier – mais du silence quand même, et Mme Maxime, déjà impeccablement vêtue et coiffée, contrairement à nous tous, put retourner à son courrier dans ses appartements.

Le réveil avait été trop brutal pour pouvoir songer à me rendormir – aussi épuisée que je sois ; j'avais à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit, et pour de multiples raisons : l'excitation de l'arrivée à Poudlard, la perspective de découvrir et fréquenter l'école de ma mère, et celle d'une année riche en évènements et en émotions. Et les prédictions de Gaetan. Tout en me vêtant, je me repassai en tête mes conclusions de la nuit : nous ne pouvions garder cette histoire pour nous ; certains étaient en danger – Simon, en tout cas, car j'ignorais quels présages avaient reçu les autres. Mais ça suffisait largement. La Directrice saurait forcément quoi faire de tout ça. Je ressortis de ma chambre, déterminée à en parler avec Simon. Il avait évité la discussion hier, mais il n'y arriverait pas éternellement. C'était important.

Seules Jeanne et Mariella étaient dans le salon, occupées à bailler en attendant que tout le monde ait fini de se préparer pour le petit déjeuner. Au moment où je les saluai, des coups résonnèrent contre la porte du carrosse. C'était le professeur Hagrid, qui dissimulait derrière sa haute taille une petite troupe d'Elfes de maison portant de volumineux plateaux couverts.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore s'est dit que vous préfèreriez peut-être prendre votre petit déjeuner ici, expliqua-t-il après nous avoir saluées.

Lorsque les filles et moi nous écartâmes, les Elfes entrèrent à la queu-leu-leu à la suite de l'immense professeur, et ils nous suivirent jusqu'au salon pour déposer cruches et plateaux sur la table. Entre temps, les garçons étaient descendus et les autres filles étaient enfin sorties de la salle de bain.

Un peu stupéfaits, nous observâmes l'activité fébrile des Elfes, tandis qu'ils installaient plats et couverts avec force prosternation chaque fois que l'un d'eux passait près de nous ou croisait notre regard – ce qu'évitait la plupart de la délégation, surtout Fleur qui s'efforçait de se trouver aussi éloignée que possible des créatures, et leur jetait de temps à autre un regard dégoûté. Pour ma part, même si je faisais partie de groupe qui discutait avec le professeur Hagrid, j'avais bien du mal à détacher mes yeux d'eux, et pas seulement parce que voir un Elfe ne me répugnait pas, contrairement à pas mal de sorciers : il y avait quelque chose dans ceux-là qui me paraissait étrange.

- Hé, chuchota soudain Cédric, y'en a un qui est habillé !

Bouche bée, je vis immédiatement ce de quoi il parlait et compris ce qui me faisait tiquer un peu plus tôt : de toutes ces créatures à l'air servile, aux oreilles en feuille de chou et aux yeux globuleux se détachait un Elfe, vêtu d'une chaussette. Il se tenait un peu moins courbé sous notre regard, un peu moins farouche. Lorsqu'il passa près de Jacques, il sourit même en s'inclinant – même si le MaisonGrise détourna les yeux d'un air un peu dégoûté. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle attitude chez un Elfe de maison, surtout un Elfe confronté à des inconnus. Si celui-ci avait été libéré, pourquoi travaillait-il ici ? Et comment pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi heureux ? L'immense professeur porta rapidement son regard sur les Elfes et eut un rire qui fit trembler les vitres du carrosse.

- Ah, ça c'est Dobby. Un bon Elfe de maison, expliqua-t-il avec un regard amusé.

Le Dobby en question sembla comprendre qu'il était l'objet de notre discussion et s'avança hardiment vers nous.

- Un Elfe libre, monsieur, dit-il à Cédric en bombant fièrement le torse. Oui, Dobby est un Elfe libre, grâce à monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur !

J'écarquillai les yeux et échangeai un regard abasourdi avec le MaisonRouge.

- Harry Potter ? Répétai-je, sceptique, en me tournant à nouveau vers l'Elfe. Tu dis que tu as connu _Harry Potter_ ?

- Oui, miss, dit-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête, et ses oreilles vinrent battre contre son visage. Harry Potter est l'ami de Dobby, il l'a libéré de ses maîtres qui...

L'Elfe hoqueta soudain et se mordit les lèvres, comme pour ravaler des mots qui ne devaient pas sortir. De toute évidence, même libre et conscient de l'être, l'Elfe avait du mal à ne pas respecter la règle ancestrale qui empêchait les serviteurs de médire sur leurs propriétaires. Mais il semblait tout de même lutter pour s'arracher les mots et, après quelques secondes de tiraillement, il fit un pas en avant et mit sa main devant sa bouche comme pour éviter que ses paroles ne s'ébruitent trop :

- ... Ses maîtres qui n'étaient pas de bons sorciers, miss ; non, non, non, pas de bons sorciers.

Il jeta des regards furtifs sur les côtés, mais si les autres Elfes lui jetèrent un regard méprisant, aucun ne dit mot, et il finit par se redresser en inspirant profondément, comme s'il savourait son audace.

- Harry Potter ? S'étonna Cédric en levant les yeux vers le professeur Hagrid. Il délire, non ?

Le professeur eut un rire qui me fit vibrer les vitres de la pièce, et un sourire plein de fierté s'étira sur son visage.

- Non, Harry est bien élève à Poudlard, nous apprit-il. C'est un chouette gosse, et pour autant que je sache, Dobby dit bien la vérité quand il dit que c'est lui qui l'a libéré. Sinon, jamais les Malf... Euh... s'interrompit-il, embarrassé. Enfin, Harry s'est bien débrouillé, quoi.

- Attendez - _Harry Potter_ ? Insista Cédric, incrédule. Comme dans _Harry Potter-qui-a-tué-Vous-Savez-Qui-alors-qu'il-était-encore-bébé_ ?

- Lui-même ! Mais il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas en parler. Il n'aimerait pas beaucoup ça, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Malgré tout, il avait l'air content de son petit effet. J'échangeai un regard ébahi et consterné avec Cédric. Nom d'une chouette ! Harry Potter était élève à Poudlard ! Je tentai de rassembler mes souvenirs : quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir aujourd'hui ? Était-il assez âgé pour concourir ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, et Cédric non plus, à voir son air songeur. Je retins un gémissement ; entre Viktor Krum le finaliste de Coupe du monde et Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, le champion français, qui qu'il soit, ferait bien pâle figure ! Aucun héros ou star parmi nous ! On allait se ra-mas-ser.

Le professeur finit par prendre congé, non sans un dernier regard plein d'espoir dans les couloirs – en vain, car Mme Maxime était toujours enfermée dans ses appartements. Avant de partir, les Elfes avaient découverts les nombreux et copieux plats qu'ils nous avaient apportés, et une bonne odeur d'omelette et de bacon emplissait la salle. Fleur et ses amies contemplèrent les plats avec un air horrifié pendant que les garçons commençaient à s'empiffrer :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ? Demanda Elina, atterrée. C'est le petit déjeuner, non ? Où sont le croissants et les brioches ?

- C'est un petit déjeuner anglais, expliquai-je en emplissant mon assiette. Ils ne prennent pas la même chose que nous. Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Pas de salade de fruit ? s'effara Bianca. Pas de lait ou de pain ?

Je soupirai, sidérée, puis décidai de m'éloigner. Je les avais assez entendues pour la journée. Y aurait-il un point ici qui trouverait leur approbation ? Je ne me rendis compte que je ne m'approchais de Daniel et Simon qu'en captant leurs chuchotements furieux. Ils s'interrompirent brusquement en s'apercevant que je les observais, le visage de Daniel rouge de fureur et celui pâle de Simon.

- Salut Laurène, réussit à dire ce dernier en forçant un sourire.

Je ravalai ma question sur le motif de leur dispute et m'apprêtai à les laisser tranquilles, mais Daniel s'empressa aussitôt de me prendre à partie :

- Laurène, dis-lui, toi ! Dis-lui qu'il faut qu'il parle à Mme Maxime de la prédiction !

- Euh, ben justement, je...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle pourra y changer au juste ? M'interrompit Simon d'un ton sec sans quitter son meilleur ami des yeux. Je peux en parler à la moitié de la planète si ça t'amuse, mais les mots sur le parchemin seront toujours les mêmes.

- Mais on peut les empêcher de se produire, vociféra Daniel à voix basse. Mme Maxime saura sûrement quoi faire. C'est de l'inconscience de lui cacher ça. C'est important, nom d'une gargouille, tu dois pas garder ça pour toi ! Tous ceux qui ont eu une prédiction devraient lui en parler !

- Rien ne dit que ça se produira, rétorqua Simon. C'est toi qui l'as dit. Ça se peut que ça ne soit pas vraiment ce qu'on a compris, juste une sorte de métaphore.

La mâchoire de Daniel se crispa, et je crus qu'il allait nier – il hésita le temps de l'envisager, mais explosa finalement :

- J'ai dit ça uniquement pour que tu ne paniques pas, espèce d'abruti, tu le sais très bien ! Peut-être que tu aurais besoin qu'on te secoue un peu, finalement !Effectivement, ça peut n'être rien, mais ça peut aussi être vrai ! Dans le premier cas, on aura juste été paranos, dans le deuxième on t'aura sauvé la vie ! Dans les deux, tu n'as rien à perdre. Arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Les prédictions ne sont peut-être pas très claires, mais cette partie, en l'occurrence, on l'a tous comprise !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas en parler à la Directrice, intervins-je d'une petite voix, impressionné par leur air furieux à tous les deux – je ne les avais jamais vu ainsi, surtout pas l'un contre l'autre.

Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'il tourne sa colère vers moi, mais il s'obligea à se calmer avant de me répondre.

- Elle me forcerait à renoncer au Tournoi.

J'attendais la suite de ses arguments – meilleurs que celui-ci, espérai-je – mais ils ne vinrent pas, et Daniel se tourna vers moi avec un regard entendu, l'air de dire « t'as vu comme il est bête ? »

Malheureusement, encore une fois, Simon capta son expression et, les mâchoires serrées, il tourna les talons, nous plantant là pendant qu'il quittait la pièce. Je dus retenir Daniel de le suivre : visiblement, ils se disputaient depuis un moment déjà, et pour l'instant, rien ne pourrait améliorer la situation. Il fallait qu'ils se calment tous les deux.

- J'irai lui parler, m'entendis-je lui promettre. J'essaierai de lui faire entendre raison.

- J'aurais jamais penser être un jour plus raisonnable que lui, soupira-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

Moi même, j'étais épouvantée à l'idée que Simon songe sérieusement à écarter le risque dont le prévenait de toute évidence le présage de Gaetan. J'espérai de toutes mes forces ne pas avoir besoin de le dénoncer à Mme Maxime. Les paroles de mon camarade de MaisonBlanche me revinrent : la prédiction pouvait aussi bien parler d'un événement qui aurait lieu dans plusieurs années. Mais pouvait-on négliger le risque que représentait le Tournoi, quand on savait le nombre de mort qui l'avait égrené au fil des siècles ? En plus, son présage et le mien se ressemblaient bien trop pour qu'ils ne nous lient pas ; et qu'est-ce qui pouvait plus nous relier que les quelques mois que nous devions passer ici ?

Mme Maxime, lorsqu'elle sortit à nouveau de ses appartements, fut ravie de voir l'attention du Directeur de Poudlard. Elle décréta cependant que nous ne pouvions abuser de son hospitalité, et qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui nous prendrions chacun de nos repas avec tous les autres, dans la Grande Salle. Embêtée, je laissai aller mon regard d'elle à Simon. Il fallait qu'elle soit au courant ; mais comment pourrais-je l'alerter sans l'accord de Simon ? Je n'avais plus qu'à le convaincre, lui, de le faire. Seulement, il ne me facilitait pas la tâche à rester dans son coin avec un mine revêche. Ah, elle commençait dans une paix et une sérénité impressionnantes, cette année à Poudlard.

Vint le moment où Mme Maxime annonça que nous allions enfin poser notre nom dans la Coupe. J'avais l'impression que le papier sur lequel j'avais écrit ne mien me brûlait, et je sentis à peine la fraicheur du matin – j'avais tout de même renouvelé par dessus mon uniforme habituel, mon attirail d'écharpes, châles et sortilèges de chaleur.

À la lumière du jour, Poudlard paraissait un peu moins glauque. Un soleil pâle éclairait le large parc où le Professeur Hagrid était déjà attelé au soin des Abraxans. La veille, je n'avais pas pu voir que le carrosse et la maisonnette touchaient presque la forêt sombre et épaisse que nous avions survolée la veille en arrivant. Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, le carrosse serait éloigné de là dès que possible. Le bois me paraissait aussi sombre que la veille alors qu'aujourd'hui, il était censé être le plus à son avantage, en pleine lumière – ce qui m'incitait à m'en méfier encore plus.

Tandis que nous le dépassions, le professeur Hagrid salua Mme Maxime en bégayant et tomba presque dans une des cuves de whisky installées pour les Abraxans en s'y appuyant un peu trop. Moi qui, voyant que Simon restait résolument muet, avais résolu de parler à la Directrice, j'en fus pour mes frais : sitôt engagée leur conversation, plus rien ni personne autour ne semblait exister.

Pendant que leurs saluts n'en finissaient pas, j'en profitai pour approcher Simon, qui était debout, un peu à l'écart et l'air revêche, en attendant que notre groupe reprenne la marche. M'armant de courage, j'entamai la discussion à mi-voix :

- Daniel s'inquiète seulement pour toi, tu sais. Moi aussi.

- Il n'y a aucune raison, soupira-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Dis-je sceptique, en levant les sourcils.

- Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire... Je crois juste qu'il exagère un peu.

- Ça dit que tu peux mourir, Simon ! Ça me semble difficile d'exagérer ça.

Il garda le silence, les yeux rivés sur la forêt.

- Simon, dis-je d'une voix lente, tâchant de trouver une formulation qui ne m'attirerait pas ses foudres. Le Tournoi est probablement lié à ta prophétie. S'il y a quelque chose qui mettrait ta vie en danger, ça ne peut être que ça. Alors peut-être qu'effectivement, tu devrais y renoncer, tu ne crois pas ?

Je faillis perdre patience devant son silence et son regard buté.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ce Tournoi est si important que tu sois prêt à risquer ta vie ?

- Je suis prêt à risquer ma vie comme tous ceux qui sont ici, Laurène. Et tu n'essaies pas de faire renoncer tous les autres !

- Tous les autres n'ont pas reçu un présage évoquant probablement leur mort ! Simon, ton présage parle d'un choix. Tu _as_ le choix. Tu peux choisir de t'écarter de ce Tournoi, tu n'es pas obligé de... de...

- De mourir, acheva-t-il à mi-voix.

Je n'acquiesçai pas, trop effrayée par une telle perspective, mais ma crainte était visible dans mes yeux. Simon me dévisagea en silence pendant de longues de secondes. Quand Mme Maxime reprit finalement la route vers le château, il se remit en route après avoir dit à voix basse, le visage fermé :

- Très bien.

« Très bien » ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, « _très bien_ » ? Je retins ma question, car il n'avait visiblement plus l'intention de poursuivre la discussion, mais je l'observai avec inquiétude à quelques mètres de distance. Lorsque Daniel me rattrapa pour m'interroger du regard je haussai les épaules, impuissante : je ne voyais pas quoi faire de plus pour convaincre son meilleur ami.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le hall d'entrée où avait été placée la Coupe, quelques élèves se trouvaient déjà là. Des curieux, pour la plupart, trop jeunes pour se porter candidats, mais qui observaient avec intérêt la vieille coupe d'où s'échappaient petites flammes bleues. Ils devaient attendre là, leur petit déjeuner à la main, pour voir qui mettrait son nom dans la Coupe. Le silence se fit lorsque nous entrâmes. Mme Maxime arriva derrière nous, et les élèves s'écartèrent de la relique pour nous laisser la place. Une fine ligne dorée avait été tracée sur le sol autour du tabouret en bois sur lequel avait été posée la Coupe. La limite d'Age, supposai-je, en me rappelant ce qu'avait expliqué le Directeur Dumbledore la veille. Des élèves trop jeunes avaient-ils malgré tout tenté de présenter leur candidature ?

Mme Maxime, toujours à cheval sur l'ordre, nous fit nous mettre en rang avant de nous autoriser à approcher la Coupe. Jacques fut le premier à s'avancer, le menton relevé et les épaules raides. Il enjamba la ligne et posa dans le feu le parchemin avec son nom et celui de l'Académie. Le parchemin devint soudain écarlate, projeta de grandes gerbes d'étincelles, puis disparut dans la Coupe. Fleur se lança ensuite, la démarche bien plus assurée et le regard brillant. Je constatai avec un soulagement sans nom que Simon restait en retrait. Les mains dans les poches, il regardait la Coupe d'un air résigné, et lorsque Jacques lui signala que c'était son tour, il secoua la tête.

Je posai mon parchemin en dernier, avec une inspiration profonde, puis rejoignis les autres qui attendaient près de la porte pour retourner au carrosse. J'aurais voulu réconforter Simon, mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Il marchait d'un pas rageur m'interdisant de le suivre, alors que tout le reste de la délégation parlait avec excitation du Tournoi. Je ne pus que le regarder de loin, immensément navrée pour lui, et épouvantée à l'idée qu'il puisse être en colère contre moi.

Madame Maxime nous avait déjà prévenus que nous ne profiterions pas de notre venue à Poudlard pour négliger un tant soit peu nos études. La preuve, sitôt rentrés au carrosse, nous dûmes regagner nos chambres et nous atteler à nos devoirs, chacun à notre bureau. N'empêche, j'entendais les bavardages surexcités des filles à côté – elles s'étaient réconciliées, apparemment.

En passant dans les longs et hauts couloirs pour nous rendre à la Grande Salle pour le dîner, nous fûmes frappés par les changements qui s'étaient opérés depuis la veille. Les murs étaient ornés de guirlandes orange vif, et par endroits, des toiles d'araignées s'étalaient comme de la dentelle, contrastant joliment contre la pierre gris foncé. Ce n'était encore rien comparé à la grande salle. Des grandes tentures oranges avaient été placées le long des murs, et les nuées de chandelles avaient été remplacées par des citrouilles décorées qui flottaient dans les airs. Des fausses chauves souris voletaient de-ci de-là, apparemment pas gênées par la luminosité de la pièce. Évidemment, songeai-je : Halloween. Nous nous dirigeâmes avec enthousiasme à notre emplacement de la veille, pendant que Mme Maxime prenait place près du Directeur de Poudlard, de l'autre côté duquel était déjà assis le Directeur de Durmstrang.

La table croulait sous les mets décorés aux couleurs d'Halloween, et de nouveaux plats apparurent lorsque nous nous assîmes. Encore une fois, notre délégation resta groupée quasiment en bout de table, mais aujourd'hui je me trouvais en bordure de notre groupe, donc non loin de quelques Serdaigles. Celui qui se trouvait le plus près de moi et ses amis nous firent un large sourire en nous souhaitant bonjour.

- Je m'appelle Matthew Cavendish, Septième Année à Serdaigle, se présenta mon voisin, un grand et fin jeune homme aux cheveux très blonds.

- Laurène Malmény, souris-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait. Septième Année à Beauxbâtons.

- Et candidate au Tournoi, compléta-t-il.

- Et candidate au Tournoi, confirmai-je avec un petit rire. Et toi, tu te présentes ?

- Oui, dit-il d'un ton ravi. J'ai posé mon nom dans la coupe ce matin. On sera peut-être concurrents à partir de ce soir.

Rien dans son expression n'indiquait une quelconque compétition, cependant. Il se contenta de me passer un pichet de jus de citrouille – excellent – et un plat de ragout.

- Alors, comment est-ce que vous trouvez Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il pendant que je me servais.

- Froid, répondit en français Elina, assise face à moi.

- Moche, ajouta Fleur, juste à côté d'elle.

- Un cauchemar vivant, grommela Bianca en jetant un regard noir au fantôme d'une élégante aristocrate qui passait près de la table.

- Euh, fis-je en priant pour que Matthew n'ait pas compris un mot, à vrai dire, on n'a pas encore eu le temps de faire le tour, alors je ne saurais pas trop quoi dire. À part... grand, dis-je, optant pour le qualificatif qui ne soit pas mensonger le moins offensant auquel j'aie pu penser. Intrigant.

Le sourire de mon interlocuteur s'élargit.

- Et encore, même si vous viviez ici depuis des années, vous ne sauriez encore pas à quel point le château l'est, _intrigant_. Je serais ravi de te faire visiter, si ça t'intéresse. Mieux vaut ne pas se risquer tout seul dans les couloirs, ça peut être dangereux, quand on ne connait pas.

Il parlait d'un ton si tranquille, tout en continuant à manger, que je me demandai s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ou d'une façon de justifier une proposition pas réellement nécessaire. Je notai également qu'il n'avait pas proposé de _nous_ faire visiter, et ses voisins en firent sûrement autant car des sourires entendus apparurent sur certains visages, pendant que l'autre voisin de Matthew poussait un petit sifflement moqueur.

- Oh, ça va, grommela Matthew. Rien vous interdit de venir, si ça vous dit.

- Pour ça, il aurait fallu que tu nous laisses le temps de nous présenter, dit la fille en face de lui. Moi c'est Helen Salisbury, me sourit-elle. Je suis aussi en Septième Année.

- Et moi, dit le voisin de Matthew en se penchant pour me voir, c'est Lucas, Lucas Garside. On est tous dans la même classe.

Plus loin derrière eux, d'autres élèves tentaient visiblement de se présenter également, mais même s'ils n'avaient pas été trop loin pour rendre une conversation possible, je n'aurais rien perçu de leur paroles dans le brouhaha qui s'éleva.

- Enchantée, répondis-je à leur attention à tous, pendant que Matthew levait les yeux au ciel, visiblement un peu agacé par l'ingérence de ses amis.

- Alors, dit-il, est-ce que ça te dirait que je te fasse visiter ? C'est le weekend, alors on aura tout le temps.

- J'en serai ravie, répondis-je avec enthousiasme, assez curieuse et pressée de visiter le château pour ne pas m'embarrasser des moqueries des autres élèves.

Nous continuâmes à bavarder tranquillement pendant tout le repas. De temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre de ses camarades intervenait avec une plaisanterie, mais de manière générale, le reste de la délégation ignora superbement les Serdaigles : les seuls qui auraient voulu faire davantage leur connaissance étaient soit trop loin, comme Cédric coincé entre Léopold et Jeanne d'un côté, Bianca et Elina de l'autre ; soit, comme Simon et Daniel, ils étaient trop préoccupés pour se mêler à quelque conversation que ce soit et boudaient chacun dans leur coin.

Des petites chauves-souris continuaient de voleter au dessus de la table. Je me demandais si c'était au goût de Mme Maxime. À Beauxbâtons, elle s'évertuait toujours à ce que le décor soit le plus joli et le plus en rapport avec la nature possible. À cette époque-ci, on fêtait la fin des beaux jours, et les bâtiments revêtaient les chaudes couleurs de l'automne. MaisonRouge, en particulier, semblait à l'honneur à ce moment de l'année. Le lierre qui recouvrait presque toute la tour prenait sa plus belle teinte rouge, et ressortait de manière extraordinaire sur la muraille de pierre blanche contre laquelle le bâtiment était appuyé. À cette heure-ci, à Beauxbâtons, chaque Maison devait finir de préparer son festin et mettre la main aux derniers détails de la soirée. Josie devait être en train d'achever de détruire sa voix et les oreilles de ses voisines de chambres, et...

- Comment se passe la Samain, chez vous, demandai-je pour couper court à mes pensées qui menaçaient de ne pas aller sur un terrain très joyeux.

- La... Samain ? Répéta Matthew d'un air incertain.

- Oui, la fête... Aujourd'hui...

- Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween, dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Helen poussa un petit soupir de dédain.

- La _Samain_, Matthew. Binns nous en a parlé en première année. C'est juste l'une des grandes fêtes sorcières... On ne fête pas à proprement parler la Samain, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. Mais Halloween en est en quelque sorte la célébration un peu dérivée. Tous les ans le château est décoré, et il y a un grand festin dans la Grande Salle. Et comment est-ce que ça se passe, chez vous ?

Je refoulai ma déception. Pas de chants, pas de musique ? Comment pouvaient-ils ainsi mettre de côté une fête sorcière aussi importante ? Halloween faisait ainsi perdre bien du sens à cette célébration.

- Chez nous, pour la Samain, expliquai-je à Helen et Matthew, chaque Maison se retrouve sur le lieu de cérémonie qui lui appartient, et il y a une petite célébration. Un ou plusieurs élèves sont chargés d'entonner les chants rituels, pendant que d'autres les accompagnent à la musique, encore une fois selon les instruments liés à leur Maison. D'autres encore, en général les filles, réalisent des danses sacrées. Et puis, il y a un banquet, aussi, souris-je. Enfin, en tout cas, c'est comme ça pour ma Maison. Je suppose que c'est ainsi également pour les autres, mais je n'y ai évidemment jamais assisté. C'est assez secret.

À ma grande stupéfaction, Matthew et Helen buvaient mes paroles avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Jugeant qu'au final, le secret n'était pas tellement de mise, je leur parlai de Beauxbâtons, de son organisation spaciale générale, de nos statues. Apparemment, aucun d'eux n'en avaient jamais rencontré de ce genre. À Poudlard, ils avaient des tableaux mobiles et des fantômes, même des armures capable de bouger auxquels ils promirent de me présenter. Nous discutâmes tant et si bien que lorsque les plats de résistance disparurent, aucun de nous n'avait fini son assiette. Sans faire de difficulté, nous nous servîmes des différents desserts. Je leur recommandai la tarte tatin délicieusement odorante qui avait visiblement, comme la veille, été préparée en l'honneur de notre délégation. Un dessert, inconnu de nous tous, qui devait être bulgare attira notre attention. Après un peu d'hésitation devant l'aspect peu ragoutant du met, je goutai et reconnus un goût de potiron et de noix. Finalement, nous achevâmes le plat à quatre, avec le voisin de Matthew. Il faudrait que je demande le nom de ce dessert.

Nous convînmes qu'ils me feraient visiter le château le lendemain – une demi journée n'y suffirait pas, m'apprirent-ils, et ils avaient une montagne de devoirs à terminer.

Nous nous séparâmes à la fin du repas, ravis, lorsque Mme Maxime vint une nouvelle fois nous chercher pour retourner au carrosse Comme elle voulait s'occuper un peu de ses Abraxans, elle nous envoya travailler à l'intérieur pour quelques heures, puis nous fûmes libres de visiter le parc – la seule chose que nous pouvions faire seuls sans risquer de nous perdre pendant des heures. Fleur, ses amies et son cousin partirent de leur côté pendant que Jeanne et Léopold, également réconciliés – apparemment ce genre de brouille était assez fréquente pour ne pas porter à conséquence – partaient en amoureux. J'avais perdu de vue Simon et Daniel qui se faisaient la tête, et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à la compagnie de Jacques. Je déambulai tranquillement dans les jardins quasi déserts, soit à cause du manque de beau temps, soit que tous les élèves aient été surchargés de travail. Sans grande surprise, mes pas me menèrent près d'un immense lac. Contrairement à Beauxbâtons où il y avait toujours quelques élèves qui barbotaient dans l'eau claire dans lequel se reflétait le ciel bleu, ce lac-ci avait un aspect sombre et glacial. La surface en était totalement lisse, mis à part quelques endroits où elle se troublait, signe qu'elle abritait de la vie. Elle était trouble, pas du tout accueillante, et je ne me risquai pas à la toucher. Au centre du lac, un bateau immense mouillait. Je compris de quoi il s'agissait quand je vis plusieurs élèves de Durmstrang y monter : visiblement c'était là leur moyen de transport et logement.

Je repérai Simon et Daniel de loin. Ils se tenaient très droits, un peu trop, et discutaient sans plaisir, visiblement. Je les laissai en espérant qu'ils se réconcilieraient pour rentrer au carrosse me rafraichir avant le dîner. Les autres filles étaient elles aussi rentrées et se remaquillaient dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque je pus enfin avoir mon tour dans la salle de bain et le temps que je sorte, tous les autres étaient déjà rentrés et attendaient dans le salon. L'ambiance n'était pas plus chaleureuse que la veille, mais heureusement, nous n'eûmes pas longtemps à nous interroger sur la façon de combler le silence : Mme Maxime sortit bientôt de ses appartements, signe que nous allions à nouveau nous rendre au château pour dîner.

C'était à se demander si le professeur Hagrid ne nous guettait pas, car lorsque nous sortîmes du carrosse, il était à côté de sa cabane, près d'une cuve. Ahuris, nous observâmes son visage, sa barbe et ses cheveux dégoulinants qu'il venait manifestement de plonger dans la barrique.

- Merlin, mais où est-ce qu'on est tombés ? Demanda Bianca à mi-voix. C'est comme ça qu'on se lave, en Angleterre ?

Incertains, nous attendîmes Mme Maxime, qui s'était lancée dans une discussion hachée et maladroite avec le professeur Hagrid. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisaient attention à nous, et ils se mirent en route vers le château sans même avoir jeté un œil de notre côté. Même le rythme auquel ils marchaient – celui naturel que leur permettait leurs immenses jambes – nous montrait qu'ils avaient totalement oublié notre présence ; nous dûmes quasiment courir pour ne pas nous laisser distancer.

- Tu crois que c'est sérieux, pour eux ? Chuchota Daniel en arrivant près de moi.

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il observait la Directrice et le Professer marcher côte à côte en parlant avec animation. Je ne sais comment ils se comprenaient, mais leurs propos nous étaient incompréhensibles, entre leur débit haché et leur accent à couper au couteau à tous les deux.

- J'en sais rien, répondis-je du même ton. Ce serait bien, non ?

- Ce serait trop bizarre... frémit-il.

- C'est la Directrice, grommela Bianca. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut se laisser approcher par... par ce...

- Ce professeur ? Suggérai-je d'un ton irrité.

- Il ne ressemble pas du tout à un professeur, répliqua-t-elle. Vous l'avez vu ? On dirait qu'il vit dans les bois. D'ailleurs, ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien qu'il habite à côté, contrairement aux autres professeurs.

- C'est parce qu'il est également garde chasse, rétorquai-je sèchement. Et c'est le professeur de Soin au créatures magiques. S'il vivait dans une tour, ce serait sûrement moins pratique, j'imagine...

Agacée, j'accélérai le pas. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens si désespérément dépourvus de logique et de bienveillance s'acharnaient à s'adresser à _moi_ pour lancer leurs récriminations injustifiées et blessantes ?

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle, nous vîmes que la Coupe de Feu avait été placée sur la table des professeurs, devant le siège pour le moment vide du Directeur de Poudlard.

Nous nous rassîmes là où nous commencions à nous sentir à notre place – on ne nous avait pas réellement présenté la chose ainsi, mais après tout, on ne nous avait invité nulle part ailleurs. Les murmures qui s'étaient élevés à notre arrivée s'intensifièrent lorsque la délégation de Durmstrang se présenta à son tour, pour se diriger une nouvelle fois à la table derrière la notre. Les derniers élèves prirent place alors que les plats apparaissaient.

Nous avions déjà été épatés par les diners de Poudlard, pensant qu'ils étaient particulièrement fournis en notre honneur – ce n'était encore rien par rapport à ce à quoi nous eûmes droit ce soir-là. Quand ils parlaient de « festin d'Halloween », ce n'était pas une exagération. La table disparaissait presque entièrement sous les plats surchargés. Certains formaient de petites tours originales, et tous avaient été décorés de manière à rappeler la fête du jour. Dans l'immense salle, tout le monde parlait plus bruyamment et de façon plus enthousiaste que jamais : ce soir, nous connaîtrions enfin les noms des trois champions.

Je tournai la tête vers la table des professeurs au moment où le Directeur Dumbledore arrivait. Une nouvelle fois, son expression extraordinairement juvénile pour qu'elle d'aussi âgé me frappa. Contrairement aux autres Directeurs, qui ne quittaient que rarement la Coupe de Feu des yeux, comme si elle devait entrer en action d'une seconde à l'autre, celui de Dumbledore semblait simplement admirer le décor de la salle et se réjouir de la gaieté ambiante. Il tentait en vain de faire remarquer au Directeur Karkaroff le vol des chauves souris, et Mme Maxime refusa de goûter au gâteau en forme de crapaud.

Je ne vis ni Matthew, ni Helen ou Lucas ; les élèves de chaque Maison étaient assez nombreux pour que certains soient invisibles à ceux assis à l'autre extrémité de la table. Et comme j'étais assise entre Mariella et Jacques, face à Fleur et compagnie, impossible de lier connaissance avec les voisins Serdaigles que mes propres voisins ignoraient superbement.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, la nourriture appétissante réussit à vaincre notre stress et à nous dénouer l'estomac à tous. Les quantités gargantuesques de nourriture fondirent petit à petit, et des friandises vinrent remplacer les plats. Au bout de ce qui commença à nous apparaître comme une éternité, les friandises elles-mêmes disparurent, ne laissant plus que de la vaisselle éclatante de propreté sur les tables. Un frisson d'anticipation remonta ma colonne vertébrale : c'était pour maintenant.

Le Directeur de Poudlard se leva :

- Voilà, dit-il d'une voix forte. La Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine – il indiqua de la main une porte derrière la table des professeurs – où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

D'un large mouvement de baguette, le vieux sorcier éteignit toutes les chandelles de la Grande Salle ; elle n'était plus éclairée que par les quelques citrouilles évidées contenant une bougie qui flottaient dans les airs, instillant une atmosphère presque mystique. Nous ne voyons presque plus que la Coupe, qui projetait de grandes flammes bleues. Tous les bavardages s'étaient tus depuis belle lurette, j'avais l'impression que toute la salle pouvait entendre le tambourinement de mon cœur dans ma poitrine – mais sans doute tous les autres élèves avaient-ils cette même impression.

Soudain, les flammes de la Coupe devinrent rouges, et des étincelles crépitèrent. Puis une longue flammèche jaillit, et un morceau de parchemin s'éleva au dessus de la Coupe. Le Directeur attrapa le parchemin, et je retins mon souffle. Il mit une éternité avant de prononcer :

- Le champion de Durmstrang sera Victor Krum.

Je relâchai mon souffle et mon cœur fit un looping. D'anticipation à l'idée d'un tel concurrent, de déception de devoir toujours attendre le nom du champion de Beauxbâtons, d'anticipation, de savoir que ce serait sûrement la prochaine fois.

- Évidemment, que c'est Victor Krum, fit Cédric en secouant la tête, amusé, pendant que toute la salle, nous compris, applaudissions à tout rompre.

Avec un sourire ravi – m'interdisant de songer à la galère que ça allait être pour les autres champions d'affronter le célèbre de joueur – je me tournai comme les autres pour observer Krum se lever de table et se rendre dans la pièce désignée plus tôt par le Directeur. Il dissimulait sa joie, mais son Directeur en manifestait pour deux.

Lorsque le nouveau champion de Durmstrang eut disparu, un silence tendu et assourdissant s'abattit aussitôt sur la salle. Quel serait le prochain champion désigné ? Je n'étais pas sûre que mon cœur résisterait à un nouveau looping.

Le Directeur Dumbledore attrapa le nouveau parchemin qui jaillissait.

- Le champion de Beauxbâtons...

Je me sentis pâlir...

– ... sera une championne.

Je faillis tourner de l'œil...

- Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour.

J'eus l'impression d'être foudroyée sur place. Comme au ralenti, je vis Fleur se lever, les yeux brillants de fierté, sous nos regards ahuris. Pendant que les applaudissements résonnaient dans toute la salle, elle se dirigea d'un pas tranquille et assuré à la suite de Krum et disparut derrière la porte. Lorsque les applaudissements se dissipèrent (sans que j'aie assez repris mes esprits pour m'y joindre, mais c'était le cas de tout le reste de la délégation), je constatai, bouché bée, que Bianca et Elina, face à moi, avaient posé la tête sur la table et s'étaient cachées entre leurs bras pour pleurer.

J'eus un hoquet et toussai violemment : je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle et oublié de le reprendre. J'inspirai lentement et profondément.

- Fleur championne... souffla Léopold, les yeux écarquillés. On ferait aussi bien de repartir directement pour Beauxbâtons.

Je m'affaissai sur mon siège. Fleur ! De nous tous, c'était _Fleur_ que la Coupe avait jugé la plus capable de nous tous pour participer au tournoi ? Toute la délégation était sonnée. Chacun s'était plus ou moins forcé à accepter le fait qu'il ne serait pas forcément le Champion de l'Académie, mais de là à devoir soutenir _Fleur_... je voyais dans les yeux de tout le monde que ce serait au dessus de nos forces – et, ce qui me sidéra, cela semblait devoir l'être encore plus pour ses meilleures amies. Un violent sentiment de déception m'étreignit la poitrine. Et voilà. Tout était joué. Je levai involontairement la tête vers Cédric. Son visage fermé était rivé à l'assiette dorée vide devant lui. Avions nous réussi à changer son destin, à contrarier la prophétie de Gaetan ? À sauver la vie à Simon ? Aurait-il été champion s'il s'était présenté ?

Pour m'éviter de me perdre dans mes pensées sans réponse possible, je me tournai à nouveau vers la Coupe au moment où le Directeur saisissait le troisième et dernier parchemin :

- Le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de la table face à moi. Les élèves bondirent sur leurs pieds en hurlant et en gesticulant ; plus loin vers la porte d'entrée, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient pris dans une accolade, et un élève se dégagea, poussé par ses camarades. Le champion de Poudlard, apparemment. Un large sourire aux lèvres et le regard illuminé, il longea la table en recueillant les bruyants encouragement de ses camarades d'un petit signe de la tête. La joie assourdissante des élèves était contagieuse, et alors que j'aurais jugé la chose impossible quinze secondes plus tôt, je me surpris à sourire en même temps que mes mains se muaient automatiquement pour applaudir à tout rompre.

Le champion de Poudlard n'appartenait pas à Serdaigle, mais cela n'empêcha pas toute notre table d'applaudir avec vigueur, tout comme celle de l'autre table qui la bordait aux couleurs rouge et or ; en revanche, la table derrière moi était relativement silencieuse et indifférente, en dehors des quelques représentants de Durmstrang.

Cédric Diggory disparut à son tour dans la salle cachée, et le Directeur, les yeux pétillants et un sourire ravi au lèvre tourna son visage vers nous.

- Excellent, dit-il lorsque la table des Pouffsoufle se fut suffisamment calmée pour pouvoir continuer. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons , pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer...

Il s'interrompit avec un imperceptible froncement de sourcils, et nous vîmes aussitôt pourquoi : devant lui, la Coupe s'était remise à crachoter des flammes rouges et des étincelles.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmurèrent les élèves alentour. C'est fini, tous les champions ont été nommés...

Je compris tout de suite, en voyant une nouvelle flammèche recracher un morceau de parchemin, que quelque chose d'anormal se déroulait. Le Directeur leva la main pour saisir le saisir. Et même si je n'avais pas déjà compris que quelque chose de terrible s'annonçait, son geste et son regard, plus solennels que ce que l'on avait pu voir chez lui auraient suffi à m'alarmer. Il lut silencieusement le parchemin, et se figea, d'une pâleur mortelle. Puis ses yeux papillotèrent et, les levant vers nous, comme s'il se rappelait soudain notre présence, il s'éclaircit la gorge et prononça, la voix un peu étranglée malgré son apparence stoïque :

- Harry Potter.

* * *

**note de l'auteur :**

Enfin là ! Moi qui m'étais lancée dans cette histoire en pensant naïvement que, toute l'histoire étant déjà en place (puisque je n'ai qu'à suivre le bouquin) ce serait bien plus facile ! Que nenni ! Combler ce qui n'est pas dit dans le bouquin tout en devant respecter la contrainte de l'histoire (et il y a foule de détails dont tenir compte, sans oublier que je mets en place mes propres intrigues) s'avère bien plus compliqué que ce que j'avais pensé. Mais enfin, voilà pour ce chapitre, et je vous incite vivement à ne plus croire mes pronostics de mise à jour ; je ne suis affreusement indigne de confiance, sauf si je vous dis expressément que le chapitre est bel et bien achevé. De toute manière, à ce moment-là, il sera forcément en ligne. Donc, voilà, ne me croyez surtout pas.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire, et aux fameux détails insignifiants et inutiles qu'il faut pourtant respecter, je n'avais pas prévu de faire intervenir Dobby, au départ ; mais comme les Français ne prennent pas leur petit dèj' dans la Grande Salle dans le roman (au moins pour le premier matin, il faudra que je vérifie pour la suite), je n'ai pas trouvé de solution plus « logique » que de faire apporter le repas au carrosse, et donc par les Elfes (ils ne sont pas censés se montrer ouvertement, mais envoyer par magie les plats dans un carrosse qu'ils ne connaissaient pas aurait été un peu compliqué) ; à partir du moment où je les envoyais, je me suis dit que j'allais y mettre Dobby (soyons fous!) ; et à partir du moment où Dobby était là, c'était quasi forcé que Harry arrive dans la discussion ! Pauvre de moi, ces personnages sont d'un sans gêne...

Certains reviewers se demandaient si j'allais modifier l'histoire et mettre Laurène en championne. Et bien voilà : non. D'une, parce que avec Harry, on voit déjà ce que ça fait d'être candidat ; de deux, parce que les spectateurs ont l'avantage de voir TOUT ce qui se passe pour TOUS les candidats, et que ce sera nouveau, car avec le roman il a fallu se contenter de quelques bribes. Et de trois, ce n'est pas une honte de n'être pas choisi comme Champion, tout le monde n'est pas fait pour l'être, et ce n'est pas le cas de Laurène, voyons les choses en face. Je milite pour le droit des héros des histoires à ne pas tout réussir, à ne pas être absolument extraordinaires. Il faut des gens comme ça, je ne voulais pas faire de Laurène le nouveau héros ultime. Si j'avais mis Laurène à la place de Fleur, j'aurais également modifié sa place dans le Tournoi, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la faire gagner, tant qu'à faire. Que chacun reste à sa place, il y a déjà Harry et son destin extraordinaire, qu'on le lui laisse. Laurène et les autres auront leurs propres aventures !

Ah, aussi, il m'arrive de corriger mes chapitres déjà en ligne, et comme je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen plus pratique, vous pouvez recevoir des notifications signalant un nouveau chapitre ; désolée pour la déception et la gêne occasionnées !

Pour finir, un énorme merci pour toutes les reviews si enthousiastes et les ajouts en favoris ou d'alerte. Ça m'aide énormément de savoir comment vous percevez telle ou telle chose afin de pouvoir rediriger si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire passer, de savoir ce qui plait et ce qui gêne. Et désolée pour Messire Malaventure qui semble bien plaire – ce qui me fait énormément plaisir – mais il restera à Beauxbâtons !

Enfin, pour répondre à une anonyme qui me faisait une remarque sur Fleur, je précise pour quelle raison j'ai préféré imaginer que c'était de son père et non de sa mère qu'elle tenait son origine Vélane : tout bêtement parce que lorsqu'elle en parle dans les romans, Fleur mentionne toujours sa grand-mère et non sa mère, qui aurait dû être Vélane également ; bien qu'Apolline Delacour soit mentionnée comme blonde et belle, il n'est absolument pas dit qu'elle semble être Vélane, alors qu'on dit tout de suite que Gabrielle, c'est Fleur en miniature.

Voilà, après ce loong commentaire (impossible d'abréger), je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain chapitre !


	12. ch 11 : Découvrir Poudlard

**CHAPITRE XI**

**DECOUVRIR POUDLARD**

- _Harry Potter_.

Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur la Grande Salle. On n'entendait plus que les légers battements d'ailes des fausses chauves-souris, et Jacques avait la bouche si grande ouverte que l'une d'elles manqua de s'y fourrer. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient les yeux écarquillés et regardaient d'un air choqué vers la table à la bannière rouge et or. Là-bas, silence stupéfait également. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers un point qui ne m'était pas visible, au fond de la salle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda à voix basse Cédric, les sourcils froncés. Ils ont déjà leur champion, non ?

Je haussai les épaules, abasourdie. De semblables murmures s'élevaient dans toute la salle, jusqu'à ce que certains élèves finissent par carrément se lever pour voir ce qui se passait à l'endroit où se trouvait Harry Potter.

À la table des professeurs, on s'agitait également. Comme Harry Potter ne s'était toujours pas avancé, le Directeur Dumbledore finit par répéter son appel, s'efforçant manifestement d'agir comme si la situation était tout à fait naturelle. Évidemment, rien de plus normal. Quatre champions pour le Tournoi des _Trois_ Sorciers.

Alors que les élèves se déplaçaient pour mieux le voir, je finis par apercevoir celui que tous regardaient, le fameux Harry Potter ; et ma stupéfaction augmenta encore d'un cran ou deux. J'avais Harry Potter sous les yeux et... c'était un petit garçon. Il était le quatrième champion, ce qui n'était déjà pas normal, mais en plus il n'avait clairement pas l'âge requis pour participer ; bien moins de dix-sept ans, et il aurait donc dû, en toute logique, être doublement incapable de devenir champion.

Livide, il se leva. À contrecœur, et seulement parce que la jeune fille assise à côté de lui le poussait, c'était évident. Il trébucha, se reprit et, gardant les yeux rivés au sol comme s'il ne demandait qu'à trouver un trou pour s'y fourrer, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Lorsqu'il longea sa table, un peu voûté, nuls applaudissements ni encouragements ; ni de sa propre Maison, ni des autres. Certains élèves de la table jaune et noire arboraient un air proprement scandalisé.

Marchant à grands pas raides, il arriva rapidement devant la table des professeurs et ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'il se trouva face à son Directeur. Il marqua un instant d'hésitation mais, d'un mot, ce dernier lui indiqua la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient les autres champions. Les têtes des élèves, et même des professeurs le suivirent lorsqu'il longea leur table et, la tête courbée, il semblait en porter tout le poids. Les lèvres de Mme Maxime étaient pincées d'indignation et ses yeux écarquillés, et le Directeur Karkaroff était presque aussi blême que Harry Potter.

Alors que ce dernier passait au plus près de notre groupe, je notai une nouvelle chose qui me laissa bouche bée. J'avais déjà vu cette masse de cheveux noirs et ce corps chétif... lors de la Coupe du monde. Harry Potter se trouvait dans la même loge que moi pour la Coupe du Monde. Harry Potter se trouvait à la Coupe du Monde où avaient surgi une troupe de Mangemorts et la Marque des Ténèbres.

La bouche bée d'ahurissement, je regardai Harry Potter arriver à la porte après un dernier regard inquiet en direction du professeur Hagrid, puis s'engouffrer à toute vitesse dans la pièce cachée.

Les discussions s'élevèrent aussitôt, aussi bien chez les élèves que chez les professeurs qui échangeaient des paroles à voix basse, l'air soucieux. L'échange des Directeurs, en revanche, était nettement plus tendu. Ludo Verpey, quant à lui, adressait un regard réjoui à tout le monde, comme s'il n'avait pas saisi l'étrangeté de la situation, tandis que M. Croupton jetait de tous côtés des coups d'oeil agités.

Tout autour de moi, ce n'étaient que commentaires indignés, en particulier à la table du premier champion de Poudlard désigné. En revanche, la table rouge et or commençait à se réveiller. Le premier moment de stupeur passé, l'information suscitait apparemment davantage d'enthousiasme. Toute la salle vit deux garçons roux parfaitement identiques se lever de leur siège, une coupe à la main, et lancer un retentissant « Pour Harry... hip hip... » auquel répondit la presque totalité de la tablée par un « Hourra ! » assourdissant. À côté de leur table, les élèves de la Maison de Cédric Diggory faisaient triste mine et les regardaient avec un air mauvais.

Lorsque je revins à mon environnement plus immédiat, je vis que toute la délégation affichait une mine sinistre.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, se révolta Mariella. Deux champions pour Potdelard ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette organisation ?

- Et c'est qui ce Awy Poteuh, d'ailleurs ? Enchaina Bianca.

A ma grande stupéfaction, elles semblaient réellement attendre une réponse, mais les regards interrogateurs de Daniel et Léopold m'apprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus saisi ce qui s'était passé.

- Harry Potter, articula Jacques, comme blasé devant leur ignorance. C'est juste celui qui, à un an seulement, a tué le plus grand mage noir de l'époque...

- Il n'a pas dit Harry Potter, insista Bianca, l'air sûre d'elle. Il a dit Awy P...

Personne ne prit la peine d'écouter. À la table des professeurs, les Trois Directeurs, M. Croupton, M. Verpey, le professeur Mc Gonagall et un autre tout de noir vêtu dont j'ignorais le nom se dirigeaient vers la salle où avaient disparu les champions.

- Harry Potter, soufflai-je, sidérée, lorsque la porte fut une nouvelle fois refermée.

- Finalement, il sera bien candidat, dit Cédric, un peu ébranlé.

Visiblement, lui aussi se rappelait notre discussion avec le professeur Hagrid de ce matin. Nous étions presque sûrs qu'il serait choisi. C'était _Harry Potter_, tout de même. Mais à ce moment-là, nous n'avions pas envisagé une seconde qu'il serait choisi en _second_ champion, et sans en avoir l'âge, par dessus le marché.

- Soit leur juge est complètement déglingué, soit ils ont cherché à tricher, dit Jacques d'un air dégoûté. Deux candidats pour Poudlard, rien que ça.

- Vous avez vu Harry Potter ? Il est beaucoup trop jeune, il va se faire réduire en bouillie, dit Jeanne, un peu inquiète.

- Il a vaincu _Tu-sais-qui_ à l'âge d'_un an_, répondit Daniel, assis face à elle, en levant les yeux au ciel. Quoi qu'on ait réservé aux Champions, je suis pas persuadé qu'il soit possible de faire pire qu'affronter un Mage Noir. Y'a pas de souci à se faire pour lui, à mon avis, au contraire. Il a réussi à se présenter malgré la limite d'âge, c'est pas rien.

- Il y a pu y avoir une erreur dans le sortilège, argumenta Jeanne.

- Une erreur ? _S'il te plait_, railla Jacques. C'est leur directeur qui a posé la limite. Il est dans le coup, c'est évident. Il a bien joué : une fois choisis par la Coupe, les champions sont liés par contrat magique. Ils devront tous concourir, même le second champion de Poudlard qui n'a pas l'âge requis. Et comme par hasard, c'est _Fleur_ qu'on _nous_ a choisi comme représentante... Un juge _impartial_... Mon œil !

- Le champion de Durmstrang, c'est Viktor Krum, répondit Cédric d'un ton glacial. Alors c'est quoi ta prochaine théorie ? Les deux écoles concurrentes ont monté un complot pour éliminer Beauxbâtons de la course ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu... bafouilla Jacques, déconcerté par la sortie de Cédric.

Il ignorait probablement que les deux MaisonRouge étaient cousins. L'autre l'interrompit à nouveau.

- Je te rappelle que Fleur a été choisie comme candidate au même titre que nous tous. Elle est au moins aussi compétente que toi, et je ne parierais pas que tu le sois plus qu'elle.

Cédric défendait sa cousine contre Jacques, mais je me demandai s'il se rendait compte que la clarification n'était pas nécessaire que pour lui : accepter Fleur comme championne nous restait à _t__ous_ en travers de la gorge, moi comprise. Et je n'étais pas convaincue du tout que Fleur soit plus douée que Jacques. Cependant, nous eûmes le bon sens de ne pas intervenir.

Comme tous les élèves quittaient la Grande Salle et que les Directeurs ne réapparaissaient pas, nous décidâmes de suivre le mouvement et de rejoindre le carrosse. Tout autour de nous, les commentaires acerbes des élèves de Poudlard s'élevaient.

- Potter, _évidemment_... cracha un élève blond à ses amis, qui portaient tous deux une cravate vert et argent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut espérer le plus : qu'il se fasse jeter du tournoi comme un malpropre, ou qu'il y participe et se fasse réduire en bouillie.

Choquée, j'observai le jeune garçon, et j'eus un nouvelle surprise : celui-là aussi, je l'avais déjà vu ; à ce moment-là, il venait d'arracher sa chemise et était prêt à se jeter de la balustrade pour rejoindre les Vélanes en bas de la loge, toujours lors de la Coupe du Monde. L'irritation de mon père et d'Alcène me revinrent, et si c'était à ce genre de comportement qu'elle était due, je la partageais totalement.

Je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un reprenne ses paroles intolérables – quand bien même la désignation de Harry Potter était louche, il était inadmissible que qui que ce soit se permette de proférer des paroles pareilles. Mais, à ma grande stupéfaction, les garçons qui l'entouraient ne firent qu'émettre des ricanements mauvais et abjectement serviles. Alors que ce pauvre garçon, tout Harry Potter qu'il soit, s'apprêtait à subir des épreuves très dangereuses et qu'ils auraient dû être les premiers à le soutenir ! Je m'apprêtai à les reprendre vertement quand une vague d'élèves nous sépara. Le garçon disparut de ma vue, et je ne pus que voir ses amis, largement plus grands que lui, s'éloigner dans un couloir sombre.

Soufflant d'exaspération, je me jetai un nouveau sort de chauffage, resserai ma cape autour de mes épaules, et suivis mes condisciples de Beauxbâtons dans le parc. Évidemment, Mme Maxime n'était toujours pas là, et c'était elle qui avait gardé la clé – il allait vraiment nous falloir trouver une solution à ce problème. Ignorant à quelle heure la Directrice rentrerait, nous étions bons pour poireauter dehors, dans le noir et le froid en attendant.

Elina, Bianca et Mariella s'éloignèrent pour discuter, et Jacques tenta de s'incruster dans leur groupe, pendant que Jeanne et Léopold partaient s'isoler dans leur coin. Cédric et Daniel bavardaient près de l'enclos des Abraxans. Et Simon s'éloignait tout seul du côté du lac.

Je n'hésitai pas longtemps avant de le rejoindre. Prenant garde à ne pas trébucher sur une racine ou un galet, je m'approchai de lui, alors qu'il s'était assis en tailleur sur la berge, un peu courbé, les coudes sur les genoux. Il n'avait pas desserré les dents de la journée, et il s'était employé à nous éviter, Daniel et moi. Avec les galets qui roulaient sous mes pieds, il n'avait pas pu ne pas m'entendre approcher, mais il ne se retourna pas, ni ne parla.

- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je, assez fort pour être sûre qu'il m'entende. Il faut que tu comprennes... On voulait juste te protéger. Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir pour ça... il fallait à tout prix éviter que ce que disait le parchemin ne se produise. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, à notre place ?

Il continuait de fixer l'horizon sombre. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner, et je ne pouvais pas voir son expression. Je ne voyais pas quoi rajouter. Ma tirade terminée, je réprimai un soupir et m'apprêtai à le laisser tranquille quand sa voix m'arrêta :

- Je ne vous en veux pas, à Daniel et à toi.

Ah ? C'était drôlement bien imité...

- Alors c'est quoi le problème, demandai-je en venant m'accroupir près de lui.

En baissant les yeux, je me rendis compte qu'il faisait tourner un morceau de parchemin entre ses doigts, et je reconnus celui de la prophétie de Gaétan.

- Le problème, dit-il, c'est que je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire, ce présage. Le problème, c'est que je ne tiens pas à ce que ce qu'il me freine, et que j'ignore ce qu'il a déjà changé dans ma vie.

- Il te l'a probablement sauvée, remarquai-je, inquiétée par son ton lugubre.

- Justement, on est sûrs de rien. Peut-être que ça n'a rien changé, peut-être que le présage ne parlait pas du Tournoi et que j'ai juste loupé une occasion extraordinaire. Peut-être que ça parle de tout autre chose, et comment savoir si je serai capable de le savoir sur le moment ? Est-ce que je vais passer le reste de ma vie à m'inquiéter à cause de ça ?

Je me tus, atterrée. Toute à ma frayeur pour lui, je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'il puisse considérer les choses ainsi, et je dus reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Et si c'était moi qui avais reçu cette prédiction, quelle aurait été ma réaction ? Aurais-je un jour cessé d'avoir peur ? Aurais-je un jour pu cesser de voir la moindre de mes actes au filtre de ce que ce morceau de parchemin annonçait ?

Tant pis pour ma jupe, je m'assis près de lui et lui pris doucement le parchemin des mains.

- Tu sais, dis-je, quoi que raconte ce parchemin, il y a une chose de sûre.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, interrogateur.

- Ce qu'il y a de sûr, poursuivis-je, c'est que, au moment où ça s'accomplira, tu ne seras pas seul. Je serai là. Nos prédictions sont liées.

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux comme il se rappelait ma prophétie si semblable à la sienne.

- Ça me rassure pas vraiment, dit-il sombrement. Imagine que toi aussi...

- Je n'imaginerai rien du tout, l'interrompis-je fermement. Quoi qu'il se passe, je serai là et je t'aiderai, quel que soit le choix que tu doives faire. Et Daniel préfèrera se faire arracher la tête plutôt que de permettre qu'on te fasse du mal. Il ne nous arrivera rien, ni à toi, ni à moi. On y veillera, tous les trois.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais un éclair de reconnaissance passa dans ses yeux. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que quelque part devant nous dans le lac, un clapot attire notre attention. Nous nous penchâmes en avant, les yeux plissés, pour scruter l'obscurité. Le grand navire de Durmstrang, à l'autre bout du lac, jetait une grande ombre sur l'eau, mais la lumière de la lune faisait ressortir des petites vaguelettes.

- Tu crois qu'il y a des bestioles, là dedans ? Chuchota Simon.

- Je sais que j'ai dit que je serais là pour toi, mais je ne tiens pas précipiter les évènements, le prévins-je en l'entrainant en arrière par le bras. Je ne _veux pas_ savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ; du moins, pas tant que je risquerais de me faire dévorer sans même avoir pu voir par quoi.

Il me suivit sans faire d'histoire lorsque je m'éloignai prudemment de l'eau, et nous nous rassîmes un peu plus loin. Le ciel était dégagé, et Simon, comme tout MaisonGrise qui se respecte s'employa à la contemplation des étoiles. Elles étaient bien plus pâles qu'à Beauxbâtons, mais elles se détachaient tout de même nettement du ciel sombre.

- C'est la nuit de la Samain, dit tout à coup Simon. On a loupé la fête.

- Ils ne la fêtent pas ici. Il n'était pas censé y avoir grand-chose de plus que la fête d'Halloween, même si tout s'était passé comme prévu.

- Tant pis pour eux. Dis, tu veux pas chanter un truc ?

- Quoi ? Sursautai-je.

- Vincent nous a dit que c'est toi qui chante aux fêtes à MaisonBlanche, sourit-il, amusé par ma gêne soudaine. Chante un truc, ça nous rappellera chez nous.

- Pourquoi tu chantes pas, toi ? Grommelai-je.

- Je suis pas chanteur, je suis chargé des enchantements, normalement. Je te ferai une démonstration si tu veux, mais seulement si tu chantes quelque chose.

Maudissant Vincent et sa langue trop pendue, j'envisageai un moment de trouver un prétexte pour refuser ; chanter accompagnée pendant une fête était une chose, le faire devant un auditoire d'une seule personne, dans l'air glacial du parc de Poudlard en était une autre ! Mais Simon avait l'air réellement détendu pour la première fois de la journée, et je n'eus pas le cœur de dire non. Je fouillai ma mémoire à la recherche d'un des chants rituels qui cadrerait. Mais il me manquait la musique, les danses et les lumières. C'est une autre mélodie qui me vint en tête, curieusement portée par les sons doux de l'eau du lac caressée par la brise légère. Ma voix s'éleva presque d'elle-même dans la nuit, portée par le vent, les notes s'écoulant sans que j'y réfléchisse, et je pouvais presque entendre une autre voix, féminine, familière, se mêler à la mienne.

[*Send me a song - Celtic women*]

- Tu chantais en anglais, remarqua Simon une fois que j'eus fini. C'était pas ce que tu interprètes à la fête, si ?

- Non, répondis-je en inspirant profondément. Ma mère me la chantait quand j'étais petite. Ça m'est revenu comme ça, j'ai eu envie de la chanter. Elle a fait ses études ici, tu sais.

- C'est pour ça que tu tenais tellement à venir, dit-il en m'observant.

- Entre autres. Je voulais être championne aussi, quand même, avouai-je d'un ton mi-penaud, mi-ironique.

Il eut un petit rire.

- C'est vrai que pour...

Il s'interrompit. Des bruits de pas derrière nous avaient attiré notre attention, et une voix s'éleva dans la nuit :

- Je me disais bien que je la connaissais, cette voix.

Nous tournant, nous vîmes avancer vers nous Daniel et Cédric, qui venait de parler.

- J'étais justement en train de dire qu'il fallait absolument qu'on trouve la sirène à qui appartenait cette voix, ajouta Daniel d'un ton faussement charmeur.

_Sirène_. Je me figeai au souvenir que ses mots éveillaient et son sourire se fana lorsqu'il comprit ses propres paroles.

- Désolé, la comparaison est pas terrible, admit-il avec une grimace.

Cédric, sans se départir de son sourire, vint s'asseoir près de moi et regarda le lac.

- Il y a _différentes_ sortes de sirènes, dit-il. Et celles auxquelles il pensait étaient une comparaison à la fois flatteuse et très justifiée. C'était très joli, ta chanson.

Ses paroles avaient eu pour effet de rasséréner Daniel et de me faire piquer un fard – heureusement masqué par la semi obscurité. Je les remerciai tous deux pour leur compliment. Après un sourire hésitant à Simon, Daniel s'assit près de lui puis agita à mon attention ce que je pris d'abord pour sa baguette. En y regardant de plus près, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait d'une petite flûte, et un large sourire s'étira à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

- On t'a entendue de loin, alors on a eu une idée. Comme on a loupé la fête à Beauxbâtons, on s'est dit que ce serait sympa de faire la nôtre. À l'académie, je suis un des musiciens, je devrais pouvoir t'accompagner. J'ai métamorphosé un bout de bois, mais ça devrait être quand même pas mal.

- Ce ne sera pas pareil, évidemment, reconnut Cédric, mais ça peut être amusant. Simon et moi, on dansera, s'il le faut, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Nous rîmes tous les quatre, et je regrettai presque que sa proposition ne fut pas nécessaire. Attirés par le feu que Cédric avait allumé et par nos chants, les autres membres de la délégation nous rejoignirent peu à peu, y compris Mariella, Bianca et Elina qui reprirent leur rôle de danseuses. Comme les danses rituelles n'étaient pas les mêmes d'une Maison à l'autre, le résultat fut un peu approximatif, mais tout de même agréable à la lueur du feu. Jeanne m'accompagna au chant ; son soprano avait tendance à un peu dérailler dans les aigus trop perchés, mais je parvenais à pallier ce défaut en faisant l'harmonie avec ma voix, un peu plus grave que la sienne. Daniel et Jacques nous accompagnaient à la flûte, et le son doux de leurs instruments s'accordait parfaitement à tous les petits bruits de la nuit. Les autres profitaient du spectacle en frappant des mains.

Cette agitation nous avait masqué l'approche d'un petit groupe d'élèves jusqu'à ce que le feu les éclaire. La musique et les voix s'éteignirent, et les danseuses se figèrent. Une demi-douzaine de membres de la délégation du Durmstrang, emmitouflés dans leurs épais manteaux, se tenaient devant nous.

- Bonsoirrr, fit en anglais une voix grave dans laquelle perçait un peu d'embarras. Nous voulons pas dérrranger. Nous avons entendu la musique, et nous voulons savoirrr si vous autorrrisez à nous joindrrre à vous.

Nous nous regardâmes, puis Cédric se leva pour leur serrer la main.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il dans un anglais impeccable. Ça nous fera plaisir. Asseyez-vous donc.

Ravis, les élèves Bulgares entreprirent de se présenter – je ne compris pas la moitié des noms et n'en retins aucun, et je pense que les nôtres leurs semblaient à peu près aussi incompréhensibles que l'inverse. Ils se révélèrent cependant des hôtes très enthousiastes. Aucun ne parlait français, aucun de nous ne parlait bulgare, et des deux côtés, l'anglais était plutôt approximatif, si bien que nous renonçâmes relativement rapidement à toute tentative de discussion. Nous reprîmes plutôt notre musique et nos danses, langages plus universels. Et même si eux n'avaient pas pour tradition de fêter la Samain, ils nous firent profiter de leurs chants bulgares et de leur bonne humeur, observèrent avec admiration les danseuses, s'essayèrent aux quelques instruments que nos musiciens avaient pu transformer. Après ma dernière chanson, je m'étais assise près de l'un des bulgares qui entreprit aussitôt de se lancer dans une discussion animée. Comme son accent et le bruit me rendaient incompréhensibles la moitié de ses paroles, j'en étais réduite à sourire en hochant la tête à chaque fois qu'il me laissait en placer une.

Lorsque Mme Maxime et Fleur arrivèrent, elles furent stupéfaites de nous voir en train de faire la fête avec les élèves de Durmstrang. Nous crûmes que la première allait s'étouffer d'indignation. Le Directeur Karkaroff arriva sur ces entrefaites avec Viktor Krum – que nous n'avions jamais vu d'aussi près et que nous regardâmes tous avec des yeux de poissons, pendant que le reste de la délégation se faisait enguirlander par son Directeur. Ce dernier ne s'attarda pas il emmena sa délégation d'un mot sec, et nous nous éloignâmes vers le carrosse après de brefs au revoir.

Mme Maxime n'était pas seulement furieuse parce qu'elle nous avait trouvés faisant la fête avec les concurrents. Marchant à grands pas irrités, elle nous sema presque tout à fait sur le chemin du retour, et c'est Fleur qui nous raconta ce qui s'était passé :

- C'est complètement insensé. Le petit garçon va devoir participer. Le Directeur Karkaroff voulait relancer les candidatures jusqu'à ce que toutes les écoles aient deux champions, ou bien partir en signe de protestation. À mon avis, c'est exactement ce que nous aurions tous dû faire.

- C'est bien mon avis aussi, grommela Daniel. Tout plutôt que laisser Fl...

- Ce n'est pas possible, rappela Jacques avec hauteur. Être choisi par la Coupe revient à établir un contrat magique qu'il est impossible de rompre. Et la Coupe s'est éteinte : c'est qu'elle a accompli son rôle. Ce truc agit de lui-même. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à faire pour le rallumer avant le prochain Tournoi.

- Mais comment tu sais tout ça sur la Coupe, lui demandai-je, intriguée.

- Avant de me présenter, je me suis renseigné, moi. Il y a des Annales à la bibliothèque à Beauxbâtons. Ça aurait été de l'inconscience de se lancer là-dedans sans chercher un minimum d'information.

Je croisai le regard de Daniel et Simon qui, rabibochés, marchaient à côté de moi, et nous sourîmes. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait même songé qu'il puisse y avoir un bouquin sur le Tournoi, à part Jacques, évidemment, le meilleur élève de MaisonGrise.

Nous rattrapâmes Mme Maxime alors qu'elle ouvrait le carrosse et s'engouffrait à l'intérieur. Les élèves suivirent, mais la réflexion de Cédric, juste derrière moi, coupa mon élan et me fit me retourner :

- Jacques a raison, dit-il à voix basse, les yeux perdus dans le vague. La Coupe est suffisamment puissante pour s'éveiller d'elle-même et s'éteindre quand il le faut. Elle existe depuis des siècles et a toujours été fiable, jusqu'ici. C'est un objet magique de très haut niveau. Elle ne se serait pas mise à débloquer d'un coup. Et ce n'est pas une erreur du Directeur non plus.

- Tu penses ? Murmurai-je, incertaine.

- Franchement, tu l'as vu ? Une Limite d'Age, ça doit rien être du tout, pour lui.

- Sûrement, convins-je en me rappelant le regard étonnamment perçant et vif du vieux Directeur. Mais ce n'est pas non plus Harry Potter qui est à l'origine de sa candidature. Ça aussi, c'est évident. Il avait vraiment l'air de tomber des nues.

Il acquiesça, l'air préoccupé.

- Même si c'est Harry Potter, ça reste un jeune sorcier. Ça ne laisse pas beaucoup d'autres solutions. Quelqu'un qui était en mesure de franchir la Limite d'Age a, d'une façon ou d'une autre, berné la Coupe.

- Mais tu viens de dire qu'elle était tout à fait fiable...

- Berné, pas forcément de façon magique, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Le MaisonRouge leva un regard troublé vers moi.

- Il suffit que quelqu'un de dix-sept ans ou plus ait placé un nom qui n'était pas le sien... murmura-t-il. Il peut suffire d'une infime variation dans l'orthographe du nom de l'école, et la Coupe aura eu l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle école, dont Harry Potter aurait été le seul candidat – c'était donc forcé qu'il soit choisi. Sans vouloir être parano, il est très possible que... qu'on ait voulu piéger Potter.

Je retins la question stupide qui m'était spontanément venue : _Qui ? _Avant cet été, j'aurais protesté : _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'est plus, et les Mangemorts n'existent plus ou sont assez dispersés pour ne plus faire parler d'eux_. Mais, depuis cet été, justement, les Mangemorts avaient fait parler d'eux et prouvé qu'ils étaient toujours actifs. La coïncidence était trop énorme pour en être une. Je sentais le sang se retirer de mon visage au fur et à mesure de mes réflexions.

- Hé, du calme, dit aussitôt Cédric devant mon expression apeurée. Désolé, je voulais pas te paniquer.

- S'il y a un Mangemort à Poudlard, il y _a_ de quoi paniquer. Il faut en parler à Mme Maxime !

- Réfléchis, ils ont dû penser à ça tout de suite, Laurène, rassure-toi. Excuse-moi, c'est ma manie de toujours chercher la petite bête, d'essayer de savoir ce qu'on ne nous dit pas ; il n'y a probablement pas de quoi s'affoler. Je suis sûr que si c'est bien ça, ils sont en train de prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires, mais tu te doutes bien qu'ils ne vont pas divulguer ce qui se passe à toute l'école... T'imagines le mouvement de panique...

Oh que oui, j'imaginais très bien. Je scrutai son visage, à la recherche du moindre signe démentant son assurance. N'en trouvant pas, je m'autorisai à respirer.

- Allez, dit-il en me désignant la porte d'un mouvement de la tête. On devrait rentrer se reposer. La journée a été longue.

Il ferma la porte derrière nous, et avant de monter les escaliers pour retourner à se chambre, il m'appela :

- Hé, Laurène !

- Mmh ? Répondis-je distraitement, toujours dans la discussion que nous venions d'avoir.

- C'était une soirée super sympa. T'es peut-être bien une sirène, finalement.

Il éclata de rire en me voyant virer au rouge coquelicot et m'engouffrer précipitamment dans ma chambre. Super mature, je sais. Mais j'étais censée répondre quoi, hein ? Je crois que ça l'éclatait, de chercher tous les moyens de me mettre mal à l'aise.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais encore passé une nuit blanche, et des superbes cernes comme des coquards soulignaient mes yeux. En dépit des protestations de Cédric, j'avais passé la nuit à ressasser ses hypothèses. Un Mangemort à Poudlard ! Sans blague, si on me trouvait un nouveau problème chaque jour, j'étais bonne pour devenir définitivement insomniaque.

J'en étais venue à deux conclusions : soit un Mangemort avait effectivement réussi à s'infiltrer dans Poudlard au nez et à la barbe des Directeurs et nous étions tous en danger ; soit les Directeurs étaient aussi puissants qu'ils en avaient l'air, il n'y avait pas de Mangemort parmi nous, mais un autre problème qui avait justement choisi de se poser sur Harry Potter – et il y avait fort à parier que, si ça le touchait lui, nous étions tous concernés. C'était un problème qu'il n'était pas en mon pouvoir de résoudre, toutes les insomnies du monde n'y feraient rien, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me ronger d'angoisse et d'observer à la fois les Directeurs – comme s'ils allaient à tout moment bondir sur leurs pieds et s'écrier « lui, là, c'est sa faute! » et tout le reste de la salle, à la recherche d'un comportement louche. Impérium, métamorphose, Polynectar, les possibilités d'imposture étaient infinies ; ça pouvait être absolument n'importe qui, professeurs ou élèves.

Un coup de coude me ramena à la réalité. Elina me fit signe de me retourner : Mme Maxime venait de nous rejoindre. En voyant son regard solennel, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade : allait-elle nous annoncer la situation ? Avaient-ils réussi à résoudre le problème ? J'aperçus alors dans son ombre un petit sorcier maigrelet – à côté de notre Directrice, il avait l'air carrément rachitique. Je n'étais pas du genre à juger selon l'apparence, heureusement, parce qu'à choisir – la fatigue alimentant largement ma paranoïa – c'était lui que j'aurais soupçonné d'être un Mangemort, avec ses joues creuses et flétries, son sourire tordu, ses yeux globuleux et ses cheveux filasses. Après tout, un ennemi assez puissant pour créer de tels problèmes prendrait au moins la peine de se donner un air moins inquiétant. Mais même le chat qu'il tenait contre son torse ne m'inspirait pas confiance. En général, j'aimais bien les animaux, mais les yeux de celui-là avaient quelque chose de pas franchement rassurant, et son regard posé sur nous était beaucoup trop fixe, comme s'il nous jaugeait.

- Le professeur Deumbeuldore, nous dit la Directrice, a proposé que l'on vous fasse visiter le château aujourd'hui. Ainsi, lundi, vous serez en mesure de vous diriger dans le château pour vous rendre à certains cours que vous pourrez partager avec les élèves de Dernière Année. M. Rusard, dit-elle en désignant le petit sorcier à côté d'elle, est le concierge de Potdelard, c'est lui qui vous fera découvrir le château. Pendant ce temps-là, Fleur et moi avons quelques petites choses à mettre au point par rapport au Tournoi. Nous vous retrouverons donc ce soir.

Je me tassai sur mon siège en m'efforçant de ravaler un grognement de dépit. Coincée pour la journée ! J'étais censée faire cette visite avec Matthew et les autres, et les retrouver à l'entrée du château ; et non seulement je n'avais aucun moyen de les prévenir de mon absence, mais en plus j'ignorais où ils se trouvaient. Poser un lapin pour la deuxième rencontre, ça promettait…

En longeant la table des Serdaigles pour quitter la Grande Salle à la suite du concierge, je tentai une nouvelle fois de repérer la chevelure blonde de Matthew, sans succès. Reconnaissant Helen et Lucas de loin, je leur fis signe comme je pus pour les prévenir de ce qui se passait. Ils eurent une petite grimace de compassion lorsqu'ils comprirent que j'étais obligée de suivre leur concierge – ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. Derrière eux, à la table vert et argent, le Directeur de Durmstrang avait également rejoint sa délégation, accompagné d'un fantôme obèse – si tant est qu'on puisse être obèse quand on a plus de chair. En tout cas, il avait gardé la large taille qu'il avait eue de son vivant. Visiblement, c'était le guide qui avait été choisi pour Durmstrang. On avait dû prévenir que pour nous, les fantômes étaient à éviter.

J'accélérai le pas pour rattraper le groupe qui était arrivé dans le Hall. Le concierge nous mena d'un pas claudiquant à travers les couloirs et de grandes salles voutées. Nous descendîmes quelques niveaux pour nous retrouver dans ce qui ressemblait fort à des cachots. Des cachots sombres, froids, humides, pleins de courants d'air glacés dont on se demandait bien d'où ils pouvaient sortir, et si je comprenais bien ce que racontait le concierge qui marchait en début de file, certaines pièces servaient pour les cours.

- Il est interdit d'entrer dans une salle de cours en dehors des horaires de classe et si on n'est pas accompagné d'un professeur, nous expliqua M. Rusard. Il est interdit de trainer dans les couloirs dans la journée, et encore plus après le couvre-feu. Ce passage-là est condamné, car il y a des risques d'éboulis, alors ne pensez même pas à essayer de sortir du château par là.

Je ne voyais pas bien qui pouvait avoir envie de s'aventurer dans cet endroit lugubre en dehors des moments où c'était absolument indispensable. Une fois la visite des cachots terminée, nous remontâmes et descendîmes un nombre incalculable d'escaliers. On nous présenta la bibliothèque, l'infirmerie, le bureau du concierge.

- Si vous êtes pris à enfreindre une seule règle – et croyez moi, jeunes gens, si vous faîtes quoi que ce soit d'interdit, vous serez forcément pris - c'est ici que vous devrez vous rendre ; à moins d'être directement convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur.

Après l'aperçu que nous avions eu des règles, il me semblait que tellement de choses étaient interdites ici qu'il devait être difficile de tout respecter plus d'une heure d'affilée. Sur notre chemin, les personnages des tableaux nous regardaient passer avec curiosité en échangeant des coups de coude ou en faisant un petit salut de la main. Toujours le plus curieux de nous tous, Cédric s'arrêta même à un moment pour échanger quelques mots avec un chevalier exubérant ou des sorcières vêtues de robes de l'époque victorienne qui lui faisaient du charme en s'éventant coquettement.

Après le quatrième étage, particulièrement ardu à atteindre, j'avais décidé d'arrêter de compter le nombre d'escaliers que nous avions grimpés.

- Il est interdit de courir dans les escaliers, poursuivait infatigablement le concierge, pendant que nous nous accrochions à la rambarde en haletant. Il est interdit d'ennuyer ou de manquer de politesse envers les tableaux. Et cette aile-là du château est interdite aux élèves sous peine de conséquences très graves. Et nous n'irons pas plus loin, parce que cet étage est interdit aux élèves ; pour accéder aux autres salles de cours, il faut passer par ici.

J'entendis Bianca pousser un gémissement lorsque le vieux sorcier se dirigea vers un nouvel escalier, et j'eus du mal à retenir le mien. Mais aucun de nous ne se risqua à se laisser distancer. Personnellement, j'avais cessé d'essayer de me repérer dans le château depuis belle lurette. C'était bon, j'avais compris que le château était encore plus immense que ce que j'avais pu penser ; assez pour me convaincre que si le concierge nous semait, nous pouvions errer pendant des semaines avant de retrouver la sortie. Je ne savais pas qui avait conçu ce château pour en faire une école, mais de toute évidence, c'était un sadique. Des élèves s'étaient-ils déjà tellement perdus dans ces couloirs qu'ils étaient morts de faim ? Pas étonnant qu'il y ait tellement de fantômes dans ce château, finalement.

- Je commence à avoir faim, grommela Léopold. Je m'en tape, de ce château, du moment que je sais où trouver la Grande Salle.

Impossible de savoir quelle heure il était, mais je commençais à avoir un petit creux également, et tout le reste de la délégation aussi, à voir comment les bavardages s'étaient peu à peu évanouis. Nous visitâmes un nombre incalculable de salles de cours que je savais être totalement incapable de retrouver si on me le demandait – ça promettait pour demain.

Arrivée au septième étage, j'en avais tellement marre de cette visite que je me serais jetée de la tour d'Astronomie – très belle au demeurant - si le concierge ne nous avait pas annoncé que nous n'irions pas plus haut. Je me faisais totalement avoir, parce que nous n'allâmes pas plus haut, mais nous enchaînâmes avec tout un tas de tours – auxquelles il nous serait interdit de nous rendre à nouveau puisque nous ne devions pas trainer dans les couloirs – pour voir des tableaux qu'il était interdit de toucher et surtout de contrarier car ils devenaient aussitôt extraordinairement grossiers. Léopold en fit les frais lorsqu'il lâcha un commentaire malvenu sur la laideur d'un tableau particulièrement sanglant et repoussant, il faut le dire, d'une chasse à la courre. Les chasseurs représentés sur le tableau avaient aussitôt brandi des têtes de cerf et de sanglier en l'insultant copieusement, et nous dûmes partir aussitôt pour les laisser se calmer.

En gros, tout était dangereux, interdit et répréhensible, dans ce château. Parler ou rire trop fort, gêner les armures qui se baladaient dans les couloirs, mal refermer les robinets dans les toilettes, les bombabouses, les frisbees hurleurs, tout était passible de punitions soigneusement concoctées par le concierge. Effarée, je l'écoutai décrire presque amoureusement des punitions qu'il avait eu l'opportunité d'infliger à des délinquants tout au long de sa carrière, depuis l'enchainement dans les cachots jusqu'aux diverses punitions corporelles. Il semblait se désoler particulièrement de l'interdiction récente qu'il avait eu de pendre les élèves par les pieds dans les cachots, mais nous confia ne pas désespérer de se voir à nouveau confier cette responsabilité un jour prochain.

- Il rigole, non ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche à Daniel qui marchait à côté de moi.

- T'as l'impression qu'il sait ce que c'est, le sens de l'humour, toi ? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sinistre.

L'arrivée à la salle des trophées me rassura un peu après son discours : il n'y avait pas que des criminels en puissance dans cette école. Pas mal d'entre eux avaient été récompensés au cours de l'histoire de Poudlard, pour des parcours ou des faits exceptionnels, ou encore des tournois, de Quidditch, soit de différents clubs, d'échecs ou de Bavboules.

- Hé, fit Daniel debout devant une vitrine avec Simon. C'est les médailles du Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

Nous rappliquâmes tous.

- Y'en a beaucoup, remarqua Jeanne. Quelqu'un sait s'il y en a beaucoup à Beauxbâtons ?

- On n'a pas de salle des trophées, nous, ça veut dire que ce que ça veut dire, grinça Léopold.

- Et c'est pas cette année que ça va changer, grommela Jacques à voix basse.

- Les médailles sont dans la galerie qui va à la Salle des profs, dit froidement Cédric, qui avait entendu quand même. Et on en a un bon paquet aussi. Quant à cette année... que je sache, personne ici n'a le don de voyance ; on verra bien qui le remportera, ce tournoi.

Cédric s'éloigna pour regarder une autre vitrine, laissant Jacques un peu mal à l'aise. Merlin, il faudrait que je parle en privé à Jacques un jour, pour lui apprendre à tenir sa langue, ou ça finirait mal entre ces deux-là. Cédric, contrarié, les bras croisés, fixait une plaque de Quidditch comme s'il cherchait à la transpercer du regard. A mon avis, sa loyauté familiale l'aveuglait, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Fleur gagne ou bien était-il justement contrarié parce qu'il devait la soutenir malgré sa conviction qu'elle échouerait. Je n'avais pas très envie de m'attirer ses foudres par ricochet, mais lui m'avait aidée à plusieurs reprises quand j'avais eu des soucis. Je savais que si quelque chose lui rendrait son état normal, c'était se payer ma tête. Il n'aurait pas trop de mal à trouver une raison, même sans mon aide. Il trouvait le moyen de rire à mes phrases les plus anodines. Je n'en mourrais pas.

- Comment tu sais ce qu'il y a à l'étage des professeurs ? Lui demandai-je en le rejoignant. Les élèves n'y ont pas accès.

Le sourire ironique qu'il tourna vers moi m'apprit que j'avais atteint mon objectif : ma naïveté l'amusait et avait réussi à chasser son agacement. Il lui en fallait bien peu.

- Je ne me cantonne pas à ce à quoi les élèves ont accès ou non, dit-il d'un ton faussement mystérieux.

Le pire, c'est que ça marchait quand même. Je commençais à comprendre que Cédric avait une personnalité vraiment particulière. Sa curiosité extrême avait tendance à déclencher la mienne alors que ce n'était pas dans ma nature, et son culot pour la satisfaire m'impressionnait et me choquait à la fois.

- Tu vas espionner les cérémonies des autres Maisons, tu visites l'étage des professeurs... Il y a des moments où tu brides un peu ta curiosité ?

- Ce serait bien bête, répliqua-t-il. Il y a beaucoup à découvrir. On peut aller beaucoup plus loin que le peu qu'on connaîtrait en restant à sa place.

- Sans doute, songeai-je à voix haute en regardant la plaque dorée. Mais ça dépend de ce qu'on apprend, non ? Tout ce que tu glanes n'est pas forcément intéressant, tu peux perdre du temps pour rien. Et imagine que tu découvres des choses que tu aurais préféré ne pas savoir ?

Il prit un air pensif.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ne pas vouloir savoir. Toute connaissance est bonne à prendre, il me semble. J'aime bien découvrir des choses.

Ça dépendait, de mon point de vue. On pouvait aller trop loin sans s'en rendre compte. La magie noire en était un bon exemple. Je n'imaginais pas Cédric aller aussi loin, mais qui aurait pu prédire que d'autres sorciers, poussés par leur désir de connaissances, iraient aussi loin ?

- Peut-être que ça te met mal à l'aise parce que tu es quelqu'un qui aime garder ses secrets.

- Je n'ai pas de secret, protestai-je.

- C'est ce que disent toutes les personnes qui ont un secret, me taquina-t-il.

- Ah, et celles qui n'en ont pas, elles disent quoi ?

Il éclata de rire, mais je commençais à me demander dans quelle discussion j'avais bien pu m'embarquer et à regretter de l'avoir déclenchée. Son assurance amplifiait mon malaise, et j'avais souvent l'impression que ses paroles avaient un sens qui m'échappait.

- Celles qui n'ont pas de secret n'ont pas peur de ceux qui essaient de les découvrir, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il me planta là, s'éloignant pour rejoindre le reste du groupe qui suivait M. Rusard.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Criai-je à son attention en tapant du pied, un peu contrariée sans savoir pourquoi.

Nom d'une chouette, j'étais quand même la mieux placée pour savoir que je n'avais aucun secret, non ? Ce n'était tout de même pas de ma faute si son acharnement à mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres pas ne me plaisait pas forcément.

Je rattrapai le groupe en grommelant dans ma barbe. Je l'aimais bien, mais des fois, ce garçon était vraiment impossible à comprendre.

M. Rusard nous mena dans les pièces suivantes, puis dans une nouvelle tour, d'où nous pûmes observer le panorama. Quand on regardait depuis l'extérieur, ça ne se voyait pas, mais d'ici, le paysage était bien plus beau que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Le château, bâti sur une montagne, dominait largement une plaine de verdoyante. Même le lac paraissait beau d'ici, maintenant que le soleil déclinant le paraît d'orange. D'ici, on apercevait le carrosse et la cabane du professeur Hagrid, qui paraissaient tous petits. Le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa descente, signe que nous étions désormais plus près du diner que du déjeuner. À cette pensée, je sentis mon estomac gargouiller. S'il nous fallait autant de temps pour descendre que pour monter, nous étions bons pour camper dans un couloir cette nuit. Et nous n'avions toujours pas vu où logeaient les élèves.

À notre grand soulagement, le concierge finit par nous faire quitter l'étage. Nous en avions plein les pattes et nous commencions à en avoir ras-le-bol de Poudlard, de ses tableaux malpolis et de ses couloirs interminables. Simon et Daniel ne parlaient plus du tout, Cédric avait cessé d'essayer d'engager la conversation avec tout les êtres doués de parole sur son chemin ; les filles n'avaient même plus assez d'énergie pour se plaindre, ni Jacques pour les coller, et Léopold se montrait tellement acerbe que même Jeanne l'évitait. Pour parachever notre bonheur, nous tombâmes sur un couple de fantômes, et il nous fallut un quart d'heure pour calmer la crise d'hystérie de Bianca. C'est les nerfs à vif et les dents serrées que nous nous abordâmes la descente des escaliers.

Le seul à ne pas sembler affecté par notre ascension, c'était M. Rusard. Il avançait du même pas un peu claudicant mais régulier depuis le début, son chat serré amoureusement contre lui. Il est vrai que son travail devait exiger de régulières expéditions semblables ; son aspect cachait une vigueur insoupçonnable. Il ne se préoccupait pas beaucoup de parler dans le vide « c'est interdit... pas le droit... » pendant que nous trainassions à quelques pas derrière lui, complètement épuisés et plus du tout intéressés.

Alors qu'il venait de tourner à une intersection, son cri soudain retentit devant nous.

- PEEVES ! Rugit le concierge, nous faisant sursauter.

Réveillés, nous accélérâmes pour le rattraper. Il se tenait debout, sur un large pallier qui donnait sur un grand espace vide dans lequel tout un tas d'escaliers s'entrecroisaient, montant bien au dessus de nous, et descendant bien plus bas encore. Misère, on était pas près d'arriver en bas...

Je remarquai que le chat du concierge était à ses pieds, le poil dressé sur son dos.

- Peeves, reviens tout de suite ici ! Cria M. Rusard en agitant les bras d'un geste rageur.

Lorsque nous le rattrapâmes, nous vîmes qu'il faisait face à une mare brunâtre de la taille d'un grand lit et à l'odeur pestilentielle.

- Pouah ! S'exclama Mariella en se mettant la main devant le nez. Mais c'est immonde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Bombabouses, put seulement souffler Cédric, qui s'était bien trop rapproché.

Nous reculâmes précipitamment de quelques pas. Un caquètement au dessus de nous attira alors notre attention. Le responsable de ces dégâts ricanait en flottant dans les airs entre les escaliers, fit une pirouette et jeta une nouvelle bombabouse qui éclaboussa les pieds du concierge. Et le responsable en question était tout blanc, et on apercevait les escaliers à travers sa peau translucide. Pas un fantôme, puisqu'il pouvait saisir des objets. Un esprit frappeur.

C'en fut trop pour Bianca. Elle tourna aussitôt de l'œil et s'effondra sur place. Léopold eut juste le temps de l'attraper par le bras, Jeanne et Mariella se précipitèrent pour l'aider à s'allonger et à l'aérer.

Seulement, au même moment, le concierge s'élançait dans l'escalier sans plus faire attention à nous pour poursuivre le dénommé Peeves qui s'enfuyait en l'insultant. Effarés, nous le vîmes s'éloigner sans nous malgré nos appels, alors que Bianca avait besoin de soins. Simon et Daniel s'apprêtaient à le suivre pour le ramener, mais, alors qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu de l'escalier, ils s'arrêtèrent avec un cri. Effrayée, je fis volte face pour voir ce qui se passait de leur côté et restai bouche bée.

L'escalier _bougeait_. Le bas des marches s'écartait du pallier par lequel avait disparu M. Rusard, et se déplaçait pour s'accrocher à un autre, un peu plus haut. Les deux MaisonGrise pétrifiés s'agrippaient à la rambarde pour ne pas être éjectés.

- Remontez ! Leur cria Cédric. On ne sait pas où ça vous mènera, revenez avant que l'escalier ne soit plus rattaché à ici non plus !

À mon grand soulagement, ils ne discutèrent pas. Ils firent immédiatement demi-tour en courant et réussirent à nous rejoindre. Haletants, autant de peur qu'à cause de leur course, ils se laissèrent tomber à quatre pattes sur le sol près de Bianca et des filles qui s'occupaient d'elle. Nous nous assîmes tous autour.

- Alors je sais pas vous, souffla Cédric, mais personnellement, je sais pas du tout où on est.

Un petit tour de table nous permit de savoir que nous étions tous au même point.

- On ferait mieux de surtout pas se séparer, dans ce cas.

- On est vraiment perdus ? S'inquiéta Jeanne.

- Du calme, dit Léopold en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il suffit de redescendre les niveaux uns à uns, non ? On arrivera forcément en bas.

- T'as fait attention à la route qu'on a prise, toi ? Rétorqua Daniel. Il y a au moins une dizaine d'étages. Les escaliers sont répartis n'importe où – et ils se déplacent, par dessus le marché ! Tu te souviens quand on était au troisème étage et qu'on a dû descendre un escalier pour arriver au cinquième ? C'est de la folie, ici, on pourrait tourner en rond pendant des jours. C'est pas du tout forcé qu'on retrouve l'entrée. - Quelqu'un finira bien par passer, dit Mariella d'une petite voix.

- C'est l'heure du dîner, dit Simon en regardant à son poignet. Les élèves et les professeurs en auront encore pour au moins une heure.

J'étais sûrement la seule à avoir entendu que cette partie du château était interdite aux élèves en dehors des cours, mais je doutais que ce soit le moment d'en rajouter.

- Bianca ne se réveille pas, dit Elina. Il faudrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Si tu sais où elle est, je suis partant, répliqua Daniel.

- Euh... On pourrait pas prendre une décision un peu plus loin ? Demanda Jacques, le nez froncé. Parce que ça pue vraiment beaucoup.

- Suffit de le faire disparaître, dit Simon en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Moi j'approche pas de ce truc, dit Jacques d'un ton catégorique.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Elina.

- Moi non plus, affirma une à une chacune des personnes présentes.

Je ne tombai pas des nues en voyant soudainement tous les regards converger vers moi, la seule à ne pas m'être exprimée. Soupirant, je me levai et m'éloignai du groupe pour me diriger vers la mare. De la _bouse_. Berk. J'espérais que le concierge rattraperait ce Peeves pour lui apprendre à vivre. Et que Peeves lui balancerait une nouvelle Bombabouse à la tête pour nous avoir abandonnés ici.

J'étais encore en train de rassembler mon courage, ma baguette à la main, lorsque des pas derrière moi me firent me retourner : Simon et Cédric m'avaient rejointe.

- On allait pas te laisser affronter ce... _ça_ toute seule, y'a pas de raison, dit Cédric.

Il me fit un sourire hésitant, et je vis qu'il avait compris qu'il m'avait un peu irritée tout à l'heure et qu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner.

- Il va falloir une éternité pour faire disparaître ça à coups de sort de nettoyage_, _soupira le premier. Personne ne connait de sort plus efficace ?

- On peut pas le réduire ?

- Non, ça marchera pas, répondis-je. Je pensais utiliser le sort de disparition...

Malgré cela, à trois, il nous fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour nous débarrasser petit à petit des traces du passage de l'esprit frappeur. L'odeur mettrait encore plus de temps pour disparaître totalement, mais elle avait fortement diminué, au moins.

Lorsque nous revînmes vers le groupe, Bianca avait enfin repris ses esprits, mais l'escalier n'avait pas repris sa place. Les autres n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de solution.

- On va pas attendre là comme des ploucs que des gens viennent à notre aide, râlait Léopold. On descend, et on voit où on arrive, je vois pas ce que ça a de compliqué. Maintenant que Mlle Bianca tient enfin debout, ajouta-t-il d'un ton acide.

- C'est quand même pas ma faute si c'est trucs contre nature se baladent dans tous les coins de ce fichu château, répliqua cette dernière avec irritation.

- C'est ça, on va leur dire partir de chez eux pour te laisser la place...

- Léo ! S'énerva Jeanne. Boucle-la, on y va, c'est bon. On va pas y passer la soirée.

Nous nous relevâmes donc pour reprendre notre marche. J'étais plutôt contre, pour toutes les raisons que nous avions déjà évoquées, mais comme je ne comptais pas attendre toute seule ici, je suivis le mouvement sans discuter.

Nous descendîmes finalement l'escalier qui se trouvait devant nous. Au dessus et au dessous de nous, d'autres s'élevaient dans l'obscurité et se croisaient. Le pallier auquel celui que nous empruntions nous mena nous était inconnu, mais nous fûmes rassurés de voir qu'ici au moins, il y avait des tableaux auxquels demander notre chemin. Nous fûmes rassurés pendant environ quinze secondes.

- Mais non, pas par là, beugla le tableau d'un vieux sorcier après que nous eûmes demandé à son voisin quelle direction emprunter. Là-bas, il y a seulement la Tour de la Dame Grise, ils ne rejoindront jamais les niveaux inférieurs de là !

- Mais dans l'autre sens, ils vont se retrouver à l'Horloge, tout en haut du château, contra le portrait d'une jeune sorcière en costume d'amazone qui tenait un nifleur sur ses genoux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous ? s'exaspéra Léopold.

- Ecoutez, reprit le portrait du vieux sorcier. Vous allez tout droit dans le couloir nord, puis la première entrée sur la gauche, puis troisième porte à droite, vous montez l'escalier...

- Hé, du calme, on veut descendre, rappela Daniel, qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Veuillez ne pas m'interrompre, jeune freluquet, s'indigna le portrait.

- La deuxième porte serait peut-être p...intervint la jeune sorcière.

Nous capitulâmes lorsque tous les tableaux du couloir se mirent à donner leur avis en même temps. Privilégiant la sagesse de l'âge, nous suivîmes le conseil du vieux sorcier. Mal nous en prit. Avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, nous nous retrouvâmes à marcher sur le plafond. Déstabilisés par le léger vertige qui nous avait pris, nous nous arrêtâmes aussitôt avec un petit cri de frayeur. Puis, moment de panique : nous réalisâmes que nos robes remontaient jusqu'à nos têtes.

- C'est un château de fous, haleta Jacques en se dépêtrant dans sa robe de sorcier.

J'avais dû stopper mon instinct premier, qui avait été de m'accrocher à un des murs, pour rattraper en catastrophe mes jupes et éviter qu'elles ne remontent trop. Les autres filles en avaient fait autant juste à temps, pendant que les garçons se débattaient avec leur propre robe. Une fois les choses maîtrisées, nous réalisâmes enfin pleinement la situation. Nous étions debout sur le plafond, et si d'un coup, ce qui nous retenait là cessait, nous nous écrabouillerions joyeusement sur le sol.

Dans un élan de masochisme, je levai les yeux vers le sol. Mes cheveux détachés frôlaient la pierre sur laquelle je marchais une seconde plus tôt. Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient aussi longs. Parce que c'était vachement haut. Ou bas. Enfin, c'était loin, quoi, et ça ferait mal.

- On fait quoi, on fait demi-tour ? demanda Daniel, en début de file, en se tournant vers nous.

On avait l'air malin à tous nous acharner à garder nos robes sur nos jambes. Enfin, les filles, surtout, puisque les garçons avaient un pantalon sous leur robe de sorcier.

- On est pas passés par là pour venir, dit Jeanne. Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de continuer ?

- On a aucune idée de par où on est passés de toute façon, rappela Cédric. Ça mènera probablement au même point. Au point où on en est, autant aller au bout pour voir ce qu'il a derrière.

- Du moment que ça s'arrête vite, soupirai-je.

- J'en ai marre aussi, se plaignit Mariella. Dans un sens ou l'autre, peu importe, mais on avance, s'il vous plait.

Nous continuâmes donc, avançant avec un luxe de précautions. Nous avions peur de décoller nos pieds du plafond, de peur de tomber dans le vide, et nous avancions comme des vieillards. La précaution était inutile : à deux mètres du bout du couloir, l'attraction cessa sans prévenir et nous envoya nous écraser en bas tous en même temps.

- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Cédric en se massant le sommet du crane.

- Je vais avoir des bleus partout, râla Elina.

- J'ai envie de vomir, dit Bianca d'un ton souffreteux.

- Quel boulet, se désespéra Léopold en se relevant. Sans rire, y'a des fois où t'as aucun problème ?

- Léo ! S'offusqua Jeanne.

- On ferait presque mieux de la laisser dans un coin et de continuer…

- Mais non, on ne le fera pas, Bianca, la rassura Mariella en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en jetant un regard noir au MaisonVerte.

- On continue ? Soupira Daniel. Il a dit d'aller où, après, le vieux, déjà ?

- Première entrée sur la gauche, rappela Jacques.

Nous regardâmes devant nous. Nous étions arrivés dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit hall circulaire. Devant nous, huit portes en bois massif.

- Bon, la première, marmonna Jacques en saisissant la poignée pour la tirer.

Il fit plusieurs efforts sans succès pour ouvrir la porte, et Daniel et Simon vinrent l'aider, sans plus de résultat. Jacques sortit sa baguette.

- _Alohomora_ !

Il s'arqua à nouveau contre la porte, en vain.

- C'est peut-être un sortilège de réclusion, dit-il en s'arrêtant pour observer la porte. Quelqu'un connait le contre-sort du Collaporta ?

- « Sésame, ouvre-toi » ? suggéra Cédric en rigolant.

- C'est quoi ce sort, s'étonna Jacques. Comment tu dis ? _Sés_…

- Laisse-tomber, soupira Jeanne qui, d'origine moldue, avait été une des rares avec avec moi à avoir compris la blague. Le contre-sort, c'est _D_…

J'interrompis Jeanne.

- Minute. Si on a mis un sort de réclusion sur cette porte, c'est sans doute pas pour rien. En plus, c'est un étage interdit aux élèves. Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée d'essayer d'ouvrir.

- C'est une école, Laurène, soupira Mariella. Au pire, c'est pas le bon passage, et on ira ailleurs.

- Une école en forme de labyrinthe, avec des cachots, des fantômes, des armures qui se déplacent, et Merlin sait quoi d'autre, insistai-je. Si cette porte est fermée, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison.

- Laurène a raison, dit Bianca d'un ton farouche, m'apportant une aide inespérée. On laisse cette fichue porte fermée, j'en ai assez vu ici, moi.

Jacques leva les yeux au ciel, mais céda et se dirigea vers la porte suivante. Voyant qu'elle semblait également bloquée, je me tournai vers la troisième, pendant que les autres se répartissaient sur toutes les autres. Je tirai plusieurs fois sans succès sur l'anneau qui servait de poignée. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment y avoir des trucs dangereux derrière _toutes_ ces portes ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette école, à la fin ?

Je tirai mes cheveux sur le côté et collai mon oreille contre la porte.

- Il y a quelque chose ? demanda Jacques en se penchant pour regarder par la serrure de la porte que j'inspectais.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre un truc, dis-je, hésitante, en me concentrant.

A côté de nous, les autres en faisaient autant.

- Il y a des choses derrière, mais ça a l'air loin, dit Léopold, l'oreille également collée contre la porte.

- En tout cas, tout est fermé, dit Daniel, debout devant la porte à côté de la mienne. On fait quoi, on essaie d'ouvrir quand même ?

- On fait demi-tour, suggéra plutôt Simon.

- Ah non, protesta Elina.

- Tu comptes camper là ? répliqua-t-il. Il n'y a pas cinquante solutions, soit c'est l'un, soit c'est l'autre.

- J'en ai marre, geignit Bianca en s'appuyant contre un mur. J'ai faim.

- J'ai froid, dit Mariella.

- J'ai mal aux pieds, ajouta Elina.

- C'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, dit Cédric. Se reposer un peu, je veux dire. On a marché toute la journée.

- Je suis pour, soupira Daniel et se laissant tomber sur le sol.

Nous l'imitâmes tous avec soulagement, formant un cercle.

- Quelqu'un va finir pas passer, affirma Cédric, assis en tailleurs face à moi. C'est forcé.

- Quand je te vois être aussi optimiste, ça me donne envie de te frapper, dit Léopold, qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Jeanne, serrée contre lui.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard peu amène, mais personne ne dit rien. Cédric avait déclenché cette envie chez tout le monde au moins une fois rien qu'aujourd'hui.

Epuisée, j'avais posé ma tête sur l'épaule de Daniel et fermé les yeux. Comment se sortir de cette situation ? Avait-on commencé à nous chercher ? Combien de temps devrions-nous attendre ? Dire que je n'avais toujours pas pu écrire à ma famille ni Lisa… Elle allait me tuer – si nous réussissions à sortir d'ici. Nous étions censés voir la volière, avant que M. Rusard ne nous sème, ainsi que le terrain de Quidditch. Par Merlin, combien de parties de ce château n'avions-nous pas encore visitées ?

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je croisai immédiatement le regard de Cédric. Il avait son éternel air amusé, et je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir savoir à quoi il était dû, si ça me concernait encore. A côté de lui, Elina, Mariella et Bianca s'étaient endormies les unes contre les autres. Simon, entre Bianca et moi, s'était également endormi, appuyé contre le mur, et de l'autre côté de Daniel, également endormi, les autres parlaient à voix basse.

- Il est quelle heure ? demandai-je à voix basse à Cédric, espérant effacer cet air agaçant de son visage.

- 21h30, répondit-il en consultant sa montre. Le repas devrait bientôt être terminé, ils ont dû voir qu'on était pas là et partir à notre recherche.

Et après ça, combien de temps leur faudrait-il encore pour nous retrouver ? Soudain, Jacques sursauta et se redressa.

- J'ai entendu quelque chose, s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé.

Il se releva d'un bond et colla son oreille contre la porte, pendant que tout le monde se réveillait et que nous l'assaillions de questions.

- Faites moins de bruit, j'entends rien, râla-t-il.

Daniel et Cédric avaient également collé son oreille contre la porte.

- Quelque chose se rapproche, confirma ce dernier.

- Reculez-vous, dit Simon d'un ton tendu.

Il n'attrapa que le bras de son meilleur ami, mais les autres reculèrent également avec prudence. Tout à coup, un cri un peu étouffé nous parvint de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Ils sont là, dit une voix un peu rocailleuse. Par ici, je les ai trouvés !

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un sorcier trapu apparut sur le seuil. Merlin ! Il avait un œil artificiel qui roulait sans tous les sens alors qu'il était tourné vers nous, et son visage était couturé de cicatrices. Etait-il dangereux ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il était enfermé ici ?

Alors que, la main crispée sur ma baguette, je commençais à me demander si nous ne devions pas fuir, le Directeur Dumbledore apparut derrière lui. Je crus pleurer de soulagement en le reconnaissant.

- Votre œil magique a encore fait des merveilles, Alastor, dit-il d'un ton aimable en franchissant la porte pour nous rejoindre dans le petit hall.

Le sorcier qui avait ouvert la porte hocha la tête avec un grognement bourru. Malgré moi, j'avais du mal à détacher mon regard de son visage ravagé, et surtout de cet œil qui courait de l'un à l'autre de nous, comme s'il essayait de tout voir à la fois.

- On suivait le concierge, expliqua Jacques en s'avançant vers le Directeur. Mais tout à coup, il est parti et nous n'avons pas pu le suivre… nous nous sommes perdus en essayant de retrouver notre chemin, ajouta Jacques.

- C'est ce que nous avons supposé lorsque notre cher concierge a enfin pu trouver le temps de reprendre ses esprits et se rappeler sa mission lors du dîner, dit le Directeur en inclinant la tête. Je suis affreusement désolé que vous vous soyez trouvés dans cette situation. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

- Juste un peu de fatigue, répondit Cédric en jetant en regard à nos visages épuisés.

- Et je gage que vous devez également être extrêmement affamés. Je dois vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour la situation dans laquelle M. Rusard vous a laissée. Il a tendance à se laisser emporter par sa tache, et lui et Peeves ont un long passif de relations que nous qualifieront de problématiques. Soyez assuré de mes profonds regrets et sachez que cela ne se reproduira pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que la petite collation qui vous attend dans mon bureau contribuera à atténuer au moins un peu l'impression déplorable que cette malheureuse expédition aura eue sur vous.

Je pense que toute la journée, dans notre for intérieur, nous avions voué Poudlard, son Directeur et son concierge à tous les malheurs qui avaient pu nous venir à l'esprit. J'avais même entendu Jacques et Léopold le soupçonner d'avoir délibérément voulu perdre la délégation concurrentes – hypothèse qui me paraissait particulièrement bête, puisqu'il savait forcément que la Championne ne serait pas parmi nous.

Mais le voir s'excuser avec tant de courtoisie nous coupa à tous le sifflet, et nous le suivîmes docilement lorsqu'il pivota pour franchir la porte par laquelle il était arrivé.

- Voyez-vous, nous expliqua-t-il en la refermant derrière nous, les portes de Poudlard sont un peu capricieuses. On a sans doute oublié de vous prévenir que certaines, comme celles-ci, ne prennent la peine de s'ouvrir que lorsqu'on le leur demande poliment.

- Leur _demander poliment_ ? répéta Daniel, incrédule.

- Je reconnais que ce n'est pas très courant, admit le Directeur en tournant un regard pétillant vers nous. Mais après tout, c'est sans doute le meilleur moyen, me semble-t-il.

- Ouais, je sais pas pourquoi on y a pas pensé, grommela Léopold en français. Coincés des heures derrière cette fichue porte parce qu'il fallait qu'on soit _polis_…

Je ne sais s'il comprenait le français, mais le Directeur eut un petit sourire et je vis ses yeux se plisser derrière ses lunettes aux verres en forme de demi-lune.

Nous descendîmes un certain nombre d'escaliers, et tout le long du chemin, il nous parla tranquillement des lieux et à quel point il comprenait qu'il soit facile de s'y perdre. Il reconnaissait d'ailleurs ne pas connaître lui-même tous les secrets du château, malgré les nombreuses années qu'il y avait passées. Malgré notre fatigue, il parvint à nous intéresser, en grande partie car son discours ressemblait davantage au bavardage malicieux d'un camarade de classe qu'à une présentation professorale à laquelle nous aurions pu nous attendre d'un Directeur. Notre intimidation devant le vieux sorcier disparut bientôt, et nous pûmes profiter à la fois d'un bon moment et d'un aperçu plus positif du château. Alors qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que l'infinité de règles énoncées dans la journée par le concierge émane de lui, il ne parlait absolument pas de règlement il n'interdisait pas, ni ne menaçait. Il racontait seulement avec bonhommie toutes sortes d'anecdotes amusantes sur la vie dans ce château. A côté de lui, l'autre sorcier, le professeur Maugrey, comme nous l'apprîmes, participait de temps en temps à la discussion, quoique de façon plus professionnelle et bourrue – il portait bien son nom. Cédric, qui marchait à côté de lui, buvait quasiment du regard son œil magique. Comme toujours, il était irrésistiblement attiré par tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. J'espérais qu'il n'aurait pas le culot de demander au professeur d'où il le tenait.

Lorsque nous eûmes atteint un large et haut couloir, le Directeur stoppa et se tourna vers le professeur Maugrey.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, Alastor. Je raccompagnerai moi-même ces jeunes gens jusqu'à leurs quartiers une fois qu'ils se seront restaurés. Si vous voulez bien prévenir Mme Maxime que nous les avons retrouvés et la tranquilliser, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant.

A mon avis, le professeur Maugrey allait passer un sale quart d'heure, que Mme Maxime soit rassurée ou non. Notre mésaventure de la journée n'allait pas arranger son irritation de la veille. Cependant, ce professeur était sans doute le mieux à même de supporter les foudres de notre directrice. Même nous, je n'étais pas sûre que nous y échapperions, même si on ne pouvait clairement pas nous mettre la faute sur le dos, si le guide que l'on nous avait assigné n'avait pas toute sa tête.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, nous dit le Directeur en se tournant vers nous.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Il y avait quelques temps que je n'avais pas fait un chapitre aussi long ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop lourd quand même. Je voulais juste montrer qu'ils sont vraiment paumés, et qu'il y a de quoi, dans cet immense château, et il me fallait aussi mieux exposer les différents caractères. Pas évident de créer 10 personnalités distinctes et de toutes les faire participer en même temps à une scène !

A la base, je comptais inclure _en plus_ les bulgares dans cette visite, justement pour que ça fasse une occasion d'entrer en contact avec eux mais je me suis rendue compte qu'on ne connait déjà pas bien la propre délégation de l'héroïne, alors rajouter une dizaine de personnes en plus… Quand je reprendrai cette histoire depuis le début, je ferai en sorte qu'on connaisse mieux les français bien plus tôt pour pouvoir se concentrer sur les autres. Alors, ça m'aiderait de savoir ce que vous percevez des différents personnages, pour savoir ce que je dois accentuer ou corriger.

J'ai eu du mal à faire parler Dumbledore, parce qu'il s'exprime avec un mélange d'humour, de courtoisie extrême et de nonchalance qui le rend unique. J'espère que ça a été, parce que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage. J'avais hésité à mettre le passage dans son bureau, mais bon, au final, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose de plus que ce qui a été dit, donc, j'ai zappé, ça n'aurait rien apporté.

Sinon, ça m'a amusée de faire ressortir Drago et les jumeaux Weasley, de parler de Harry et des autres personnages d'un point de vue totalement extérieur et différent du bouquin.

Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu, merci pour les commentaires toujours enthousiastes et les ajouts !

Les stats sur le trafic montrent qu'il y a beaucoup de mouvement sur ma fic, ce qui me fait super plaisir – et ça m'aiderait encore plus si vous acceptiez de me laisser un petit mot pour répondre à mes questions sur les personnages, le plus gros problème de ma fic à l'heure actuelle, je crois. Forcément, plus j'ai d'avis, plus ça m'aide à me faire une idée sur ce que je parviens à montrer dans mon écriture ou non.

Quoiqu'il en soit, merci et à la prochaine !


	13. Chapter 12 : La DCFDM

Je sais ! Vous ne m'attendiez plus ! Honte à moi ! Bon, d'abord, je tiens à remercier les reviewers qui ont eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir répondre à mes questions ; ça a mis en lumière des manques et la façon d'y remédier, notamment concernant le fait qu'il est difficile de se rappeler certains personnages d'un chapitre à l'autre vu le temps (honteux/ impardonnable/ inadmissible/croissant, etc) que je mets à les publier. Je me retrouvais à soit avoir à publier plus vite, soit à laisser un petit rappel en début de chapitre. Comme je fais déjà ce que je peux concernant les délais de publication (si, si, je vous jure), il ne me reste plus qu'à laisser le rappel, c'est décidé.

Alors, c'est parti :

La délégation est composée de :

**Laurène** Malmény (MaisonBlanche), l'héroïne ;

**Simon** et **Daniel** (MaisonGrise) des amis du frère à Laurène, qui se sont pris d'amitié également pour elle ;

**Jacques** (MaisonGrise) le meilleur élève de la promotion ; intelligent mais un peu imbu de lui-même ;

**Fleur **(MaisonRouge), choisie comme candidate, au grand désespoir de la délégation ;

**Elina** et **Bianca **(MaisonRouge) les meilleures amies de Fleur avec qui elles partagent une chambre, à côté de celle de Laurène ;

**Cédric **(MaisonRouge) cousin de Fleur, élève très curieux ;

**Léopold** et **Jeanne **(MaisonVerte), le couple ;

**Mariella** (MaisonVerte) une autre amie de Fleur qui partage une chambre avec Jeanne au carrosse ;

**Mme Maxime**, la Directrice.

Les proches de Laurène :

**Vincent Malmény**, son frère

**Anthony Malmény**, son père (mère décédée, ancienne élève à Poudlard)

**Lisa**, sa meilleure amie Cracmole.

**Chapitre précédent : **

Laurène a fini par faire la connaissance de quelques Serdaigles, Matthew, Helen et Lucas ;

la délégation a eu droit à une visite mouvementée du château, avant de finir par se perdre - semée par un Rusard enragé parti régler son compte à Peeves. Mais elle est retrouvée par Maugrey et Dumbledore, et ramenée en sécurité.

C'est le lundi, et la vie à Poudlard va vraiment commencer...

**CHAPITRE XII**

**LA DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL**

_BAM !_

Sursautant, je me réveillai et me retrouvai assise dans mon lit avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Les paupières lourdes, je regardai de tous côtés dans la pièce sombre, à la recherche d'un souvenir récent pour éclairer ma lanterne.

- Ah... Le carrosse, c'est vrai, marmottai-je en baillant.

La cloison contre laquelle mon lit avait été placée tremblait encore de la force avec laquelle avait été claquée la porte de la chambre voisine. Je jetai un œil à mon réveil sur la table de nuit.

_6H00 ?_ Cette fois, qu'elles se débrouillent. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-on être assez réveillé pour se disputer à une heure pareille ? Je jetai un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce pour couvrir les glapissements d'Elina et me replongeai illico sous mes couvertures. J'appréciais de plus en plus de n'avoir à partager ma chambre avec personne et de pouvoir bénéficier d'un peu de paix, chose qui semblait définitivement impossible pour mes voisines. Jeanne et Mariella semblaient mieux s'en sortir que les soi-disant meilleures amies de MaisonRouge, mais je ne connaissais assez aucune des deux pour être certaine de tenir une année entière. Être seule, ça m'allait très très bien, finalement.

Aujourd'hui, pas question de réveil ou de drame plus d'une heure avant le petit déjeuner, pas pour tous les chemisiers en soie de toutes les Fleur du monde. J'eus juste une petite pensée pour Diffou, le renard d'Elina, qui selon toute vraisemblance ne passerait pas la journée, puis je me rendormis.

Lorsque, à l'heure décidée par moi seule, je quittai ma chambre, il régnait dans le carrosse un calme rare – Fleur était déjà partie, comme je le compris lorsque je trouvai uniquement ses meilleures amies et Mariella dans la salle de bain. Elles étaient encore occupées à se pomponner pour notre première journée de cours. Les garçons dormaient probablement encore, et Mme Maxime était également déjà au château.

- Forcément, elle prend soin de sa championne. Tant pis pour nous autres, grommela Léopold, quand je le croisai dans le salon et lui demandai où étaient les autres.

En remontant, seule, jusqu'au château, je sentis monter en moi un frisson qui n'avait pour une fois rien à voir avec le froid du parc. Devant moi se dressait fièrement le château de Poudlard, avec ses nombreuses tours pointues et tarabiscotées, dont les plus hautes se perdaient dans le brouillard matinal. Ma mère s'était probablement tenue ici même, il y avait quelques années. Elle aussi s'était apprêtée à débuter une journée de cours, et avait probablement les mêmes professeurs que ceux que j'allais découvrir. Elle avait parcouru aussi ces couloirs de pierre, et avait franchi cette haute porte en bois massif pour pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait été à Serdaigles, et à chaque fois que je prenais place à leur table, c'est un peu comme si j'étais assise près d'elle...

Je revins sur terre en apercevant Mme Maxime assise à la table des professeurs, près du Directeur Dumbledore. Je notai d'une part qu'ils étaient les seuls directeurs présents, et d'autre que le professeur Hagrid aurait visiblement bien voulu faire partie de leur petit comité. Il ne cesser de jeter des coups d'oeil qui étaient peut-être discrets pour ceux de la table des professeurs de toute façon trop occupés pour faire attention à lui, mais depuis l'autre bout de la salle, c'était tout à fait visible.

Seuls Fleur, Cédric, et Jacques étaient déjà attablés à l'endroit habituel où la délégation se retrouvait. Ils avaient déjà commencé à se servir, dans un silence de plomb. Ils avaient à peine l'air de se voir les uns les autres. J'imagine que Fleur avait encore préféré ça à l'ambiance de sa chambrée, que son cousin avait été incapable d'attendre avant de pouvoir revenir au château, et que le dernier avait juste trop peur d'arriver en retard pour le premier jour.

La salle n'était pas très remplie, et en arrivant, je n'avais reconnu personne à la table des Serdaigles. En revanche, la délégation de Durmstrang était déjà là au grand complet, toujours avec cette bonne humeur qui semblait les caractériser – à l'exception de Viktor Krum qui affichait une mine renfrognée. Pour un champion, il n'avait décidément pas l'air très heureux.

Fleur, dans la lune – ou mal lunée – ignora mon bonjour lorsque je la saluai en même temps que les garçons ; Jacques me gratifia d'un grognement bourru qui devait être sa manière de dire bonjour lorsqu'il était encore à moitié endormi, tandis que Cédric arborait toujours son sourire plein de bonne humeur.

- Bien dormi ? s'enquit-il poliment lorsque je m'assis près de lui.

- Encore un réveil un peu brutal, mais entre temps tout à été parfaitement, dis-je en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Fleur, assise devant moi, son nez parfait toujours plongé dans sa tasse comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance autour d'elle – ce qui était probablement le cas, de son point de vue.

Le ricanement de Cédric me fit comprendre qu'il voyait à quoi je faisais allusion.

- Elle n'est pas facile à vivre, reconnut-il. Elle et les filles ont beau être copines depuis des années, elles passent leur temps à se crêper le chignon. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas évident d'être ami avec quelqu'un comme elle, et que de son côté elle pourrait mieux choisir ses amies.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise devant ses paroles – pas parce qu'il m'apportait une révélation transcendante, mais parce qu'il se permettait de parler ainsi de sa cousine – pas gêné le moins du monde de le faire devant elle, qui plus est.

- Elle ne me verrait pas même si je dansais la gigue sur la table devant elle, rit-il en surprenant mon regard. Je crois qu'elle réfléchit à un plan de vengeance.

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à Fleur. Il me semblait effectivement que ses yeux bleus baissés sur sa tasse avaient pris un éclat électrique qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je me rappelai avec un frisson le déchainement de Vélanes lors de la Coupe du monde. Quoi qu'elle prépare, je ne voulais vraiment pas être à la place de ses « meilleures amies ».

L'arrivée de ces dernières, en même temps que toute une vague d'élèves vêtus de noir interrompit mes pensées. Elles s'installèrent de l'autre côté de Cédric en nous ignorant ostensiblement et parlèrent à voix haute sans se préoccuper de nous, en incluant parfois Cédric à leur conversation. Si elles espéraient vexer Fleur, ce fut en pure perte : elle ne montra pas le moindre signe qu'elle s'était même aperçue leur présence. Quant à moi, elles ne m'avaient probablement réellement pas remarquée, pour l'importance que j'avais.

Le reste de la délégation et des élèves de Poudlard finit par arriver pour le petit déjeuner, et la salle fut bientôt pleine. J'étais à présent séparée des Serdaigles par Daniel et Simon, si bien qu'il me fut encore impossible de trouver les élèves à qui j'avais parlé samedi. Ma recherche fut d'ailleurs de courte durée. Presque dès que la salle fut comble, un bourdonnement lointain attira mon attention. En voyant le manque de réaction de la salle, je crus un instant être victime d'hallucinations, alors même que le bourdonnement s'intensifiait à mes oreilles ; c'est pourquoi je fus extrêmement rassurée de voir mes voisins français montrer bientôt la même surprise que moi.

L'origine du bruit nous apparut bientôt et je restai bouche bée devant le spectacle : des centaines de hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande salle par les vitres ouvertes et se dirigeaient vers les tables. En voyant des objets non identifiés tomber sur les tables après le passage des volatiles, Bianca, Elina et Jacques prirent chacun leur assiette pour s'abriter, et moi-même je sursautai quand un bruit de métal retentit devant Cédric.

- Oh, c'est le courrier ! S'exclama-t-il en s'emparant de l'enveloppe plutôt imposante qui avait renversé son gobelet dans son assiette.

Quant à moi, à ma grande surprise, pas moins de cinq hiboux se bousculèrent pour me donner mes lettres.

Après avoir effectué un petit tour, le nuage de hiboux se redirigea vers les fenêtres, même si quelques-uns s'étaient arrêtés sur les tables pour recevoir une friandise de ceux qui devaient être leurs propriétaires.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, renifla Bianca. Des hiboux dans un réfectoire ! Ce n'est absolument pas hygiénique. Regardez un peu ce bazar, les lettres tombent n'importent comment, il y en a une qui a failli tomber dans la cruche !

- C'est supercool, comme système, fit Cédric avec l'air de celui qui a trouvé une cachette de bonbons. Pas besoin de se déplacer, comme ça, et ça fait de l'animation. Je me demande comment elles savent à quelle heure elles peuvent venir, pour arriver comme ça toutes en même temps...

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, dit Bianca en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce ne sont que de oiseaux tous bêtes ; quand ils en voient un autre, ils le suivent, et voilà. Ça s'appelle l'instinct. Pas besoin de prendre cet air d'imbécile heureux parce qu'ils font leur boulot.

- Toi, tu fais bien la tronche parce que tu n'en as pas, de lettre ; on est à égalité, répliqua Cédric avec un sourire suave.

- Et dire que je trouvais que Beauxbâtons ressemblait à une ménagerie, soupira Jacques en retirant des plumes grisâtres de ses cheveux.

Une fois les plumes chassées des gobelets et plats, le petit déjeuner put reprendre. Partout autour de nous, les élèves ouvraient des lettres ou des petits colis avec un air ravi ; le mien s'évanouit dès que j'eus compris qui était à l'origine de mon courrier. Sur les cinq lettres, deux étaient de Lisa, et le reste de Hugo. Deux jours. Deux jours que j'étais partie. Ils faisaient un concours de harcèlement ou quoi ?

Je n'avais pas le courage de commencer cette journée par les reproches de ma meilleure amie – mérités, certes, car je n'avais même pas écrit le premier mot d'une lettre pour elle, à ma grande honte, ni même pour ma famille – et encore moins pour les lettres d'Hugo, quoi qu'elles puissent bien contenir. Je fourrai les lettre dans la poche de ma cape, juste avant de voir que Mme Maxime s'avançait vers notre table, accompagnée du professeur McGonagall, pour nous faire signe de les suivre. Une fois dans le hall, nous nous arrêtâmes et attendîmes que le Directeur Karkaroff et ses élèves nous rejoignent.

Premièrement, nous apprîmes que nous ne serions pas en cours tous ensemble, mais affectés dans des classes des Septièmes Années de Poudlard en fonction des différentes options que nous avions choisies à la fin de notre sixième année pour nos diplômes respectifs.

- Les Directeurs se sont accordés pour dire que c'était là le meilleur moyen de vous intégrer, expliqua le professeur McGonagall. Vos cours et examens sont différents de ceux de Poudlard, mais les bases sont les mêmes, nous gageons que cela sera très enrichissant pour tout le monde.

Par automatisme, je jetai un coup d'oeil discret à mes condisciples de Beauxbâtons. Fleur avait l'air aussi concernée que si elle assistait à un cours magistral sur l'élevage de Botrux, mais ses amies faisaient la moue : elles réalisaient probablement qu'elles allaient être séparées, et comme on ne les voyait jamais les unes sans les autres, ça allait sûrement leur faire drôle. Léopold et Jeanne se souriaient d'un air complice - il ne faisait pas de doute qu'eux avaient fait en sorte que leurs cours soient identiques. Jacques zieutait du côté de Bianca d'un air un peu inquiet, tandis que Simon et Daniel échangeaient quelques mots à voix basse, probablement pour vérifier qu'ils auraient bien les mêmes cours. En ce qui me concernait, la perspective d'être séparée des autres ne me décevait pas à proprement parler ; ce qui m'embêtait, c'était plutôt d'être seule confrontée à une classe entière de personnes qui m'étaient encore plus inconnues.

Les Bulgares affichaient pour la première fois un air plus inquiet qu'extatique, mais comme ils parlaient à voix basse dans leur propre langue, je ne compris pas un traître mot.

Vint le moment où les directeurs remirent à chaque élève leur emploi du temps personnalisé.

Comme prévu, les Métamorphoses, les Sortilèges, et mes options mineures d'Histoire de la magie et d'Arithmancie étaient inscrits. En revanche, mon cours de Symbologie Avancée n'apparaissait nulle part, et mon option Biologie des créatures magiques s'était transformée en _Soin des créatures magiques_, nuance qui m'inquiétait un peu. De même, un cours à l'intitulé hyper rassurant de _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_ était apparu d'on en savait où. Je m'apprêtai à signaler l'erreur lorsque Daniel me prit de vitesse. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui répondit :

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur. C'est un cours que nous dispensons à tous les élèves de Poudlard depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Le professeur Dumbledore a pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une matière qu'il vous serait utile d'aborder et l'a suggérée à vos directeurs.

- Et on va être notés sur ça ? S'effara Daniel. On l'a jamais étudiée, nous !

- Attendez, quelles « forces du mal » on veut nous faire combattre, au juste ? Demanda Elina, visiblement pas très chaude.

- Il ne s'agit pas de combattre quoi que ce soit, tempéra calmement le professeur McGonagall. Le but est plutôt de prévenir d'éventuels risques, et de vous donner les clés pour assurer votre défense au cas où vous vous trouveriez dans une situation dangereuse.

- Mais _quelle_ situation dangereuse ? Insista Elina.

- C'est ridicule, on ne participe pas au Tournoi, ajouta Jacques. Quel « risque » est-ce qu'on peut bien courir ?

- Il faut suivre ce cours pour réussir à survivre dans ce château, c'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Bianca d'un ton où perçait la panique.

Elle devait se demander ce qui l'attendait encore aux détours des couloirs en dehors des revenants. Je n'écoutai pas la réponse que le professeur anglais prit la peine de donner au groupe. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de ces quelques mots. _Défense contre les forces du mal_. Je savais bien, moi, contre quel _mal_ nous pouvions avoir à nous défendre. Je m'étais retrouvée presque au milieu des évènements cet été. Des Mangemorts. Et l'affiche inédite de quatre champions pour un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Était-ce un hasard si le Directeur de Poudlard estimait que nous devions suivre ce cours ?

Les Bulgares, plus disciplinés ou polis que nous, écoutaient les explications de leur Directeur en silence, posant parfois à leur Directeur des questions que nous ne pouvions comprendre.

- Comme si notre emploi du temps était pas assez chargé, grommela Daniel, lorsque les directeurs et le professeur nous eurent souhaité une bonne journée.

Nous n'avions plus qu'a retourner au carrosse chercher nos affaires.

- On a plein de temps de libre, rétorqua Simon, qui marchait à côté de lui.

- Pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque, t'as entendu Mme Maxime, grimaça son meilleur ami.

- Oui, mais quand même.

- Vous commencez par quoi ? Demanda Cédric dans l'indifférence générale. Moi, c'est Étude des Moldus.

- Je suis en retard pour la Divination ! paniqua Mariella en piquant un sprint vers le carrosse.

- Quelqu'un a Etude des moldus ?

- Qui peut être assez bête pour étudier les Moldus ? Marmonna Léopold, qui marchait à côté de moi. Et on est censés trouver les salles comment ? Râla-t-il un peu plus fort. J'ai Botanique mais on nous a jamais dit où étaient les serres !

- Et comment on arrive à la Tour d'astronomie, déjà ? Demanda Daniel.

Si quelqu'un connaissait les réponses, elles se perdirent dans le brouhaha des élèves qui quittaient la Grande salle, vraisemblablement pour se rendre en cours. Aussi, nous ne perdîmes pas de temps pour récupérer nos effets dans notre chambre, puis nous nous séparâmes pour nous rendre en cours. Je devais me rendre dans la tour ouest, troisième étage, salle de...

- Laurène ! Attends-moi !

Je me retournai pour voir Jeanne arriver en courant derrière moi, son sac à dos balloté en tous sens.

- Tu as Arithmancie, aussi, non ? Me demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle m'eut rattrapée.

J'opinai du chef. Comme nous étions plutôt nombreux à avoir cette option en France, j'ignorais qu'elle la suivait.

- Mineure, précisai-je.

- Génial ! Moi aussi. Tu sais quoi, je suis bien contente qu'ils aient mis en place ce système pour les cours, me confia-t-elle tandis que nous montions un escalier de pierre. Plutôt que d'être tous ensemble en classe, on pourra s'intégrer aux autres. Ce sera comme si on était des vrais élèves de Poudlard. Ça va être marrant.

J'aimais bien Jeanne. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, parce qu'il était presque impossible de la décoller de Léopold, qui lui n'invitait guère à la discussion. Mais à côté des autres filles de la délégation, la société de Jeanne était très reposante, avec son affabilité naturelle et sa simplicité. Le fait qu'elle soit la seule fille à ne pas m'ignorer entrait aussi sûrement en compte quelque part.

- Tu n'es pas trop déçue de ne pas être avec Léopold ? Demandai-je.

- Déçue ? Certainement pas. Tu penses, on a fait exprès de ne pas choisir les mêmes cours. Tu imagines, être avec lui à longueur de journée, toi ?

Je clignai des yeux, interloquée.

- Euh, moi non, mais... hésitai-je.

- Oh, tu dis ça parce que je suis sa petite amie ? Fit-elle, comme si l'évidence la frappait soudain.

- Ben, par exemple, oui...

- Non mais il ne faut pas croire ça. La recette pour que ça marche aussi bien entre nous, c'est de se voir le moins possible, me confia-t-elle d'un ton professoral. Même moi je n'arriverais pas à le supporter aussi longtemps !

- Ah... Si tu le dis, capitulai-je, dépassée.

- Au fait, on va où comme ça... Tu sais où c'est exactement, toi, ce cours ?

- Si je me souviens bien... réfléchis-je en tournant à droite à l'intersection suivante.

Je ne me souvenais _pas_ bien. Nous nous perdîmes un bon quart d'heure avant de trouver des élèves à qui demander notre chemin et arriver devant la salle de classe.

Le professeur Vector, un sorcier un peu solennel, nous accueillit avec sobriété en même temps qu'un immense bulgare blond. Le professeur nous fit signe de prendre place aux tables vides, ce que nous fîmes sous les regards avides et peu discrets des Septième Année de Poudlard, et la leçon commença.

Comme ce cours était celui standard des Dernière Année dans cette école et que Jeanne et moi n'en suivions qu'une version plus allégée en France, puisque nous l'avions choisie en option mineure, nous eûmes quelques difficultés à nous adapter au niveau, mais nous nous en sortîmes plutôt honorablement. Le Bulgare, en revanche, semblait un peu plus en difficulté, d'autant plus que sa mauvaise maîtrise de l'anglais l'empêchait soit de demander correctement des explications, soit de les comprendre.

Dans l'ensemble, les deux heures passèrent plutôt rapidement. Pour l'heure suivante, j'avais Sortilèges. Pour ce cours-là, je retrouvai Cédric, Daniel et toutes les autres filles sauf Jeanne, ainsi que quatre Bulgares. Le professeur Flitwick nous accueillit avec bonne humeur et, d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître pour nous une dizaine de sièges supplémentaires. Comme Bianca avait pris place près de Daniel, je me trouvai seule à une table, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon aux traits asiatiques portant les couleurs de Serdaigles s'asseye.

- Salut Laurène ! Comment ça va ? S'enquit mon nouveau voisin en s'asseyant.

- Euh, bien merci, répondis-je, un peu surprise de sa familiarité.

Les nouvelles circulaient vite, certes, mais si lui connaissait mon nom, je n'avais la moindre idée de qui il pouvait bien être, il aurait pu s'en rendre compte...

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, le professeur Flitwick, qui s'était perché sur une pile de livre en guise d'estrade afin que nous puissions le voir malgré sa petite taille, fit s'élever dans les airs une dizaine de cerceaux qui reposaient jusque là entre les rangées, puis commença son cours comme si de rien n'était.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire la différence entre un sort de Lévitation, un sort d'Attraction et un sort de Déplacement ? Demanda-t-il, en parcourant les rangs du regard.

Rien de plus facile. Je levai la main, en même temps que plusieurs élèves de la délégation et que quelques Serdaigles. Pour faire honneur aux invités que nous étions, il désigna Cédric.

- Le sort de Lévitation permet de lever un objet à une hauteur limitée au dessus du sol – comme c'est le cas pour les cerceaux au-dessus de nous. Le sortilège d'Attraction fait venir l'objet désigné vers celui qui l'invoque. Et un sort de Déplacement permet de déplacer dans les airs un objet selon un itinéraire décidé par celui qui le lance.

- Très bonne description, approuva le professeur avec satisfaction. Vous connaissez tous les sorts de Lévitation et d'Attraction, que vous avez étudié respectivement en Première et Cinquième Année. Le cours d'aujourd'hui portera donc sur le sortilège de Déplacement. Vous vous mettrez par deux, et chaque binôme se placera de part et d'autre d'un cerceau. Vous avez au fond de la salle les oreillers que vous utiliserez dans un premier temps. Le but sera de vous échanger l'oreiller en le faisant passer à travers votre cerceau. Vous pouvez commencer.

J'échangeai un regard avec Daniel, à la table voisine, perplexe devant la méthode. Déplacer des _oreillers_ ?

Cinq minutes n'étaient pas passées que je comprenais toute l'utilité de la consigne. Contrairement à Beauxbâtons, où nous avions une salle assez grande pour nous exercer seuls, et un matériel adapté, le cours de Sortilèges à Poudlard privilégiait la proximité, la convivialité – et le chaos. Les élèves avaient du mal à diriger précisément leur oreiller, qui avait souvent tendance à s'arrêter tout à coup, et à tomber sur une tête.

Mon binôme, mon voisin de table, lui, avait tendance à ne pas maitriser la vitesse de son oreiller, et je me le pris trois fois de suite en pleine face. Ce qui rendait ma participation à la conversation qu'il tentait d'établir de moins en moins enthousiaste, je le reconnais. D'ailleurs, ça semblait être une des raisons du désordre quasi apocalyptique qui régnait dans cette classe : permettre aux élèves de discuter tranquillement. Une attaque du ministère aurait pu être planifiée là sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

- C'est dommage qu'on ait pas pu se recroiser avant, me dit mon binôme en dirigeant à nouveau son oreiller vers moi. Comment s'est passé la visite du château, du coup ?

- C'était... pas mal, répondis-je, en évitant de justesse un oreiller qui lévitait davantage dans ma direction que dans celle du cerceau du binôme voisin.

- Si on te l'avait fait visiter nous même, tu aurais trouvé ça plus que pas mal. D'ailleurs, ça n'empêche rien. Pour la visite, je veux dire. La proposition tient toujours.

- « Toujours » ? répétai-je, interloquée.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je suis sûr qu'il y a tout plein de choses que vous n'avez pas pu voir, avec Rusard et sa manie de « vous n'avez pas le droit ». Lucas, Helen et moi on aurait fait des guides bien plus sympas, dommage qu'on y soit pas allés dès que je te l'ai proposé...

- Mais proposé quand ?

Il stoppa en voyant mon air perdu et son sourire se fana.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air défait.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà parlé, fis-je remarquer.

- Mais... Je suis Matthew ! Matthew Cavendish ! On a mangé à côté samedi...

Je le regardai de travers. Soit j'avais de très sérieux problèmes de mémoire, soit ce type était le plus mauvais imposteur de la terre, s'il croyait que quelqu'un à l'ascendance manifestement asiatique pouvoir passer pour un blond aux yeux clair.

Puis soudain, avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, son regard s'éclaira, et il éclata de rire.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Je sais !

Puis sans crier gare, il laissa l'oreiller tomber entre nous deux et il fonça droit vers moi, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à vingt centimètres du mien, puis il me fixa avec intensité. Lorsque, rouge écrevisse, je tentai de me reculer, il me stoppa :

- Attends. Un instant.

Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention d'attendre, mais alors même que je faisais un pas en arrière, je remarquai une chose qui m'arrêta net : ses cheveux noirs et lisses blondissaient aux racines, puis la couleur s'étendit sur l'ensemble de la chevelure, qui se mit à s'allonger légèrement et à onduler ; ses yeux qui me fixaient perdirent leur forme d'amande et prenaient une teinte brune un peu plus claire, et des taches de rousseur apparaissaient sous ses yeux et son nez qui se faisait un peu moins rond. Comme le mien, réalisai-je.

Cette fois je me reculai pour de bon, mais de surprise, en reconnaissant le Matthew qui avait effectivement été à côté de moi le samedi dernier et qui, je ne le remarquai que maintenant, était une version masculine de moi.

- Tu es métamorphomage ! M'exclamai-je tout haut.

- Ouais, dit-il d'un ton satisfait. Désolé, j'avais oublié de te prévenir.

- « Oublié » ?

Comment pouvait-on oublier un « détail » pareil ? Mon ton incrédule le fit pouffer.

- Pour ma défense, tous ceux qui me connaissent ici sont au courant, j'ai rarement à me présenter comme métamorphomage. C'est quelque chose que je ne maitrise que très moyennement. Généralement, quand je reste un moment à côté d'une personne, je commence à changer et à lui ressembler, sans le vouloir. Là, j'ai dû vraiment me concentrer sur toi pour accélérer les choses.

J'étais bouche bée. Jamais je n'avais rencontré de métamorphomages auparavant.

- Euh... Les gens trouvent ça plutôt cool, en général, dit-il un peu gêné de voir que je le fixais sans rien dire.

- Non... Si, oui ! C'est... très cool, bredouillai-je stupidement.

Une fois remise, le cours se passa de façon beaucoup plus détendue pour moi. L'enthousiasme de Matthew semblait avoir redoublé, et il renouvela son invitation, que j'acceptai de bon coeur cette fois. Après qu'il ait promis de se présenter chaque fois que nous nous verrions pour que je ne lui mette pas un vent comme les autres fois. Inutile de dire qu'à la fin de l'heure nous n'avions pas progressé d'un pouce sur le sort à l'ordre du jour.

C'est avec un air nettement moins enchanté que le nôtre que Simon et Léopold nous rejoignirent dans la Grande Salle le midi.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Daniel à son meilleur ami tandis que ce dernier et Léopold se laissaient tomber d'un bloc sur un siège près de Jeanne.

- Potions, grommela Simon, l'air sombre, en se servant une pleine louche de boeuf bourguignon.

- Eh bien quoi, « Potions » ? Demanda Daniel.

- Tu comprendras quand tu auras, répondit l'autre d'un ton éloquent.

- Je l'ai en mineure, moi, cette matière.

- T'inquiète, ça change rien, assura Léopold avec un rire lugubre. En fait, ce sera peut-être même pire.

- Pire que quoi ? s'inquiéta Bianca.

Léopold la considéra un moment avant de répondre :

- Toi, si j'étais toi, j'irais même pas.

Pas moyen de leur arracher un mot de plus sur le sujet, et l'arrivée des autres acheva d'enterrer le sujet. Mariella revint avec des coeurs à la place des yeux de son cours de Divination où elle avait apparemment fait connaissance avec plusieurs Bulgares dont elle nous fit la description par le menu, provoquant les bruyantes manifestations de jalousie de Bianca et Elina; pour achever de plomber l'ambiance, Fleur ne semblait pas mieux disposée que le matin, et Jacques et Jeanne étaient revenus déprimés de leur cours d'histoire, où le premier admit même avoir piqué un somme sans le vouloir.

Disposant de deux heures de libre avant mon premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal (ça promettait, ça aussi), je décidai de les employer à diminuer autant que possible la rancune de ma meilleure amie à mon égard. L'aperçu que j'avais eu de ses lettres. Empoignant fermement le plan d'accès à la bibliothèque que j'avais obtenu de Matthew le matin, je naviguai à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, et atteignis mon objectif presque sans embuche.

La bibliothécaire hocha brièvement la tête lorsque je la saluai, et me suivit des yeux tandis que je me dirigeai vers une table isolée. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise de faire mon courrier à la bibliothèque, mais le carrosse ne serait ouvert qu'en début de soirée, et je voulais envoyer ma réponse le plus tôt possible, histoire de ne pas avoir une horde de hiboux furieux à mes trousses le lendemain.

Inspirant profondément, j'ouvris la première lettre de Lisa, puis la seconde.

Comme je le pensais, dans l'écriture soignée de ma meilleure amie se mélangeaient allègrement paroles chaleureuses et reproches indignés ; dans l'ordre : je lui manquais énormément – j'étais une amie indigne de la laisser dans les affres de l'incertitude depuis mon départ – elle espérait que je me portais bien – j'avais intérêt à lui raconter exactement tout ce qui m'était arrivé ou elle viendrait me chercher elle-même – allais-je revenir pour les fêtes, etc... La deuxième lettre portait en plus la frustration de n'avoir pas reçu de réponse à la première, bien qu'elle n'ait écrite que quelques heures plus tôt.

Je soupirai. Lisa était une amie extraordinaire, mais elle avait tendance à se transformer en dragon dès que je m'éloignais, tant il lui en coûtait d'être écartée de cette partie de ma vie. J'avais fini par comprendre que sa grande crainte était que je me fasse des amis qui me ressemblent davantage, des sorciers, et que je l'oublie elle. Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle avait peu de soucis à ce faire de ce côté-là ! Elle avait trop affaire à des sorciers qui la dénigraient car elle était une Cracmole et ne se fiait à presque personne, et si peu à moi. De plus, mère poule dans l'âme, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de pire que de me savoir encore plus éloignée que d'habitude, et dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de connaître, et qui lui semblait simplement terrible.

Bien que ses lettres me laissent toujours un arrière goût plutôt désagréable, je comprenais ses peurs, et j'employai autant de chaleur et d'amitié possible à remplir un parchemin entier, recto verso. Je lui racontai par le menu le peu que j'avais pu avoir l'occasion de voir, en m'efforçant de mettre de côté tout ce qui pouvait un peu trop donner l'impression que j'avais une chance folle d'être ici, mais sans non plus diminuer l'importance que ce voyage avait pour moi. Au moins, il y en avait une à qui mon échec lors de la sélection des champions ferait plaisir.

Je réservai résolument les lettres de mon ex petit-ami pour une date ultérieure et très très lointaine. A la place, j'écrivis une longue lettre à mon frère et mon père. Celle-là fut plus difficile à écrire. S'attendaient-ils à ce que j'échoue ? Seraient-ils très déçus ? Je me hâtai de conclure : plus j'écrivais, plus je me rendais compte qu'ils me manquaient.

Lorsque je finis, il me restait un peu plus d'une heure pour localiser la volière, envoyer mon courrier et trouver la salle de cours ; ce qui, honnêtement, vu mes expériences précédentes, promettait d'être très juste. Je suivis scrupuleusement le plan de Matthew, et je jure que j'ignore totalement comme je me débrouillai pour échouer dans les cachots au bout d'un quart d'heure. Me résignant à subir à nouveau le courroux de ma meilleure amie, je fis demi-tour, résignée à retarder l'envoi de la lettre. Je décidai de retourner à la bibliothèque pour tuer le temps, et c'est là que je butai sur Cédric qui en sortait.

- Ah, tu étais là ? S'exclama-t-il, s'attirant un « Chut! » appuyé de la bibliothécaire, assise derrière son bureau à l'intérieur.

Nous décidâmes de nous éloigner de la bibliothèque et de marcher dans les couloirs.

- Je vous cherchais, tout le monde a disparu, on dirait, soupira Cédric. Je commençais à me dire que vous aviez tous cours et que j'avais loupé un truc. Tu faisais quoi ?

- Je cherchais la volière, grimaçai-je. Je sais pas si le plan n'est pas bon ou si c'est moi qui ai un sérieux problème d'orientation, mais on dirait que je suis totalement incapable de me repérer ici...

- Un plan ? Cool ! Où tu l'as eu ? J'ai erré pendant vingt minutes avant de trouver la bibliothèque...

- C'est un Serdaigles qui a bien voulu me le dessiner.

Il examina le parchemin et, sans que je le lui aie demandé, nous dirigea à travers les couloirs. Finalement, j'eus ma réponse au bout de dix minutes : le plan avait été très bien réalisé, c'était moi qui avais un gros problème. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la passerelle qui menait à la petite tour de pierre qui abritait la volière, Cédric me jeta un regard amusé.

- Si tu me sors une blague sur les blondes, grommelai-je, je te jette un sort.

La menace n'était pas très convaincante, mais il s'abstint tout de même. Pendant que j'appelais deux hiboux pour leur confier mon courrier, Cédric sortait de quoi écrire.

- Autant que j'en profite tant qu'on est ici, dit-il. Faut vraiment que j'écrive à Célia. Déjà qu'elle m'en veut, elle va m'envoyer un tueur à gages si je ne réponds pas tout de suite à sa lettre.

- Elle t'en veut ? Relevai-je avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

- Elle ne voulait pas que je vienne ici.

J'accrochai ma lettre pour Lisa à la patte d'une chouette grise et celle pour ma famille à un hibou tacheté, puis les regardai s'envoler par une des ouvertures de la volière. Il termina sa lettre, et la confia à un hibou ; pendant un moment, j'espérai qu'il allait en rester là : en fait, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être au courant de ce genre de choses, j'avais bien assez à faire avec tout ce qui me passait par la tête en ce moment. Mais c'était déjà trop tard :

- C'était censé être ma dernière année à Beauxbâtons, poursuivit-il, pendant que nous regardions son hibou s'éloigner en survolant la forêt sombre. On aurait dû être en train d'en profiter pour passer autant de temps ensemble que possible. Mais ils annoncé le tournoi, et j'ai voulu y participer – contre son avis.

- Et du coup, maintenant que tu es parti pour rien... devinai-je.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, l'air presque indigné :

- « Pour rien » ? Tu as l'impression d'être venue _pour rien_, toi ?

Sa répartie me laissa interloquée, et il poursuivit :

- On est quand même dans cet endroit fabuleux et on s'apprête à vivre une année exceptionnelle, candidats ou non. On a plein de choses à voir et à apprendre, des choses qu'on aurait jamais vues en restant à Beauxbâtons. On est là depuis deux jours, et il s'en est déjà passées, des choses... finit-il avec un ton rêveur.

- J'aurais voulu venir ici même en sachant que je ne serais pas championne, admis-je. Cela dit, me perdre dans ce château interminable fait partie des expériences dont j'aurais préféré me passer.

- C'était pas si terrible, crâna-t-il, les bras croisés, en s'appuyant contre un mur couvert de fientes.

- Mais personne ne comptait sur moi ailleurs, assenai-je.

- Et Hugo ? Demanda-t-il inopportunément en levant un sourcil.

- Ça ne compte pas ce qu'il pense, me renfrognai-je. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi il persiste à m'écrire alors que je le lui avais interdit.

- Ah, c'est lui toutes ces lettres ?

- Je veux même pas en parler.

- Ok... Bref, tu te dis que Célia aurait mérité que je me sacrifie, je suppose, soupira-t-il. Si tu veux savoir, ça n'a pas été si facile de prendre cette décision. Mais il fallait bien faire un choix. Au final, il aurait quand même fallu sacrifier la volonté de l'un de nous deux. Et elle aurait aussi pu comprendre que c'était important pour moi, que c'était une occasion unique. Rien ne nous empêchera de nous voir même si je ne suis plus à l'Académie l'année prochaine. Sa colère passera, je me rattraperai, affirma-t-il avec vigueur ; les regrets d'avoir loupé ce que je dois vivre ici, il m'aurait fallu les porter bien plus longtemps. Je devais venir.

Il avait l'air si inhabituellement pensif que je n'eus pas le cœur d'insister. Nous restâmes quelques minutes silencieux, et je me repassais ses paroles dans ma tête. Comme toujours en sa compagnie, j'étais en proie à des sentiments contradictoires, et j'avais du mal à savoir quoi penser. Il s'acharnait à faire des choses que je désapprouvais tout en me restant sympathique, et je ne savais pas comment c'était possible. J'arrivais à comprendre son point de vue, alors que je le trouvais en même temps égoïste et désinvolte, et que c'étaient des défauts auxquels j'avais été assez confrontée pour refuser de les accepter. Peut-être que la solitude commençait à me faire perdre la tête. En tout cas, j'étais heureuse d'être à ma place plutôt qu'à celle de Célia.

- Tu es en train de te dire des horreurs sur moi, je parie, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Je relevai les yeux sur lui.

- Pas vraiment. Je me demandais juste si j'arrivais à trouver ta façon d'agir plus raisonnable que stupide.

- Eh ben au moins ça a le mérite d'être honnête... Et tes conclusions ?

- Ça ne donne rien. Si ce n'était que de la stupidité, parler de ça avec toi ne m'intéresserait pas. Pourtant, ce n'est pas bien non plus.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai mal agi ? Demanda-t-il, au bout d'une minute, un peu mal à l'aise pour la première fois que je le connaissais.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien.

- On a chacun notre raison d'être ici, dit-il tout bas.

Il eut en tout cas l'air soulagé que je ne le condamne pas irrémédiablement. Mais moi, je n'étais pas plus avancée.

- Bien ou pas bien, c'est fait de toute façon, conclus-je.

Pour éviter de ressasser le sujet, nous nous remîmes en chemin pour nous rendre à ce fameux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'avais en tout cas réussi à semer le trouble dans l'esprit du MaisonRouge, même si ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu. Quoi qu'il en soit, si cela pouvait le pousser à faire davantage attention à sa petite amie, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Grâce au plan et à Cédric nous arrivâmes sans encombres dans la salle indiquée par l'emploi du temps. Pour ce cours-ci, apparemment, nous ne serions qu'entre français.

Cela ne m'étonna qu'à moitié de constater que le professeur de cette nouvelle matière était le sorcier à l'oeil magique et au visage couturé de cicatrices qui nous avait retrouvés la veille. Pas bien grand, trapu et le visage fermé, il semblait avoir passé sa vie à les affronter, les forces du mal, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça ne donnait pas envie. Comme je l'appris plus tard, il s'agissait d'un Auror. Au moins, ils savaient recruter leurs professeurs, à Poudlard.

Sa présence en imposait, et les bavardages cessèrent aussi sec dès qu'il apparut pour nous faire entrer en classe. Debout devant son bureau, le seul meuble de la grande pièce, les mains croisées dans son dos et silencieux, il braquait sur nous un regard revêche, comme s'il tentait déjà de nous jauger et que ce qu'il voyait n'était guère encourageant. Pour ce que j'en savais, ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

Tout en nous plaçant en demi cercle face à lui, à une distant raisonnable, nous échangions des regards un peu inquiets, sans oser dire une parole.

Une fois certain qu'il avait toute notre attention, il déclara de but en blanc :

- On m'a dit que vous n'aviez eu aucune formation en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous annonce la couleur tout de suite : je ne peux pas faire de miracles. le programme de cette année sera chargé, très chargé, puisque je vais devoir commencer par les bases pour vous amener à un niveau satisfaisant pour des Septième Année.

Il fit une pause pour promener son regard sur nous, comme s'il s'attendait à nous voir protester. Pas de danger ! Nous étions pétrifiés devant son air bourru et ses paroles abruptes.

Sans plus perdre de temps, il nous fit passer un à un devant lui pour évaluer ce que nous connaissions en matière de sorts utiles en combat. Je sentis un frisson d'appréhension m'envahir lorsqu'il se mit à lancer des sorts à Jeanne pour l'obliger à les repousser. C'est un professeur, me répétai-je, il ne va pas lui faire de mal, c'est juste un cours. N'empêche, les attaques me semblaient un peu trop poussées, et Léopold, qui était resté tendu à côté de moi tout le temps du combat, eut un grognement furieux quand sa petite amie fut jetée à terre par un sort un peu plus vif qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à éviter. Des murmures indignés se levèrent, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'être choquée très longtemps : après avoir relevé par le bras une Jeanne tremblante pour la laisser revenir de notre côté, le professeur se tourna vers notre groupe et me désigna comme adversaire suivante. Je sentis le sang se retirer de mon visage, mais je m'avançai.

Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Attaquer un professeur ? Même si c'était pour un cours... et si je le blessais ? Serait-il furieux ? Me ferait-il renvoyer ? et moi, qu'allait-il m'infliger ?

Une fois face à lui, devant mes camarades, j'osai à peine lever les yeux vers lui, et il me rabroua aussitôt :

- Regarde-moi ! Aboya-t-il. Ton ennemi est en face de toi, ne baisse surtout pas les yeux ! Vigilance constante ! Comment veux-tu réussir à éviter ses attaques si tu regardes ailleurs ?

Mortifiée, je m'obligeai à lever les yeux sur son oeil magique.

- Détends-toi, jeune fille, dit-il d'un ton bourru. Tu n'arriveras à rien en étant aussi raide. Relache tes epaules et tes bras.

Pas détendue pour deux sous, je m'efforçai néanmoins d'appliquer ses conseils et de sortir de cet état de paralysie que je m'infligeais moi-même. S'il me lançait un sort quand j'étais dans cet état, il était clair que je n'avais pas la moindre chance de réussir à l'éviter.

Je m'efforçai donc encore de dénouer donc mes épaules en inspirant profondément.

- Je préfère ça, dit-il avec ce qui devait être chez lui un sourire.

Aussitôt, il passa à l'attaque. Bien que la plupart me soient inconnus, ce ne furent d'abord que des sorts mineurs que je n'eus pas de mal à repousser. Et je savais très bien qu'il s'agissait d'un professeur, pas d'un danger potentiel ; mais je n'avais jamais combattu un autre sorcier, et cela me rappela tellement la nuit de la Coupe du monde et la confrontation avec les Sirènes - les pires expériences de ma vie - que je dus me faire violence pour ne pas restée pétrifiée sur place. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui me donnait des frissons – un peu d'égarement, un peu de folie, derrière l'assurance affichée. Il faisait un ennemi très très convaincant.

Ce n'était pas avec les trois pauvres sorts défensifs que je connaissais que j'allais m'en sortir, je le savais. Le professeur Maugrey m'exhortait à passer à l'attaque, mais je ne connaissais aucun sort offensif, c'était aussi bête que cela. Je m'acharnais à éviter les siens, mais pour finir, le professeur profita de ce que j'étais épuisée pour me stupéfixer, et le combat cessa là, me laissant vidée et haletante.

Le professeur, la baguette baissée, s'approcha pour m'aider à me relever. Rouge de mécontentement envers moi-même, je me glissai à côté de Simon qui pressa mon épaule d'un air encourageant. Je répondis à son regard interrogateur par un sourire fatigué, et nous nous reconcentrâmes sur le cours.

Jacques, toujours si doué en cours, fut terrassé en quelques minutes. Léopold et Fleur furent les seuls à réussir à envoyer des attaques au professeur, et Elina, à notre grande surprise, fut celle qui résista le mieux, tandis que les autres tinrent plus ou moins le coup.

Le soir, le repas fut morne. Ce cours de Défense avait indigné une partie de la délégation et déprimé l'autre - dont je faisais partie. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait le maximum pour me défendre lors des combats dans lesquels je m'étais retrouvée il y avait à peine quelques mois de ça. Et en une heure, je venais de comprendre que j'étais en réalité passée très près du désastre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler d'une peur rétrospective.

D'un autre côté, me répétai-je, les cours de cette année m'assureraient de ne plus jamais me retrouver dans une situation de telle vulnérabilité. Même s'il fallait pour ça combattre un professeur flippant plusieurs heures par semaines. Décidément, ce séjour à Poudlard s'annonçait bien différent de ce que je m'étais imaginé.

De retour au carrosse, je retournai à ma chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux autres, pressée d'enterrer dans la tranquillité cette journée épuisante tant physiquement que moralement.

Je poussai la porte, puis... calai sur le seuil, la poignée toujours à la main.

Mais qu'est-ce que Fleur faisait dans ma chambre ?

En m'entendant, elle tourna la tête vers moi.

- Oh, Laurence ! Me dit-elle avec un sourire affable. Alors c'est avec toi que je vais partager ma chambre, c'est ça ?

**note de l'auteur :**

Une nouvelle fois, toutes mes excuses pour ce délai – si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai déjà mis autant de temps à poster un chapitre pour ma fic précédente, et elle est aujourd'hui achevée... Je n'abandonne pas ! Je suis constamment en train de réfléchir à des idées, aux personnages, à noter des petits bouts d'histoire, à faire des recherches, à relire et réécrire ce qui ne va pas.

Dans la catégorie des trucs chiants qui ont retardé le chapitre : le choix des cours que chacun devait suivre. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait les mettre en relation avec le métier que chaque élève vise... Il m'a donc fallu d'une : trouver quel métier veulent faire mes personnages, et de deux : quels cours ils devraient suivre pour y arriver... Du coup, il y aura des coquilles à corriger dans les chapitres précédents sur les cours que Laurène suit. J'ai enlevé l'histoire et la potion – d'où la suppression d'une scène sur la rencontre de Laurène et Rogue... C'est Daniel et Léopold qui l'ont subie. Je me suis dit que de toute façon, chacun pouvait bien imaginer ce qui s'était passé pendant ce cours...

Pour les raisons du retard, parce que je vous dois quand même cette explication, en dehors du fait que le chapitre n'a pas été évident à écrire car il n'y a pas de réelle action, il s'agit aussi d'un grand changement dans ma vie, puisque je suis passée d'étudiante à salariée, avec déménagement et beaucoup de boulot à la clé. Bref, fin de la parenthèse.

Je tiens à faire une petite dédicace spéciale pour Ance, qui aura sûrement déjà comprendra tout de suite pourquoi (si elle a été assez patiente pour lire ceci); je suis restée bouche bée devant ton commentaire, et j'ai failli hurler de frustration en voyant que je ne pouvais pas te répondre directement. Comme je ne pouvais pas laisser sans réponse ce message, tant pis, je le fais ici. J'ai été soufflée de te voir taper si justement dans le mille, pour des choses qui devaient justement arriver dans ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis trop prévisible et pas originale, ou que tu es exceptionnellement perspicace – pour notre honneur à tous les deux, je vais supposer que c'est plutôt la 2e solution. J'espère avoir mis assez de pistes pour qu'on veuille bien me croire quand je dis que je n'ai absolument pas pompé son idée pour ce chapitre ! En tout cas, un gros merci pour ton analyse, et à tous les autres d'avoir bien voulu prendre le temps d'approfondir votre pensée !


	14. ch 13 : Cohabitation

La délégation est composée de :

**Laurène** Malmény (MaisonBlanche), l'héroïne ;

**Simon** et **Daniel** (MaisonGrise) des amis du frère à Laurène, qui se sont pris d'amitié également pour elle ;

**Jacques** (MaisonGrise) le meilleur élève de la promotion ; intelligent mais un peu imbu de lui-même ;

**Fleur **(MaisonRouge), choisie comme candidate, au grand désespoir de la délégation ;

**Elina** et **Bianca **(MaisonRouge) les meilleures amies de Fleur avec qui elles partagent une chambre, à côté de celle de Laurène ;

**Cédric **(MaisonRouge) cousin de Fleur, élève très curieux ;

**Léopold** et **Jeanne **(MaisonVerte), le couple ;

**Mariella** (MaisonVerte) une autre amie de Fleur qui partage une chambre avec Jeanne au carrosse ;

**Mme Maxime**, la Directrice.

Les proches de Laurène :

**Vincent Malmény**, son frère

**Anthony Malmény**, son père (mère décédée, ancienne élève à Poudlard)

**Lisa**, sa meilleure amie Cracmole.

Les Serdaigles connus :

**Matthew**, le Métamorphomage

**Helen** et **Lucas**, 7e Année à Serdaigles, amis de Mathew

**Chapitre précédent**** : **

**La délégation a vécu ses premiers cours à Poudlard, avec plus ou moins de bonheur, et après une longue journée, Laurène apprend qu'elle a une nouvelle colocataire...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

**COHABITATION**

- Oh, Laurence ! Me dit-elle avec un sourire affable. Alors c'est avec toi que je vais partager ma chambre, c'est ça ?

J'étais bêtement plantée sur le seuil de ma chambre, bouchée bée, la main encore sur la porte. Je commençai par la refermer – la bouche, puis la porte - et entrai. Je m'épargnai la bêtise de demander ce qu'elle faisait là : c'était bien trop évident à mon goût. Debout à côté du lit anciennement inoccupé, au pied duquel se trouvait sa malle, Fleur était en train d'installer ses propres draps. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour y déposer mon sac.

- C'est _Laurène,_ rectifiai-je en grommelant.

Il n'y avait que Fleur pour être tellement centrée sur elle même qu'elle était incapable de se rappeler les noms de personnes qu'elles côtoyait quotidiennement depuis des semaines, et de façon plus éloignée depuis des années. Je préférais ne même pas penser à la façon qu'elle avait d'un coup de me faire sentir étrangère dans le seul endroit où je me sentais un peu tranquille depuis notre arrivée ici. Je jetai plus que je ne posai mon sac, puis fis demi tour pour retourner dans la salon où était encore le reste de la délégation.

- Reprenez-là dans votre chambre ! Lançai-je à Elina et Bianca, un doigt tendu dans la direction où se trouvait présentement leur ancienne colocataire.

Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Personne ne me demanda de quoi je pouvais bien parler, ils avaient dû assister au déménagement, eux ; les filles me toisèrent en haussant les sourcils.

- Tiens donc ? fit Elina d'un ton faussement surpris. On a des goûts de luxe, maintenant ? On ne veut pas partager sa chambre ? Je te signale, au cas tu l'aurais oublié, que contrairement à toi, nous sommes déjà deux dans la nôtre, et qu'elles ne sont pas faites pour trois.

Je me sentis m'empourprer de colère. Évidemment, je n'avais rien pour contrer ce dernier point, et elle essayait de me faire passer pour une égocentrique et une égoïste. Les chambres avaient bien été prévues pour deux, je ne pouvais rien dire. En revanche, ce dont moi je me rappelais mieux qu'elle, visiblement, c'était le cirque qu'elles avaient fait pendant une heure dans le bureau de Mme Maxime pour la supplier de les laisser partager leur chambre toutes les trois. J'avais été à la fois soulagée que la Directrice leur ait donné gain de cause et froissée de leur insistance pour ne surtout pas avoir à partager ma compagnie – quand bien même je ne tenais moi-même pas le moins du monde à la leur.

Bianca affichait le même air condescendant que son amie ; du reste, je n'en attendais pas tellement plus de sa part. Les garçons autour me regardaient d'un air soit un peu agacé (Léopold et Jacques, qui devaient prendre mon éclat pour un caprice pur et simple), soit compatissant (Simon et Daniel). Sachant que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus, j'abandonnai, achevant de me ridiculiser avec « Très bien ! » rageur. Puis je tournai les talons, avec l'impression d'avoir de la vapeur qui me sortait des oreilles. J'aurais aussi bien taper du pied ou me rouler par terre, pour ce que ça avait changé. Je rentrai à nouveau dans ma chambre et refermai la porte sans douceur.

Je restai un moment plantée là à regarder Fleur continuer de ranger ses affaires, attendant une explosion de sa part, la mettant silencieusement au défi de trouver quelque chose à redire à ce que je venais de faire. Mais si elle m'avait entendue, elle n'en montra rien. Ou bien elle se moquait de moi en faisant semblant, pour me montrer que ce que je pensais n'avait aucune importance.

Cependant, ce dernier soupçon se flétrît quelque peu lorsque, souriante, elle se tourna vers moi pour me montrer ce qui devait être un rideau de couleur crème.

- Ça te va si je remplace les rideaux de la chambre par les miens ? Il y a trop de bleu, ici, je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir le supporter.

Elle devait avoir une très mauvaise ouïe. Je clignai des yeux, stupéfaite. C'était vraiment Fleur qui s'adressait à moi de ce ton amical pour me _demander mon avis_ ?

- Fais comme tu veux, marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers mon bureau.

De toute façon, aussi vite que lui était venue la lubie de venir ici, elle changerait d'avis et retournerait avec les autres, en emportant sa tonne de vêtements et ses fichus rideaux. Il allait seulement me falloir faire preuve d'un peu de patience jusque là.

Depuis que je l'avais découverte ici, j'avais l'impression que, dans ma poche, les lettres d'Hugo s'étaient soudain mises à peser plusieurs kilos, et je m'empressai de les fourrer dans un des tiroirs de mon bureau. C'est en me jurant avec une hargne renouvelée de ne pas les ouvrir que je me rendis compte que j'avais justement attendu d'être tranquille dans ma chambre pour les lire. Mais la présence de Fleur, d'un coup, venait à la fois d'empêcher ce moment de tranquillité et de me rappeler ce qui avait valu notre séparation à Hugo et moi. Je revoyais le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse se promener main dans la main avec elle, la couver d'un regard plein de fierté que je ne lui avais jamais vu lorsque nous étions ensemble ; j'avais vu les autres le regarder d'un air envieux, je l'avais entendu leur raconter ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire ensemble.

Je m'attelai presque avec rage à mes devoirs, sans vraiment réussir à me concentrer, et mon exercice d'Arithmancie me prit trois fois plus de temps qu'il n'aurait dû. Derrière moi, Fleur achevait son rangement en fredonnant. Je me forçais à ignorer sa présence, à ne pas l'écouter, mais je me sentais envahie de toutes les manières possibles. Elle était la seule à emplir le silence, la seule à s'agiter, apparemment de bonne humeur et pas le moins du monde perturbée par la dispute avec ses meilleures amies ; elle remplaçait peu à peu ce qui avait été mon havre ces derniers temps. A la fin, n'y tenant plus, je quittai la chambre pour retourner dans le salon désert, et je finis par m'endormir là, sur mes parchemins.

Fleur ne changea _pas_ d'avis. Les jours passant sans que les MaisonRouge ne se réconcilient, je dus me résigner à partager mon espace avec elle et, pire, à subir ses assauts d'amabilité - j'aurais été bien en peine de la rembarrer quand, contrairement à la plupart des autres, elle était on ne pouvait plus aimable et polie avec moi – quand bien même chacun des mots qu'elle m'adressait, chaque seconde qu'elle passait près de moi m'obligeait à serrer les poings et les dents. Mise de côté par les autres filles qui l'ignoraient ostensiblement, elle feignait ne pas s'en apercevoir et s'évertuait à faire comme si sa présence près de moi était davantage due à notre amitié qu'à l'ostracisme dont elle était victime.

Quant à moi, je devais en plus subir tour à tour les insinuations moqueuses et les regards mauvais des autres filles, qui ne se lassaient pas de me faire sentir mon rôle de bouche-trou. Comme j'étais bien plus minée par la proximité de Fleur que par la possibilité que ça puisse être vrai, ça me passait totalement au-dessus de la tête. Désormais, elle se rendait à la salle de bain en même temps que moi en bavardant joyeusement, m'attendait pour se rendre au château le matin, marchait dans les couloirs en même temps que moi tout en discutant toute seule de ce qui lui passait par la tête : le froid, l'architecture insensée du château, les garçons moches, les beaux, les filles qui se croyaient belles mais ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville...

Je mis un peu de temps à m'apercevoir d'un phénomène dont je n'avais jamais été témoin, en tout cas pas d'aussi près. Partout où nous nous rendions, quand Fleur m'accompagnait, les regards nous suivaient. Nous nous faisions arrêter tous les cinq mètres par des garçons – ou en tout cas, Fleur se faisait arrêter ; moi, j'étais uniquement coincée par l'attroupement qui se formait autour d'elle. Comme me le confirma Matthew, les élèves de Poudlard ne possédaient pas d'amulette pour les protéger des influences mentales. À sa connaissance, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soit nécessaire : Poudlard était censé être l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. Peut-être, mais c'était avant l'arrivée de Fleur.

Du coup, consciemment ou non, elle devenait comme un aimant à étudiants rendus abrutis par sa magie, et qui la regardaient d'un air énamouré en jurant être l'homme parfait pour elle. Ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire outre mesure. Évidemment.

Comme supporter ce manège était hors de question si je ne pouvais pas empêcher Fleur de me suivre, je pris l'habitude de ne plus me séparer de mon amulette, et je pus voir jour après jour son efficacité : il suffisait que je m'approche d'un garçon envouté pour que le charme de Fleur s'évanouisse. Les yeux du garçon reprenaient vie et il s'enfuyait en bafouillant sans demander son reste.

- Tu as pensé à le lui dire, que tu ne veux pas de sa compagnie, tout simplement ? Me demanda Simon à voix basse, un après-midi, alors que nous étions à la bibliothèque.

Je levais les yeux de mon livre pour rencontrer, les siens, inquiets. Je haussai les épaules, mal à l'aise.

- Tu n'oses pas ? Ajouta Daniel, à côté de moi.

- Je ne sais pas trop, finis-je par dire. Je ne me vois pas lui balancer ça, alors qu'elle est on ne peut plus aimable avec moi.

Perplexes, ils n'ajoutèrent rien, et moi je commençais à me sentir minable. En gros, il me fallait un prétexte pour m'énerver, et Fleur s'acharnait à me le refuser, ce qui m'énervait encore plus. J'en venais à m'en vouloir à moi-même de l'avoir tellement en horreur alors qu'elle ne me faisait absolument rien. Je l'avais en horreur à cause de ce qu'elle avait provoqué avec Hugo, et en même temps, j'avais l'impression qu'il devait y avoir un genre de prescription et que je n'étais pas censée lui en garder rigueur...

Je soupirai et me reconcentrai sur le devoir de sortilèges. Tout plutôt que de retourner au carrosse et y être coincée avec Fleur. Ce qui faisait que je passais plus de temps à la bibliothèque que n'importe où ailleurs - j'avais estimé qu'il n'y avait pas de grands risques de la croiser ici.

En tout cas, il semblait que je n'étais pas la seule à venir chercher refuge ici. Je croisais de plus en plus souvent Viktor Krum, assis à présent à quelques tables de là ; il venait toujours seul, alors que ses camarades de Durmstrang semblaient s'adapter et se faire des amis parmi les Serpentards. De même, Harry Potter et sa petite amie (à en croire la Gazette), étaient encore présents. Si l'isolement de Viktor Krum, star mondiale, était étrange, celui de Harry Potter était nettement plus compréhensible. Même à nous Français, il nous était impossible d'ignorer les badges "A Bas Potter" ou les messes basses qui le suivaient lorsqu'ils traversait les couloirs, tête basse. Cela m'avait frappée de le voir toujours marcher seul dans les couloirs, et à table dans la Grande Salle, il mangeait toujours isolé, ou accompagné de la jeune fille. A croire que la bibliothèque était le lieu de rendez-vous des asociaux.

Daniel referma brusquement son livre et je sursautai en me rendant compte que je fixais Harry Potter depuis un peu trop longtemps. Simon rangeait lui aussi ses affaires.

- On retourne au carrosse, tu viens ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je jetai un œil à l'horloge. La bibliothèque fermait dans une demi heure ; c'était autant de temps à passer loin de Fleur.

- Je vais rester encore un peu.

Visiblement, Daniel aurait voulu dire un truc, mais Simon le tira par la manche et ils partirent en me souhaitant une bonne nuit.

La bibliothèque se vida peu à peu. Je vis Harry Potter dépasser ma table d'un pas qui évoquait celui qui se rend à l'échafaud, et presque aussitôt après, j'entendis un bruit de ferraille et un nuage de cheveux bruns envahit mon champ de vision lorsque je relevai la tête pour voir.

- Bonsoir ! Fit en français la petite amie de Harry Potter.

- Euh... bonsoir, répondis-je, surprise.

- Puis-je m'asseoir un instant ? Poursuivit-elle toujours en français, en articulant avec soin.

- Bien sûr. Euh... Tu peux continuer en anglais, je comprendrai.

- Oh, très bien ! Ça va faciliter les choses, dit-elle avec enthousiasme en s'installant. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Enchantée. Laurène Malmény.

Elle poussa aussitôt devant elle une boîte en fer que j'identifiai comme la source du bruit de tout à l'heure. Face à moi se trouvait l'inscription "S.A.L.E.", et la propriétaire avait pris des airs de femme d'affaire.

- Euh... Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, la prévins-je, méfiante.

Elle balaya ma phrase de la main.

- Ce n'est pas important, pour le moment. Je voudrais juste t'interroger sur sa position vis à vis des Elfes de maison.

- Ma posi... Quoi ? Balbutiai-je, de plus en plus déroutée.

- Les Elfes de maison. Et l'esclavage, l'asservissement totalement scandaleux, les brimades injustifiées dont ils sont victimes depuis des siècles. La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes commencera par se battre pour leur faire rétablir leurs droits les plus élémentaires : un logement et une paye décents, des horaires de travail...

- Mais les Elfes de Maison _aiment_ travailler, fis-je remarquer. Ils n'y a que ça qui compte dans leur vie, même si on leur proposait de...

Je ravalai presque en m'étranglant les mots suivants devant le regard flamboyant qu'elle darda sur moi. D'où sortait cette fille ? Ses arguments étaient certainement valables mais, dans les faits, il était dans la nature même des Elfes de se soumettre à des ordres, ils étaient incapables de diriger leur vie sans protection? Le sentiment du travail bien accompli et la satisfaction des maîtres étaient les plus beaux cadeaux que nous pouvions leur faire.

Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de lui dire que je savais de quoi je parlais étant donné que j'avais deux Elfes de Maison chez moi...

- Euh... Je... Euh... La bibliothèque va bientôt fermer, non ?

Devant sa lancée des mesures qu'elle souhaitait que la S.A.L.E. Réclame, je finis par promettre de d'adhérer à l'association dès que j'aurais pris dans ma bourse de quoi cotiser, et je m'enfuis sans demander mon reste. Désormais, il me faudrait _aussi_ éviter la bibliothèque...

Je quittai le château et traversai le parc avec l'impression d'aller de Charybde en Scylla. À certains moments, la perspective de dormir près du lac glacial paraissait presque douce face à celle de se retrouver près de Fleur, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Chaque soir, une fois au carrosse, je trainais autant que possible dans le salon. Comme il était hors de question que Fleur y reste tant que ses ex meilleures amies y étaient, j'en étais réduite à faire un choix entre la compagnie de l'une et celles des autres ; et souvent, je préférais les dernières, qui mettaient la plupart du temps un point d'honneur à m'ignorer. Et une fois l'heure de se coucher venue, si j'avais de la chance, Fleur dormait déjà, tournée contre le mur et enfin silencieuse.

Le truc de Fleur, en ce moment, c'était de me rebattre les oreilles de Rita Skeeter et de son manque scandaleux de professionnalisme. D'abord extatique à l'annonce de l'article à paraître sur elle – avec interview et photo à la clé, _s'il vous plait_ – elle était rentrée absolument furieuse le jour de la publication de l'article et je n'entendais plus parler que de ça à longueur de temps – les rares fois où je prenais la peine de l'écouter.

Elle n'avait pas digéré de n'apparaître que de manière purement honorifique dans l'article de la journaliste de la Gazette du sorcier. De fait, en connaître davantage sur Harry Potter m'intéressait infiniment plus que la vie et l'œuvre (inexistante) de Fleur Delacour, alors je ne blâmai certainement pas Rita Skeeter. Je trouvais même ça assez drôle de voir apparaître uniquement en dernière ligne "Fleure Delacoor". Cela dit, voir "Victor Kroom" réduit au même point me choquait un peu, sans parler de l'absence totale de mention de Cédric Diggory.

Le réel sujet de l'article ne faisait aucun doute : le nom de Harry Potter s'étalait sur des pages, et des pages. Son enfance y était décrite de façon déchirante, quoique souvent à la limite de l'obséquiosité, qui aurait adouci le coeur de n'importe qui. Sauf de Fleur, obnubilée par sa propre absence de ces lignes, et de Léopold.

- Je pensais pas que Harry Potter était un tel pleurnichard, avait-il fait, le nez dans la Gazette.

Le soir de la publication, nous nous étions tous rassemblés dans le salon, sans même nous concerter. Chacun un exemplaire à la main, sauf Fleur, déterminée à le boycotter, nous l'avions lu silencieusement, tout en dévorant les madeleines que les elfes de maison nous apportaient quotidiennement– _désolée, Hermione Granger_.

- Il a eu une vie affreuse, rétorquai-je d'un ton glacial. Il me semble qui si une personne mérite de pouvoir pleurnicher, c'est bien lui.

- Je trouve ça tellement touchant, quand il parle de sa famille, renifla Bianca.

Là, ça m'avait paru un peu louche d'être du même avis qu'elle.

- Et ça a l'air d'être un garçon tellement sensible, ajouta Mariella. Vous devriez en prendre de la graine, finit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Je suis super sensible, moi ! S'empressa d'affirmer Jacques en se redressant dans son siège.

Nous eûmes le plus grand mal à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, et les filles l'ignorèrent pour se replonger avec passion dans l'article.

- "_Parfois, la nuit, il m'arrive encore de pleurer en pensant à eux, je n'ai aucune honte à l'avouer.._.", singea Léopold. Ben il devrait ! Qui serait assez bête pour aller raconter des trucs pareils ?

- Pas toi, ça c'est sûr, s'était exaspérée Jeanne.

* * *

- J'y vais, tu crois ? Me chuchota Matthew, un peu nerveux. Ou j'attends d'être dehors... oui, mais dehors, il y a toujours du monde... Allez, j'y v...

- Non, attends, le retins-je à mi voix en lui désignant du menton un groupe de filles planqué derrière une étagère. On dirait qu'il va te falloir faire la queue.

- Elles sont encore là, elles ? Grommela le Serdaigle.

Cela dit, ça faisait un quart d'heure que nous étions nous-mêmes tapis dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque à nous demander si nous oserions aborder Viktor Krum pour lui demander un autographe.

Matthew et moi, nous nous retrouvions de plus en plus en dehors des cours. J'arrivais maintenant à le reconnaître pratiquement à tous les coups, même quand il avait été à proximité de gens que je ne connaissais pas. J'aurais été incapable de dire comment. Quelque chose dans sa démarche, peut-être, ou dans son regard et son sourire francs, qui transparaissaient quels que soient ses traits ou son apparence. Pour le moment, il ressemblait à une version pâlichonne de Vincent, ce qui me faisait plutôt bizarre.

- Pour quoi est-ce qu'on passe, nous les fans de Quidditch, quand on voit ça, s'exaspéra Matthew alors que les gloussements des filles nous parvenaient.

Assis au milieu de la salle, leur tournant le dos, Vitkor Krum n'avait pas l'air particulièrement perturbé. Ou peut-être venait-il ici justement en se disant qu'il échapperait à l'attention constante dont les gens faisaient preuve envers lui – à se demander s'il n'était pas un peu Vélane...

Personnellement, il y avait une chose qui me refroidissait encore plus que les fans décérébrées : Hermione Granger, assise à quelques mètres du champion de Durmstrang.

- Écoute, chuchotai-je en le tirant doucement en arrière. Il est en train de travailler, il y aura bien un autre moment pour lui demander...

A contrecœur, il se laissa faire, et nous nous quittâmes la bibliothèque.

- Et quand ? Aux repas, dans la Grande Salle ? Grimaça-t-il tandis que nous en franchissions les portes en vue du dîner. Il est toujours entouré de ces sales Serpentards...

- Hé, protestai-je, un peu refroidie par sa soudaine agressivité.

- Tu les connais pas, je te promets, assura-t-il en s'asseyant près d'Hélène.

À ce moment-là, le reste de la délégation française nous rejoignit, et Fleur prit tranquillement place à côté de moi.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? Demanda Hélène en voyant mon air renfrogné.

- De rivalité entre les maisons, répondis-je.

- Non, de Serpentard. C'est pas du tout pareil.

- Dans ce cas, dit Hélène, quoi qu'il ait pu dire, c'est vrai. Tout le monde sait que les Serpentards ne sont pas des gens fréquentables. C'est du vécu, crois-moi. Ca doit être comme ça qu'on le recrute, là-bas.

- Parce qu'ils sont dans cette maison ? Fis-je dubitative.

- C'est la Maison des futurs Mages Noirs, Laurène. Ou en tout cas, la plupart en descendent et le deviendront.

- C'est tellement différent de chez nous, intervint Fleur. Ce chateau, la séparation entre les genres de magie...

- Non, ça ne l'est pas, rétorquai-je.

Je jure que ce n'est pas (uniquement) mon grief contre elle qui me poussa à la remettre à sa place.

- C'est exactement la même chose. Les quatre Maisons, ça ne te rappelle rien ?

- En dehors de ça... Le système de Répartition n'est de toute évidence pas le même. Nous, nous sommes répartis par Elément. Ici, c'est par... Animal.

Je soupirai.

- C'est la base en Symbologie. Quatre Maisons, ici _et_ à Beauxbâton. Quatre Elements : Feu, Terre, Air, Eau. Les élèves de Poudlard ne sont pas répartis par "animal". Les animaux _sont_ les symboles des quatre Eléments : le Griffon pour le feu. Et la couleur du feu est évidemment le rouge, repris dans les couleurs de la Maison. Un animal _terrestre_ pour la terre : le blaireau, avec comme couleur le jaune et le noir, des couleurs _terrestres_. L'aigle pour l'air, évidemment, avec comme couleur le bleu du ciel. Et enfin, un animal qui peut être aquatique : le serpent, avec une des couleurs associées à l'eau, le vert. C'est absolument la même logique.

J'avais voulu rabattre le caquet à Fleur, mais alors que je me détournai d'elle, ma tirade finie, je m'aperçus que toute la table me regardait la bouche ouverte.

- Qu-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Sérieux ? Souffla Matthew. C'est vrai tout ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Mais... Bien sûr ! M'exclamai-je, interloquée. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Je les dévisageai un à un, Serdaigles et Français.

- Mais, c'est pourtant logique que les systèmes soient les mêmes, vu que Poudlard a été fondée d'après Beauxbâtons...

- Hein ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

- Ben... Oui, fis-je d'une petite voix.

- Attends, tu parles de cette rumeur comme quoi Beauxbâtons aurait été fondée par Merlin ? Demanda Léopold.

- Ce n'est pas une rumeur, intervint Jacques. J'ai un oncle qui...

- On s'en fout, l'interrompit Daniel. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par "Poudlard a été fondé d'après Beauxbâtons" ?

- Je me rappelle plus de ce que dit l'Histoire de la Magie, là-dessus, réfléchit Helen à voix haute.

- _Personne_ ne le sait, Helen.

- Si, je l'ai lu, insista Jacques, et il confirme que ce sont les quatre disciples de Merlin qui, en quittant Beauxbâtons, sont venus ici, fonder une nouvelle école pour étendre son enseignement.

Des fois, Jacques pouvait être drôlement utile.

- C'est géniaaal ! Fit Cédric, extatique. Ça veut dire que je serais à Gryffondor, donc ?

- Et nous à Blaireauland, grimaça en français Léopold à l'adresse de sa petite amie.

- Léo !

- Et Daniel et Simon seraient avec nous, alors ! Fit Matthew en souriant.

- Oui, et moi, je serais à Serp... euh...

Vu leurs têtes, c'était pas non plus le moment de parler de ça.

* * *

**note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Bon, j'ai pas mis 6 mois à publier, mais c'est pas glorieux quand même, je reconnais... Le chapitre est plutôt court, en plus, mais vu qu'au niveau de densité de ce que je raconte c'est quand même plutôt concentré, j'ai préféré en rester là... J'ai beaucoup travaillé l'agencement des différentes parties de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ira... J'essaie à la fois de distiller des choses utiles pour l'histoire, et de parler quand même du quotidien des élèves... sans oublier qu'il faut mieux connaître les personnages !

Mon dieu, j'ai du mal à tous les gérer, j'avoue – il y en a trop, mais en même temps, comment faire autrement...? C'est une école, il y a toute la délégation, des contacts dans Poudlard, forcément ; et là, encore, j'ai laissé de côté les profs, les bulgares...et les élèves de Beauxbâtons...

Sinon, ça m'a amusé de faire une Laurène terrifiée par Hermione, ou qui gobe les âneries de Rita. Ben oui, il y en a, des gens comme ça. Un gros merci pour les nouveaux ajouts, et pour les commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ! A la prochaine !


End file.
